Traduction THE ONE FOR ME de belladonnanoir
by bloodykitchengirl
Summary: Bella trouve son âme soeur en Carlisle. Ensemble, ils devront affronter de nombreuses épreuves car Edward a développé une dangereuse obsession pour elle.
1. Chapter 2

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir  
**

Après avoir lu cette belle histoire écrite par belladonnanoir j'ai eu envie de la traduire en français pour que davantage de lectrices puissent la découvrir et l'apprécier.

Je remercie donc généreusement la talentueuse belladonnanoir de m'avoir autorisée à traduire son histoire.

**Disclaimer 1 **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Disclaimer 2** : Cette histoire a été écrite par belladonnanoir, je ne fais que la traduire.

**Résumé **: Bella trouve son âme soeur en Carlisle. Ensemble, ils devront affronter de nombreuses épreuves car Edward a développé une dangereuse obsession pour elle.

**Note de la traductrice** : dans cette histoire, Esmée n'existe pas. La traduction du titre pourrait être "L'unique pour moi".

* * *

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 1 (NOUVELLE VERSION)**

**Bella **

Contemplant le lac situé derrière notre maison, je soupire en repensant au passé, aux rires que nous avions partagés et puis à la tragédie. Nous avions tant perdu.

Mon histoire est pour le moins inhabituelle. Je m'appelle Bella Swan et j'étais une fille humaine ordinaire. J'avais quitté Phoenix pour emménager à Forks. Je vivais initialement avec ma mère mais avais pris la décision de revenir vivre avec mon père. Etonnamment, j'ai rencontré mon compagnon après un accident. Tout le monde pensait qu'il s'agirait de l'extraordinaire Edward Cullen qui m'avait empêchée d'être percutée par un van mais je devais défier la logique… Une fois emmenée à l'hôpital et assise sur un lit, à l'instant où je le vis, toute pensée pour Edward disparut aussitôt. J'étais totalement fascinée par son père, le Docteur Cullen, un docteur blond à l'allure très jeune.

Je me rappelle avoir tenté de le dévorer des yeux tandis qu'il regardait mon dossier. Brusquement, il avait levé les yeux avec un sourcil relevé et un sourire amusé comme s'il savait ce que je faisais. Je rougis et tournai la tête pour regarder ailleurs, tandis qu'il tenait mes radios devant son écran lumineux et les étudiait.

- Vos radios sont bonnes. Je pense que vous avez eu plus de peur que de mal mais vous aurez quand même une méchante bosse sur la tête. Je vous conseille de vous ménager pendant quelques jours.

Mon Dieu ! Sa voix était comme le miel. J'avais envie de me rouler dedans. Je hochai la tête et descendis du lit. Tandis que je regardai dans ses yeux couleur ambre, les émotions dedans étaient illisibles mais quelque chose à propos de ses traits inhumains me firent perdre l'équilibre et mes genoux commencèrent à trembler. Mes mains partirent toutes seules et attrapèrent la première chose devant elles, sa blouse blanche. Saisissant mes avant-bras avec ses mains, il m'aida à me stabiliser, son odeur de cannelle boisée me frappa alors de plein fouet. Je fermai les yeux et inhalai, les ouvrant lentement il m'adressait un sourire satisfait, il savait fort bien ce que je faisais. Ses mains descendirent le long de mes avant-bras jusqu'au niveau de mes mains qu'il prit dans les siennes. Il était gelé, un frisson me parcourut mais ce n'était pas à cause du froid, c'était à cause du désir qui courait en moi. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et sourit gentiment.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien Mademoiselle Swan ?

Je hochai la tête.

- Je vais bien, je pense que je suis encore un peu secouée. S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Bella !

Il rit.

- D'accord ! S'il vous plaît, alors Bella, appelez-moi Carlisle ! Etes-vous certaine que c'est tout ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Etait-il conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi ?

- Oh… Euh… Oui, je… vais… bien, bredouillai-je.

Il me sourit à nouveau et me montra la direction de la porte. Il posa une main dans le bas de mon dos et me raccompagna vers la porte. Quand il ouvrit la porte, je vis un Edward qui avait l'air frénétique. Il se précipita vers nous avec un visage effrayant.

- Bella, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Carlisle, est-ce qu'elle va bien ? nous demanda-t-il à tous les deux.

Nous hochâmes la tête en même temps.

- Oui, je vais bien mais je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant, lui répondis-je.

- Je vais suivre les conseils du Docteur et me reposer, rajoutai-je à l'intention de Carlisle en lui souriant doucement.

Il me rendit mon sourire et je commençai à me diriger vers le couloir quand soudain je sentis une poigne d'acier sur mon bras.

En regardant autour de moi, je vis Edward avec son bras sur le mien avec une expression de colère sur le visage.

- Tu ne vas pas rentrer toute seule. Je vais te ramener chez toi.

Mon cœur se serra. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était rentrer chez moi et m'endormir pendant un moment, peut-être un peu de rêve éveillé au sujet du séduisant docteur en face de moi. Tandis que je regardai Carlisle je vis celui-ci jeter un regard furieux presque possessif envers son fils… De quoi s'agissait-il ?

Edward donna à Carlisle un regard confus mais énervé tandis qu'il me conduisait hors de l'hôpital. Il ne nous fallut peu de temps pour arriver à mon domicile et Edward m'aida à rentrer à l'intérieur.

- Veux-tu que je reste ? demanda-t-il avec espoir quand nous vîmes que mon père était encore au travail.

- Non, tout va bien. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, dis-je.

Il hocha la tête non sans m'avoir adressé un regard déçu et partit. J'allais dans le placard-séchoir situé dans l'entrée de la maison et attrapais quelques oreillers ainsi qu'une couverture avant de m'allonger que le canapé. Je fermai mes yeux et m'endormis rapidement.

Je fus assaillie de rêves concernant un très sexy Docteur Cullen. J'imaginai ce que ses mains pouvaient me faire. Dans mon rêve, il enlaça ma taille et me rapprocha contre lui. Baissant son visage vers le mien, il s'empara de mes lèvres. Sa langue caressa l'intérieur de ma bouche tandis que ses mains descendirent pour empoigner mes fesses. Il les pressa gentiment avant de remonter le long de mes hanches, jusqu'en haut pour prendre en coupe mes seins. Je sentis mes genoux chanceler à cause du désir. Mes mains enlaçant son cou, le rapprochant pour qu'il s'enfonce plus profondément dans ma bouche.

Au moment où j'entrai dans mon rêve, je fus réveillée par des coups frappés à ma porte. Je soupirai lourdement et me levai avant de trébucher en direction de la porte.

- Cela a intérêt à être important parce que je faisais un très bon rêve, murmurai-je avant d'ouvrir la porte brusquement.

J'étais choquée au plus profond de mon être, devant moi se tenait l'objet de mes rêves. Il m'adressait un sourire satisfait. Ses yeux s'assombrirent avec ce qui ressemblait à du désir pour moi… Cela ne pouvait pas être cela, il ne pourrait jamais éprouver du désir pour moi. Il s'appuyait nonchalamment contre l'encadrement de ma porte. Il était honteusement beau.

- Bonsoir Bella, je m'apprêtai à rentrer chez moi après le travail et je voulais vérifier que nous alliez bien. Puis-je entrer ? demanda-t-il.

Je restais figée sur place, incapable de parler ou de bouger. Son sourire satisfait s'agrandit tandis qu'il se penchait vers moi.

- Alors, allez-vous m'inviter à rentrer ou pas, Bella ?

Je me forçais à revenir rapidement à la réalité et je rougis en hochant la tête. Je libérai le passage pour le laisser entrer. Au moment où il passa près de moi, je sentis sa main effleurer ma hanche. Je levai les yeux vers lui mais au même moment, il regardait droit devant lui. Cela devait avoir été un accident. Mon cœur faisait des soubresauts, il était ici, chez moi… Je pouvais le faire ! J'avançai pour aller dans le salon. Il était juste derrière moi et me suivait de près.


	2. Chapter 3

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 2 (NOUVELLE VERSION)**

**Carlisle **

Pourquoi diable étais-je venu ici? J'aurais dû rester au loin mais quelque chose en elle, m'avait attiré jusqu'ici. Je devais être fou… Je me fustigeais moi-même intérieurement mais mon humeur changea au moment où sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Tout ce que je voulus faire, c'était la serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser. J'avais été seul pendant si longtemps, à l'exception de ces cents dernières années pendant lesquelles j'avais fait mes fils et mes filles.

Je suppose que la première chose que je devrais dire à mon sujet, c'était que j'étais un vampire. Oui, je sais que cela paraît dingue comme si c'était quelque chose provenant d'un conte de fées mais c'était bien réel et la stricte vérité. Pendant près de 400 ans, j'avais arpenté seul cette terre, à la recherche de la seule personne susceptible de me compléter… Cela ne s'était encore jamais produit et j'étais sur le point d'abandonner quand elle fut amenée dans le service des urgences…Bella…

Elle me fascinait mais comment diable pouvais-je lui dire cela ? Elle penserait que je n'étais pas sain d'esprit. Et si jamais elle me croyait, elle serait alors terrifiée. Les humains de nos jours, ne connaissaient que les vampires dépeints dans les films. Oui, nous buvons du sang mais ma famille était différente. J'avais trouvé les membres de ma famille à l'article de la mort et les avais transformés. Nous avions tous refusé de boire du sang humain et la place, avions choisi de chasser des animaux. Nous étions ce que nous appelions affectueusement des_ végétariens_.

Tandis que je me tenais contre la porte, j'étais amusé d'entendre Bella marmonner à propos de son rêve. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur intoxicante de son excitation sexuelle. Je commençai à être excité moi aussi et ce particulièrement quand je l'entendis prononcer mon prénom dans son rêve. Elle était excitée en pensant à moi. Je rentrais chez moi après ma journée de travail quand tout à coup j'avais eu la judicieuse idée de m'arrêter ici et de vérifier si Bella allait bien. Je lui souris tandis qu'elle avait l'air stupéfaite de me voir en face d'elle. Elle s'écarta de la porte et me laissa entrer. En passant à côté d'elle, j'avais volontairement effleuré sa hanche avec ma main. Je n'aurais pas dû faire cela mais je n'avais pas pu résister. Elle me regarda, surprise mais je fis l'innocent et regardai droit devant moi.

Je la suivis dans le salon. Je m'assis sur son canapé et l'observais pendant qu'elle s'asseyait à la fois près de moi et aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Je la surpris à plusieurs reprises en train de me regarder avant de détourner rapidement son regard. C'était adorable et amusant.

- Est-ce que je vous rends nerveuse Bella ? lui demandai-je pour la taquiner.

Son visage devint cramoisi et elle secoua sa tête.

- Non Docteur Cullen, je suis simplement surprise de vous voir ici, c'est tout !

- Je voulais seulement m'assurer que vous alliez bien. Me permettez-vous d'examiner votre tête ?

Je me penchai en avant sans attendre sa réponse et examinai sa blessure. J'entendis son souffle se couper et cela me fit rire.

- Est-ce que je vous amuse Docteur Cullen ? demanda-t-elle en riant doucement.

- Je suis simplement curieux. Quand je vous touche, votre respiration s'accélère. Et que vous ai-je dit Bella ? Appelez-moi Carlisle ! susurrai-je doucement au creux de son oreille.

Je sentis sa main remonter le long de mon bras pour toucher ma main. Je m'écartai et la regardai. Elle avait les yeux les plus magnifiques que j'ai jamais vus jusqu'à présent. Je pouvais volontiers rester à la regarder et me perdre dans ses magnifiques prunelles de la couleur du chocolat au lait.

- Votre tête a l'air d'aller bien. Elle guérira parfaitement, déclarai-je en bredouillant presque.

- Voulez-vous une boisson ? demanda-t-elle en me souriant.

- Non merci ! Cela ira, je vous remercie. Je devrais me mettre en route.

Je regardai autour de moi et remarquai qu'elle était toute seule. Je savais par mes enfants que son père était le chef de la police. Edward avait décidé tout seul de veiller sur Bella. Il avait comme une sorte de fascination pour elle et je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher. Il m'avait dit qu'elle était souvent seule car son père travaillait tard le soir.

- Etes-vous toute seule ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Charlie finira tard ce soir, répondit-elle.

Je réfléchis à cela pendant une minute.

- Souhaitez-vous que je reste avec vous et que je vous tienne compagnie pour l'instant ?

Est-ce que ce que je faisais était bien ? Je repensais à ce qui s'était produit plus tôt dans la journée quand Edward avait ramené Bella chez elle. Il s'était montré possessif envers elle. Cela m'avait mis en colère et il s'en était rendu compte. Je savais qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir une sorte de lien avec elle. C'était peut-être lui qui devrait être assis en ce moment avec Bella et pas moi.

- Etes-vous certain que cela ne vous dérange pas ? Je n'aime vraiment pas rester ici toute seule, demanda-t-elle timidement avec un air incertain sur le visage.

Je la regardai... Comment pouvais-je lui refuser quoique ce soit ?

- Naturellement que cela ne me dérange pas ! dis-je en souriant.

Son estomac commença à gronder et je ris.

- Affamée ?

Je me levai et lui pris la main afin de la remettre debout sur ses pieds.

- Où se trouve votre cuisine ? Je vais vous préparer quelque chose à manger. Je veux que vous vous ménagiez !

Elle me conduisit à sa cuisine. Je regardai dans son réfrigérateur et sortis quelques ingrédients pour cuisiner quelque chose. J'espérais que cela aurait un bon goût car je n'avais pas cuisiné depuis environ 300 ans. Elle s'assit et je lui remplis un verre de jus d'orange avant de préparer son dîner.

Tandis que je cuisinais, nous commençâmes à bavarder… Je mourrais d'envie de la connaître, j'avais ce désir de tout savoir sur elle. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer cette sensation. Elle me parla de sa vie à Phoenix et de ce qu'elle regrettait de cette ville. Je finis rapidement son plat, dressai une assiette et la posai devant elle en priant silencieusement que cela soit bon, avant de m'asseoir sur une chaise.

Elle prit une bouchée de nourriture et gémit de plaisir. Ce son partit directement vers mon entrejambe. Mal à l'aise, je remuai sur ma chaise car mon pantalon paraissait être un plus étroit qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Est-ce que c'est bon ? demandai-je en serrant les dents.

- Oh, c'est délicieux ! Je vous remercie, ne voulez-vous pas manger quelque chose?

- J'ai déjà mangé auparavant ma chère ! répondis-je en réprimant un rire.

_« Si seulement elle savait ! » _ pensai-je intérieurement.

Elle commença à rougir à cause de mes paroles affectueuses. Elle était incroyablement adorable. Elle pouvait rendre ma vie très difficile, je ne pensais pas être capable de rester loin d'elle.

Voyant qu'elle avait fini son dîner, je pris sa vaisselle et la plaçai dans l'évier. En me retournant, je vis qu'elle avait quitté sa chaise et s'était déplacée vers moi. Je m'interrompis et la regardai. Elle me sourit timidement et avança vers moi. Je caressai sa joue avec ma main et observai ses joues devenir rouges. Je me penchai pour tenter d'effleurer ses lèvres avec les miennes quand soudain mon téléphone sonna. Je maugréai intérieurement et pris mon téléphone afin de savoir qui venait tout juste d'interrompre mon baiser … Zut ! C'était Alice !


	3. Chapter 4

** THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir **

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Carlisle**

Zut ! C'était Alice !

J'adressai un sourire contrit à Bella. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise. J'ouvris mon téléphone et le mis à mon oreille.

- Carlisle, est-ce que tu l'as fait ? s'écria Alice.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Je restai un peu confus.

- As-tu déjà embrassé Bella ? me demanda-t-elle.

- J'étais sur le point de le faire quand tu as appelé. Si c'est cela que tu veux savoir, lui dis-je, les dents serrées.

Je savais que j'étais désagréable, mais pour être honnête, j'étais énervé par son intervention.

- Tu dois faire attention Carlisle ! Elle plaît beaucoup à Edward ! Cela risque de tourner rapidement au vinaigre ! Maintenant, dépêche-toi ! Reviens à la maison pour que nous puissions en discuter.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, elle avait raccroché, comme à son habitude, sans dire au revoir. Je fermai mon téléphone et le remis dans la poche de mon manteau. Je me tournai vers Bella.

- Je suis désolé, c'était Alice…

Je restai muet devant sa beauté et devant la façon dont ses yeux pétillaient en me regardant. La voyant scruter mon corps, je haussai mes sourcils. Prise en flagrant délit, elle devint cramoisie. Je m'avançai vers elle. Je m'accroupis en tenant sa joue dans ma main.

- Bella, je vais être honnête avec vous. J'ai envie d'être avec vous, mais je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait marcher. Je suis plus âgé que vous. Mon fils vous aime beaucoup. Et sincèrement, je ne suis pas bon pour votre santé.

Si seulement, elle pouvait comprendre, combien cette dernière assertion était importante. J'eus la sensation que mon cœur se brisait en deux. Je la voulais dans ma vie. Mais, en même temps, je ne pouvais pas refuser, à Edward, la chance d'être heureux.

Elle s'avança au bord de sa chaise jusqu'à ce que nos fronts soient l'un contre l'autre et que nos lèvres se touchent presque.

- Docteur Cullen, je ne veux pas d'Edward. Je pense que c'est facile de savoir en cet instant qui je désire, souffla-t-elle avec une odeur intoxicante avant de se rapprocher brusquement et de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je perdis toute retenue et je l'attirai aussi près de moi que j'osais le faire. J'enfonçai mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Ma langue parcourut sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour m'en donner l'accès. A l'instant, où ma langue froide fut en contact avec la chaleur de sa bouche, je ressentis une petite décharge électrique. Sous l'effet de la surprise, je reculai. Je la regardai et je vis la même expression sur son visage.

- Que s'est-il passé ? chuchota-t-elle en touchant ses lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas Bella...

Je ne pouvais plus parler. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui venait de se produire. Mais, je savais que je devais m'en aller rapidement. Je ressentais tant de désir pour elle, qu'à ce moment précis, tout ce que je voulais, c'était de la basculer sur la table de la cuisine et d'assouvir mes idées perverses avec elle. En regardant ses yeux, je pouvais dire qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Je m'efforçais de me remettre debout.

- Je dois y aller ! annonçai-je en commençant à partir.

- S'il vous plaît ! Ne partez pas, restez avec moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'emparant de mon bras pour me retenir.

Elle avait un regard suppliant. Ma résolution faillit s'effriter mais je pris une profonde inspiration en tentant de rassembler mes pensées. Je secouai négativement la tête.

- Je suis désolé Bella. Je dois partir car j'ai du travail qui m'attend, expliquai-je.

Elle se tint devant moi, l'air déçue. Je tirai une carte de ma poche et la lui tendis.

- Voici mon numéro de portable. Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien ou même si vous avez besoin de discuter. Appelez-moi. D'accord ?

- Merci, Docteur Cullen, je le ferai, répondit-elle en prenant la carte avant de me sourire.

Je lui rendis son sourire et me penchai pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- C'est Carlisle et pas Docteur Cullen, lui susurrai-je à l'oreille.

Elle rougit, touchant sa joue à l'endroit où je l'avais embrassée. Je me tournai et marchai vers la porte avant de faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter plus tard.

Dans ma Mercedes, durant tout le chemin du retour, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Bella. Je voulais vraiment la voir mais connaissant les sentiments d'Edward à son égard, je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Mais peut-être qu'Alice pourrait m'aider à résoudre ce problème.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à rentrer, chez moi, car je roulai à vive allure. Une fois, la voiture rangée dans le garage, je me ressaisis avant d'entrer dans ma demeure pour faire face aux questions de ma fille.


	4. Chapter 5

Note de la traductrice : un grand merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise car moi-même j'avais eu un véritable coup de coeur lorsque je l'avais lue.

* * *

**THE ONE FOR ME par belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 4**

Bella Swan

Je suis restée à la porte pour le regarder partir, en touchant ma joue qui ressentait encore la sensation de ses lèvres. Je voulais, ardemment, le supplier de rester mais je réalisai qu'il se sentait gêné pour ce qui venait de se passer. Cela me brisait le cœur mais une part de moi-même était heureuse car il semblait ressentir des sentiments pour moi. Je pris en soupirant la carte qu'il venait de me donner avant de monter à l'étage prendre une douche. Mes muscles se détendirent sous l'eau. Une partie de moi n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui s'était passé ce soir. J'avais embrassé le Docteur Cullen…

Je souris, à ce souvenir, avant de me sécher et de mettre mon pyjama. J'avançai, à pas feutrés, dans ma chambre et m'installai sous ma couette. Je pris la carte de Carlisle et la fis pivoter, entre mes doigts, avant d'attraper mon téléphone. J'avais très envie de l'appeler mais, au final, je décidai de lui envoyer un message :

_« Carlisle, merci de m'avoir aidée, aujourd'hui, je suis désolée de vous avoir mis mal à l'aise, ce soir. Peut-être à un de ces jours ? Bella xx. »_

Je reposai mon téléphone, en souriant, et pris le livre sur Dracula que je venais de commencer. Je n'en étais qu'à quelques pages lorsque mon téléphone sonna pour me prévenir de la réception d'un nouveau message. Je l'ouvris en espérant qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle. Ma main trembla, légèrement, quand je m'aperçus que c'était un message de ce dernier :

_« Bella, je suis vraiment content que vous alliez bien ! En ce qui concerne ce soir, s'il vous plait, ne vous excusez pas. Cela n'aurait pas dû se produire mais je ne peux pas nier le fait que cela m'a plu. Je suis certain que je vous reverrai bientôt. Carlisle xx. »_

Son message me fit sourire. Je reposai mon téléphone en pensant à un certain Docteur blond et sexy. Je devais dormir, depuis une paire d'heures, quand j'eus soudain l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ma chambre. Je m'assis et je crus apercevoir Edward Cullen, debout à côté de ma fenêtre, en train de m'observer. Après avoir frotté mes yeux, je regardai à nouveau mais il n'y avait rien. Est-ce que je devenais folle ? Je me calmai et je réussis à me rendormir en pensant à mon Docteur. Je m'endormis, profondément, jusqu'au matin.

A l'aube, je me réveillai en retard aussi je dus m'habiller rapidement et attraper une tartine de pain grillé avant de partir précipitamment. Arrivée à la porte je m'arrêtai net. Dans l'allée, à côté de sa Volvo grise, se tenait Edward Cullen. Il me fit un sourire éblouissant en m'apercevant.

- Je pensais que tu apprécierais que je t'accompagne à l'école, déclara-t-il avant de me montrer la porte du côté passager.

J'eus un moment d'hésitation.

- Bella, je te promets de ne pas mordre, du moins pas cette fois, rajouta-t-il en remarquant mon hésitation.

Je ris et acquiesçai avant de monter, un peu plus détendue, dans sa voiture. Je n'étais pas complètement sûre de pouvoir faire confiance à Edward mais il m'avait sauvée la veille. Alors, je décidai de lui donner une chance pour l'instant.

Pendant tout le trajet vers l'école et pendant tous les cours, il continua à me poser des questions sur ma vie. Pourquoi étais-je si intéressante pour lui ? Toute ma vie, j'ai toujours été la quelconque Bella Swan ! Je n'avais aucun ami à Phœnix et je ne m'en étais pas fait ici non plus à Forks, jusqu'à maintenant. Mon Dieu ! J'ai, même, flirté avec un Docteur, que tout cela était étrange pour moi.

En pensant à Carlisle, mon cœur se serra un peu. J'aurais souhaité que ce soit lui qui me pose des questions et non Edward. Je me sentis très mal. Edward semblait assez sympa. Bon d'accord ! Il me donnait la chair de poule mais il semblait avoir envie de me connaître. Cependant, il ne suscitait chez moi aucun sentiment, contrairement à Carlisle, hier soir. Pourquoi après l'avoir, seulement, rencontré hier, je ne pouvais pas me le sortir de la tête ? J'avais l'impression d'être amoureuse de lui. Mais peut-on réellement tomber amoureuse au premier regard ? J'ai toujours cru que cela n'existait que dans les romans d'amour.

Je vis que mes camarades de classe nous observaient avec des regards envieux. Lorsque j'interrogeai Edward, il me répondit que les Cullen n'avaient aucune interaction avec les gens, en dehors de leur famille, parce qu'ils n'appréciaient pas la plupart des élèves de l'école. Je ris en disant que je pouvais comprendre cela.

A l'heure du déjeuner, il me surprit complètement.

- Voudrais-tu venir manger avec ma famille et moi-même ? me demanda-t-il.

J'arrêtai de marcher et le regardai bouche bée.

- Es-tu sûr que cela ne va pas les déranger ?

Il me sourit et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Non, ils savent que tu es avec moi et ils sont en fait très impatients de te rencontrer, surtout Alice.

Je me crispai légèrement en réaction à la familiarité de son geste et à son ton presque possessif. Je tentai de me dégager mais son bras me retint et il me conduisit à la cantine...

Ce gars était si fort et si froid. Mon appréhension envers Edward revenait lentement. Je souhaitais lui laisser une chance mais il commençait à me mettre mal à l'aise. Son bras se déplaça sur mon épaule et je ressentis, de nouveau, le froid. Cette froideur me rappela Carlisle et je souris doucement. Le truc avec Carlisle : c'était que même avec la froideur de sa peau, il semblait émettre une sorte de chaleur. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Edward. Jetant un bref coup d'œil à son visage, je sentis un frisson me parcourir, il semblait menaçant et vide sur le plan émotionnel. Il continuait à avoir cet air suffisant et possessif pendant qu'il me guidait à travers les portes et vers la file d'attente de la cantine.

Il m'énerva en décidant de ce que nous allions tous les deux manger. Je fus sur le point de dire quelque chose mais je préférai me taire. Je pensais que ça le mettrait en colère et dans mon for intérieur, je savais que ce n'était pas une chose à faire. J'acceptai qu'il me traîne jusqu'à sa famille. Mon cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'ils se tournèrent pour me regarder approcher de leur table.

- Salut Bella, je suis contente que tu aies pu te joindre à nous, déclara Alice avec un énorme sourire.

Elle rebondissait sur sa chaise. Minuscule avec des cheveux courts, noirs et hérissés, elle ressemblait à un lutin dont l'agitation était assez contagieuse. Je lui souris.

- Merci de me l'avoir proposé, lui répondis-je calmement, en prenant un siège et en observant les occupants de la table.

J'étais presque sans voix face à la beauté inhumaine des enfants de Carlisle. C'était la première fois que j'étais aussi près d'eux.

Il y avait Emmett qui devait mesurer au moins 1,95m et qui était très musclé. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un jouant au football ou à autre chose. Il avait une présence intimidante mais possédait une sorte de douceur dans ses yeux. Il remua ses sourcils et me tira la langue pour me saluer et j'eus l'impression que c'était le blagueur de la famille.

Jasper qui était grand, mince, avec des cheveux blonds cendrés, arborait un immense sourire.

- Salut Bella, dit-il en me saluant de la main au moment où je le regardai.

Je remarquai des intonations sudistes dans sa voix.

Edward avec ses cheveux en bataille couleur bronze et ses yeux toujours effrayants, était attirant à sa façon, mais il me terrorisait au plus haut point.

En plus d'Alice, qui me faisait vraiment penser à un lutin, il y avait Rosalie qui avait plus l'air de descendre d'un podium de défilé de mannequins que d'être dans une école. Elle avait des cheveux blonds bouclés et des courbes à en pâlir d'envie. Cette fille était une vraie bombe.

Elle se tourna vers moi en me souriant.

- Alors comment trouves-tu la vie à Forks ? demanda-t-elle.

Je mordis dans ma nourriture quand soudain je remarquai qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait touché au contenu de leur assiette.

- Et bien, il y a quelques compensations mais c'est très différent de Phœnix, répondis-je.

Mon regard se perdit dans le vague en repensant au médecin blond qui fut, la nuit précédente, la star de mes rêves. Soudain Alice gloussa en me lançant un regard rempli de sous-entendus. C'était comme si elle était au courant. Je lui souris, en retour, et m'installai dans ma chaise pour écouter la conversation autour de moi. Ils commencèrent à parler de sécher les cours lors du prochain jour ensoleillé. Compte tenu de leur froideur et du fait qu'ils ne mangeaient pas, je me mis à penser qu'ils ressemblaient à des vampires.

Mon Dieu ! J'ai trop lu Dracula et je pouffai de rire à cette pensée absurde. En levant les yeux, je vis cinq paires de yeux curieux se poser sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? demanda Edward en me regardant de haut.

- Les gars vous me faîtes penser à des vampires en refusant de vous exposer au soleil et en ne mangeant aucune nourriture, plaisantai-je avant qu'Edward ne serre mon poignet comme dans un étau tout en m'observant attentivement alors que les autres ne parlaient plus.

-Lâche mon poignet, lui ordonnai-je.

J'étais très effrayée, mais il ignora mon ordre et continua à m'observer. Je commençais à s'interroger sur ma santé mentale. Les vampires n'existent pas ! Mais là, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait. Je me demandai si l'idée de vampires était si dingue que ça. Tout ce qui se rapportait à eux, y compris leur couleur d'yeux et leur beauté, n'était pas humain .

Je tentai de dégager, à nouveau, mon poignet, mais Edward serra davantage et cela commençait à être douloureux.

- Libère la immédiatement ou crois-moi tu vas le regretter, lui dit soudain Alice à voix basse.

La fille si douce, de tout à l'heure, était maintenant très menaçante. Elle lui montrait même ses dents. Je regardai, alors, autour de moi pour voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué quelque chose mais il n'en était rien. Je restai muette pendant quelques minutes. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Voyant Emmett et Jasper me donner, tous les deux, des sourires encourageants, je ne pus m'empêcher à mon tour de leur sourire. Rosalie vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et prit ma main.

- N'aie pas peur Bella, nous ne te ferons pas de mal, déclara-t-elle.

Je vis son regard se tourner vers Edward avant de revenir vers moi.

- Tu es très observatrice pour une humaine. Personne n'a, jusqu'à présent, jamais été capable de s'en rendre compte. Oui, nous sommes des vampires et non, tu n'es pas folle. Je réalise que cela doit être difficile pour toi ! Tu as certainement des questions à nous poser. Alors n'hésite pas, d'accord ! rajouta-elle.

- Mais ne voulez-vous donc pas me vider de mon sang ? plaisantai-je un peu nerveusement, provoquant ainsi le rire d'Emmet, de Rosalie et d'Alice avant que Jasper n'intervienne doucement .

- Nous sommes ce que nous appelons des « végétariens », nous ne nous nourrissons pas d'êtres humains mais seulement d'animaux .

Il me fit un grand sourire, quand tout à coup, Alice regarda sa montre et se leva.

- Allons en cours. Bella veux-tu venir chez nous après l'école ? Ton père sera d'accord. Tu pourras ainsi parler avec Carlisle de tout cela, dit-elle en me faisant ensuite un clin d'œil.

Mon Dieu ! Elle était au courant !

Tout le monde quitta la cantine. Alice était dans la même classe, que moi, pour le cours suivant. Peut-être pourrais-je découvrir ce qu'elle savait ?

- Au revoir Bella, dit Edward en embrassant doucement ma joue, avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Alice le regarda avec un regard désapprobateur, elle se tourna vers moi et sourit en frottant ma joue comme pour effacer le baiser.

- Comment es-tu au cour… ?

Avant que je ne puisse finir, elle mit son doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

- Je suis médium, je vois l'avenir des gens et je sais tout sur toi Bella. En outre, les vampires ont une bonne audition, ajouta-t-elle de manière significative en pointant la direction prise par Edward.

Je réalisai alors qu'il aurait pu tout entendre à propos de Carlisle si Alice ne m'avait pas arrêtée. Mais qu'allais-je faire ? Cela ne pouvait que mal se terminer !

- Bella, je comprends ta confusion à propos de tout. Parle à Carlisle, ce soir, il sera capable de t'aider.

Elle me fit de nouveau un clin d'œil et nous échangeâmes un sourire .

- Allez viens Bella. Allons nous asseoir.

Elle me traîna dans le fond de classe, pour nous asseoir l'une à côté de l'autre.

- Nous allons devenir de grandes amies, dit-elle en me touchant la main.

Je savais qu'elle avait raison car je ressentais un sentiment d'intégration en sa présence.

- Oui nous le serons, lui répondis-je en lui pressant la main gentiment avant que mon attention ne soit détournée par le professeur.

A la fin du cours, je me sentis véritablement proche d'Alice. Nous nous sommes vraiment liées pendant ce cours. Elle était si avenante en me posant des questions sur ma vie à Phœnix. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée ici, je pus dire à quelqu'un pourquoi j'étais là. Je lui expliquai que ma mère s'était remariée à Phil et qu'ils voyageaient sans arrêt. Je savais au fond de moi qu'ils ne voulaient pas vraiment de moi, que j'étais un fardeau même s'ils ne voulaient pas l'admettre. J'étais mal à l'aise en classe, personne ne voulait me parler. J'étais trop calme pour eux. C'est pour cela que j'avais décidé de vivre avec Charlie pour le moment. Elle me demanda comment je vivais cela.

- Honnêtement, c'est sympa d'avoir enfin une figure parentale, car ma mère n'a jamais joué ce rôle. Par contre, je pensais jusqu'à maintenant que l'école allait être comme à Phœnix.

Je lui souris timidement et elle m'étreignit rapidement. Pour une fois, le cours se termina trop vite et je me dirigeai vers ma dernière classe de la journée dans laquelle, manque de chance, se trouvait aussi Edward. Alice m'accompagna à la porte.

- Tout ira bien. Rentre. Souris et parle-lui. Au bout d'une heure nous serons libres. Je pense que 18h30 sera une bonne heure pour toi, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille avant de me serrer dans ses bras et de partir en sautillant.

J'inspirai profondément et rentrai à l'intérieur. Edward me regarda avec tellement d'insistance que je voulus presque faire demi tour et partir en courant. Mais à la place, je lui souris et je pris un siège à côté de lui.

- Comment s'est passé ton après-midi ? lui demandai-je poliment.

- Très bien et ce particulièrement maintenant que tu es au courant pour nous Bella. Je ne veux pas te cacher ce que nous sommes.

Il caressa le dos de ma main. Je déglutis difficilement.

- Pourquoi moi ? demandai-je.

- Tu es parfaite Bella. Je veux tout savoir à ton sujet et j'éprouve des sentiments très forts pour toi.

Zut ! Je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui dire que j'avais des sentiments pour son père adoptif. Je pensais vraiment qu'il serait capable de me faire du mal. Je retirai ma main de la sienne.

- Je pense que c'est un peu tôt pour avoir des sentiments Edward. Nous nous connaissons à peine, lui dis-je calmement.

Je pestais intérieurement, quelle hypocrite j'étais. Je connaissais à peine Carlisle et il hantait déjà toutes mes pensées.

Il me regarda avec une pointe de colère dans les yeux.

- Peut-être que oui, Bella, mais en fin de compte tu m'aimeras bien.

Je m'enfonçai dans ma chaise apeurée. J'étais désormais effrayée par Edward et je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver seule, à nouveau, avec lui. Brusquement il se mis à sourire comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, en essayant de me convaincre que ce n'était pas sérieux. Avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, le cours se termina. Je me retrouvai, alors, dans la Volvo d'Edward à bavarder avec Alice et Jasper qui étaient assis à l'arrière.

Je pense qu'Alice avait conscience de mon malaise en présence d'Edward. Elle essayait de m'aider un peu et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je regardai le compteur, Edward allait à 250 km/h. Mon père aurait piqué une crise en apprenant que je me trouvais dans une voiture roulant aussi vite. Je me souvins que je devais lui téléphoner. Comme Alice l'avait prédit, il donna son accord et fut vraiment content que je me sois liée d'amitié avec les Cullens. Charlie pensaient qu'ils étaient de braves gosses comparés au reste de la ville.

Alors que je raccrochai, nous nous retrouvâmes devant une gigantesque maison blanche, au milieu de nulle part, entourée d'arbres. Derrière cette demeure, il y avait un petit lac.

La maison avait l'air d'avoir quatre étages. Je n'avais jamais vu, auparavant, de maison aussi belle. Je sortis de la voiture, la bouche grande ouverte. C'est alors qu'Alice et Rosalie me saisirent par les bras et me traînèrent à l'intérieur. C'était encore plus beau. La façade située au sud était entièrement en verre. Je fus conduite dans le salon. Ce salon était très spacieux et aurait pu englober toute ma maison.

- Wouah ! Les gars, c'est fabuleux ! m'exclamai-je stupéfaite.

- Merci, Bella, c'est essentiellement le travail de Carlisle. Maintenant, enlève tes chaussures, fais comme chez toi. Nous allons faire nos devoirs, déclara Rosalie en souriant.

Je lui souris en enlevant mes chaussures et je m'installai, ensuite, dans leur canapé massif avec mes livres. Les garçons s'amusèrent avec la console Wii d'Emmett et firent un match de fitness. Je les regardai une fois mes devoirs terminés.

Rosalie roula des yeux.

- C'est son obsession, je pense que parfois il la préfère à moi, affirma-t-elle.

Emmett se retourna en souriant.

- Allons Bébé, tu sais que tu es irremplaçable ! dit-il

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui embrassa la joue avant de se tourner vers moi avec un sourire diabolique.

- Maintenant Bella, c'est à ton tour de jouer avec moi.

Avant que je puisse protester, il m'attrapa par la taille et me porta jusque devant la télévision. Il me posa ensuite doucement au sol. Pour un gars aussi costaud, il était étonnamment doux.

Edward et Jasper vinrent s'asseoir pendant que je jouais avec Emmett. Au bout d'une heure, j'admis ma défaite avant de laisser Jasper jouer à nouveau. Je m'assis à côté d'Edward pour regarder Jasper gagner, partie après partie, et Emmett être de plus en plus frustré de ne pas pouvoir en gagner une. Je perdis toute notion du temps.

- Les gars, dans une minute, Carlisle sera de retour à la maison, annonça soudainement Alice.

Elle m'adressa un rapide sourire avant de retourner voir le match.

- Je suis de retour à la maison, annonça Carlisle avec sa voix de miel qui fit faire des soubresauts à mon cœur.

J'eus l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Je dus forcer l'air à entrer et à sortir de mes poumons, je voulais que personne ne s'aperçoive de mes sentiments. Je vis Alice me regarder en souriant avec un air satisfait. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

Ce que je vis à la porte d'entrée ! Mon Dieu ! Il me fallut garder mon sang froid afin de ne pas courir vers lui et plonger mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Il portait un pantalon noir décontracté, une chemise blanche impeccable et une cravate noire. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre comme s'il avait passé ses mains dedans. Il s'arrêta, net, quand il me vit, avec un air confus sur son magnifique visage.

- Bonsoir Docteur Cullen, lui dis-je en souriant.

- Bonsoir Bella et s'il vous plaît appelez-moi Carlisle.

Je rougis, sa remarque me rappela la nuit précédente. De toute évidence, il s'en souvenait aussi car il me sourit d'un air satisfait, avant de se retourner vers sa famille, encore confus. Puis, je compris qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que j'étais au courant pour lui et sa famille.

- Il semble que nous ayons là une humaine très observatrice Carlisle, elle a deviné, intervint Edward avec un ton suffisant.

A mon grand effroi, il mit ensuite son bras autour de moi et me sourit affectueusement. Je vis Carlisle baisser les yeux vers le sol incapable de me regarder, comme s'il avait peur de ce que je pouvais penser. Je me raidis et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'écarter d'Edward. Je pourrais jurer avoir vu un petit sourire apparaître brièvement sur les lèvres de Carlisle.

Il me regarda pendant ce qui me sembla être des heures. Je me perdis dans ses yeux. En lui souriant doucement, je tentais de lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais. Il dut recevoir le message puisqu'il me regarda et acquiesça légèrement avant de me rendre mon sourire. Il détourna son regard de moi, quelque peu, à contrecœur me sembla-t-il. Il déclara qu'il avait du travail à finir. Mon cœur se serra, tant j'aurais aimé qu'il puisse rester. J'affichai un faux sourire. En se retournant pour voir le match en cours, Alice me lança un regard compatissant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, articula-t-elle silencieusement.

Environ une heure plus tard, elle se leva.

- Bella, reste ici pour la nuit. Charlie sera d'accord. Nous allons chasser alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas discuter un peu avec Carlisle ? Quand tu seras prête pour aller au lit, il y aura des pyjamas dans ma garde robe que tu pourras emprunter, déclara-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers moi, son dos tourné vers les autres.

- Profite en bien, articula-t-elle silencieusement avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Je lui souris en espérant qu'elle sache combien je lui en étais reconnaissante.

- A plus tard Bella ! dirent Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper avant de courir vers la porte.

Edward s'avança vers moi et avant que je réalise ce qui se passait, il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'entendis Alice arrêter de respirer. J'essayai, en vain, de le repousser jusqu'à ce que je sente Alice le dégager de moi.

Je trébuchai en reculant et je regardai pendant qu'elle grondait. Il lui lança un regard rempli de haine avant de se précipiter vers la porte.

- Je suis désolée Bella, dit-elle doucement avant de courir après lui.

Mes lèvres me faisaient mal, le salaud ! Pourquoi me traitait-il comme si j'étais sa propriété. Je ne lui avais jamais donné des signes encourageants pour qu'il puisse agir de la sorte.

Avant d'aller rejoindre Carlisle à l'étage, je sortis mon portable de ma poche et j'appelai Charlie. A nouveau comme Alice l'avait prédit, il accepta que je dorme ici. Je n'étais pas sûre de l'endroit où se trouvait le bureau de Carlisle. Mais à l'étage, en face de moi, se trouvait une porte fermée avec une plaque gravée indiquant « Bureau ». Ma respiration s'accéléra. Je tentai de me calmer avant de frapper à la porte et d'attendre une réponse.

* * *

**Voilà un chapitre de plus, dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de cette traduction et si je dois continuer... N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires quels qu'ils soient ! Reviews en libre accès, c'est gratuit !**


	5. Chapter 6

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE** : je remercie vivement les fidèles lectrices qui laissent des commentaires encourageants (merci AnZeLe42100 pour ton soutien moral !) Je suis toujours contente de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire que j'adore.

* * *

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 5**

**Carlisle**

Alors que je rentrai à l'intérieur de la maison, je commençai vraiment à regretter de ne pas être resté un peu plus longtemps avec Bella. Cette conversation n'allait pas être drôle.

C'est alors que je réalisai soudain qu'il n'y avait personne à l'exception d'Alice. Elle était assise, souriante, dans le canapé du salon.

- J'ai envoyé tout le monde chasser pour que nous puissions discuter sans témoins. Viens t'asseoir maintenant, dit-elle en tapotant la place à côté d'elle.

Je m'assis me sentant soudainement nerveux. Mon Dieu j'ai presque 400 ans ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Je ne pouvais même pas regarder Alice.

- Carlisle, tu dois être prudent, j'ai vu la situation évoluer dans deux directions possibles. Avec toi, c'est vraiment magnifique, tu tombes amoureux et pour la première fois, depuis que je te connais, tu es vraiment heureux. Mais Edward pense, lui aussi, qu'il est amoureux de Bella, déclara-t-elle.

Je me penchai, en avant, la tête entre les mains, en me lamentant.

- Alice, que puis-je faire ? Je ressens quelque chose pour cette fille mais je ne peux pas la soustraire à Edward. C'est la première fois, depuis qu'il a été transformé, qu'il montre un intérêt pour quelqu'un. Je ne peux pas lui refuser cela.

Sentant mes mains s'éloigner de mon visage, je levai les yeux et je vis Alice sourire avec un air compréhensif.

- Et toi ? Carlisle, pour ainsi dire, tu es mon père. Je t'aime et cela me fait mal de te voir seul. Je sais qu'il n'y a que nos meilleurs intérêts qui te tiennent à cœur. Mais tu as presque 400 ans et tu les as vécus seul sans avoir de compagne. Je vois bien les regards mélancoliques que tu nous lances parfois. Je te demande, s'il te plaît, de ne pas laisser passer cette chance d'être heureux… Toi et Bella, vous êtes destinés à être ensemble.

- Mais comment Alice ? Cela pourrait très bien détruire notre famille.

Je regardai au loin pour réfléchir. Même si je ne connaissais Bella que depuis ce matin, nous étions destinés à être ensemble. Je ferai tout, pour être avec elle, même si cela devait blesser ma famille. J'eus honte de mes pensées et regardai de nouveau Alice.

Elle me sourit avec un air entendu.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens Carlisle, mais je peux te dire qu'en dehors d'Edward, tu n'auras aucune difficulté avec nous. Nous voulons juste que tu sois heureux. En ce qui concerne le _comment_, sois présent pour elle quand elle a besoin de toi. Sois son ami. Après une mise au point, entre vous, trouve une façon de le dire à Edward. Je ne vais pas te mentir, tu vas devoir la protéger de lui. Il va mal le prendre mais, par rapport à mon autre vision, c'est mieux si elle est avec toi. Veille sur elle et parle lui. Serre-la dans tes bras quand elle pleure. Donne lui ton cœur et laisse-lui te donner le sien. Je t'assure Carlisle que tu ne le regretteras pas. Je vais me lier d'amitié, avec elle, dès aujourd'hui. Quoi que tu décides, de toute façon, j'aurai toujours une excuse pour être avec elle car nous allons devenir les meilleures amies au monde.

Elle se pencha souriante en me prenant les mains.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela pour moi ? Peux-tu me faire part de cette autre vision ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je ne veux pas le faire mais sache juste que c'est très mauvais et que nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela se produire. Si jamais j'estime que tu dois être au courant, tu le seras ! Je fais cela parce que je veux que tu sois heureux. Je sais, Carlisle, que tu aimes avoir ta famille autour de toi. Mais il te faut plus que ça. Voici ta chance, ne la laisse pas passer. C'est si mignon de te voir amoureux. Mon cher frère est moins innocent. Il devient un peu effrayant en ce moment, même Jasper l'a remarqué, il faut que tu le surveilles, affirma-t-elle.

- Je le ferai, assurai-je en la serrant dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Moi aussi, j'avais récemment remarqué un changement dans l'attitude d'Edward, pensai-je intérieurement. Il commençait à être un peu déséquilibré.

- Ma médium favorite.

Je m'éloignai d'elle et elle sourit en bondissant dans son siège.

- Oh Carlisle, c'est adorable, tu as enfin une chance en amour comme je te l'ai toujours prédit, déclara-t-elle avant de frapper mon épaule.

De façon enfantine, je lui tirai la langue et nous avons commencé à rire tous les deux.

En entendant ma famille revenir, j'attrapai la télécommande et allumai la télévision. Nous avons regardé les informations jusqu'à ce que tout le monde arrive.

Alice et moi avons fait comme si rien ne s'était passé et je m'excusai vers mon bureau pour finir de la paperasserie.

Alors que je m'asseyais, mon téléphone me signala que j'avais un message. Je le sortis de ma poche, intrigué parce que je n'avais encore jamais reçu de message. En l'ouvrant, je ne reconnus pas le numéro et je commençai à le lire. Il venait de Bella. Elle me remerciait de l'avoir aidée et s'excusait de m'avoir fait fuir. Je me sentis coupable. Ne pouvant pas la laisser penser que c'était de sa faute, je lui répondis rapidement pour lui dire que j'étais content que cela se soit produit et que je la reverrai bientôt. Je souris intérieurement tandis que je me plongeai dans mon travail et le souvenir des événements de la journée.

Le jour suivant, je fus incroyablement anxieux au travail et pour la première fois, depuis mes débuts en tant que médecin, j'eus hâte de finir ma journée et de rentrer chez moi.

Je n'eus affaire qu'à des cas de fractures osseuses qui auraient pu être traitées très rapidement en temps normal mais mes pensées étaient préoccupées par une certaine brunette qui se trouvait à ce moment là à l'école avec mes enfants.

Finalement mon service se termina et je retournai chez moi. Alors que j'étais sur le point d'entrer, j'entendis un battement de cœur en provenance de l'intérieur …Que diable se passait-t-il ???

Pitié, dîtes-moi qu'un des enfants n'a pas dérapé. Je reniflai l'air à la recherche d'une trace de sang quand je réalisai que cette odeur m'était familière, de qui s'agissait-il ?

- Je suis à la maison, annonçai-je alors que je passai le seuil de la porte. Je fis seulement quelques pas avant de m'arrêter net. Bella était assise sur le canapé.

- Bonsoir Docteur Cullen, dit-elle en me souriant.

- Bonsoir Bella, s'il vous plaît appelez-moi Carlisle.

Elle rougit se rappelant, sans aucun doute, le commentaire similaire de la nuit précédente. J'esquissai alors un petit sourire satisfait puis je jetai un coup d'œil à ma famille en demandant silencieusement pourquoi Bella se trouvait là.

- Il semble que nous ayons là une humaine vraiment observatrice Carlisle. Elle a deviné, déclara Edward.

Il plaça son bras autour de son épaule et lui sourit affectueusement .

Je baissai les yeux vers le sol, de peur maintenant qu'elle savait ce que j'étais, qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi. Et si jamais je regardai son bras autour d'elle, je ferais sûrement quelque chose que je regretterai ensuite. Je vis Bella dégager son bras et je souris brièvement.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de la regarder franchement. Je fus sans voix, je ne voyais pas de peur dans ses yeux, seulement la totale acceptation de ce que j'étais. Je restai debout pendant une minute, m'autorisant à me perdre dans la profondeur de ses yeux marrons.

- J'ai du travail à finir aussi je vais vous laisser, annonçai-je doucement avant de la quitter des yeux à contrecœur et de me précipiter à l'étage.

Je m'assis derrière mon bureau et fermai les yeux …Qu'allais-je faire ? Maintenant qu'elle était au courant, ses sentiments pour moi allaient-ils changer ? Prenant une grande inspiration, je sortis mes dossiers. Cela faisait pratiquement une heure que j'écrivais quand soudain, j'entendis de l'agitation au rez-de-chaussée. Alice disait à Bella de rester ici pour la nuit. Ils allaient partir chasser afin que Bella puisse venir me parler et en même temps avoir la chance de faire un tour dans la garde robe d'Alice. Je souris sachant qu'Alice nous permettait ainsi de passer du temps ensemble.

Alors que tout le monde s'en allait, j'entendis le bruit d'un baiser. Je me levai, prêt à descendre au rez-de-chaussée, quand j'entendis Bella trébucher. Que se passait-il ? J'entendis Alice présenter des excuses avant de partir.

Puis, en tendant l'oreille, je sus qu'il ne restait plus que nous deux. Si mon cœur pouvait encore battre, il martèlerait ma poitrine tellement j'étais nerveux. Je l'entendis téléphoner à Charlie avant de se diriger vers mon bureau. Il y eut un coup timide à la porte.

- Entrez, répondis-je.

Elle poussa la porte et entra calmement. Je lui souris chaleureusement et je m'enfonçai dans mon fauteuil.

- Est-ce que tout va bien? J'ai entendu du bruit au rez-de-chaussée, lui demandai-je doucement.

Je lui fis signe de prendre un siège devant mon bureau.

- Edward a décidé de m'embrasser avant de partir mais grâce à Dieu, Alice était là. Elle est merveilleuse ! Pour moi, c'est un petit ange qui m'a sauvée de lui, répondit-elle en s'asseyant.

Elle frissonna avant de changer de sujet.

- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, je sais que vous avez dit que vous deviez travailler.

- Bella, vous ne me dérangez jamais, répliquai-je honnêtement en regardant mon bureau, incertain de ce que j'allais dire ensuite.

- Carlisle, je sais ce que vous êtes et je veux que vous sachiez que cela ne me dérange pas du tout, cela ne change pas qui vous êtes.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet du choc.

Je levai les yeux vers elle, elle me sourit timidement avant d'observer mon bureau .

- Mon Dieu, vous avez énormément de livres.

Je ris et je m'avançai vers elle pour la tirer hors de son siège et la mener devant les étagères.

Ses yeux étaient ébahis devant tous les titres.

- Vous pouvez en emprunter quand vous voulez, déclarai-je.

- Je vous remercie, j'adore lire, dit-elle en souriant.

Ses mains minuscules saisirent les miennes et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Je sentis la chaleur de ses lèvres sur ma joue et sans réfléchir, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle fondit dans mes bras, nous nous enlaçâmes. Les formes de nos corps s'épousaient totalement, c'était parfait. Je m'écartai et la regardai.

Je pense que nous devons parler.

Elle hocha de la tête et tenta de me tirer vers le canapé situé dans un coin de la pièce.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, nous étions silencieux car aucun de nous ne voulait commencer en premier. J'inspirai profondément avant de me jeter à l'eau.

- Bella, vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien je suis content que vous connaissiez la vérité à notre sujet. Je suis certes un peu surpris que vous ne soyez pas partie en courant mais bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. J'ai parlé avec Alice au sujet de la nuit dernière …

Je m'interrompis incapable de poursuivre, trop d'émotions m'habitaient. Bella plaça sa main sur ma joue. Je la regardai et elle me sourit, m'incitant ainsi silencieusement à continuer.

- Je réalise que la nuit précédente, je vous ai blessée en m'enfuyant et j'en suis désolé. J'étais si bouleversé par l'intensité de mon désir que si je n'étais pas parti, je vous aurai prise sur la table de la cuisine.

Je la regardai pour évaluer sa réaction. Elle rougit intensément et cette fois c'est moi qui lui caressai doucement la joue.

- Toute ma vie, j'ai attendu quelqu'un qui me mette dans cet état là. Bella, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel pour personne auparavant. Vous avez déclenché de nouvelles émotions en moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais je ne peux pas nier cela. Pourtant je me sens mal vis à vis d'Edward. Celui-ci vous aime tellement, et pour bien des raisons, il serait mieux pour vous.

Elle sursauta au nom de mon fils et je lui pris la main.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demandai-je inquiet.

Bella soupira violemment.

- Je suis sûre qu'Edward est quelqu'un de bien mais il me fait peur. Il a des sentiments pour moi mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Je le lui ai dit cet après midi et j'ai cru qu'il allait m'attaquer. Quand il m'a embrassée avant de partir, j'ai eu l'impression d'être sa propriété. Mais je n'appartiens qu'à une seule personne et je ne veux qu'elle pour me toucher et m'embrasser !

Je regardai le sol ne sachant pas quoi dire, était-ce présomptueux de penser qu'elle parlait de moi ? Je me sentis stupide. Pourquoi cette superbe créature voudrait-elle de moi ?

J'eus la réponse à ma question quand elle prit mon visage entre ses petites mains et que je la regardai à contrecœur.

- Cette personne, c'est toi, Carlisle Cullen, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Mon cœur mort bondit joyeusement. Je l'attirai vers moi, enlaçant sa taille pour un baiser enflammé. Elle se déplaça et se mit à califourchon sur mes genoux, en enfouissant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Nos langues dansèrent à l'unisson. Je mis mes mains sous son chemisier et caressai son dos. Je la sentis gémir de plaisir dans ma bouche et se coller contre moi. Je gémis au moment où elle entra en contact avec mon érection. Mes doigts s'attardèrent sur les bretelles de son soutien gorge.

- S'il te plaît, Carlisle.

Elle déplaça ses mains pour m'aider à le dégrafer, je grognai en donnant un coup de rein, ce qui lui fit basculer la tête en arrière. Je léchai son cou, en remontant jusqu'à sa bouche pour un autre baiser torride. Elle réussit à dégrafer son soutien gorge quand brusquement je réalisai ce nous étions en train de faire. Je m'écartai d'elle, nos respirations étaient erratiques.

Elle me regarda avec tristesse.

- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Je ris et je la pris dans mes bras avant d'embrasser le sommet de sa tête.

- Non mon petit cœur, je ne veux rien précipiter avec toi, nous avons tout notre temps pour cela, d'accord ?

Avec un sourire chaleureux, elle leva les yeux vers moi et acquiesça.

Elle se replaça sur mes genoux et me regarda en haussant les sourcils avec un sourire effronté.

- Vampire alors ? Peux-tu m'en dire plus ?

Je lui souris et la serrai contre moi. Elle posa sa tête sur ma poitrine.

- D'accord, que veux-tu savoir ? lui demandai-je.

- Tout d'abord, quel âge as-tu ?

C'était la question que je redoutais, celle qui pouvait la faire fuir.

- La ville pense que j'ai 28 ans mais j'ai été transformé 23 ans.

J'avais l'espoir que ma réponse lui suffirait mais j'avais tord.

- Bien tenté Carlisle, j'étais sûre que tu étais dans la vingtaine mais quel âge as-tu réellement ?

J'inspirai profondément.

- Je suis né vers l'an 1600 à Londres. Il n'y avait pas de registres à l'époque aussi je ne peux pas connaître précisément ma date de naissance. J'ai environ 362 ans.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle me regarda ébahie, ses mains parcourant mon visage.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? dus-je lui demander car elle était trop calme.

- Je vais bien, tu as 362 ans ? Et bien, il y a sans aucun doute, une différence d'âge entre nous … hum !

Elle fronça les sourcils et mon visage se décomposa. Constatant cela, elle se mit à glousser et caressa ma joue.

- Je plaisante Carlisle, je m'en fiche, c'est fabuleux, toutes les choses que tu as vues et expérimentées … je peux seulement les imaginer.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue. J'étais stupéfait, elle s'en fichait. Non, ce n'était pas réel, je devais vérifier.

- Es-tu sûre que cela ne te gêne pas ? J'attends que tu t'enfuies sous l'effet de la peur.

Elle rit et se pencha plus près de moi.

- Je ne vais aller nulle part, est-ce que tu vas me raconter ta vie ?

- Bien sûr, cela va de soi.

Je déposai un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête avant de commencer à lui raconter mon histoire.

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de cette lente montée du désir propre à chaque début d'histoire d'amour ? Je veux des reviews !**


	6. Chapter 7

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 6**

**Bella**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Carlisle était âgé de 362 ans. Je peux dire en toute honnêteté que cela ne me gênait pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment mais je me sentais en sécurité avec lui, je me sentais aimée, alors que cela ne faisait que deux jours que nous nous connaissions.

Je le regardai en essayant de tout assimiler. Il a dû en voir des choses dans le passé, des choses que je ne pouvais lire que dans les livres d'histoire.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

J'acquiesçai.

- Je vais bien. Alors, 362 ans ? Et bien, il y a sans aucun doute, une différence d'âge entre nous … hum ! répondis-je en plaisantant.

Il devait penser que j'allais m'enfuir loin de lui car son visage se décomposa. Je me sentis aussitôt coupable de l'avoir taquiné. Je gloussai et caressai sa joue. Ses yeux remplis d'incertitude croisèrent les miens.

- Je plaisante Carlisle, je m'en fiche, c'est fabuleux, toutes les choses que tu as vues et expérimentées … je peux seulement les imaginer.

Je me penchai en avant pour l'embrasser sur la joue en espérant qu'il me croit.

Il me regarda surpris.

- Es-tu sûre que cela ne te gêne pas ? J'attends que tu t'enfuies sous l'effet de la peur.

Je ris en me rapprochant plus près de lui.

- Je ne vais aller nulle part, est-ce que tu vas me raconter ta vie ? lui demandai-je doucement, ne voulant pas le forcer s'il n'était pas prêt à le faire.

Je le sentis déposer un baiser sur le haut de ma tête.

- Bien sûr, cela va de soi.

Je l'entendis respirer profondément.

- Avant que je ne commence, est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi tu es si à l'aise avec le fait que nous soyons des vampires ? Comment as-tu su ?

Je m'écartai un peu et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

- Je l'ai compris vraiment par hasard. J'ai fait une plaisanterie insinuant que vous aviez l'air d'être des vampires puisque vous évitiez le soleil et ne mangiez pas. Est-ce que vous brûlez au soleil ?

Il pouffa à ma remarque et me fit signe de continuer.

- Je suis à l'aise parce que vous êtes tous gentils à part Monsieur Possessif. Mais avec toi particulièrement, je me sens en sécurité et acceptée.

- Bella, je peux te promettre que tu seras toujours en sécurité avec nous, tu es une des nôtres maintenant. C'est tellement inhabituel pour un humain de s'en rendre compte. D'ordinaire, vous, les humains, semblez plus heureux de nous ignorer. Tu es un mystère Isabella Swan. En ce qui concerne le soleil, nous ne brûlons pas mais nous ne pouvons pas nous y exposer non plus. Je te montrerai un jour pourquoi, si tu en as envie.

J'acquiesçai en lui souriant, j'avais eu le souffle coupé en l'entendant prononcer mon prénom en entier. D'habitude, je déteste qu'on m'appelle Isabella mais de la façon dont il le disait, mon Dieu mes jambes auraient flanché si j'avais été debout ! Il me sourit avec un air satisfait comme s'il savait pour les réactions qu'il provoquait en moi.

- Je peux entendre les battements de ton cœur. A chaque fois que je suis près de toi, ils s'accélèrent, murmura-t-il en embrassant mon front.

Je fermai les yeux, me perdant dans la sensation de ses lèvres froides sur ma peau.

- Es-tu prête à écouter ma vie ? me demanda-t-il avec de l'incertitude dans la voix.

Je lui souris, l'incitant ainsi silencieusement à continuer. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'il se mit à parler, pour mieux sans doute se remémorer son passé.

- Je suis né dans les années 1600 à Londres. Malheureusement, en ce temps là, il n'y avait pas de registres des naissances. Mon père était un Pasteur Anglican. Il était très croyant et essayait en permanence de m'imposer ses convictions. J'étais supposé prendre sa relève à sa mort mais honnêtement, cela ne m'intéressait pas. J'étais croyant jusqu'à un certain point, je le suis encore, c'est comique, hein, un vampire croyant en Dieu.

Je serrai la main de Carlisle tandis qu'il paraissait hésiter et je blottis ma tête contre sa poitrine. Sa respiration s'accéléra mais il continua de parler.

- Il croyait si fermement au surnaturel. Pendant des années, je l'ai entendu parler des êtres démoniaques parcourant la terre. Il organisait des parties de chasses pour les capturer. Des centaines d'innocents ont péri par ses mains et j'étais incapable de l'arrêter. Après chaque bûcher, je priais Dieu pour qu'il ait pitié d'eux. Ils n'avaient rien fait hormis provoquer la colère de mon père. Maintes fois je voulus l'arrêter mais en ce temps-là, il fallait faire attention, nous étions un pays coutumier de la Réforme. Nous avons vu Henry Tudor et sa famille changer notre pays de façon incroyable. C'était un temps où rodait en permanence la menace d'être persécuté. Aussi tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était regarder et prier.

Il s'interrompit à nouveau, m'observant attentivement.

- Est-ce que tu penses du mal de moi, maintenant, Isabella ?

Ca alors ! Il y eut encore cette étincelle quand il prononça à nouveau mon prénom. Je tachai d'ignorer cette sensation et je le regardai intensément dans les yeux tout en secouant la tête.

- Carlisle, je ne pourrais jamais penser du mal de toi. Ce n'est pas toi qui a tué ces personnes, c'est ton père. Tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour avoir voulu survivre.

Je levai la tête et l'embrassai gentiment avant de m'écarter.

- Je t'en prie, continue, murmurai-je.

Ses yeux brillaient avec des larmes qui ne couleraient jamais.

- Le temps passant, je finis par céder à mon père et je commençai ma formation pour devenir pasteur. Je commençai moi aussi à organiser des parties de chasse. Dans un sens, c'était bien mieux ainsi parce que j'étais capable de discerner les innocents contrairement à mon père. Un jour, je fus plus rusé que mon père et réussis à trouver un nid de véritables vampires. Je conduisis mes hommes à leur cachette pour les tuer mais ils eurent le dessus et je fus mordu. Je me suis caché dans une cave, sachant que si jamais mon père me trouvait, il me tuerait. Je souffris le martyr pendant trois jours et quand ce fut terminé, je sus ce que j'étais. Je me suis haï pour ce que j'étais devenu. J'ai tenté de me tuer à plusieurs reprises mais en vain car rien ne marchait. J'étais incapable de me nourrir à partir d'humains. J'avais conservé une partie de mon humanité et de ma compassion. Elles m'empêchaient de tuer quelqu'un uniquement pour me nourrir. Je me suis affamé moi-même jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit, je n'en puisse plus et que je croise une horde de cerfs. Je me suis nourri d'eux et je pus constater que cela me permettait de subsister. C'est ainsi que commença ma vie en tant que vampire végétarien. J'ai lentement commencé à accepter ce que j'étais et j'ai voyagé. Je me suis installé avec un clan appelé les Volturi en Italie. Je suis resté avec eux pendant un certain temps mais je dus partir à cause de leur mode de vie. Ils tuaient des humains et je ne pouvais pas rester à regarder cela. A la place, je me suis formé pour devenir médecin, voyageant seul. Je pensais qu'en travaillant en tant que Docteur, je pourrais avoir des interactions avec les gens et que cela me satisferait mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Je souhaitais avoir un compagnon, une famille en quelque sorte. En 1918, j'ai croisé la route d'Edward, en train de mourir de la Grippe Espagnole. Il était orphelin aussi je savais qu'il ne manquerait à personne. Ce fut une décision difficile à prendre mais je l'ai finalement transformé.

A compter de ce jour, je me suis juré que si je pouvais sauver quelqu'un de la mort, alors je le ferai. Deux ans plus tard, je suis tombé sur Rosalie qui venait d'être attaquée et laissée pour morte pas son fiancé et son groupe d'amis. Elle a encore du mal parfois à accepter sa condition actuelle mais je la revois toujours, fragile, gisant sur la chaussée, ses vêtements déchirés. Je pensais pouvoir l'aider et lui offrir une vie meilleure. Je pensais qu'elle et Edward formeraient un couple mais à la place, elle trouva Emmett à moitié mort, après avoir été attaqué par un ours. Je me rappelle encore le jour où il ouvrit les yeux et vit Rose. C'était comme si elle était son ange personnel. Puis il y'eut Alice et Jasper. Ils sont arrivés un beau jour sans crier garde. Alice ne se souvient pas de sa vie humaine. Jasper était un soldat pendant la guerre de Sécession au moment où il a été transformé. Pendant plus de 200 ans, j'ai été seul jusqu'à ce que je compose ma famille mosaïque. Je pensais que cela serait suffisant mais cela ne l'était pas. Moi et Edward sur la touche, devions regarder les membres de notre famille se mettre en couple. Avoir une compagne, c'était ce que je désirais le plus. J'étais le plus âgé et pourtant encore célibataire. Maintenant, je pense que j'ai trouvé cette personne, Isabella, le seul problème c'est qu'Edward, mon fils a lui aussi trouvée la même merveilleuse et magnifique femme ….

Sa voix s'amenuisa et je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Il les sécha avec des baisers.

Plus il me racontait son ancienne vie et plus, je pouvais entendre son accent ressortir. J'étais vraiment subjuguée par cet homme et je tombai amoureuse de lui.

- Tu ne seras plus jamais seul Carlisle, c'est toi que je veux, pas Edward.

- Oh Bella ma chérie !

Il se rapprocha et me serra fermement dans ses bras comme s'il était incapable de me laisser partir.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, chuchota-t-il encore et encore.

Je l'écoutais parler et puis son accent normal auquel j'étais habituée disparut. A la place, il parlait avec un accent anglais. Je commençai à rigoler et il me regarda intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?

- C'est vraiment idiot, mais tu as commencé à t'exprimer avec un accent anglais. Est-ce que tu parlais comme cela avant ta transformation ?

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et hocha la tête.

- Oui, mon accent a tendance à revenir quand je parle de mon passé. Est-ce que c'est si moche que cela ?

- Non, en réalité c'est très sexy.

Je rougis intensément ce qui le fit rire.

- Sexy, hein ? Peut-être que je devrais le conserver juste pour toi Isabella.

Il se pencha plus près de moi. Nos lèvres se touchaient presque quand soudain mon estomac se mit à gronder. Il s'écarta en rigolant.

- Allons te trouver un peu de nourriture. J'ai bien peur que nous soyons obligé de sortir pour cela. Nous ne mangeons pas de nourriture humaine aussi notre réfrigérateur est vide. Nous pourrons discuter davantage pendant le trajet. J'achèterai de la nourriture dans la matinée, pour ton petit déjeuner et d'autres jours si tu souhaites revenir.

Je rigolai en descendant de ses genoux et je le regardai se lever.

- C'est sûr que je reviendrai, ne serait-ce que pour voir un certain Docteur blond et sexy, rétorquai-je en enlaçant sa taille.

Levant la tête, je lui lançai un regard rempli d'innocence, ce qui le fit rire.

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai un faible pour les Docteurs, plaisantai-je.

- Eh bien c'est du joli Mademoiselle Swan ! Mais j'espère que vous n'avez un faible que pour un seul Docteur en particulier, plaisanta-il à son tour.

Je lui souris avec un air séducteur.

- Naturellement et pour que ce soit bien clair, j'ai mes bras autour de sa taille en ce moment même.

- C'est tout ce que je souhaitais entendre, ma chère, dit-il en souriant, avant de s'écarter et de prendre ma main pour aller à sa voiture.

J'aurais pu choisir n'importe quoi pour manger mais je demandai à Carlisle de m'emmener au _drive-in_ du Burger King. Tandis que nous retournions vers sa maison, je piochai dans mon repas. Au milieu d'une bouchée, je le vis m'observer avec un regard partagé entre le dégoût et l'amusement.

- Tu en veux un morceau ? rigolai-je.

Il secoua la tête en souriant.

- Je te remercie mais non, je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à manger cela.

- C'est facile, je le mets dans ma bouche et je le mâche, plaisantai-je.

Carlisle me regarda et se mit à rire. J'aimais le son de son rire car il avait pour effet de rendre tout plus éclatant. Je m'inclinai vers lui et posai ma main sur la sienne, sur le volant.

- Alors, combien de temps avons-nous avant qu'ils ne reviennent tous ?

- Quelques heures, peut-être moins. Emmett ne peut pas rester longtemps loin de ses jeux vidéo. Rosalie est désespérée avec lui parfois.

Ce fut à mon tour de rire.

- Pauvre Rosalie ! Après seulement une après-midi avec lui, j'ai pu me rendre compte de son obsession. Il n'a pas arrêté de me faire jouer avec lui.

Nous tombâmes dans un agréable silence avant que je ne jette le pavé dans la mare.

- Nous devons encore parler Carlisle. Je veux dire, que sommes-nous ? Je sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Il soupira et se gara sur le bas côté de la route avant de me regarder.

- En toute franchise, Bella, je ne sais pas. Je veux être avec toi mais comment faire ? Je suis censé avoir 28 ans et tu en as 17. De plus, tu es la fille du chef. Ne te rends-tu pas compte combien tout cela sonne faux ? C'est la raison pour laquelle je te disais que Edward serait mieux pour toi. Mais malgré tout, je sais pertinemment que je suis incapable de rester loin de toi.

Je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues.

- J'aurai 18 ans dans deux semaines, Carlisle. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en parler à qui que ce soit jusqu'à cette date. Tu es tout ce à quoi je pense. Je sais que c'est dingue parce que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques jours, mais c'est la vérité. Tu es le bon pour moi, quand je pense à toi, que j'entends ta voix, que je te vois, tout s'illumine. Je ne pense pas qu'Edward soit mieux pour moi. Quand je suis auprès de lui, je pense qu'il va me faire du mal. C'est comme si j'étais sa propriété. Bon Dieu ! A plusieurs reprises, je me suis réveillée en pleine nuit et j'ai cru le voir debout dans ma chambre. Il est dangereux et je ne veux pas de cette situation. Avec toi, je me sens en sécurité, je me sens acceptée et aimée pour ce que je suis. La raison pour laquelle tu es hésitant Carlisle, ce n'est pas ce que les gens de la ville pourraient dire mais c'est parce que tu ne souhaites pas mettre ton bonheur en premier. Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'avoir une chance. Les larmes coulèrent plus vite et je baissai le regard. C'est alors que Carlisle saisit mon menton pour que je le regarde. Il me sourit timidement.

- Ma Bella, tu ne réalises pas combien de temps je t'ai attendue. Tu as raison, je voulais laisser le champ libre pour mon fils. Je vais le blesser mais je ne peux plus me priver plus longtemps. Si nous faisons cela, personne ne doit être au courant jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un moyen de limiter les dégâts avec Edward. Une fois que tu auras 18 ans, je parlerai à ton père pour lui demander la permission de te courtiser et puis nous pourrons être ensemble. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je te protègerai au péril de ma vie et je m'assurerai qu'Edward ne te fera aucun mal. Cela te convient-il, Bella ?

Il étudia mon visage tandis que j'acquiesçai et que je souris chaleureusement.

- Carlisle, puis-je te demander quelque chose ? C'est un peu embarrassant.

Il hocha la tête pour que je continue.

- Voudrais-tu m'appeler Isabella ? D'habitude, je déteste cela mais quand c'est toi qui le dis, je me sens heureuse.

Il fit un énorme sourire.

- Bien sûr, cela ne me dérange pas au contraire. Honnêtement, je préfère Isabella. C'est un prénom magnifique, qui va à ravir à la personne qui se trouve devant moi.

Je rougis tandis qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de s'écarter.

- Rentrons si tu le veux bien ?

Il redémarra la voiture et nous roulâmes vers sa maison.

En un temps record, nous arrivâmes chez les Cullen. Installés dans le canapé, nous continuâmes à nous regarder à la dérobée. Quelque chose avait changé dans la voiture et nous étions soudainement très conscients de la présence de l'autre. A chaque fois qu'il me surprenait en train de l'observer, je regardais ailleurs en rougissant. Et cela le faisait rire.

- Voudrais-tu voir la garde robe d'Alice ? Je l'ai entendue te dire que tu pouvais lui emprunter des vêtements pour la nuit. Tu pourrais être un peu plus à l'aise, déclara-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Je haussai les épaules et je lui permis de m'amener à l'étage avant d'ouvrir une porte qui devait être celle de la chambre d'Alice. Il me montra une porte avant de partir pour que je puisse m'habiller. J'ouvris la porte et je reculai surprise.

- Carlisle, es-tu au courant que Alice a un magasin dans son placard ?

Les tringles débordaient de vêtements.

Il passa la tête à travers la porte, ses yeux de miel pétillant avec un air amusé.

- Alice aime faire les boutiques. Je suis à côté si tu as besoin de moi.

Je lui souris et choisis rapidement un pantalon de pyjama en soie noire et une veste blanche. Je ne pense pas m'être déjà habillée aussi rapidement dans ma vie.

Quittant la chambre, je plaçai ma main dans celle de Carlisle et le regardai. Il me regarda aussi, les yeux remplis de désir.

- Isabella, ma chère, tu es irrésistible, dit-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

Je plaçai mes bras autour de son cou et lui permis de m'adosser contre le mur, sa langue courant sur ma lèvre inférieure pour accéder à ma bouche. Sa langue était si froide contre la chaleur de la mienne. Je grognai dans sa bouche et il remonta mes jambes pour les placer autour de sa taille. Il délaissa ma bouche pour déposer une série de baisers le long de ma clavicule. Ma tête partit en arrière contre le mur, en gémissant bruyamment son prénom. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau. Il me tenait contre lui le plus près possible. J'embrassai sa gorge ce qui le fit gronder. Tout à coup il me reposa au sol. Je le regardai avec un air frustrée ce qui le fit pouffer de rire.

- Isabella, j'ai attendu toute ma vie pour rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi. Je veux faire cela dans les règles. Si je n'avais pas été un gentleman, je t'aurais prise contre ce mur à l'instant mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux qu'il se produise. Je veux que nous prenions notre temps. Nous avons tout notre temps, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, et si nous allions au rez-de-chaussée regarder la télévision ou jouer à un des jeux vidéo d'Emmett ?

Il m'éblouit avec un sourire. Comment diable pouvais-je être aussi chanceuse ?

J'enlaçai sa taille avec mon bras.

- Je te remercie Carlisle. Je suppose que je me suis égarée dans la chaleur du moment. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. En toute honnêteté, je n'ai jamais …

Je m'arrêtai de parler et rougis intensément. Je regardais le sol quand il me prit le menton pour que je le regarde. Il souriait gentiment.

- Tu es vierge ? Isabella, cela peut te surprendre mais tu dois savoir que je le suis également. J'ai été transformé avant de pouvoir me marier et les idéaux de cette époque sont encore ancrés en moi. En ce temps là, tu n'avais pas de relations sexuelles sans être marié à moins d'avoir une maîtresse. Je suppose que je suis un vieux gentleman dans l'âme.

Je le regardai stupéfaite en réalisant ce qu'il venait de me dire. Cela faisait deux fois au cours de cette soirée que nous avions presque failli perdre le contrôle de la situation. Il me dit qu'il ne croit pas au sexe en dehors du mariage. _« Nous allons prendre notre temps, avait-il dit »_ Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il nous voit comme cela ……mariage ? Mon esprit tournait à cent à l'heure quand il se mit à rire.

- Tu pourrais causer ma perte, Isabella Swan. Je suis l'homme à la parfaite maîtrise de soi mais avec un baiser de toi, celle-ci s'évanouit … Je te promets qu'un jour où l'autre, je craquerai et que ce sera avec toi.

Il me lança un regard significatif et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis morte et montée au paradis avec cet homme magnifique et sexy qui me demande presque en mariage. Cela semblait un peu rapide mais je savais pertinemment au fond de moi que nous étions destinés à être ensemble. Il attrapa ma main et m'emmena vers les escaliers.

- Allons-y, marmonna-t-il en enlaçant ma taille.

Alors que nous allions descendre les escaliers, il s'arrêta brusquement et me montra une chambre au bout du couloir.

- Juste pour que tu saches que c'est là-bas que tu dormiras cette nuit

- A qui est cette chambre ? demandai-je avec curiosité.

- C'est la mienne, rigola-t-il

Je le dévisageai ce qui le fit rire encore plus fort.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, nous ne dormons pas mais j'aime bien avoir un lit. C'est une sensation différente de celle que l'on a en restant continuellement assis sur une chaise, j'aime m'allonger pour lire ou juste réfléchir. Ce soir, c'est le tien. Nous voulons tous que tu sois le plus à l'aise possible et ma chambre est la plus éloignée de celle d'Edward. Je serai dans mon bureau pour travailler. C'est la porte à côté je pourrai donc garder un œil sur toi.

Je souris à la perspective de dormir dans son lit, submergée par son odeur. Quel dommage qu'il ne soit pas avec moi dedans mais comme il l'a dit lui-même, nous avons le temps pour cela.

* * *

**Et hop ! Un chapitre de plus ! Est-ce que l'histoire vous plaît autant ? C'est vrai que le passé de Carlisle ressemble beaucoup à celui décrit dans le livre original mais ce n'est pas le plus important ici.**

**J'aimerais beaucoup passer le cap des 30 reviews avec ce chapitre alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour me faire plaisir...  
**


	7. Chapter 8

**Notes de la traductrice**** :** un grand merci à Scrapfaconed pour m'avoir aidée à résoudre mon problème de chargement de fichier. Je remercie également toutes les lectrices qui ont déposé un commentaire pour atteindre l'objectif des 30 reviews ! Apparemment vous avez été nombreuses à vous étonner de la virginité de Carlisle après autant d'années mais bon c'est un vampire alors tout est possible ! Rien à voir avec la réalité et avec nos hommes !

* * *

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 7**

**Carlisle**

Je baissai les yeux pour regarder la fille endormie dans mes bras et je souris.

Après nous être installés de nouveau sur le canapé, nous avions fini par regarder la télévision et discuter un peu plus. Je ne peux pas croire combien je me sens heureux. Jamais dans toute ma existence, je n'aurais pensé qu'une humaine pourrait me procurer autant de joie.

Je ne pouvais pas me mentir à moi-même et je me sentais encore indécis sur ce que j'allais faire.

Je savais que la révélation de notre relation provoquerait un scandale et qu'il fallait aussi prendre en compte mon fils. Mais je savais pertinemment que je renoncerai à tout ce que je possède pour être avec cette fille. Elle était vraiment fascinante pendant son sommeil. Je me demande si elle savait qu'elle parlait en dormant. Je caressai le dessus de sa tête et je vis qu'elle frissonnait un peu. Je la soulevai telle une jeune mariée et la transportai vers le lit.

Je l'installais sous les couvertures avant de quitter le lit quand je l'entendis murmurer mon prénom. Je me retournai pensant qu'elle s'était réveillée mais non, elle dormait encore. Je souris doucement à la pensée qu'elle devait être en train de rêver de moi. Je me penchai et embrassai son front avant de me diriger vers mon bureau.

Prenant place derrière mon bureau, je commençai à travailler. Bon, je dis _travailler_ mais c'est un grand mot, toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers la fille dormant dans mon lit, dans la pièce à côté. Je réfléchissais aussi à la façon de gérer Edward. Il avait un don pour tout dramatiser. Je serai damné s'il faisait du mal à Bella. Après avoir passé un peu de temps avec elle, je pouvais dire qu'elle était douce et timide. Malgré sa peur, elle était trop gentille pour le blesser directement. C'était à moi de le dire à Edward. J'étais résolu maintenant. Nous serons ensemble aussi longtemps qu'elle voudra bien de moi. La compassion de Bella était quelque chose que j'aimais chez elle. C'était émouvant de voir son attitude, même si Edward l'inquiétait, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le blesser… Attends ! J'ai bien dit _aimais_ ? Ce n'est pas possible, nous ne nous connaissons pas encore tant que cela. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement à la perspective de mes pensées puis j'entendis au loin, ma famille sur le chemin du retour, après leur partie de chasse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit en grand et Edward se précipita à l'intérieur, suivi de près par Alice.

- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il.

- Bella est en train de dormir, lui répondis-je sèchement.

Je surpris le regard d'Alice par dessus son épaule. Elle semblait très inquiète. Que se passait-il ?

Edward soupira et s'assit en face de moi.

- Elle est parfaite Carlisle, je pense que je suis amoureux et elle est tout à moi.

Mes mains se raidirent. Alice me lança un regard d'avertissement mais je n'en tins pas compte. J'étais énervé.

- Que veux-tu dire par _elle est à toi _Edward ? Elle n'est pas un jouet et peut-être que tu ne l'intéresses pas.

Je sais que j'étais méchant mais j'étais énervé par son attitude possessive.

- Est-ce qu'elle est au courant de tes sentiments pour elle ?

- Non pas encore mais elle le saura bientôt. Rien ne pourra empêcher la formation de notre couple.

Il riait presque comme un détraqué. Alice le regarda avec un air alarmé et à ce moment précis, je me posai des questions sur la santé mentale de mon fils. Il bondit brusquement.

- Je dois aller la voir.

Il se dirigea vers ma chambre. Mon côté possessif éclata et je lui barrai la route.

- Elle dort Edward, je ne te laisserai pas la réveiller. Mais si tu veux te rendre utile, alors va dans un magasin qui est ouvert à cette heure-ci afin d'acheter de la nourriture pour notre hôte pour demain matin et les autres fois où elle reviendra.

Il me regarda comme s'il n'était pas d'accord, avant d'acquiescer rapidement et de sortir de la maison en courant. Je m'inquiétai brusquement pour le bien être de Bella et j'eus le désir de vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Je passai devant Alice et me précipitai dans ma chambre. J'étais heureux de voir qu'elle dormait toujours. Je marchai vers le lit. Dégageant les cheveux devant ses yeux, je l'embrassai sur le front. Je me retournai pour partir et je vis Alice souriante, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Elle te fait du bien, Carlisle. Pouvons-nous aller discuter dans ton bureau s'il te plaît ? murmura-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête et la conduisis à mon bureau. Fermant la porte derrière nous, je lui fis signe de prendre un siège.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne pas Alice ?

Elle avait un air lugubre sur le visage.

- C'est au sujet d'Edward. Il me fait vraiment peur Carlisle. Souviens-toi de ma deuxième vision. Je ne devais t'en parler qu'en cas de réelle nécessité.

J'acquiesçai en retenant ma respiration. Allait-elle enfin me dire de quoi il s'agissait ? Je lui souris pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Je pense que tu dois être mis au courant. Je vois que tu es déterminé à être avec elle et ça c'est bien. Vous êtes bien ensemble et je vois beaucoup de bonheur dans ta vie. Mais je sais qu'Edward est déterminé à l'avoir aussi. Ceci ne doit pas se produire Carlisle, il y aura des bleus et des larmes. Il la harcèlera jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui si elle pense qu'elle n'a aucune chance d'être avec toi. Il l'obligera à faire tout ce qu'il voudra et je l'ai vue mourir Carlisle.

Ses yeux brillèrent avec des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait pas verser.

- Elle va devenir ma meilleure amie et je serai damnée si mon psychopathe de frère lui fait du mal.

Elle baissa la tête et je la pris dans mes bras pour une étreinte paternelle.

- Tant que Bella nous aura à ses côtés pour veiller sur elle, je peux te jurer qu'il ne lui sera fait aucun mal, d'accord ? Je mourrais avant que quelque chose ne lui arrive.

Je la sentis hocher la tête. Avant de nous séparer, elle eut un regard vitreux, celui qu'elle a quand elle a une vision.

- Descend au rez-de-chaussée, tu vas devoir séparer Emmett et Jasper.

Je rigolai en me demandant ce qui allait se passer. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers le rez-de-chaussée pour assister au début d'une discussion enflammée au sujet des jeux vidéo d'Emmett. Heureusement, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour mettre un terme à leur dispute. Emmett était un peu agacé par le fait que Jasper gagnait en permanence et il l'accusait de tricher. Parfois je me demandais si j'allais continuer à tolérer la présence d'une console de jeux dans la maison car les garçons finissaient toujours par se bagarrer. Je me demandais ce qu'il se passerait si elle venait un jour à disparaître mystérieusement. Je ris à cette idée, peut-être que je devrais l'appliquer un jour. Je retournai dans mon bureau pour essayer de finir le travail commencé plus tôt quand j'entendis qu'Edward était revenu. J'écoutai attentivement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il tente de réveiller Bella à nouveau. Je l'entendis ranger la nourriture dans un placard avant de se mettre à jouer du piano. Je m'enfonçai dans mon fauteuil, fermant les yeux pour écouter la mélodie. Même si j'étais inquiet au sujet de son comportement, j'aimais vraiment l'écouter jouer du piano. Ouvrant un œil, je vérifiai ma montre. Il était déjà cinq heures du matin et je décidai de descendre parler à mon fils et voir si je pouvais lui faire entendre raison. Je descendis et m'appuyai contre l'encadrement de la porte de la pièce dans laquelle Edward se trouvait. J'étais absorbé moi-même par la mélodie. Celle-ci était nouvelle, elle semblait remplie d'amour. Quand il eut fini, j'applaudis. Il se tourna vers moi en souriant.

- As-tu aimé ?

- C'était magnifique mon fils ! répondis-je en hochant la tête.

- Ce sont les sentiments que j'ai pour Bella qui m'ont inspiré. Carlisle, je suis fou d'elle, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant.

Mon cœur inerte se serra. Je n'avais pas envie de blesser mon fils. Il était le plus gamin de tous mes enfants. Depuis ces derniers mois, c'était aussi le plus instable. Mais je devais le faire. Je m'avançai vers lui et m'assis à ses côtés. Mes mains parcouraient les touches. Edward m'accompagna pour un duo que nous avions composé des années auparavant.

- Mon fils, ne penses-tu pas qu'il s'agit seulement d'une petit amourette ? Tu ne sais même pas si elle retourne tes sentiments.

Je le vis me regarder avec un visage crispé.

- Carlisle, de tous, je pensais que tu serais celui qui me comprendrait le plus. Tu es comme moi célibataire. Mais maintenant j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Je l'aime tellement que je ne peux plus vivre sans elle.

Mes mains se crispèrent et je me trompai de note. Edward s'interrompit aussitôt et scruta mon visage.

- Carlisle, que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-il avec un air soupçonneux.

- Rien, j'ai juste eu une journée difficile à l'hôpital.

Mon Dieu ! Que cela sonnait faux ! Allait-il me croire ?

- Maintenant, je ferais bien d'aller réveiller Mademoiselle Swan pour que vous puissiez tous vous préparer à aller au lycée.

Je me levai et m'avançai vers la porte en espérant que tout se passe bien. Soudain, il m'empêcha d'avancer.

- Carlisle ! Personne et je dis bien personne ne se mettra en travers de ma route ! Bella Swan est à moi ! Est-ce clair ?

Je me tournai lentement. La colère montait en moi et je le regardai droit dans les yeux pour le défier.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Edward mais je pense que c'est à Bella de décider.

Zut ! Il est au courant maintenant ... Mes pensées se sont échappées. Je quittai la pièce pour me rendre dans le salon. Je me retrouvai nez à nez avec quatre vampires ayant l'air inquiet. Alice posa sa main sur mon bras pour me rassurer.

- J'ai dû leur dire Carlisle. Ils devaient être mis au courant parce qu'Edward sait ou suspecte du moins ce qu'il en est entre toi et Bella. Nous sommes ta famille et nous sommes de ton côté, déclara-t-elle à voix basse pour qu'Edward ne nous entende pas.

Nous entendîmes soudain un air funèbre provenant du piano d'Edward.

- Il est en train de devenir psychopathe, commentèrent involontairement Emmett et Jasper.

- Il était sacrément temps Carlisle ! Nous sommes tous tellement heureux pour toi. Je suis contente de voir un peu de bonheur dans ta vie maintenant, s'exclama Rosalie en s'avançant vers moi.

Je regardai ma famille avec un air calme et solennel.

- Je vous remercie pour votre compréhension. S'il vous plaît, veillez sur Bella. Faîtes en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien …

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car je fus pris dans une embrassade collective. Je me dégageai prudemment et me dirigeai vers les escaliers.

- Je ferais bien de réveiller Bella si vous devez aller au lycée. Alice ?

Je n'avais eu qu'à prononcer son prénom car elle savait que je voulais qu'elle vienne avec moi. Elle attrapa ma main et me tira jusqu'au sommet des escaliers.

Alors que nous arrivions à ma chambre, Alice posa sa main sur mon bras, comme elle l'avait fait tout à l'heure, pour m'empêcher de rentrer.

- Nous sommes tous tellement heureux pour toi Carlisle mais je peux voir que tu es encore indécis. Je ne te le redirai qu'une seule fois. Ne t'inflige pas cela. Tu es le meilleur choix pour Bella, dit-elle presque silencieusement.

Je fermai les yeux, perdu dans mes pensées.

- Je ne peux pas rester loin d'elle. Que Dieu me pardonne pour ce que je vais faire. Cela détruira Edward, murmurai-je.

J'entendis alors un grognement provenir de la gorge d'Alice et cela me fit ouvrir les yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il entre vous deux ?

- Il est complètement idiot ! Tout le monde peut voir que Bella t'aime bien. C'est si flagrant et pourtant il est persuadé qu'il peut la convaincre de l'aimer. C'est pathétique ! Comme le disaient Emmett et Jasper, il est en train de devenir psychopathe. Tu sais, il n'apprécie pas le fait que je sois amie avec Bella. Mais il peut aller se faire voir !

Nous étions en train de rire à ce dernier commentaire quand elle se tourna vers moi avec un air sérieux.

- Toi et Bella avez eu des vies difficiles. Tu es son rayon de soleil et elle, le tien. N'abandonne pas cela. C'est si rare de trouver son âme sœur.

Je lui souris, ému par les sentiments sous-jacents à ses paroles. Si les vampires pouvaient pleurer, j'aurais versé quelques larmes.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et me précipitai vers le lit. Agenouillé sur le sol, je posai mes bras sur le lit et me penchai vers l'oreille de Bella.

- Bonjour Isabella ! susurrai-je.

Elle s'étira et je posai ma tête sur mes bras pour mieux la regarder. Alice s'assit sur le lit. Bella ouvrit les yeux et me fit un énorme sourire quand elle me vit en train de la regarder.

- Carlisle ! murmura-t-elle avant de me surprendre en jetant ses bras autour de mon cou et en m'étreignant fortement.

* * *

**Ah ce Carlisle, quel homme adorable ! **


	8. Chapter 9

**Notes de la traductrice : **encore un grand merci pour vos gentils commentaires. Vous pouvez également laisser une review à l'auteure belladonnanoir pour cette histoire, cela lui fera plaisir. Elle vient de modifier les deux premiers chapitres et je n'ai pas eu encore le temps de faire leur traduction (je l'ai su aujourd'hui !) aussi dans les prochains jours ne soyez pas étonnées de voir apparaître deux nouveaux premiers chapitres. Sur ce, bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 8**

**Bella **

En voyant le magnifique visage de Carlisle en face de moi, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras. Il eut l'air surpris quand je me suis jetée dans ses bras et encore plus quand j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il se crispa légèrement avant de se détendre en mettant un bras autour de ma taille et une main dans mes cheveux pour me rapprocher de lui et approfondir notre baiser.

Je me perdis dans la sensation de ses lèvres quand j'entendis tousser derrière nous. Je me retournai légèrement et je vis Alice assise sur mon lit. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas remarquée plus tôt ?

Elle me fit un sourire éclatant et pointa le sol en essayant de me faire comprendre quelque chose.

J'étais un peu confuse puis je compris que c'était au cas où Edward avait entendu. Je retournai mon attention sur Carlisle. Il déposa délicatement un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de s'écarter, nos fronts restant l'un contre l'autre.

- Descends au rez-de-chaussée avec Alice. Elle te préparera ton petit déjeuner. Je dois me préparer pour aller au travail.

Je quittai ses bras à contre cœur et sortis de la chambre avec Alice.

Je m'installai sur une chaise, à la grande table de la salle à manger des Cullen quand le reste de la famille, y compris Edward arriva. Rosalie prit place à côté de moi et discuta du lycée ainsi que des séances de shopping que nous allions faire. Emmett se dirigea directement vers Alice pour la regarder cuisiner. Elle dut régulièrement lui donner des tapes sur la main pour le dissuader de l'aider. Jasper ébouriffa mes cheveux et prit un siège en face de moi.

- Salut Bella, dit-il avec une voix traînante, caractéristique du Sud.

Edward se posta près de moi et se pencha dans l'intention de m'embrasser sur la joue. Il renifla ma mâchoire avant d'émettre un terrifiant grognement. Je regardai ses yeux noircis par la colère.

- Carlisle ! dit-il sèchement avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir vers la porte.

Confuse, je regardai autour de moi.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je en ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Alice arriva et posa une assiette remplie de nourriture en face de moi. Emmett s'assit à côté de moi et joua avec la nourriture dans mon assiette, cela semblait l'amuser. Alice s'assit à côté de Jasper et me regarda avec sympathie.

- Bella, tout le monde ici est au courant pour toi et Carlisle et nous pensons qu'Edward suspecte sûrement quelque chose. Tu as dormi toute la nuit dans le lit de Carlisle. Vos deux odeurs sont mélangées. Ce psychopathe l'a bien senti et c'est ce qui l'a mit hors de lui je suppose. J'ai bien peur qu'il ait une dent contre toi, déclara-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête légèrement, essayant de ne pas montrer ma peur quand je fus envahie par une sensation de calme. Je regardai Jasper avec reconnaissance. Il me sourit doucement tandis que Rosalie mit son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Bella, nous sommes si heureux pour vous deux. Il était temps que Carlisle ait un peu de lumière dans sa vie. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter au sujet d'Edward.

Je mangeai rapidement mon petit déjeuner en essayant d'assimiler tous les évènements de la matinée. J'étais soulagée que les Cullen soient aussi tolérants envers …….devrais-je dire _ma relation amoureuse avec Carlisle _? Je finissais de manger quand Alice sauta hors de sa chaise en rebondissant avec enthousiasme sur ses pieds.

- Allez Bella ! Nous devons te trouver une tenue. Tu ne peux pas remettre les vêtements que tu portais hier.

Je réprimai un grognement en me demandant ce qu'elle allait me faire porter. Alice et Rosalie attrapèrent mes bras et me traînèrent vers la chambre d'Alice. En partant, j'entendis les gars pouffer de rire.

Une fois les portes de l'armoire ouverte, Rosalie et moi avons été rapidement recouvertes par une montagne de vêtements sortis des tringles par une Alice déchaînée avant d'entendre un _oui_ triomphant. Alice émergea de l'armoire et me lança une paire de jeans moulante grise, un caraco bleu et un cardigan gris pour aller avec. Elle disparut à nouveau dans le placard avant de me lancer une paire de bottes noires à talons aiguilles. Je devais admettre que l'ensemble était génial.

- Va t'habiller Bella ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Alice gloussait de rire en cherchant des tenues pour elle et Rosalie.

Alors que je commençais à peine à m'habiller, elles étaient déjà prêtes pour aller au lycée. Rosalie m'attira vers une coiffeuse et me fit asseoir. Elle tressa mes cheveux en un temps record pendant qu'Alice me maquillait légèrement. Prenant du recul, elles admirèrent leur travail et me firent signe de me regarder dans le miroir. Lorsque je me vis, je fus sidérée, tout était parfait. J'avais l'air, j'ose le dire, d'être jolie…

- Je vous remercie les filles ! dis-je en m'étranglant avec les larmes aux yeux, tandis que j'étais prise dans une étreinte collective.

- Tu es superbe Bella ! Maintenant, ton sac est dans la chambre de Carlisle. Tu ferais donc bien d'aller le chercher pour que nous puissions partir au lycée ! dit Alice en me poussant vers la porte.

Je marchai presque en courant jusqu'à la chambre de Carlisle, impatiente de le revoir une dernière fois avant mon départ pour l'école. Alors que je posais la main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit tout à coup. Il avait dû m'entendre arriver. Je crus que mes jambes allaient m'abandonner quand je vis ce qu'il y avait devant moi… Le délicieux Docteur Cullen ne portait rien d'autre qu'une serviette. Mes yeux parcoururent son corps avec avidité. Des gouttes d'eau tombant de ses cheveux blonds perlaient le long de son cou. Son torse était humide.

Je m'arrêtai pratiquement de respirer et j'eus tout à coup très chaud. Je mourrais d'envie de lécher son torse parfait. Mes yeux descendirent un peu plus bas, il était parfaitement musclé. Il avait en bas du V formé par ses hanches, une fine ligne de poils blonds à peine cachée par sa serviette. Je léchai inconsciemment mes lèvres. Quand je relevai les yeux, je vis qu'il m'observait lui aussi. Il me souriait avec un air à la fois moqueur et sexy.

- Voyez-vous quelque chose que vous appréciez Mademoiselle Swan ?

Je devins cramoisie.

- J'ai…j'ai oublié mon sac ! bégayai-je

J'essayai désespéramment de détacher mon regard de lui quand il se déplaça sur le côté pour me laisser rentrer dans la chambre. Je courus et attrapai mon sac. Lorsque je me retournai, je vis que Carlisle avait fermé la porte. Il se tenait contre celle-ci et me dévorait nonchalamment des yeux.

- Isabella, tu es magnifique. J'aurais aimé tout de suite ne pas avoir à aller à l'hôpital ou que tu n'ailles pas au lycée.

Il sourit avec un air sexy. Je haussai les sourcils et m'avançai vers la porte. Je tentai de l'ouvrir quand je me retrouvai tout à coup avec le dos plaqué contre le bois dur. Carlisle posa ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser. Je me retrouvai avec le même désir urgent de la nuit précédente. Je l'embrassai à mon tour avec toute la passion qui m'habitait. Avec une de ses mains, il saisit ma joue pour approfondir le baiser. Je laissai mes mains parcourir son dos parfaitement lisse et musclé. Soudain, je le sentis se coller contre mes hanches…oh ! Je faisais de l'effet au bon Docteur. J'avançai alors les mains vers l'avant de sa serviette. J'essayai de défaire le nœud quand mes mains furent placées au dessus de ma tête. Je regardai les yeux de Carlisle et je vis du désir et de la retenue à l'intérieur. Il me désirait autant que je le désirais mais nous n'étions pas encore prêts pour cela. Il se pencha vers mon cou et embrassa ma carotide avant de s'écarter. Mes bras étaient toujours emprisonnés au dessus de ma tête.

- Bon sang ! Isabella tu me rends dingue. Je te désire tellement mais nous ne pouvons pas encore le faire. C'est beaucoup trop tôt, murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser doucement.

- Je comprends Carlisle. Je ressens la même chose. Seulement, à chaque fois que je suis avec toi, je perds tout mon sang froid.

Il rigola.

- Crois-moi ma chère, je sais exactement ce que tu veux dire.

C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte et j'entendis la voix d'Alice.

- Bella ! Allez ! Nous devons partir maintenant ou nous serons en retard au lycée.

Je râlai en désespoir de cause. Carlisle m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de me laisser partir à contre cœur.

- Tu ferais bien d'y aller Isabella. Je t'appellerai plus tard.

Je lui souris et je descendis au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre les autres.

Quand je parvins au niveau de la cuisine, je constatai qu'Edward manquait encore à l'appel.

- Il n'est pas revenu. Il doit probablement bouder quelque part, dit Emmett.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le garage et il me fit signe de monter dans la voiture de Rosalie. Je ne sais pas comment nous avons réussi à tous rentrer à l'intérieur.

Le reste de ma journée se déroula rapidement malgré mon semblant de toute nouvelle popularité. Tout le monde voulut savoir comment j'étais devenue amie avec les Cullen car avant moi, ils ne restaient qu'entre eux. Je fus vraiment interloquée par la véhémence de mes camarades de classe. Je veux dire qu'avant la journée d'hier, personne n'aurait fait attention à moi. La seule personne à qui j'avais parlé, c'était une fille appelée Angéla. J'essayai de sourire et d'ignorer leurs questions. Le déjeuner avec les Cullen fut amusant. Toute la cafétéria nous regarda comme si nous étions une attraction de musée et cela nous fit bien rire. L'une des meilleures choses qui soit arrivée au lycée, fut l'absence d'Edward. Je fus capable de me détendre et de plaisanter avec mes amis sans aucune gêne contrairement à d'habitude avec lui dans les parages.

A la fin de la journée, les Cullen me déposèrent chez moi et Alice me supplia encore une fois de revenir chez eux.

- Alice, je vais passer un peu de temps avec Charlie ce soir car je le vois si rarement. Mais je te promets que nous ferons quelque chose ensemble demain. D'accord ?

Cela la fit sourire et elle hocha la tête.

- A demain ! Carlisle t'appellera tout à l'heure, cria-t-elle pendant que Rosalie démarrait la voiture pour partir.

Avant que je puisse cligner des yeux, ils étaient déjà partis. Je souris en rentrant dans la maison. J'avais hâte que Carlisle m'appelle et je mourrais d'envie d'entendre de nouveau sa voix. J'allais dans la cuisine pour démarrer le repas et je jetai mon cardigan sur le dos d'une chaise. J'espérais que Charlie ne serait pas retenu au travail. Tandis que je cuisinais, le téléphone sonna.

- Eh Bells ! Ecoute, je suis désolé mais je dois rester un peu plus tard au travail aussi je ne serai pas à la maison pour le dîner, annonça Charlie.

Flûte ! J'aurais pu aller chez Alice après tout. Et bien, je suppose que je peux faire mes devoirs…

- Ce n'est pas grave papa. Je suis en train de cuisiner. Je te laisserai ton repas dans le réfrigérateur. Comment cela se passe-t-il au travail ?

Il soupira profondément.

- Pour une aussi petite ville, il se passe beaucoup de choses. C'est un peu stressant. Alors comment s'est passée ta nuit chez les Cullen ?

J'eus un énorme sourire.

- C'était super ! C'est agréable d'avoir des amis. Ils sont tous adorables y compris le Docteur Cullen.

Il se mit à rire.

- C'est super que tu aies des amis Bells. Les Cullen sont des gens biens et particulièrement le Docteur. Je n'ai pas encore rencontré ses enfants mais apparemment ils sont bien élevés.

Je souris un peu triste et rêveuse en pensant à mon très attractif Docteur. C'est alors que Charlie interrompit mon rêve éveillé.

- Bells, je dois te laisser. Il y a un problème. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerai à la maison. Au revoir.

- Au revoir papa.

Nous raccrochâmes et je retournais cuisiner. Je fis des lasagnes. Me servant une assiette, je rangeai ensuite le reste dans le réfrigérateur. Après avoir mangé, je fis ma vaisselle. Je pensais monter prendre une douche quand il y eut un coup à ma porte. Me demandant qui cela pouvait être, je partis ouvrir la porte. Mon sang se glaça, Edward se tenait devant moi.

- Salut Bella ! J'étais dans le voisinage et je suis passé te présenter des excuses pour mon comportement de ce matin.

Il sourit avec un air satisfait et me poussa pour entrer dans le hall d'entrée. Mes mains devinrent moites et je fus vraiment effrayée. Je respirai profondément et fermai la porte. Quand je me retournai, il se trouvait juste devant moi. Je fis un pas en arrière en direction de la porte. Zut ! Pourquoi avais-je fermé la porte ? Quand retiendrai-je la leçon ?

Il me poussa contre la porte et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Je le regardai en essayant d'être courageuse. Lorsque je vis ses yeux, je remarquai qu'ils n'avaient pas leur couleur dorée habituelle. Ils étaient teintés de noir et de rouge. Mon souffle se coupa.

- Que veux-tu Edward ? demandai-je avec un ton cassant.

- Comme je te l'ai dit. Je suis venu pour te présenter des excuses. Mon attitude a été épouvantable.

Il éclata soudainement de rire.

- Je plaisante ! Je suis ici parce que je te veux Bella.

Il descendit une main sur mon épaule et la serra fortement. Je sentis la bretelle de mon caraco se rompre sous ses doigts et je sus que cela me laisserait des bleus.

Son autre main se posa sur ma hanche et il m'attira contre lui. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes et sa main quitta ma hanche pour se glisser sous mon haut. Je sentis ses doigts se déplacer sur mon soutien gorge, les larmes ruisselèrent de mes yeux…Mon Dieu je vous en prie, ne laissez pas cela m'arriver, pas de cette façon ! J'étais à Carlisle. Je le sentis donner une chiquenaude à un de mes mamelons avec le bout de son doigt avant qu'il ne s'écarte complètement de moi, avec des yeux remplis de fureur.

- Est-ce que je te fais peur Bella ? grogna-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, terrifiée. Je me soutins contre la porte en espérant que mes jambes ne me trahiraient pas.

- C'est bien ! Je te l'avais dit que tu m'aimerais. Et tu m'aimeras Bella, je t'y obligerai !

Je regardai le sol, mes larmes s'écoulant plus rapidement quand soudain il saisit mon menton et me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ce soir, c'était un avertissement. Oublie Carlisle ou je te ferai des choses bien pires que cela ! Je vais devoir m'absenter pendant quelques temps mais je reviendrai, je te le promets !

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et disparut. Je m'écroulai au sol, mes jambes ayant fini par me lâcher. Je rassemblai mes jambes contre ma poitrine. J'entendis mon téléphone sonner mais je n'eus pas la force d'y répondre. A la place, je pleurai davantage et priai pour que Carlisle vienne me voir.

* * *

**Et voilà le côté dramatique de l'histoire qui commence ! Il est vraiment méchant, méchant cet Edward !** **Pensez aux reviews svp !**


	9. Chapter 10

**Notes de la traductrice :** **encore un grand grand merci pour tous vos commentaires, j'adore savoir ce que vous pensez de ma traduction et des différents épisodes ! Pensez aussi à laisser des reviews à belladonnanoir pour la remercier d'avoir imaginé cette histoire aussi passionnante !**

* * *

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 9**

**Carlisle**

Encore un autre jour à ne penser qu'à Bella. Nom de Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? En cet instant, j'essaye de rester concentrer sur ces radios mais mon esprit vagabonde et cela sera ainsi jusqu'à ce que je puisse l'appeler. Regardant ma montre, je sautai presque de joie, il ne me restait plus que 15 minutes pour terminer ma journée. Bon, concentre-toi Carlisle ! Concentre-toi sur ton travail ! Hum ! Je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé si je l'avais laissée dénouer ma serviette. Je m'abandonnai à mes pensées salaces pendant un court instant avant d'être dégoûté de moi-même. J'ai l'air d'un adolescent libidineux ! Enfin, c'est le moment pour moi de rentrer à la maison. Je courai rapidement vers mon bureau à la vitesse d'un humain extrêmement pressé. J'enfilai rapidement mon écharpe et mon manteau avant d'attraper mon sac et de me précipiter vers ma voiture. En chemin, j'attrapais mon téléphone et composais le numéro de Bella. C'était un peu bizarre, elle ne répondait pas. Peut-être a-t-elle manqué mon appel ? Je m'assois dans la voiture pendant quelques minutes et tente encore à plusieurs reprises de la joindre. J'ai un horrible pressentiment, il a dû se passer quelque chose. Peut-être que je devrais faire un détour par sa maison et vérifier que tout va bien.

Je ne mis pas longtemps pour arriver à la maison des Swan. La première chose que je remarquai était l'absence de la voiture de police. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à justifier ma présence. Je m'avançai jusqu'à la porte et frappai. Il n y eut pas de réponse, j'écoutai quelques instants. Je pouvais entendre des pleurs à l'intérieur de la maison. Que se passait-il ? J'essayai d'entrer par la porte principale mais elle était bloquée. Puis je remarquai une fenêtre ouverte et passai à travers. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'expliquer une porte cassée. Je fis mon chemin dans le hall d'entrée et m'arrêtai net. Contre la porte, Bella sanglotait avec les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine.

Je la regardai et je vis les bleus sur son épaule. La bretelle de son haut était déchirée. Je sentis la colère monter en moi. Il valait mieux que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi je pensai !

Je m'avançai vers elle et m'accroupis en face d'elle. Je posai doucement une main sur son bras.

- Isabella, ma chérie, que s'est-il passé ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Ils étaient rouges et gonflés tellement elle avait pleuré.

- Carlisle, est-ce vraiment toi ?

Elle toucha ma joue pour s'assurer que j'étais bien réel. J'acquiesçai et elle se jeta dans mes bras. Elle blottit sa tête contre ma poitrine, je pouvais sentir les larmes à travers ma chemise. Je la soulevai dans mes bras et me relevais lentement.

- Où se trouve ta chambre ? Je pense que tu devrais t'allonger.

Elle enfouit sa tête encore plus profondément dans ma poitrine en murmurant qu'elle était à l'étage. Je montais les escaliers lentement en essayant de respirer calmement. Si jamais j'apprenais qu'Edward était derrière tout cela, il y aurait du grabuge. Je n'allais pas laisser passer cela. Elle commença à sangloter plus fort et s'accrocha à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle était terrifiée. Je la posai sur son lit et m'éloignai pour aller prendre la chaise de son bureau afin de lui donner un peu d'espace quand soudain elle attrapa mon poignet.

- Prends-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plaît, m'implora-t-elle.

Je souris doucement et m'assis, le dos contre sa tête de lit pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Je lui massai doucement les épaules avant de lui poser des questions.

- Que s'est-il passé Isabella ?

Elle ne dit qu'un seul mot qui me fit voir rouge, _Edward_. Je le savais…Ce garçon est en train de m'énerver. Et il vaut mieux pas voir un Carlisle en colère, je peux être effrayant. Je devais savoir ce qui s'était passé. Je la regardai avec un air inquiet.

- Qu'a fait mon fils ?

Elle joua avec les boutons de ma chemise pendant qu'elle me répondait.

- Il s'est montré sur le pas de ma porte ce soir. Il a forcé le passage pour rentrer en disant qu'il voulait me présenter des excuses. Et puis il a ri en disant que c'était un mensonge et qu'il était là parce qu'il me voulait. Il m'a embrassée et a promené ses mains sur moi. Je me sentais si mal Carlisle. Et puis il m'a prévenu qu'il fallait que je t'oublie. Je pense qu'il est au courant et qu'il va revenir parce qu'il pense que nous sommes destinés à être ensemble. J'étais si effrayée pendant tout le temps où il est resté là. J'ai prié pour que tu viennes me voir et tu l'as fait… mon ange parfait.

Elle me regarda avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'amour dans les yeux et me toucha doucement la joue.

Je m'abandonnai à sa caresse en fermant les yeux. J'essayai de respirer lentement. J'étais sur le point de craquer et je ne voulais pas le faire devant Bella. Je la tins plus près de moi.

- Je te promets Isabella qu'il ne te fera plus de mal. J'ai besoin d'appeler la maison pour savoir s'il y est encore. J'ai besoin qu'Emmett le retienne le temps que j'arrive …Sale petit bâtard ! Je jure que je vais le tuer !

Je commençai à perdre le contrôle quand Bella posa sa main sur mon bras.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien Carlisle ? Je suis désolée pour les problèmes que j'ai causé.

Je fermai brièvement les yeux en essayant de compter jusqu'à dix avant de la regarder.

- Isabella, tu n'as pas à me présenter des excuses pour quoique ce soit. Je suis si heureux de t'avoir dans ma vie. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Edward a perdu l'esprit. Je suis seulement extrêmement en colère…Comment a-t-il osé te faire cela ?

Je grognai et quittai le lit en sortant mon téléphone de ma poche. Bella gémit à la perte du contact. Je la regardai.

- Chérie, je ne vais nulle part. J'ai seulement besoin d'appeler Alice et les autres.

Juste au moment où je composai le numéro, il y eut un coup à la fenêtre. Bella hurla de peur.

- Tout va bien Bella ! personne ne te fera du mal.

J'allai à la fenêtre et l'ouvris pour trouver Alice et Rosalie, penaudes.

- Nous sommes désolées Carlisle. Nous ne voulions effrayer personne. Alice a eu une vision d'Edward essayant d'attaquer Bella. Nous nous sommes précipitées ici en espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. Il n'a pas … s'interrompit Rosalie.

Je secouai la tête.

- Il a déchiré son haut et lui a fait quelques bleus et donné une sacrée frousse.

Je m'éloignai de la fenêtre pour laisser les filles entrer. Rosalie alla directement à côté de Bella et la serra dans ses bras. Alice vint près de moi en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est ce que je t'avais dit Carlisle et j'ai peur que cela empire. Il a décidé qu'il allait être avec Bella à n'importe quel prix. Nous avons besoin de nous unir pour la protéger. Je vais appeler Jazz et voir s'il est rentré à la maison. Je présume que tu voudras avoir une discussion avec lui.

J'acquiesçai en grimaçant, ce sera davantage qu'une simple conversation.

Alice sortit son téléphone et appela la maison.

J'allai m'accroupir en face du lit où Rose et Bella étaient assises. Je pouvais voir la douleur dans les yeux de Rosalie, elle se rappelait de son passé. Je posai mes mains sur leurs épaules et les attiraient toutes les deux contre moi. Je fermai les yeux et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce que j'allais faire. Alice interrompit mon monologue intérieur.

- Carlisle ! Jazz dit qu'Edward est rentré brièvement avant de repartir de nouveau. Il n'a pas dit où il allait. Jasper se sent vraiment mal. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé autrement il l'aurait forcé à rester à la maison. Il semblerait qu'il soit parti pour un moment.

Je vis Alice examiner la chambre de Bella.

- Ta chambre est sympa Bella. Puis-je regarder dans ta penderie ?

Je secouai la tête avec incrédulité. C'était du Alice tout craché. Quelque chose d'affreux se produit et elle relâche la pression en voulant regarder des vêtements ! Alice commença à sortir les vêtements des cintres avant de se tourner vers Bella avec un regard dédaigneux.

- Bella, ce week end, nous allons faire du shopping.

Les trois filles se mirent à rire. Cela me fit sourire, au moins elle avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux.

Je la vis bailler un peu.

- Les filles, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit je crois, leur dis-je en montrant Bella.

Comprenant, elles hochèrent la tête et la serrèrent dans leurs bras.

- Nous viendrons te chercher dans la matinée, promit Rosalie.

Je marchai vers Bella et posai mes lèvres sur sa tête.

- Tu as besoin de dormir Isabella. Si tu as besoin de moi, téléphone-moi.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent paniqués et elle s'accrocha à mon cou.

- S'il te plaît, reste avec moi. Je ne veux pas rester toute seule.

- C'est d'accord.

Je respirai contre ses cheveux. Elle s'écarta et attrapa son pyjama avant de s'excuser pour ce qu'elle appelle un moment d'humanité. Je saisis l'opportunité pour observer sa chambre. J'étais intriguée par ce qu'elle pouvait lire. Je parcourus avec mes doigts la tranche de ses livres et je fus impressionné. Elle avait une sélection plutôt éclectique. J'en repérais un que je n'avais pas lu depuis des années. Je le pris délicatement et le retournai pour le regarder. _Les œuvres complètes de Platon_. Je souris intérieurement et m'assis. Adossé contre la tête du lit, je commençai à le lire en espérant que cela ne la dérangerait pas. Bella revint quelques minute après, en ayant l'air rafraîchie. Je fermai le livre et lui adressai un sourire d'excuse.

- J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ?

Elle me sourit avec un air séducteur.

- Tout ce qui est à moi est à toi Carlisle.

Elle vint s'asseoir près de moi sur le lit en s'adossant contre mon torse. Je me penchai vers son oreille.

- Vraiment tout Isabella ?

Son souffle se coupa et elle étouffa un _oui_. Je souris avec satisfaction. Elle leva les yeux vers moi avec un air sérieux.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant Carlisle ? Je ne veux pas être la cause de disputes dans ta famille.

Je lui caressai les cheveux avec un air pensif.

- Personne ne se dispute. Ils veulent tous veiller sur toi. Si Edward ne fait plus partie de la famille, c'est entièrement par sa faute ma chère. Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable. Je me demande cependant où se trouve ton père. Je pensais qu'il devait rentrer à la maison ce soir.

- Il travaille tard. Merci de rester avec moi Carlisle. Je n'avais pas envie d'être toute seule.

- Tout va bien Isabella. Je serai toujours avec toi ne serait-ce que pour savoir que tu es hors de danger ! Alors dis moi ! Comment trouves-tu Forks ? En quoi c'est différent de Phoenix ?

Elle gloussa.

- C'est très différent mais j'aime bien cela. Je pensais que le soleil me manquerait mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ma mère me manque parfois cependant. J'ai toujours pris soin d'elle avant qu'elle ne se remarie. J'ai peur que Phil ne prenne pas soin d'elle correctement à certains moments. Parfois je me sens mal de l'avoir quittée mais je sais pertinemment que j'étais un poids lourd pour eux. Ils voulaient voyager et je les en empêchais en les obligeant à ne rester qu'à un seul endroit. Aussi j'ai décidé de faire mes bagages et de venir vivre avec Charlie pour que ma mère et Phil puissent être heureux dans leur vie. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi ressemblerait Forks mais je suis contente d'être venue. C'est sympa de passer du temps avec Charlie et pour couronner le tout, j'ai rencontré la meilleure famille qui existe dans le monde.

- De qui s'agit-il ? la taquinai-je.

Elle fit un énorme sourire.

- Hum ! Voyons voir, le nom commence par la lettre C et finit par la lettre N. Sérieusement Carlisle, jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre, je n'avais pas d'amis. En l'espace de quelques jours, ta famille m'a pris sous son aile. Je me suis sentie acceptée. J'ai l'impression de faire partie de ta famille.

Je ressentis une vague de chaleur se répandre dans mon corps glacé en entendant son dernier commentaire.

- Isabella, tu fais partie de notre famille à présent. Chacun est prêt à risquer sa vie pour que tu sois saine et sauve. Tu es une Cullen maintenant. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous les vampires avons tendance à nous attacher facilement.

Elle se rallongea en réfléchissant à ce que je venais juste de dire.

- Je te remercie Carlisle. C'est si bon de sentir qu'il y a des gens qui sont là pour toi. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'avais expérimenté auparavant et je ne veux pas que vous fassiez quelque chose de stupide. Je ne pourrais plus vivre avec moi-même si quelque chose devait arriver à l'un d'entre vous.

- Il en faut beaucoup pour nous tuer et si quelqu'un voulait te faire du mal, tu peux être sûre qu'un de nous sera toujours là pour te protéger.

Je vis un regard lointain dans ses yeux.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? lui demandai-je inquiet.

- Désolée, je réfléchissais.

J'étais curieux. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- A quoi pensais-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pensais à cela. Le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré, tu étais en colère contre Edward à propos de quelque chose. J'étais simplement en train de penser combien tu as l'air sexy quand tu es en colère.

Elle rougit et cela déclencha mon rire.

- Oui, j'étais en colère. Et en voici la raison : c'était la première fois dans toute mon existence que quelqu'un d'intéressant entrait dans ma vie et il essayait de partir avec !

Je posai mon doigt sous son menton et l'obligeai à me regarder.

- Pour être clair, je parle de toi. Tu m'as fasciné à partir du moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Je voulais en savoir plus sur toi et il était trop occupé à essayer de te ramener chez toi. Pour quelle raison crois-tu que j'étais sur le pas de ta porte cette nuit-là, Isabella ?

Elle sourit doucement et leva la tête pour m'embrasser.

- Tu me fascinais aussi Carlisle. J'étais déterminée à en savoir plus sur toi.

Elle bailla contre mon torse.

- Endors-toi ma chère et je serai là demain matin.

Je tendais le bras et éteignit sa lampe de chevet.

- Carlisle, est-ce que tu me parleras un peu de la vie à Londres à ton époque jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?

J'embrassai le haut de sa tête.

- Bien sûr.

Je descendis un peu dans le lit pour être complètement allongé et permettre ainsi à Bella de se blottir contre moi.

- Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas repensé à cela. En fait tu es la première personne à connaître ma vie. Je vivais au cœur de Londres. C'était toujours très animé, il y avait un marché où on pouvait trouver tout ce dont on avait besoin. C'était un endroit merveilleux. Il faisait bon d'y vivre mais il y avait des inconvénients. Il y avait la grippe transpirante, la persécution pour tes croyances religieuses, les maladies étaient légions. Pendant un moment, j'ai voulu voyager, je voulais aller dans le nouveau monde qui venait d'être découvert. Puis j'ai décidé que même si l'Angleterre était un pays dans lequel il était difficile de vivre, je ne pouvais pas penser à un autre endroit où je préfèrerais être. Peut-être qu'un jour je t'emmènerai à Londres et nous verrons combien c'est différent de nos jours. Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis ma transformation.

Je m'interrompis quand j'entendis la douce respiration de Bella. Elle s'était endormie et je la tournai de façon à ce que je sois derrière elle et que je puisse enlacer sa taille. J'enfouis ma tête dans la chevelure de Bella et inhalai son parfum. Ce fut à cet instant précis que je réalisai que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Je ne pourrai plus vivre sans cette fille. Je la suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde pour juste être avec elle. Mais ressentait-elle la même chose ? Je raffermis ma prise sur elle et je l'entendis souffler mon prénom. Je fermai les yeux en souhaitant être capable de dormir. Je me délectai de la joie que je ressentais mais comment pouvais-je lui dire ? Est-ce que je lui ferai peur ?

Deux heures après, j'entendis le grondement du véhicule de patrouille du chef arrivant dans la rue. Je décidai d'aller chasser rapidement et de revenir quand il se sera endormi. J'embrassai Bella délicatement sur le front avant de sortir par la fenêtre. Je courus dans les bois et trouvai rapidement une horde de cerfs. J'en drainai deux et commençai à retourner chez Bella quand j'aperçu Emmett appuyé contre un arbre. Comment ne m'étais-je pas rendu compte de sa présence ? Je dois perdre la main. Marchant vers lui, il me fit un énorme sourire.

- Alice m'a dit où je pourrais te trouver. Je pensais que tu voudrais discuter un peu.

Il me montra le tronc d'un arbre cassé sur le sol pour que nous nous asseyons dessus.

- Carlisle, je suis vraiment heureux pour toi mais en toute franchise, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Je clignai des yeux sous l'effet de surprise. Emmett en temps normal ne parlait pas beaucoup au sujet des sentiments. Je me penchai légèrement en avant, en gardant les bras sur les genoux avant de répondre.

- Je vais bien Emmett. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens entier mais je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Bella à cause de moi. Regarde ce qu'il s'est produit ce soir.

- Carlisle, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Edward a perdu l'esprit il y a déjà un moment de cela. Seulement c'était si subtile que nous ne l'avons compris que maintenant. Je sais que je ne suis pas de ceux qui parlent des sentiments mais j'ai pensé que tu aimerais parler à un mec à la place d'Alice pour changer. Ne te blâme pas. Tout ce que tu désires c'est être heureux et je pense que c'est avec Bella que tu pourras être heureux.

J'étais tellement submergé par les émotions cachées derrière ses paroles que je pris mon fils dans mes bras. A ma grande surprise il me retourna mon étreinte.

- Je te remercie. Je suis content que vous acceptiez tous ma relation avec Bella. Nous devons pourtant faire quelque chose pour Edward. Nous devons essayer de l'aider !

Emmett me regarda avec un air grave.

- Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons le faire. Il a complètement perdu la boule. Peut-être que le fait de partir quelque temps l'aidera.

Il se releva non sans rajouter d'autres commentaires.

- Nous protègerons tous Bella au péril de nos vies. Elle fait partie de notre famille. Je la considère comme une sœur et je serai damné si je vois quelqu'un essayer de lui faire du mal.

- Je te remercie Emmett dis-je avec reconnaissance.

Je le regardai disparaître dans les bois sombres et restai assis pendant quelques minutes, perdu dans mes pensées avant de me relever et repartir chez Bella. J'espérai que Charlie soit endormi.

En arrivant devant la maison des Swan, j'entendis que je pouvais rentrer en toute sécurité. Je passai par la fenêtre de Bella et m'arrêtai net en la voyant. Elle était encore endormie mais elle était en train de se caresser les seins en gémissant.

- Oh oui ! Carlisle, s'il te plaît continue comme cela.

Mon souffle se coupa. Elle était en train de rêver de moi ? Je sentis que je devais détourner la tête mais je restais hypnotisé par la scène se déroulant devant moi. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant ses mains descendre plus bas, sa respiration devenait plus difficile et je pouvais sentir son excitation sexuelle. J'étais stupéfait par cette réaction physiologique déclenchée par un rêve dans lequel je me trouvais mais je continuai à la regarder jusqu'à ce que ses mains s'éloignent et qu'elle redevienne silencieuse. J'attendis quelques minutes avant de m'allonger à ses côtés et de la serrer dans mes bras. Je sentis son corps minuscule effleurer mon érection et je gémis… La nuit allait être longue !

Etonnement, la nuit passa rapidement et je la passai à regarder Bella dormir. Et c'était vraiment fascinant. Je la quittai brièvement pour prendre ma voiture et rentrer chez moi afin de me changer pour le travail. De retour chez les Swan, je me garai à une distance raisonnable de la maison afin de ne pas susciter des doutes dans le voisinage. J'entendis la voiture de patrouille de Charlie s'éloigner au moment où je me garai. Je souris et courus à la chambre de Bella, juste au moment où elle commençait à se réveiller.

- Bonjour Isabella, dis-je doucement en atteignant le bord de son lit.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle me fit un sourire éclatant.

- Bonjour Carlisle.

Elle bailla en s'étirant.

- Ton père vient juste de partir pour aller travailler. Veux-tu que je te cuisine quelque chose pendant que tu te prépares ?

Bella me sourit timidement.

- Es-tu sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas cela te pose un problème.

- Bella, il n'y a pas de problème. Maintenant prépare-toi et je te ferai quelque chose.

Je la laissai tranquille et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Je rassemblai quelques ingrédients et commençai à lui préparer des œufs et du bacon. Alors que je cuisinais, j'entendis l'eau de la douche s'écouler. Je fermai les yeux en essayant d'éviter de penser à Bella toute nue sous l'eau… Allez Carlisle, il est temps d'arrêter de fantasmer ! Il faut te concentrer !

Juste au moment où je posai la nourriture sur la table, Bella descendit les escaliers et prit une chaise.

- Je te remercie Carlisle, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ceci.

Je me penchai pour embrasser son front.

- J'avais envie de le faire, j'espère que ce sera bon. As-tu bien dormi ? As-tu fait de beaux rêves ? lui demandai-je en me rappelant de la nuit précédente.

Bella prit une bouchée de nourriture et gémit de plaisir.

- C'est délicieux. J'ai très bien dormi. Je pense que c'était parce que tu étais avec moi. Et en ce qui concerne mes rêves, oui, j'en ai eu un qui était particulièrement bon.

Elle rougit à ce dernier commentaire en se souvenant sans aucun doute. Elle caressa le dos de ma main.

- Merci encore d'être resté.

- Isabella ma chère, je serai là aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi.

Elle me regarda timidement.

- Même si c'est pour l'éternité ?

Je fus à court de mots. Se pourrait-il peut-être que Bella ressente la même chose pour moi ?

Je reconnus alors le grondement caractéristique de la voiture de Rosalie descendant la rue.

- L'éternité, c'est un long moment, ma chère, dis-je sérieusement.

- J'entends les filles arriver. Tu ferais bien de te préparer à partir.

J'enfilai mon écharpe et mon manteau puis attrapai ma sacoche de médecin. Je me tournai pour trouver Bella en train de se démener avec sa veste. Je pouffai de rire et l'aidai à l'enfiler avant de la conduire à l'extérieur. Rosalie s'arrêta et se pencha par la fenêtre.

- Bonjour Carlisle, viens Bella ! Allons-y !

Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

- Nous continuerons notre conversation sur l'éternité à un autre moment, murmura-t-elle avant de courir vers la voiture.

Alice passa la tête par la fenêtre, avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je te préviens que ce soir quand tu rentreras à la maison, Emmett et Jasper seront à la gorge l'un de l'autre à cause des jeux vidéo.

Je rigolai et fis au revoir aux filles avec la main en disant à Bella que je l'appellerai plus tard. Je courus à ma voiture et me dirigeai vers l'hôpital. Bella me manquait déjà … Je suis vraiment un vampire transi d'amour !

* * *

**Que c'est beau d'être amoureux ! Enfin, c'est toujours tout beau, tout neuf au début, n'est-ce pas ? ...** **Reviews svp !**


	10. Chapter 11

**Note de la traductrice** : merci de me faire partager vos impressions chapitre après chapitre ! Une bonne nouvelle, l'auteure belladonnanoir ayant un peu la nostalgie de cette histoire qui fut sa première fanfiction, a décidé de se remettre à écrire (je vous avais parlé des deux premiers chapitres remodelés que je suis en train de traduire) et elle nous offrira bientôt quelques outtakes avec certains passages comprenant le point de vue du méchant Edward ainsi que d'autres surprises ! L'aventure est loin d'être terminée !

**Bonne lecture de ce nouvel épisode !**

* * *

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 10**

**BELLA**

Je suis vraiment une humaine transie d'amour ! Mon coeur souffrait déjà de l'absence de Carlisle. Je regardais le paysage tandis que Rosalie conduisait. Est-ce que je l'avais un peu effrayé en lui parlant d'éternité ? Ce n'était pas prémédité, c'était sorti tout seul comme çà. Mais en toute sincérité, je ne peux pas concevoir ma vie sans que Carlisle en fasse partie. Est-ce que j'étais folle ?

Je vis Alice m'observer dans le rétroviseur avec un air inquiet.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien Bella ?

Je lui fis un petit sourire avant de hocher la tête.

- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Une partie de moi voulait révéler la vérité mais je ne sais pas comment ils réagiraient. Au moment où je me sentis assez courageuse pour le faire, nous étions arrivés sur le parking du lycée. Toute mon assurance disparut, nous nous garâmes à côté de l'énorme jeep d'Emmett. J'allais ouvrir ma portière quand celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment. Je vis alors les visages souriants d'Emmett et de Jasper.

- Bella ! tonna Emmett en me serrant fortement dans ses bras.

Je pouvais à peine respirer quand Jasper lui frappa le bras.

- Bon sang Emmett ! Laisse la respirer. Moi aussi je veux la tenir dans mes bras.

Il me reposa au sol et je me retrouvai aussitôt dans les bras de Jasper. Je levai les yeux pour voir que Emmett arborait un air penaud.

- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Je ris et lui touchai le bras.

- Tout va bien ! Nous ferions bien d'aller en cours.

Je remarquai que tous les lycéens présents sur le parking se dirigeaient vers les salles de classe.

En chemin vers ma salle de classe, je remarquai qu'on m'observait encore. Je me sentais un peu embarrassée, je détestais être le centre de l'attention. Soudain Jasper se pencha vers moi.

- Ignore-les Bella, ils finiront pas arrêter de toute façon. Je te retrouverai après ton dernier cours avant le déjeuner.

Je lui fis un grand sourire, me sentant un peu plus détendue. A chaque fois que j'étais en présence de Jasper, je ressentais un sentiment de plénitude. C'était étrange. Je dis au revoir à mes amis et me dirigeai vers ma salle de classe pour assister à mon premier cours.

Ma matinée fut un peu étrange pour ainsi dire. La plupart du temps les gens me regardaient avec envie mais ils m'avaient laissée tranquille. C'est alors que dans mon dernier cours avant le déjeuner, une fille prénommée Angela s'assit à côté de moi en souriant. Elle était un peu timide mais vraiment gentille.

- Salut ! Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir parlé auparavant. Est-ce que tu te plais au lycée ?

Je ris.

- Je suppose que ça peut aller, c'est le lycée tu sais. De plus, on n'arrête pas de m'observer. Les Cullen m'ont mis à l'aise, dis-je en riant.

Elle me regarda intriguée.

- Je ne veux pas être impertinente mais comment es-tu parvenue à sympathiser avec les Cullen ? C'est si rare de les voir parler à quelqu'un d'autre qui ne soit pas de leur famille.

Je choisis soigneusement mes mots avant de répondre.

- Je partage un cours avec Alice et nous avons discuté. Je suppose qu'elle eut seulement pitié de moi. Ils sont tous super, lui répondis-je en ajoutant intérieurement _sauf un_.

Nous discutâmes un plus longuement. Quand la cloche du déjeuner retentit, je fus un peu déçue de devoir quitter ce qui me semblait être une nouvelle amie. Je me jetai à l'eau.

- Voudrais-tu t'asseoir avec nous pour le déjeuner ? Je suis sûre qu'ils seront d'accord.

Elle me regarda avec admiration.

- Waouh ! Merci Bella mais d'habitude je m'assois avec Jessica Stanley et Mike Newton. Je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient contents que je les laisse tomber. Peut-être une autre fois ?

Je lui souris chaleureusement.

- Peut-être une autre fois alors.

Nous sortîmes de la salle de classe et je trouvai Jasper appuyé contre des casiers. Il me sourit avec nonchalance.

- Comment s'est passé ton cours ?

- C'était affreux. Je déteste la trigonométrie mais je me suis fait une nouvelle amie.

Je fis une grimace qui déclencha son rire.

- Oui, j'ai vu. Angela est gentille. Elle sera une bonne amie pour toi. Maintenant viens sœurette, nous allons retrouver les autres à notre table.

Il plaça son bras autour de mes épaules comme Edward l'avait fait auparavant mais je pouvais constater une différence. Avec Edward je trouvais ce geste répulsif mais avec Jasper c'était un geste fraternel. Je le regardai avec un air intrigué.

- Soeurette ?

- Bella que tu le veuilles ou non, tu fais maintenant partie de notre famille. Nous te considérons tous comme notre sœur, dit-il en riant doucement.

Je m'arrêtai pendant une seconde et le pris dans mes bras.

- Je te remercie Jasper.

Il s'écarta et me conduisit dans la cantine. Une douce chaleur m'envahit, Carlisle et sa famille m'acceptaient et me considéraient comme une des leurs. Je me sentais vraiment honorée et j'étais si heureuse que rien au monde ne pouvait me perturber, pas même Edward. A l'intérieur de la cantine, je pris un plateau et regardai Jasper avec un air interrogateur.

- Bella, prends-moi juste un sandwich et un soda.

Il souriait car il savait ce que je m'apprêtais à lui demander. J'attrapai sa nourriture et ajoutai une part de pizza avec une canette de coca pour moi-même. Il me prit le plateau des mains et me mena à la table des Cullen. Je leur souris à tous tandis que je m'asseyais. Je remarquai qu'Alice était au téléphone.

- Ah ! Elle est là maintenant.

Alice me tendit son téléphone.

- Quelqu'un veut te parler, dit-elle en me souriant avec un air moqueur.

Je la regardai confuse mais je pris quand même le téléphone et le mis à mon oreille.

- Allô ?

- Bonjour Isabella, comment vas-tu ma chère ?

J'entendis une voix de velours à l'autre bout du fil. J'eus un énorme sourire, ma journée s'embellissant tout à coup juste en entendant le son de sa voix.

- Bonjour Carlisle, je vais bien, tout va pour le mieux quand j'entends ta voix.

Je l'entendis rigoler.

- Tu me flattes ma chère. Je me demandais si tu avais quelque chose de prévu pour ce weekend.

- Je n'ai rien de prévu. Charlie travaillera. Pourquoi ? demandai-je avec curiosité.

- Alice voudrait que tu viennes chez nous, si Charlie le veut bien. Je pensai que vendredi soir je pourrais t'emmener faire un tour et peut-être t'inviter à dîner si tu en as envie.

- Est-ce une demande de rendez-vous galant Docteur Cullen ? lui dis-je en le taquinant.

Il toussa nerveusement.

- Oui je suppose que c'est une demande de rendez-vous galant.

J'entendis un _c'est bien_ en provenance d'Emmett. Levant les yeux vers lui, je vis qu'il me montrait ses pouces en l'air. Je lui souris avant de répondre rapidement à Carlisle.

- J'accepte volontiers Carlisle.

- Fantastique ! Nous irons dans un endroit un peu éloigné de Forks comme cela nous ne croiserons personne susceptible de parler à ton père. Alice a dit que samedi serait ensoleillé. Aussi si tu en as envie, je pourrai te montrer à quoi nous ressemblons à la lumière du soleil.

- C'est une super idée. Je suis sûre que mon père sera d'accord, il n'aime pas que je sois toute seule à la maison quand il travaille.

- J'attends cela avec impatience Isabella.

Je pouvais presque entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

- Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller maintenant. Apparemment j'ai un appel en attente. Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas te voir avant vendredi car je dois travailler mais Alice et Rose ont dit qu'elles prendront soin de toi. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, s'il te plaît.

- Tu me manqueras, dis-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Tu me manqueras aussi Isabella mais nous devons encore tenir aujourd'hui et demain ! Maintenant je dois te laisser. Au revoir.

Je pouvais entendre la tristesse dans sa voix.

- Au revoir Carlisle.

Je raccrochai le téléphone et le rendais à Alice qui avait un énorme sourire.

- Un rendez-vous galant alors ? se moqua Rosalie.

Je rougis intensément.

- Euh, je suppose que oui à la condition que Charlie accepte que je reste chez vous.

- Charlie sera d'accord, dit Alice en gloussant.

Je déglutis nerveusement.

- Génial mais j'ai besoin de vous poser une question. Etes-vous tous d'accord avec cela ? Je sais que vous dites que vous l'êtes mais je veux en être certaine.

Tous hochèrent la tête vigoureusement.

- Bella, tout va bien. Nous sommes vraiment heureux pour vous les gars et c'est merveilleux de voir comment Carlisle se comporte différemment depuis qu'il te connaît, dit Jasper avec sincérité.

- Merci, c'est incroyable combien je me sens heureuse avec lui. C'est comme s'il avait rempli une partie de ma vie qui était manquante… Je n'étais pas complète jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre.

Je vis qu'ils me lançaient tous le même regard émerveillé.

- Qu'y a –t-il ?

- Rien Bella ! C'est seulement la façon dont tu as décrit tes sentiments. C'était comme si tu parlais de ton âme sœur. Cela arrive rarement mais parfois les vampires mâles trouvent leur véritable âme sœur mais aussi loin que je me souvienne cela ne s'est jamais produit avec une humaine, affirma Alice doucement.

Je la regardai choquée.

- Ame sœur ? Est-ce possible alors que je suis humaine ? J'ai mal quand il n'est pas là et je ne le connais seulement que depuis quelques jours. Il me suffit seulement de penser à lui pour me sentir mieux.

- Cela en a l'air mais Bella c'est une première, c'est tout ce que je peux dire, répondit Alice en me souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire en me demandant si j'étais l'âme sœur de Carlisle. Je fronçai un peu les sourcils en pensant à Edward et au fait que je ne reverrai pas Carlisle avant vendredi.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Rosalie en ressentant mon brusque changement d'humeur.

- Euh, je pensai seulement au fait de ne pas voir Carlisle pendant quelques jours et au fait que ... Edward.

Je bafouillai sur ce dernier mot. Alice grogna à l'annonce de ce prénom.

- Laisse-nous nous occuper de lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne viendra pas t'embêter de sitôt. En ce qui concerne le fait de ne pas voir Carlisle, si tu es d'accord, nous pourrions aller chez toi après le lycée et te tenir compagnie.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure en espérant qu'ils le feraient.

- Etes-vous sûrs ? Je ne veux pas que vous vous ennuyez.

Emmett rigola.

- Nan ! Ce sera amusant ! Moi et Jasper pourrons enfin voir où vit notre humaine favorite étant donné que les filles le savent déjà.

Je souris et m'enfonçai dans ma chaise pour écouter ma famille discuter du mode de vie des humains jusqu'à ce que le déjeuner soit fini.

J'étais ravie d'avoir ma dernière heure de cours. J'avais vraiment envie de rentrer à la maison et de passer du temps avec ma famille. J'attrapai un chaise à côté d'Alice et sortis mes livres. Je fis semblant d'écouter le professeur alors que je discutai avec Alice.

- Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord pour que nous nous arrêtions au poste de police avant d'aller chez moi ? Je veux que mon père sache que j'ai de la compagnie ce soir et j'en profiterai pour lui demander pour ce week end. Comme cela, s'il dit non, tu pourras l'hypnotiser, dis-je en souriant avec malice.

Alice rigola.

- Bien sûr que nous sommes d'accord. Il faut juste prévenir Rose à la fin du cours. J'ai hâte de rencontrer ton père.

Elle s'arrêta de rire et me regarda avec un air vraiment sérieux.

- Tu crois qu'il m'appréciera ?

- Alice comment pourrait-il ne pas t'apprécier, tu es géniale !

Elle se détendit et sourit avant d'avoir un regard lointain. Je fus tentée de claquer mes doigts devant son visage mais cela attirerait l'attention sur nous. Elle resta comme cela pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir à elle . Elle était souriante.

- Je suis désolée Bella, j'ai eu une vision au sujet de Carlisle.

Je la regardai alarmée et elle secoua la main devant son visage.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien de grave. Il semblerait que ton père veuille consulter le bon Docteur pour un cas sur lequel il travaille. Et il sera justement présent au moment où nous serons au poste de police. Tu pourras donc voir l'homme de tes rêves pendant quelques minutes.

Elle commença à rigoler et je fis semblant de lui faire les gros yeux. Cela la fit rire davantage. J'essayai de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes mais j'eus l'impression de heurter un mur de briques. Alice me regarda amusée.

- Tu vas bien ? Rappelle-toi Bella que nous sommes solides.

Je hochai la tête et mordis le capuchon de mon stylo pour essayer de dissimuler mon sourire à la pensée de voir Carlisle même pendant un court instant. Je me perdis dans mes pensées et voulus demander quelque chose mais je ne savais pas comment le faire.

Alice dut le ressentir.

- Allez crache le morceau ! De quoi s'agit-il ?

Je regardai nerveusement mes mains.

- Je me posais des questions au sujet d'Edward. Est-ce qu'il va revenir ? Est-ce les choses vont s'améliorer ?

Alice soupira et se tourna sur sa chaise pour être en face de moi.

- Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Edward a réussi à me dissimuler son futur depuis ces derniers jours. La seule raison pour que j'ai été au courant pour la nuit dernière, c'est que cela lui a échappé. Il était tellement pressé de partir qu'il a oublié de me bloquer. Ce que je sais maintenant c'est qu'il te considère comme une possession. Et c'en est une qu'il ne veut pas abandonner au profit de Carlisle particulièrement. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que tu connais de nos passés mais Edward a été le premier à être transformé. Il a toujours été jaloux de la capacité de Carlisle à se maîtriser face au sang. Ce qu'il oublie c'est que Carlisle a eu des décennies pour en arriver à ce résultat. Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Le fait est que dans une certaine mesure, il y a toujours eu pour Edward une compétition pour essayer d'être le meilleur et le plus fort des vampires. Je m'inquiète parfois qu'il abandonne son régime et tue quelqu'un. Il l'a déjà fait auparavant et Carlisle à nouveau était là pour ramasser les morceaux. Il se montra encore plus hostile à la suite de cet épisode. Jasper m'a parlé de tous les sentiments négatifs perçus… Encore une fois, je ne sais pas ce que Carlisle t'a raconté. Jazz peut ressentir les émotions des gens et leur projeter des sensations. Comme je le disais, il te considère comme une possession et nous n'allons pas disparaître quand il sait que tu es là. Aussi je pense qu'il va revenir mais je t'assure qu'aucun d'entre nous et particulièrement Carlisle ne le laissera te faire du mal…Nous donnerions notre vie pour toi Bella. Je vis avec Carlisle depuis presque cent ans et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux et je serai damnée si quelque chose devait compromettre son bonheur ! De plus, tu es maintenant une Cullen que tu le veuilles ou non.

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et la serra légèrement. Je repensai à la folie visible dans ses yeux la nuit dernière. Il allait revenir pour moi. J'ai beau avoir confiance en Alice mais ils ne peuvent pas être en permanence avec moi …Je frissonnai et remuai un peu sur ma chaise. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice me lancer un regard compatissant. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, la journée était finie et je rencontrai le reste des Cullen devant leurs voitures. Rosalie me regarda en souriant pendant qu'elle se rapprochait de moi.

- Hé Bella ! Es-tu prête à partir ?

- Ouais, je parlais ,tout à l'heure, à Alice de nous arrêter au poste de police d'abord. Histoire que mon père sache que vous venez à la maison, si vous êtes d'accord ?

J'observai le groupe et je les vis tous acquiescer. Tandis que je montai dans la voiture de Rosalie avec Alice, Emmett me regarda avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Il se frottait les mains.

- C'est génial Bella ! Je vais pouvoir aller dans un poste de police. Penses-tu que ton père nous fera visiter et qu'il me laissera jouer avec les menottes ?

Il rit et grimpa dans sa jeep. Jasper baissa sa vitre. Je rigolai et descendis aussi la mienne.

- Il le fera peut-être si tu le lui demandes gentiment !

Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement tandis que les deux bolides démarraient.

- Em, on se reverra au poste de police ! annonça Rosalie avant de lui envoyer un baiser par la fenêtre et de quitter le parking.

Nous arrivâmes au poste quelques minutes avant les garçons. Soudain Rosalie montra du doigt une Mercedes noire.

- Hé ! C'est la voiture de Carlisle !.

Alice et moi-même nous sourîmes mutuellement et je sortis une brosse à cheveux de mon sac pour me coiffer. Rosalie et Alice commencèrent à rire. Juste au moment où j'allais dire quelque chose d'impertinent, les garçons se garèrent près de nous.

- Mince ! Rose comment as-tu fait pour arriver ici aussi vite ?

Elle lui tira la langue. Il se retourna vers moi et posa son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Bon, allons rencontrer le bon Chef !

Je fis un grand sourire et conduisis ma famille à travers les portes du poste de police. A l'intérieur, la première chose que je vis, ce fut le Chef Adjoint Jesse Lang endormi sur sa chaise. Je me tournai vers mes amis et posai un doigt sur mes lèvres pour qu'ils restent silencieux avant de leur adresser un sourire malicieux. J'éclaircis ma voix et hurlai avec ma voix la plus sévère.

- Chef Adjoint Lang, réveillez-vous !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous l'effet de la surprise et il tomba de sa chaise. Je ris et je me perchai sur le bord de son bureau. Ma famille tentait de retenir ses rires mais Jasper et Emmett n'y parvinrent pas.

Jesse se rassit sur sa chaise et me lança un regard menaçant. Mais je savais qu'il n'était pas en colère car il souriait à moitié. J'aime ce gars, il a vraiment le sens de l'humour. Je suis contente que mon père le garde avec lui. Il haussa un sourcil dans ma direction.

- Merci Bells. Je faisais une bonne sieste. Maintenant que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Je suis ici pour voir mon père.

Je lui souris gentiment. Il regarda ensuite les Cullen avec curiosité.

- Ce sont les Cullen, Jesse.

Je les présentai tous et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant le nom.

- Cullen comme le Docteur Cullen ?

- Oui, c'est notre père adoptif dit Alice en hochant la tête.

Jesse sourit.

- Il est ici en train de faire un travail pour le Chef.

Juste à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et j'entendis la voix de mon père.

- Bells ?

Je souris et sautai du bureau pour courir vers lui.

- Hé papa ! J'avais envie de te rendre visite.

Ensuite, je fis la plus grande erreur de ma vie en regardant Carlisle. Je restai sans voix. Cet homme était le sexe personnifié. Il se tenait là revêtu d'une chemise blanche lui allant parfaitement et d'un pantalon noir classique étroit. Je vis son stéthoscope dans sa main.

Pendant tout le temps où je l'observais, j'imaginais déboutonner sa chemise et lécher son torse. Puis Alice me sortit de ma torpeur. Carlisle me sourit avec un petit air satisfait pendant qu'elle tendait sa main à Charlie.

- Bonjour Chef Swan, je suis enchantée de faire enfin votre connaissance. Je suis Alice Cullen, la fille de Carlisle.

Elle présenta tout le monde et Charlie souriait. Il semblait être sous le charme.

- S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Charlie. C'est un plaisir de tous vous rencontrer. Bella m'a dit que vous preniez soin d'elle au lycée. Je vous remercie pour cela.

Il s'adressa à moi.

- Maintenant, dis-moi Bells pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu ne viens pas uniquement pour rendre visite à ton vieux père ? dit-il en pouffant de rire.

- Je voulais seulement savoir si tu étais d'accord pour qu'ils viennent tous tout à l'heure à la maison pour me tenir compagnie et pour que je reste chez Alice ce week-end.

Je croisais mentalement les doigts pour qu'il soit d'accord.

- Oui, c'est d'accord.

Je courus vers lui et le serrai dans mes bras en murmurant mes remerciements. Je regardai par dessus son épaule et fis un clin d'œil à Carlisle. Celui-ci me sourit avec un air heureux.

J'entendis quelqu'un tousser discrètement derrière moi et je me mis à glousser.

- D'accord Emmett ! Je vais demander, calme-toi. Papa, pourrais-tu faire visiter le poste aux garçons ?

Charlie rit bruyamment.

- Bien sûr, est-ce que vous venez tous ?

Tout le monde acquiesça sauf moi.

- J'ai déjà tout vu. Je vais rester là et tenir compagnie à Jesse.

Carlisle tendit la main à Charlie.

- Bon Charlie, je vais signer ces papiers et puis je m'en irai. Vous connaissez mon numéro si vous avez de nouveau besoin de moi. Je vous verrai plus tard les enfants.

Il sourit à tout le monde. Charlie lui serra la main.

- Je vous remercie Doc, je vous verrai plus tard.

Il conduisit tout le monde à la porte. J'entendis Emmett faire sa demande pour les menottes et cela me fit rire. Je me retournai vers Carlisle qui était en train de rire lui aussi mais je pouvais voir de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je posai ma main sur son bras et lui posai des questions.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il ferma les yeux brièvement et déglutit avant de parler.

- Isabella, tu dois enlever ta main de mon bras avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable.

Je vis ses yeux noircir avec du désir. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je retirai rapidement ma main. Il me fit un sourire pour s'excuser.

- Je suis désolé mais tu as occupé toutes mes pensées aujourd'hui et c'est très difficile pour moi de te voir maintenant sans que je puisse te toucher ou t'embrasser. Vous êtes trop irrésistible Mademoiselle Swan. De plus nous ne voudrions pas éveiller les soupçons du Chef Adjoint Lang !

Nous lui jetâmes un rapide coup d'œil. Jesse était absorbé par des papiers aussi nous étions en sécurité. Je me retournai vers Carlisle.

- Pour répondre à ta question, tout va bien. Ton père m'a appelé pour que j'examine un corps. La victime a été attaquée par un animal.

Je remarquai ses yeux assombris avec une expression indescriptible avant de me regarder et de sourire brièvement.

- Rien d'inquiétant.

Il se tourna vers ses papiers et les signa avant d'attraper son manteau et son écharpe qui étaient posés sur une chaise. Il me sourit tristement.

- J'ai bien peur d'être obligé de partir maintenant. Je dois repartir à l'hôpital mais je t'appellerai plus tard.

Il toucha discrètement le dos de ma main et s'avança vers la porte.

- Au revoir Chef Adjoint Lang. Au revoir Mademoiselle Swan, passez une bonne soirée. J'espère que ma famille n'est pas trop embêtante. Je vous verrai ce week-end.

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

- Au revoir Docteur Cullen, dis-je doucement.

Nous échangeâmes un dernier regard avant qu'il ne parte. Je pris un siège à côté de Jesse et attendis que ma famille revienne. Je discutais avec Jesse mais en fait je continuais principalement à penser à Carlisle et à l'attaque de l'animal. Il ne cachait quelque chose mais de quoi s'agissait-il ? Peu de temps après, ils revinrent tous et à mon grand étonnement, Charlie souriait comme un détraqué. Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi heureux auparavant. Il marcha vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Ce sont de super gosses Bells, je les aime bien, je suis content qu'ils soient tes amis, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je roulai les yeux avec espièglerie.

- Etes-vous prêts à partir ?

Je me dirigeai vers la porte quand je vis Emmett et Jasper taper les mains de Charlie. Celui-ci leur dit qu'ils étaient en permanence les bienvenus à la maison. Nous fîmes nos aurevoirs avant de retourner aux voitures. Sur le chemin de la maison, je restais silencieuse, émerveillée par la facilité avec laquelle Charlie avait sympathisé avec les Cullen. Cette soirée et le jour suivant passèrent à toute vitesse. J'appris à mieux connaître Jasper et je lui promis de lui réserver un moment au cours du week-end pour une conversation à cœur ouvert. Il disait qu'il voulait m'expliquer complètement son pouvoir. J'avais hâte qu'il le fasse. Même s'il était le plus calme des Cullen, il avait vraiment un côté espiègle et impertinent en lui.

Maintenant c'est vendredi. Je suis assise dans la chambre d'Alice. Je la laisse avec Rosalie m'habiller pour la soirée. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur cogne tellement fort qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. Je suis si nerveuse pour ce soir. Je veux dire, moi Isabella Swan, la lycéenne, j'ai un rendez-vous galant avec le séduisant Docteur Cullen…Est-ce que je suis morte et que je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte ? C'est un rêve qui devient réalité. Après m'être faite belle pendant deux heures, je suis enfin prête. Je dois reconnaître que les filles ont fait du bon boulot. Mes cheveux étaient bouclés et encadraient mon visage. Mon maquillage était discret mais mettait en valeur mes yeux. Je portais une robe en soie violette très décolletée qui s'évasait vers le bas. J'étais même courageuse car je portais des talons hauts. Je respirai profondément pour me calmer et je sentis une main froide sur mon épaule. Je me tournai pour voir Rosalie me sourire avec compréhension.

- Tout ira bien Bella. Maintenant va chercher ton homme !

Nous échangeâmes un sourire et je descendis les escaliers. Au moment où j'aperçus Carlisle, mon souffle se coupa. Il portait une chemise noire et un pantalon habillé. Il ressemblait à une star de cinéma. Il vint à ma rencontre au bas des escaliers et me tendit la main. Son sourire était fracassant, ses yeux étaient manifestement remplis d'envie et de désir sexuel.

* * *

**Un peu d'humour dans ce chapitre pour alléger la tension ! Reviews svp !**


	11. Chapter 12

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 11**

**Carlisle**

Au moment où je reçus à l'hôpital l'appel en provenance du Chef Swan, je fus sur le point de disjoncter complètement. Etait-il au courant pour moi et Bella ? Je ne voyais pas comment il aurait pu le savoir mais pour quelle autre raison voulait-il que j'aille le voir ?

Je fus soulagé quand j'appris que c'était pour l'aider dans une affaire. Mais cette joie fut de courte durée à l'instant où je vis le corps. Charlie m'observait pendant que j'examinais le corps. Je vis les marques de morsures. Morbleu ! C'était un vampire ! Ce n'était pas bon, toute la population était en danger s'il y avait un non végétarien en liberté. Je suppose que nous allons devoir intervenir pour essayer de protéger les gens et spécialement ma Bella. Ce serait bien sa veine de tomber sur lui.

- Alors Doc, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Charlie.

- Une attaque animale Chef mais je ne sais pas de quel animal il s'agit. Je peux dire que c'est assez gros cependant.

C'était la seule excuse que je pouvais fournir. Hé ! Je ne pouvais pas lui dire _Et Bien Charlie, c'est un vampire assoiffé de sang qui a décidé d'avoir un encas. _Je priai pour qu'il croie ma réponse. Nous nous dirigions vers l'étage quand je perçus une faible odeur en provenance du corps. Celle-ci m'était vaguement familière. Et si je connaissais ce vampire ? J'avançai de quelques pas avant de m'arrêter net… Je connaissais cette odeur, cela ne pouvait pas être… Oh mon Dieu ! Non ! Le Chef s'arrêta et me regarda avec un air inquiet.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien Doc ?

Il me sortit de mon rêve éveillé et je lui souris.

- Je vais bien Chef, peut-on y aller ? demandai-je en montrant les escaliers.

Alors que nous marchions vers son bureau, nous trouvâmes ma famille et Bella en train d'attendre là. Cela prouve bien que j'étais distrait, j'avais été incapable de me rendre compte qu'ils se trouvaient ici ! Je vis Bella m'observer. Ses yeux assombris par du désir, elle était visiblement perdue dans ses pensées. Je lui souris légèrement avant de me tourner vers Jasper et murmurer de telle façon que seule ma famille pouvait m'entendre.

- Jasper, nous devons parler quand j'aurai terminé ce soir.

Il acquiesça discrètement tandis qu'Alice s'avança pour présenter tout le monde à Charlie. Je pris le temps de regarder Bella. Elle rougit quand elle fut tirée de son rêve éveillé et cela me fit sourire à nouveau.

Le Chef emmena les enfants pour faire une visite du poste de police et je restai avec Bella et le Chef Adjoint. Elle posa soudain sa main sur moi et me demanda si tout allait bien. A l'instant où elle me toucha, il y eut un embrasement dans mon corps que j'eus du mal à contenir. Je voulais plus que tout lui arracher ses vêtements et la prendre sur le bureau… Mauvais Carlisle ! Il y aura un temps pour cela plus tard, maintenant ressaisis-toi ! Je dus lui demander de retirer sa main avant que je ne perde toute ma retenue. Je répondis à sa question en étant un peu évasif, je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une attaque animale. Cela l'effraierait au plus haut point. Je lui présentai rapidement mes excuses et partis terminer mon service à l'hôpital.

Ma journée se termina rapidement et je me dépêchai de rentrer à la maison. Au moment où je passai le pas de la porte, j'appelai Jasper. Il me regarda et sourit avec précaution avant de me suivre dans mon bureau et d'en fermer la porte.

- Nous avons un problème, dis-je à voix basse afin que notre conversation reste confidentielle.

Il me regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Quel genre de problème, Carlisle ?

- Le corps que j'ai examiné aujourd'hui n'était pas la victime d'une attaque animale. C'était l'œuvre d'un vampire.

Je m'enfonçai dans mon fauteuil en essayant de réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire ensuite. Il me regarda avec un air inquiet.

- Un vampire Carlisle ? Mais nous n'avons senti personne de nouveau , il n'y a que nous.

Je souris non pas par amusement mais pour le manque de quelque chose à faire avec mon expression.

- C'est exact et j'ai reconnu l'odeur sur le corps. Je sais de qui il s'agit.

- Qui est-ce Carlisle ? Pourquoi n'en parles-tu qu'à moi ? Est-ce que les autres ne devraient pas être mis au courant ?

Il avait l'air un peu exaspéré.

- Jasper, je pense qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Si cela se trouve, il pourrait y avoir un nouveau vampire en ville et nous ne le savons pas mais en cet instant précis, je pense qu'il s'agit d'Edward. La raison pour laquelle je ne le dis qu'à toi, c'est que tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance même si je vous aime tous énormément. En fait j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour protéger Isabella. Et de tous, je sais que tu es l'homme de la situation.

- Je te promets Carlisle que s'il s'avère que c'est Edward le responsable, je le démolirai et il n'ira nulle part près de Bella.

Je vis la résolution de fer dans ses yeux. Pour la première fois, je vis l'ancien soldat que Jasper fut autrefois. Nous restâmes un moment pour discuter de stratégie avant que Jasper ne me parle de la conversation que les enfants avaient eue avec Bella au sujet des âmes sœurs. Cela m'intrigua assurément. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un vampire qui avait trouvé une âme sœur humaine mais cela expliquait l'attraction que je ressentais envers Bella. Est-ce que ceci pourrait être l'exception à la règle ? Je devais le découvrir.

Après ma conversation avec Jasper, je téléphonai aux Denali pour avoir des nouvelles d'Edward mais je découvris qu'il n'était pas allé chez eux. Cela renforça mes craintes au sujet de l'identité de l'agresseur. S'il s'agissait de mon fils instable, que pouvais-je faire ? Pourrais-je me résoudre à détruire mon premier fils ? De rage, ma mâchoire se ferma. Et je réalisai que s'il était sur le point de faire du mal à Bella alors je le déchiquetterai moi-même. Je restais tourmenté par le problème d'avoir un Edward instable en liberté dans le comté jusqu'à ce je sois submergé par la nervosité environ une heure avant mon rendez-vous galant. Je savais où j'allais emmener Bella mais est-ce qu'elle appréciera cet endroit ? Ah ! Si j'étais encore humain, je serais sur le point de m'effondrer sous l'effet de la nervosité ! C'est alors que Jasper arriva à la porte avec des vêtements et m'envoya une vague de calme. Il jeta les vêtements dans ma direction.

- Alice a dit de porter ces vêtements. Carlisle, calme toi, tout ira bien.

Il sourit avant de me laisser me changer en toute tranquillité. Je devais admettre qu'Alice était une accro du shopping et qu'elle maîtrisait bien son sujet. J'enfilai une chemise noire bien ajustée et un pantalon avant de me regarder dans le miroir. Je dois dire que j'étais plutôt pas mal. Je descendis rapidement les escaliers afin d'attendre la raison de mon rendez-vous. J'attendis pendant 20 minutes avant d'entendre les battements de son cœur tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers. Au moment où je posai les yeux sur elle, je crus que j'étais monté au paradis car cette fille était un ange. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi magnifique de toute ma vie. Elle était ravissante en soie violette. Ses cheveux bouclés encadraient son visage. En observant l'expression de son visage je sus qu'elle appréciait ce qu'elle voyait. Je souris et m'avança à sa rencontre aux pieds de l'escalier en lui tendant ma main.

Nous n'avons échangé aucune parole pendant que nous marchions vers la voiture. Je pense que nous étions juste mutuellement impressionnés par l'autre. J'ouvris sa portière pour elle mais avant qu'elle ne monte dans la voiture j'attrapai sa taille et la tirai près de moi en me penchant pour capturer sa bouche avec la mienne. Cela dura à peine quelques secondes mais j'eus l'impression que cela dura une vie, je pouvais me perdre complètement dans cette femme. Je m'écartai d'elle et lui sourit.

- Isabella, tu es superbe, lui dis-je finalement.

Elle rougit.

- Il en est de même pour toi Carlisle. Alors, où allons-nous ?

Je l'aidai à s'installer dans la voiture avant de me précipiter au volant pour sortir la voiture du garage. Je me tournai légèrement vers elle pour la regarder.

- C'est un restaurant près de Port Angeles. Ils servent de la nourriture italienne et selon mes sources, c'est très bon.

Je lui fis un sourire espiègle accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Cela déclencha son rire et elle prit ma main pour y déposer dessus, ses lèvres. Je fermai les yeux brièvement, me délectant de la sensation de la chaleur de son souffle sur mon corps froid. Nous passâmes le reste du trajet à discuter amicalement de mon travail et du lycée. C était si naturel d'être avec elle, Mon Dieu ! J'étais follement amoureux d'elle !

Nous arrivâmes au restaurant en un peu moins d'une heure. Je trouvai une place pour me garer et lui ouvris sa portière.

- Madame, dis-je en lui prenant la main pour l'aider à descendre et en m'inclinant un peu comme j'avais appris à le faire.

Bon Dieu ! Mes bonnes manières d'antan étaient en train de refaire surface. Mais elle sembla les apprécier étant donné qu'elle me sourit et qu'elle fit une petite révérence.

- Merci mon bon Monsieur.

Je lui souris et lui offris mon bras pour nous rendre au restaurant. Je donnai mon nom à l'hôtesse qui nous conduisit rapidement à nos sièges. J'avais demandé spécifiquement à avoir la table avec la meilleure vue. Au moment où Bella l'aperçut, je sus que j'avais fait le bon choix.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! Carlisle, c'est splendide ! s'exclama-t-elle en admirant la vue devant elle.

Notre table avait vue sur une zone montagneuse avec un lac en son milieu. Avec le clair de lune se réfléchissant dans l'eau, on aurait dit que le paysage était éclairé par des millions de petites bougies.

Je pris sa main par dessus la table et la regardai.

- C'est splendide mais je connais quelque chose de bien plus magnifique que je suis en train de regarder en cet instant.

Elle devint cramoisie et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais notre serveur nous interrompit.

- Bonsoir, puis-je prendre votre commande pour ce soir ?

Je grimaçai sachant que j'étais obligé de manger quelque chose et je souris poliment.

- Je souhaiterai avoir des lasagnes et un thé glacé.

C'étaient les choses les plus faciles à régurgiter. Le serveur se tourna vers Bella qui sembla pensive pendant un moment.

- Je prendrai la même chose.

Il hocha la tête rapidement et s'en alla. Nous restâmes à nous regarder par dessus la bougie qui était allumée entre nous. Mon Dieu ! Elle était si belle. Je voulais passer l'éternité avec elle !

- Carlisle, j'ai besoin de retirer un poids de ma poitrine, d'accord ? déclara soudainement Bella.

J'acquiesçai et lui fis signe de poursuivre. Elle respira profondément.

- Je suis désolée pour l'autre matin quand je t'ai dit que je te voulais près de moi pour l'éternité. J'ai la sensation de t'avoir sans doute placé dans une situation difficile et c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite faire.

Elle commença à bredouiller vers la fin et je pus voir les larmes briller dans ses yeux.

J'attrapai sa main à l'autre bout de la table.

- Isabella, j'ai été surpris au début quand tu l'as dit, parce qu'en toute franchise, nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis très longtemps mais je veux cela moi aussi. En tant que vampire, je peux nouer des liens avec quelqu'un très rapidement alors que pour les humains, cela prendrait des années pour créer les mêmes liens. C'est quelque chose qu'il faut considérer avec précaution. Devenir ce que nous sommes n'est pas une décision que tu peux prendre sur un coup de tête. Tu dois y réfléchir, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça lentement.

- Oui, je comprends mais je sais que ma décision est prise. Je veux être avec toi et ta famille. Carlisle, je ne te connais que depuis quelques jours mais je pense que je suis…

Juste au moment où elle allait dire quelque chose, notre repas fut placé devant nous. L'assurance qu'elle avait avant notre interruption disparut et plutôt que d'insister, je laissai courir. Nous mangeâmes en discutant de tout et de rien en particulier. Je passais un agréable moment pendant lequel je pus même faire abstraction de la nourriture grâce à sa compagnie. Cependant mon esprit travailla dur pour essayer de deviner ce qu'elle avait été sur le point de me dire. Après avoir fini notre plat principal, je commandai à Bella un dessert mais refusai poliment pour moi-même. Mon délicat estomac de vampire avait fait assez d'abus pour une nuit ! Elle continua à me lancer, à intervalles réguliers, de brefs coups d'œil avant de rougir et de baisser le regard vers son assiette. Assez ! J'en avais assez ! Quand nous sortirons, je découvrirai ce qu'il en est.

Elle termina son dessert et je payai l'addition avant de conduire mon magnifique rendez-vous vers la voiture. Alors que nous marchions, Bella s'arrêta soudainement en regardant le ciel avec les lèvres en forme de _O_. Je me rapprochai d'elle rapidement et regardai en l'air à mon tour.

- Carlisle, c'est une étoile filante, regarde !

Cette nuit ne pouvait pas mieux se dérouler ou du moins je le pensais jusqu'à ce qu'elle me regarde avec un sourire timide embellissant son visage.

- Carlisle, je suis amoureuse de toi. Je sais que je te connais à peine mais quand je suis avec toi j'ai comme la sensation que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre et je ne peux pas concevoir ma vie sans toi.

Mon cœur fit un bond. Elle ressentait la même chose que moi. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et la regardai profondément dans les yeux. Avec les étoiles brillant dans le ciel, je ne pouvais pas espérer de cadre plus romantique.

- Isabella, je t'aime aussi. Je ne peux pas expliquer cette attirance mais Jasper m'a dit que l'autre jour tu as eu une discussion au sujet des âmes sœurs. Et maintenant je commence à penser que tu pourrais être la mienne.

J'amenai doucement mes lèvres vers les siennes. Ma langue glissant le long de sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'elle la laisse entrer, je l'attirai contre moi. Ma langue explora l'intérieur de sa bouche. Je sentis ses bras minuscules enlacer mon cou et sa langue pousser contre la mienne. Je n'avais jamais rien expérimenté de tel auparavant dans ma vie. Je ne voulais pas arrêter mais je savais qu'elle devait respirer aussi je m'écartai d'elle. Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse en murmurant sans cesse que ce devait être un rêve !

Je l'attirai de nouveau vers moi et plaçai un bras autour de sa taille.

- Qu'est-ce qui doit être un rêve ? demandai-je.

Je la menai vers la voiture et l'aidai à monter à l'intérieur. Tandis que je me glissai derrière le volant, elle sourit un peu embarrassée.

- Tu dois être un rêve. Regarde toi Carlisle ! Tu es parfait et je suis si quelconque.

Je tendis le bras pour caresser sa joue.

- Mon amour, tu ne pourrais jamais être quelconque. Maintenant que dis-tu si nous rentrions à la maison ? Nous pourrions peut-être nous blottir l'un contre l'autre sur mon lit pour regarder un film ?

- J'aimerais bien cela. Une super façon de terminer une fabuleuse nuit.

Elle me fit un large sourire alors que nous commencions à rouler vers la maison. Cela nous prit moins de temps pour rentrer à la maison que pour aller au restaurant. Je pris le bras de Bella et la menai à l'intérieur de la maison. En regardant autour de nous, nous ne vîmes personne. Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

- Où sont-ils tous passés ?

- Je suppose qu'ils sont partis pour la nuit afin de nous laisser de l'espace. Et si je te préparais une boisson et que tu t'habillais plus confortablement pour regarder un film ? As-tu des demandes particulières ?

Elle sourit malicieusement.

- Pourquoi pas quelque chose d'effrayant ?

Je ris et acquiesçai alors qu'elle se dirigeait l'étage. Je lui attrapai du jus d'orange et une boîte de biscuits avant de chercher un film d'épouvante. Je trouvai _Massacre à la tronçonneuse _et je pensai que cela conviendrait.

Je fis mon chemin jusqu'à la chambre et frappai à la porte pour demander si je pouvais entrer. Bella me donna son accord. J'ouvris la porte et m'arrêtai stupéfait, Bella était en train de rentrer sous mes couvertures en étant uniquement revêtue d'un pantalon en coton blanc très fin et d'un débardeur trop juste. Comment diable allais-je pouvoir me contrôler ? Je voulais arracher mes vêtements et la posséder sur le champ ! Mais je devais attendre d'être marié pour pouvoir faire cela ! Parfois les manières d'antan de ma vie m'enquiquinaient mais bon c'est comme cela que j'avais été élevé ! Je mis en route le DVD et me dirigeai vers le lit. Je lui tendis le jus de fruit et les biscuits avant de m'installer au dessus des couvertures. Elle me regarda avec les sourcils relevés.

- Est-ce que tu portes tes vêtements de ville en permanence ?

- Pas toujours, je garde quelques pantalons de pyjama pour les fois où j'ai envie de me relaxer, pourquoi ?

- Mets-en un puisque je suis moi-même en pyjama et ensuite tu me laisseras me blottir contre toi sous les couvertures.

Je lui lançai un regard amusé et hochai la tête. Je me levai et trouvai un pantalon de relaxation à enfiler. Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bains pour me changer. Je décidai de rester torse nu et je retournai dans la chambre à coucher. Je vis alors Bella me jauger du regard.

- Voyez-vous quelque chose que vous appréciez Mademoiselle Swan ? demandai-je tandis qu'elle me détaillait de haut en bas.

- Oui, maintenant viens et câline-moi.

Je grimpai dans le lit à côté d'elle et tirai les couvertures sur nos corps. La chaleur provenant de son corps me rendit fou et elle ne m'aida pas en se blottissant contre moi à chaque scène effrayante. A peu près à la moitié du film, Bella hurla et sauta pratiquement sur moi. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant quelques minutes en nous regardant l'un et l'autre. Nos respirations devinrent haletantes en une seconde quand soudain elle écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je la tournai de telle façon que je me trouvai au-dessus d'elle. Je me retins sur mes bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Je l'entendis gémir et j'approfondis le baiser. Je sentis ses mains caresser mon dos tandis qu'elle bataillait avec ma langue. Je m'écartai et déposai des baisers le long de son cou jusqu'à ce qu'à ce que j'atteigne le renflement de ses seins. Mes doigts parcoururent son estomac tandis que je déposai des baisers sur le sommet de chaque renflement avant d'attaquer ses lèvres à nouveau. Bella enveloppa ma taille avec ses jambes, me rapprochant ainsi de sa chaleur. Ma maîtrise commença à décliner… Sacrebleu ! Je voulais vraiment faire l'amour à cette fille. Elle remua légèrement sous moi et embrassa mon torse. Je sentis ses mains se déplacer vers l'avant de mon pantalon et me toucher, ce qui me fit gémir. Je sentis son excitation et cela me ramena à la réalité. Je m'écartai et me retournai sur le dos en ramenant Bella contre mon torse.

- Ah ! Mon amour, une fois encore tu testes mon contrôle ! grognai-je pour exprimer ma frustration.

Elle gloussa.

- Je suis désolée Carlisle mais bon c'était amusant non ?

Je me penchai pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

- En effet c'était amusant, nous devrions recommencer à nouveau.

- Assurément.

Elle bailla fortement en posant sa tête sur mon torse. Je caressai doucement son dos.

- Endors-toi Isabella, je serai là demain matin en te tenant encore dans mes bras.

- D'accord mais pour ton information, je ne veux pas dormir, je veux continuer à t'embrasser. Pourrais-tu m'en dire plus sur ton histoire ?

- Je veux continuer à t'embrasser aussi Isabella mais tu sais que nous avons tout notre temps pour cela. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Carlisle.

Je commençai à parler du passé que j'avais oublié depuis longtemps. Cette fille m'émerveillait. Ma propre famille n'a jamais vraiment pris la peine d'apprendre ce que j'avais vu. Elle était si intéressée. J'allais en faire mon épouse un jour, j'en étais certain. Je pense que Jasper avait raison. J'avais trouvé mon âme sœur et contre toute attente, c'était une humaine !

* * *

**Quelles belles déclarations d'amour non ?** **Cela commence à devenir de plus en plus chaud entre nos deux amoureux !**

**Des reviews svp !**


	12. Chapter 13

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 12**

**Carlisle**

Je baissai les yeux sur la femelle endormie dans mes bras et souris doucement. De toute ma vie je n'avais jamais éprouvé une telle joie. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous ayons mutuellement avoué notre amour l'un pour l'autre. Je sentis soudain l'odeur de ce qui devait être des pancakes. Ah ! Alice devait être en train de préparer le petit déjeuner de Bella !

Je secouai légèrement mon amour.

- Isabella, c'est l'heure de se lever, ton petit-déjeuner est en cours de préparation, murmurai-je.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit en me voyant là.

- Bonjour ! Et bien, c'est fort agréable d'être réveillée de cette façon !

Je lui souris et inclinai mon visage pour capturer ses lèvres avec les miennes.

Je m'écartai et me levai pour me diriger vers mon armoire. Je sortis une paire de jeans et un tee-shirt noir.

- Je dois aller me préparer mon amour. Tu devrais penser à te lever.

Elle hocha la tête et sourit avec nonchalance.

- Je vais prendre une douche et je te rejoindrai ensuite au rez-de-chaussée. Avant que tu ne partes, puis-je te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr. De quoi s'agit-il ? demandai-je avec un peu curiosité car elle semblait être un peu embarrassée.

- Peux-tu m'embrasser à nouveau ? demanda-t-elle en regardant ses mains et en rougissant.

Je m'avançai vers le lit et m'agenouillai devant elle. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et posai mes lèvres contre les siennes avant de m'écarter.

- Tu n'as pas à me demander de t'embrasser Isabella. Si tu en as envie, embrasse-moi tout simplement, d'accord ? murmurai-je.

Elle hocha la tête et je sautai sur mes pieds.

- Maintenant, prépare-toi.

Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée et trouvai mon entière famille assise à la table bar. Alice qui se trouvait devant les fourneaux me regardait impatiemment. Je les ignorai ouvertement et attrapai le journal du matin que quelqu'un avait ramené. J'entendis l'eau de la douche couler et tentai de repousser les pensées d'une Bella dénudée. A la moitié de ma lecture, je levai les yeux par dessus le journal et je vis qu'ils étaient tous en train de m'observer. Je soupirai exaspéré et pliai en deux le journal.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder ? demandai-je, irrité.

- Nous voulons savoir ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ! Est-ce que Carlisle a tiré son coup ? dit crûment Emmett.

- Va-te faire voir Emmett ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? dis-je avec un ton cassant.

Ils me regardèrent, l'air surpris étant donné que je ne parlais jamais comme cela. Je baissai les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, je déteste que l'on parle de ma vie sexuelle.

- Alors tu l'as fait ? s'exclama bruyamment Emmett.

Rosalie lui donna une tape sur la base de son crâne qui le fit crier de douleur.

- Je te remercie Rose et pour votre information, non je n'ai pas couché avec Isabella et même si je l'avais fait, cela ne vous regarde pas. Compris ? dis-je vigoureusement.

Ils me regardèrent tous avec un air penaud et hochèrent la tête.

- Carlisle, es-tu d'accord pour que je passe un peu de temps avec Bella aujourd'hui ? demanda timidement Jasper.

- Bien sûr mon fils ! Tu n'as pas besoin de m'en demander la permission. Si elle veut passer du temps avec toi, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondis-je en souriant.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire et j'entendis des bruits de pas approcher de la cuisine. Nous nous retournâmes tous au moment où Bella entra. Elle était superbe avec un jean noir et un chemisier blanc. Je me levai et avançai vers elle. J'enlaçai sa taille et l'attirai contre mon corps.

- Vous êtes absolument superbe Mademoiselle Swan !

Elle gloussa et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Il y' eut alors un tollé de _Oh _en provenance de la table.

- Arrêtez votre cirque ! lachai-je sèchement en m'en prenant à eux.

Ils eurent un sourire moqueur mais ils cessèrent de parler.

Je tirai une chaise pour Bella à côté de la mienne et Alice posa une assiette de pancakes devant elle. Elle commença à manger.

- Mon Dieu ! Alice, ils sont à tomber !

Nous restâmes à la regarder manger. C'était fascinant. A un moment, elle s'arrêta pour nous regarder.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez tous ?

Nous commençâmes à piailler bruyamment.

- Je suis désolé chérie. C'est seulement que tu es la première humaine que nous avons l'occasion de d'observer de près en train de manger et c'est très intéressant à observer, lui expliquai-je.

Elle me sourit et se remit à manger. Une fois son assiette vide, Alice se pencha vers elle avec un air malicieux sur le visage.

- Alors Bella, ton anniversaire a lieu vendredi prochain n'est-ce pas ?

Comme si elle ne le savait pas… Quel petit lutin sournois ! Bella la regarda alors avec un air soupçonneux.

- Ouais, pourquoi ?

Alice prit un air innocent.

- Oh pour rien ! Je me demandais c'est tout.

Je vis un sourire se dessiner à l'angle de sa bouche.

- Donc, nous organiserons une fête surprise vendredi ! dit-elle à voix basse pour que Bella ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et Bella nous regarda avec un air suspicieux. Je levai les mains en l'air.

- Je n'ai rien fait, je te le promets. Es-tu prête à partir ?

La journée était belle et ensoleillée comme Alice l'avait prévu. J'allai donc emmener Bella quelque part pour lui montrer à quoi je ressemblais au soleil. Elle acquiesça et se leva. Je me tournai vers ma famille.

- Je vais faire un tour avec Bella au soleil. A notre retour, est-ce que vous voulez que nous fassions une activité ensemble ?

- Pourquoi pas du base-ball ? Bella pourra voir comment nous jouons, suggéra Rosalie.

Je baissai les yeux vers Bella.

- Aimerais-tu regarder un match de base-ball version vampire cet après midi ?

Elle hocha la tête et me fit un grand sourire.

- C'est décidé alors. A notre retour, nous jouerons au base-ball. Pouvons-nous y aller ma chère ?

Je fis signe à Bella de s'avancer vers l'extérieur et je la suivis très près. Je la soulevai et l'installai contre moi pour que je puisse la porter facilement.

- Chérie, ferme tes yeux, je vais devoir courir, d'accord ?

Je la sentis enfouir sa tête dans ma poitrine et je courus vers les bois jusqu'à ce que je trouve la clairière dont j'avais parlé à Alice. Génial ! Elle avait tout installé pour moi ! Je reposai doucement Bella sur ses pieds et lui fis signe de regarder autour d'elle. Le centre de la clairière était ensoleillé et il y avait une couverture et un panier avec de la nourriture à cet endroit précis.

- Vas-y ! Installe-toi et je te rejoindrai dans une minute.

Elle me lança un regard inquiet et marcha vers la couverture. J'ôtai mon tee-shirt et je respirai profondément à plusieurs reprises avant de m'avancer vers la lumière du soleil… Au moment où je sentis les rayons de soleil me frapper, je sus que j'allais scintiller. Je ne quittais pas Bella du regard afin de voir sa réaction. Elle était à genou et me regardait approcher en ne respirant pas normalement. Sa respiration semblait laborieuse. Je vis des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Je courus vers elle et tombai à genou devant elle. Je pris son visage entre mes mains.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oh Mon Dieu ! Tu es si magnifique Carlisle, si magnifique ! dit-elle avec une voix pantelante.

J'étais stupéfait, je pensais que sa réaction était due à de la répulsion. Je sentis ses mains parcourir mon torse, s'attarder sur mes hanches avant de remonter vers mon cou. Je fermai les yeux en savourant cette sensation.

- Tu scintilles tellement, ta peau est comme recouverte par des millions de diamants. Je pourrais m'asseoir et te regarder étinceler toute la journée.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur mon cou et me serra dans ses bras.

- Oh ma chère Isabella! Je pensais que tu me trouverais repoussant.

Je respirais dans ses cheveux. Elle s'écarta en secouant la tête vigoureusement.

- Comment pouvais-tu penser que je te trouverai repoussant Carlisle ? Tu es la perfection incarnée. Je suis si chanceuse de t'avoir trouvé. Je t'aime Carlisle Cullen.

- C'est moi qui suis le chanceux, Isabella ! Grâce à toi, je me sens complet comme je ne pensais jamais l'être. Je t'aime aussi et je t'aimerai pour toute l'éternité.

Je m'allongeai sur la couverture en tirant Bella vers moi. Elle se reposa dans mes bras en faisant des dessins sur mon ventre. Nous restâmes ainsi en silence pendant deux heures en profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre et en nous volant des baisers ci et là. Puis tout à coup Bella me chevaucha et attaqua mes lèvres. Je poussai contre sa bouche avec ma langue pour qu'elle me laisse entrer. Elle ouvrit la bouche et nos langues bataillèrent ensemble. Elle s'écarta et lécha mon cou avant de faire danser ses doigts sur mon torse froid et de les poser sur mon pantalon. Je sentis ses mains sur ma ceinture et je la regardai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle me sourit avec un air effronté.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur Cullen, je ne vais pas voler votre vertu, je veux seulement vous regarder.

Je ris et défis ma ceinture. Elle déboutonna mon pantalon. Je fermai les yeux en appréciant la sensation quand soudain, je sentis une main chaude à l'intérieur de mon caleçon. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sous la sensation et je vis Bella me dominer avec un sourire sur le visage. Je l'attirai vers moi pour l'embrasser avec autant de passion que je le pouvais et la retournai pour qu'elle soit sur son dos. Je sentis sa main faire des va-et-vient sur mon membre. Si elle ne s'arrêtait pas rapidement, j'allais finir par éjaculer. Je remontai une main sous son chemisier jusqu'à son soutien gorge pour y glisser mes doigts à l'intérieur et jouer avec son téton. Elle eut le souffle coupé et ses hanches firent un soubresaut contre mon corps. Je retirai ma main et la tirai pour qu'elle se retrouve en position assise. Je retirai sa main de mon membre avant de lui enlever son haut et son soutien gorge. Elle se rallongea et je la dévorai des yeux. Elle était magnifique. Elle bougea sa main pour reprendre mon membre palpitant mais je l'arrêtai et à la place je lui plaçai les mains sur sa tête. Je pris un téton dans ma bouche et le suçai jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse. Je passai à son jumeau, ses gémissements devinrent plus bruyants. Je libérai son téton et m'agenouillai pour déboutonner son jean afin de le lui retirer, tout en gardant mes yeux sur elle. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir. Elle ne portait plus qu'un boxer en dentelle. L'odeur de son excitation me frappa de plein fouet et je sus que je devais la toucher et la goûter. Je lui retirai lentement son sous-vêtement et lui écartai les jambes. Je touchai avec mon doigt son bouton du plaisir. Mon Dieu ! Elle était si humide. Je commençai à masser lentement son clitoris. Sa respiration se coupa et elle se cambra sous ma main. Souriant, je plaçai ensuite mon visage entre ses jambes et fis courir ma langue sur sa fente en rassemblant son jus. Elle était délicieuse, je pouvais sans difficultés m'habituer à ce goût ! Sa respiration s'accéléra et ses gémissements s'intensifièrent. Je la pénétrai avec ma langue et fis des va-et-vient en elle quand soudain elle commença à trembler.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! Carlisle …Je ..vais…jouir !

Je sentis ses parois se resserrer autour de ma langue et elle libéra son doux jus dans ma bouche. Je me retirai et m'agenouillai devant elle en souriant.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oh çà oui alors ! Mais Carlisle je te veux maintenant ! répondit-elle avec une voix rauque.

Toute ma retenue avait à présent disparu et je me débarrassai rapidement de mon caleçon. Je me positionnai à l'entrée de son intimité et étais sur le point de la pénétrer quand j'entendis mon téléphone sonner. La sonnerie me ramena à la réalité et je m'éloignai d'elle.

- Bella, notre première fois ne se passera pas comme cela. Je veux qu'elle ait davantage de sens.

Je me penchai pour attraper et décrocher mon téléphone.

- Alice ?

- Merci Mon Dieu ! Tu as répondu Carlisle. Dis-moi que j'ai appelé juste à temps. Vous devez arrêter ce que vous êtes en train de faire et rentrer à la maison.

- Nous nous sommes arrêtés à temps. Nous allons nous préparer à rentrer, dis-je sèchement.

- Bien, Carlisle, je fais cela seulement dans le but d'aider à consolider votre relation, dit-elle avec un ton blessé dans la voix.

- Je suis désolé Alice. Nous serons bientôt de retour.

Je raccrochai et me tournai vers Bella qui avait l'air un peu bouleversée.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ? Est-ce que tu ne me désires pas ?

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'obligeai à me regarder dans les yeux.

- Isabella, je t'aime et je veux que notre première fois ait lieu quand tu seras Madame Cullen. Et en toute honnêteté, je te désire un peu trop.

Ses yeux brillaient avec des larmes.

- Tu te rends compte que tu viens à l'instant de me promettre le mariage ?

Elle rit à travers les larmes.

- Je sais. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que tu dois m'épouser mais c'est une option que tu peux considérer. Maintenant habillons-nous et rentrons à la maison.

Nous nous levâmes, nous habillâmes rapidement puis j'installai Bella dans mes bras pour pouvoir courir. Elle me regarda.

- Est-ce que nous pourrons au moins recommencer cela à nouveau ? Parce que c'était fantastique !

Je lui souris.

- Bien sûr mon amour. Et maintenant que je t'ai goûtée, je pense que j'ai développé une petite addiction !

Elle rougit et enfouit sa tête dans ma poitrine. Je courus vers la maison pour retrouver le reste de la famille. Le reste de l'après midi, nous jouâmes au base-ball avec Bella comme spectatrice. Jasper trouva que mon nouvel amour faisait de moi un meilleur joueur. C'était amusant d'être ensemble. Je ressentis un peu de tristesse car Edward n'était pas avec nous mais je mis rapidement cette pensée de côté. Je ne pouvais pas me sentir coupable pour le reste de l'éternité parce qu'il avait décidé de se comporter comme un enfant capricieux jetant tout par terre après ne pas avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

- Les gars, vous êtes des tricheurs ! hurla Bella le long de la ligne de jeu.

Elle nous fit rire. Elle nous avait eus, nous ne pouvions jamais jouer à un jeu sans tricher ! Je vis Rosalie s'asseoir à côté de Bella pendant un moment et les deux commencèrent à discuter ensemble. Cela me fit sourire. Rosalie avait d'habitude vraiment du mal à accepter les nouvelles situations et elle avait pris rapidement Bella en amitié. Notre jeu finit trop tôt à notre goût et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison.

Cette journée se révélait être la meilleur journée de toute ma vie quand soudain Alice entra dans le salon et tomba à genou.

- Nooon ! Edward ! cria-t-elle.

Elle commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Je devais comprendre ce qui se passait. Bella se tenait au bras de Jasper avec un air inquiet. Je me tournai vers lui.

- Je prendrai soin d'Alice. S'il te plait, emmène Bella à l'étage. Je vous rejoindrai rapidement.

Il hocha la tête et réussit à persuader Bella d'aller avec lui. Je m'avançai vers Alice et m'assis près d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je lui caressai doucement les cheveux.

- Tout va bien Alice….Tout va bien.

Je vis Emmett et Rosalie s'asseoir dans le canapé et observer attentivement la scène. Je n'avais jamais vu Alice réagir ainsi après une vision. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Je réussis à la calmer.

- Alice qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle sanglota sans larmes dans mes bras.

- Edward buvait du sang humain. Je l'ai vu tuer une jeune femme qui ressemblait exactement à Bella. Il a complètement perdu l'esprit. Il est convaincu que chaque personne qu'il tue est d'une certaine façon une essence de Bella et qu'il boit leur sang pour être plus près d'elle…Oh mon Dieu ! Nous avons besoin de la protéger encore plus maintenant. Il a décidé que c'était son nouveau mode de vie. Il ne retournera pas vers le nôtre. Oh Edward ! Comment as-tu pu ?

Elle commença à pousser des gémissements. Mon esprit commença à s'évader en essayant d'appréhender tout ce qui se passait. Je devais protéger cette femme, elle était ma vie maintenant !

- J'ai besoin de parler à Bella ! déclarai-je avec un air déterminé.

Rosalie vint et retira Alice de mes bras. Je montais les escaliers et fis une pause à l'extérieur de la porte de la chambre pour reprendre mes esprits avant de frapper à la porte et de rentrer.

* * *

**Est-ce que nos deux tourtereaux finiront par craquer avant le mariage ?**

**Après une si belle journée, il fallait bien un peu de drame, non ?**


	13. Chapter 14

**Note de la traductrice** : je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, ils me font toujours autant plaisir !

* * *

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 13**

**Bella**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire combien mon rendez vous avec Carlisle avait été parfait. Il m'avait traitée comme une princesse et je n'arrivais pas du tout à croire que notre amour était réciproque. Comment se faisait-il que je sois aussi chanceuse d'avoir cet homme dans ma vie ?

J'étais tellement de bonne humeur que j'étais même prête à faire l'impasse sur la tentative bien visible d'Alice de faire un scoop avec mon anniversaire ! Pouah ! 18 ans vendredi prochain. Bon au moins Carlisle et moi pourrons révéler la nouvelle à Charlie. Dieu seul savait comment il réagira, j'avais vraiment de la chance que mon petit ami soit immortel !

Après avoir vu Carlisle à la lumière du soleil, je ne pouvais pas imaginer que quelque chose pourrait assombrir cette journée. Lui et sa beauté pure m'avaient tellement bouleversée. La façon dont il brillait dans le soleil m'avait hypnotisée. J'étais tombée amoureuse encore un peu plus de lui. En fait, ces deux jours avaient été les meilleurs de mon existence jusqu'à notre retour à la maison, après le match de base-ball quand Alice tomba à genou, en hurlant le seul mot qui me donnait froid dans le dos : Edward !

Tout se déroula rapidement. Carlisle se pencha pour prendre Alice dans ses bras. Jasper posa sa main sur mon bras.

- Viens Bella, nous allons discuter maintenant.

Je le laissai m'emmener dans la chambre de Carlisle. Que se passait-il ? Une partie de moi voulait redescendre et vérifier comment allait Alice.

Jasper s'assit sur le lit et me montra l'emplacement à côté de lui. Je lui souris un peu et m'assis. Il prit ma main dans la sienne.

- Je sais que tu veux aller vérifier si tout va bien mais crois-moi tu dois rester ici. Carlisle te racontera bientôt ce qui se passe, dit-il doucement.

Je me tournai vers lui.

- Jasper, que s'est-il passé ?

Je vis de l'inquiétude passer rapidement sur son visage avant qu'il ne réussisse à la dissimuler.

- Je ne sais pas chérie mais d'après la réaction d'Alice, cela ne présage rien de bon.

Une onde de peur me traversa.

- Que va-t-il se passer si jamais il revenait pour moi ?

- Tu penses réellement que nous laisserons quelque chose t'arriver ? dit-il en gloussant.

- Jasper, aucun d'entre vous ne peut rester en permanence jour et nuit avec moi. A un moment, vous serez obligé de me laisser seule et que se passera-t-il, s'il choisit ce moment pour attaquer ?

J'étais au bord de l'hystérie. Quand Jasper posa sa main sur mon bras, je me calmai instantanément.

- Tout ira bien Bella.

Je le vis se concentrer pendant un moment et tressaillir comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose de mauvais. Je le regardais, intriguée.

- Rappelle-toi, une super audition !

Je souris.

- Ah oui ! J'avais tout oublié au sujet de ces pouvoirs que vous vampires pouvez avoir. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il me sourit avec un air forcé.

- Tout va très bien. Veux-tu que je te raconte mon passé ?

J'acquiesçai en pensant intérieurement qu'il semblait bien avide de changer de sujet.

Je m'installai confortablement et écoutai Jasper. J'appris qu'il avait été un soldat pendant la guerre de Sécession du côté des Sudistes. Il était originaire du Texas et était le plus jeune Major à honorer les rangs de l'armée grâce à son charisme. Il me raconta qu'une nuit pendant une mission, il avait rencontré trois jeunes femmes et s'était arrêté pour les aider. L'une d'entre elles s'appelait Maria. Elle l'attaqua et le transforma en ce qu'il est à présent. Je retins mes larmes tandis qu'il me racontait son époque en tant que vampire nouveau-né. Elle avait pris toute son humanité en lui faisant tuer des humains. Il était à la tête d'une armée de nouveau-nés jusqu'au jour où il rencontra Peter et Charlotte un couple de nouveau-nés tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils l'aidèrent à retrouver autant d'humanité qu'il le pouvait. Les trois s'échappèrent finalement ensemble et Jasper rencontra Alice quelques années plus tard. Elle les conduisit tous les deux jusqu'aux Cullen. Jasper retira sa chemise et me montra ses cicatrices. Je les touchai timidement en espérant ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. J'allais retirer ma main quand il l'attrapa soudainement et me prit dans ses bras pour une rapide embrassade.

- Je te remercie Bella. Je ressens ton acceptation pour ce que je suis. Je ne ressens pas de dégoût en provenance de toi comme j'ai pu le ressentir en provenance d'autres personnes, marmonna-t-il.

Je tentai de le tirer plus près de moi tandis qu'il avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Jasper, tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ton passé. Tu as été en enfer et tu en es revenu. Et cela t'a rendu plus fort, d'accord ? Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire !

- Carlisle a de la chance de t'avoir Bella Swan, tu es unique en ton genre !

Il recula en souriant afin de remettre sa chemise et il pencha la tête.

- Ah ! Voilà Carlisle qui arrive maintenant.

Nous entendîmes un coup à la porte et vîmes Carlisle passer sa tête à travers la porte.

- Est-ce que je peux rentrer ?

Jasper se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Ouais ! Nous avons fini de discuter. J'espère que nous pourrons recommencer bientôt, rajouta-t-il à mon intention, sur le point de quitter la chambre.

- Jasper, je te remercie aussi. Et il faut que tu le saches, c'est moi la chanceuse !

Nous échangeâmes un sourire de conspirateurs et il partit.

Carlisle vint s'asseoir près de moi et m'enlaça en soupirant profondément.

- Isabella, nous devons discuter.

Je n'aimais pas entendre ce genre de phrases. Que s'était-il passé en bas ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Carlisle ?

- Chérie, tu dois essayer de rester calme d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête et lui fis signe de poursuivre.

- Alice a eu une vision à propos d'Edward. Il semblerait qu'il ait pris l'habitude de chasser des humains à nouveau.

J'eus le souffle coupé.

- Mon Dieu ! C'est affreux ! Carlisle, est-ce que c'est de ma faute?

Est-ce que je l'avais incité à faire cela ? Il me terrifiait et je ne pouvais pas supporter la pensée que des gens mourraient à cause de moi. Il me prit sur ses genoux et me tint fortement serrée contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Edward a décidé de chasser des humains mais tu dois savoir quelque chose. Isabella, il tue des filles qui te ressemblent. Selon Alice, il a l'impression que ces filles sont une partie de toi et qu'ainsi il te fait venir à lui progressivement.

Je le regardai avec horreur. Ma tête se secouait d'un côté à l'autre violemment. Je m'arrachai à ses bras et titubai à mi chemin sur le sol avant de tomber à genoux. Je mis ma tête entre mes mains.

- Non ! Pourquoi ferait-il ceci ? Est-il si dérangé?

Je sentis une paire de bras autour de ma taille. Je fus remise sur mes pieds et serrée contre la poitrine de Carlisle.

- Je suis désolé ma chérie mais tu devais être mise au courant.

Il caressa mes cheveux pour m'apaiser.

- Carlisle, des gens innocents meurent à cause de moi. J'aurais dû lui céder.

Je le sentis reculer et baisser les yeux sur moi avec un regard peiné.

- Et nous Isabella ? Si tu lui avais cédé que serait-il advenu de nous ? C'est une ruse. Il sait qu'Alice aurait une vision de ses actes et nous en donnerait les raisons. Isabella, il espère que nous nous séparerons à cause de cela. Il pense que tu ne supporteras ses actes et que tu iras vers lui pour qu'il arrête de tuer.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir dit cela ! Carlisle, je ne veux pas être loin de toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai suggéré cela mais c'est si dur de savoir que des gens meurent à cause de moi. Que va-t-il se passer s'il ne s'en prend plus uniquement à des étrangers mais aussi à ceux qui sont proches de moi ? Que va-t-il se passer s'il s'en prend à Alice ou Jasper ou Rose ou Emmett ?

Je fermai les yeux à la pensée suivante.

- Que va-t-il se passer s'il s'en prend à toi ou à Charlie ? Je ne pourrai pas vivre avec cela sur la conscience.

Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous le poids des images douloureuses défilant dans ma tête.

Carlisle me rattrapa et m'emmena vers le lit pour que je m'allonge.

- Edward ne fera de mal à aucun d'entre nous, ma chérie. Nous sommes plus forts que lui au combat et personne ne laissera rien arriver à Charlie. Maintenant nous allons te mettre en pyjama. Cela a été une journée stressante et tu dois essayer de dormir.

Tandis que je m'allongeai sur le lit, je réalisai que j'étais épuisée après cette journée. Je regardai Carlisle rassembler mes vêtements et revenir vers moi. Il me fit adopter une position assise et me débarrassa rapidement de mon chemisier ainsi que de mon soutien gorge pour les remplacer par mon débardeur. Je rougis violemment et il gloussa.

- Isabella après cet après-midi, tu n'as pas à être timide avec moi. J'ai tout vu et tu es magnifique !

Il embrassa le bout de mon nez avant d'enlever mon pantalon et ma culotte et de me mettre mon bas de pyjama.

- Je n'ai même pas jeté un coup d'œil quand je t'ai changée ! dit-il en riant.

J'avais beau être bouleversée, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire. Je m'installai sous les couvertures en attendant qu'il se change et vienne me rejoindre. Cela lui prit quelques secondes et je sentis son corps froid entrer en contact avec mon corps chaud. Le sentir derrière moi me rappela les évènements de cet après-midi. Bon sang ! J'avais presque perdu ma virginité au profit du séduisant Docteur Cullen…Je me renfrognai en pensant à quel point ce salaud d'Edward avait tout gâché.

- Je t'aime Isabella Swan.

Je l'entendis respirer dans mes cheveux. Je lui fis serrer davantage ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Je t'aime aussi Carlisle Cullen.

Je tombai dans un sommeil léger. Je rêvai d'un Edward furieux en train de roder silencieusement autour de moi et de ma famille jusqu'au jour où rentrant chez moi après le lycée je trouvais Charlie mort avec une rose rouge sur la poitrine. J'étais si choquée que je sautai dans mon pick-up et roulai vers la maison des Cullen. Me précipitant à l'intérieur, je trouvais cinq piles de cendres avec une rose rouge sur chacune d'entre elles. Je tombai à genoux, mon cœur brisé en deux. Je ne pouvais plus les sauver. J'entendis alors quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière moi. Je bondis sur mes pieds et me retournai en direction de la porte pour voir Edward me tendre une rose rouge. J'hurlai de peur et cela le fit sourire. Mes cris devenant plus puissants en voyant ses yeux rouge sang.

Je jaillis du lit en hurlant. Tous les Cullen se précipitèrent dans la chambre. Carlisle me regarda avec inquiétude. Les larmes tombaient de mes yeux et j'enfouis ma tête dans sa poitrine.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Jasper.

- Oui, Isabella a seulement fait un mauvais rêve.

Il m'enlaça et me tint plus près de sa poitrine. Mes sanglots persistèrent et soudain je me sentis à nouveau fatiguée. Je vis Jasper me regarder avec un air concentré. Je suppose que je devais le remercier pour la sensation de torpeur. La famille quitta la chambre calmement et tandis que je me rallongeai, la dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'était Jasper et Carlisle en train d'échanger un regard très inquiet. Carlisle caressa mes cheveux pour m'apaiser.

- Rendors-toi ma chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas. Edward ne fera de mal à aucun d'entre nous.

Alors que je laissais l'obscurité m'envahir, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander comment Carlisle avait su que je rêvais qu'Edward les blessaient tous. Peut-être avais-je parlé dans mon sommeil ? Tandis que je m'endormais plus profondément, je n'arrivais pas me débarrasser de la sensation que mon rêve avait été un peu plus qu'un rêve. Je serai damnée si Edward m'enlevait un membre de ma famille.

* * *

**Quels hommes admirables dans cette famille sauf qui vous savez !** **Vive l'amour !**


	14. Chapter 15

**Note de la traductrice** : mille fois merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Bonne lecture de ce nouvel épisode !

* * *

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 14**

**Carlisle**

Jasper fit en sorte que Bella se rendorme. Quant à moi, je ne parvenais pas à me reposer. Mon esprit se rappelait de ses propos tenus dans son sommeil. Je savais exactement de quoi elle avait rêvé et cela me perturbait infiniment. Je sortis du lit et enfilai une paire de jeans ainsi qu'un polo. En quittant la chambre, je croisai Rosalie dans le couloir et lui attrapai le bras.

- Rose, accepterais-tu s'il te plaît de rester avec Bella pendant que je m'entretiens avec Alice et Jasper ?

Elle acquiesça et fila dans la chambre.

Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau et appelai Alice et Jasper pour qu'ils me rejoignent. Ils s'assirent et je les regardai solennellement.

- Je sais à quoi rêvait Bella.

- De quoi s'agissait-il Carlisle ? J'étais effrayée, elle hurlait si fort, dit Alice l'air bouleversée.

- Elle a rêvé qu'Edward tuait Charlie ainsi que nous tous. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il lui avait tout pris et qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'aller avec lui. Cela me fit froid dans le dos, les gars ! Quelque chose dans son attitude même si elle dormait me disait qu'il s'agissait de bien plus qu'un simple rêve.

Je me penchai en avant afin de jauger leurs réactions.

- Carlisle, en aucune façon Edward pourrait avoir le dessus sur nous. Nous sommes trop forts, cracha Jasper.

- Jasper, tu es un soldat. Tu sais mieux que nous qu'un élément de surprise peut déstabiliser un adversaire.

Je vis de l'appréhension sur son visage.

- Alice, peux-tu regarder dans le futur pour savoir s'il y a des éléments qu'Edward aurait oubliés de dissimuler ? Peut-être que nous pourrons découvrir ce qu'il manigance.

Les yeux d'Alice devinrent légèrement flous pendant qu'elle se concentrait. Cela dura quelques minutes. Quand elle revint à elle, elle semblait frustrée.

- Je ne peux rien voir Carlisle. Je ne comprends pas comment il arrive à faire cela. La seule chose que je parviens à voir c'est une rose rouge.

- Une rose rouge ? J'ai entendu Bella dire quelque chose à propos d'une rose.

J'observai mes enfants en silence pendant quelques minutes.

- Bon, que faisons-nous ?

J'entendis un coup à la porte et Emmett passa sa tête à travers la porte en arborant un sourire gêné.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas espionner votre conversation mais je vous ai entendus. Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ?

Nous acquiesçâmes et il vint s'installer sur mon divan.

- Pourquoi ne la transformons-nous pas ?

Alice et Jasper avaient l'air de considérer cette idée. Je secouai la tête.

- Bien que je souhaite que Bella se joigne à nous, cela soulèverait trop de questions si cela se produisait maintenant. Elle est dans sa dernière année au lycée. Elle doit terminer l'année scolaire. Que se passerait-il si elle venait à disparaître soudainement ? Je ne pourrais pas faire cela à Charlie. Elle a besoin de le préparer avant. Il doit y avoir une autre solution.

Alice hocha la tête lentement.

- C'est très juste Carlisle mais je pense qu'elle devra être transformée à un moment donné. Et si nous impliquions les Volturi ?

Je la regardai incrédule.

- As-tu perdu l'esprit Alice ? Ce serait une sentence de mort pour Bella, tu connais leurs lois.

- Mais nous n'avons pas besoin de leur parler d'elle. Nous leur parlerions uniquement d'Edward qui est incontrôlable.

- C'est hors de question. Je ne les ferai pas venir ici ! arguai-je.

Je regardais Jasper et Emmett pour avoir leur accord et je décelai une lueur de détermination dans les yeux de Jasper comme s'il avait décidé quelque chose.

- Carlisle a raison ma chérie. Nous essayons de protéger Bella et non de la mettre davantage en danger. Il suffirait d'une erreur de notre part et ils découvriraient tout à son sujet. Je pense que nous devons nous occuper nous-même d'Edward, dit-il calmement.

Il me regarda avec tristesse.

- Je sais que c'est ton premier fils Carlisle mais nous devrons en arriver à un combat à mort et aucun d'entre nous ne risquera la vie des autres pour le garder en vie.

Je soupirai et pris ma tête entre mes mains.

- Ce n'est plus mon fils depuis un bon moment. Je me demande s'il l'a jamais été. J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'aider mais il est vraiment déterminé à détruire cette famille. Je le taillerai en pièces moi-même ! Nous devons tous nous impliquer là-dedans les gars.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et levai les yeux sur Emmett qui me regardait avec un air sérieux.

- Nous sommes tous de la partie Carlisle, chacun d'entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Je vis Alice et Jasper hocher la tête. Dans le même temps, Rosalie arriva en courant par la porte et jeta ses bras autour de moi.

- Il a raison Carlisle. J'ai du mal à accepter ce que je suis mais personne ne fera du mal à ma famille. C'est le moment de nous serrer les coudes !

Je fus soudainement englouti dans une embrassade familiale. Au moment où j'entendis Bella commencer à remuer, je m'éloignai de ma famille.

- Je suis désolé, je dois aller la voir.

- Vas-y Carlisle. Je vais cuisiner quelque chose pour elle et ensuite tu la ramèneras chez elle, dit Alice doucement.

De retour dans ma chambre je vis Bella assise dans le lit en train de se frotter les yeux. Je m'avançai vers elle et l'embrassai rapidement. Je m'écartai pour l'observer.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ma chérie ?

- C'était bien réel cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en soupirant fortement.

J'acquiesçai et elle fronça les sourcils.

- Isabella, je dois te demander ce qu'il y avait dans ton rêve. Tu n'as pas arrêté de mentionner des roses rouges dans ton sommeil.

Elle pâlit visiblement. Je m'assis près d'elle et la rapprochai de moi.

- J'ai vu une rose sur le corps de Charlie et quand je suis venue ici, j'ai vu des roses sur des tas de cendres, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avant de commencer à pleurer doucement.

Je séchai ses larmes.

- Pour rien. Je voulais seulement connaître le contenu de ton rêve.

J'entendis Alice appeler de la cuisine pour dire que le petit déjeuner de Bella était prêt. J'embrassai le sommet de sa tête.

- Ma chérie, Alice a cuisiné pour toi. Va manger et je te ramènerai chez toi quand tu auras terminé. Je serai dans mon bureau. Rejoins moi là-bas quand tu auras fini.

- Resteras-tu avec moi ? Je ne veux pas rester toute seule, demanda-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Bien sûr que je resterai. Es-tu d'accord pour que Jasper et Emmett viennent aussi ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Va manger, je te reverrai tout à l'heure !

Je la laissai pour qu'elle se change et je me dirigeai vers mon bureau. En fermant la porte, je vis que les garçons étaient déjà assis et me regardaient avec impatience.

- Les filles lui tiendront compagnie pour son petit déjeuner. Carlisle, nous avons entendu ce qu'elle t'a dit au sujet des roses, grogna Jasper.

Je hochai légèrement la tête et m'assis sur le bord de mon bureau.

- Ouais les roses. Comment cela est-il allé aussi loin ? demandai-je avec un ton cassant.

- Calme-toi Carlisle, tes yeux noircissent. Tu dois rester calme. D'accord ? dit Emmett en tendant ses mains.

J'inspirai profondément en fermant les yeux. Quand je les ré-ouvris, les garçons se détendirent ostensiblement.

- Je suis désolé. Tout cela m'a retourné. Je trouve la plus merveilleuse des filles et mon fils, ce morveux la désire aussi. Et parce qu'il ne peut pas l'avoir, on en arrive là !

- Je sais Carlisle mais c'est toi qui a la fille ! dit Jasper pour me faire sourire.

- Nous viendrons avec toi et nous resterons chez Bella aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de nous, d'accord ? Nous allons devoir mutuellement assurer nos arrières.

- Merci mon fils.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire et essayâmes de discuter de tout et de rien au sujet du lycée et de mon travail pour tenter d'ignorer la tension dans la pièce.

- Carlisle, les garçons ! Bella est prête à partir ! cria Rosalie.

- Que le spectacle commence ! marmonna Emmett.

Nous retrouvâmes les filles à l'extérieur et installâmes Bella dans la voiture. Pendant tout le trajet, les garçons racontèrent des blagues pour la faire rire. Je souris en sachant qu'ils essayaient de lui faire oublier la nuit dernière.

Alors que nous arrivions dans l'allée de Bella, j'eus un frisson. Il y avait quelque chose de pas normal. J'échangeai un regard avec les garçons, il semblait qu'ils avaient aussi remarqué cela.

- Isabella, donne-moi tes clefs. Je vais entrer en premier avec Jasper.

Elle me tendit les clés avec méfiance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Carlisle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose qui ne semble pas normal, dis-je calmement.

- Oh mon Dieu Charlie !

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, elle reprit les clefs de mes doigts et se précipita vers la porte. Je courus après elle et j'atteignis la porte avant elle. Je tendis ma main et elle me les rendit en tremblant.

- Ne refais plus cela ma chérie s'il te plaît ! Nous essayons de te garder saine et sauve, maintenant reste derrière Jasper. D'accord ?

Jasper la tenait par la taille pendant que je rentrai à l'intérieur avec Emmett. Je sentis une odeur familière et cela me fit grogner.

- Est-ce que tu sens cela ?

Il acquiesça avec nervosité.

- Rentre lentement à l'intérieur Jasper.

Je les entendis rentrer à l'intérieur et se déplacer vers le salon tandis que je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Son odeur était présente partout. Je sentis un grognement déchirer ma poitrine.

- Carlisle, j'emmène Bella à l'étage, annonça Jasper.

J'entendis leurs pas pendant leur déplacement ainsi que l'ouverture d'une porte quand soudain un cri strident retentit dans les airs. Je grimpai les escaliers à vitesse vampirique et m'arrêtai net devant la chambre de Bella. Jasper me désigna le lit et je me déplaçai vers celui-ci. Je sentis qu'Emmett n'était pas loin derrière mon dos. Sur l'édredon se trouvait un mot. Je le ramassai et le lis rapidement.

_Ma très chère Bella, _

_Je t'avais dit que je reviendrai. C'est dommage, tu n'étais pas là._

_Exx_

J'attrapai un autre objet sur le lit et le fis tourner entre mes doigts, c'était une rose rouge. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir. Je regardai Bella, sa tête était enfouie dans la poitrine de Jasper. Je jetai la rose par terre et avançai vers eux pour la prendre dans mes bras.

- Carlisle, son odeur est fraîche. Il était là récemment, dit Jasper presque silencieusement pour que Bella n'entende pas.

Je reniflai l'air. Il avait raison, je grondai de colère et je baissai les yeux sur mon amour. Je le poursuivrai. Il était hors de question qu'il lui fasse du mal.

- Emmett, ramène Isabella à la maison et appelle les filles ! Jasper, viens avec moi ! Nous allons le poursuivre !

Il hocha la tête avec nervosité. Son regard était déterminé. C'était le soldat Jasper que je regardai. J'embrassai doucement Bella.

- Je serai bientôt de retour mon amour. Je vais faire en sorte que tu sois en sécurité.

Je m'éloignai et fis mon chemin jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- Jasper ! aboyai-je.

Il me suivit tandis que je sautai par la fenêtre. Mon cœur se brisa quand j'entendis Bella me crier de revenir. Mais je ne pouvais pas, tout ceci était intolérable. Je regardai Jasper pendant que nous courions. J'étais content qu'il soit avec moi.

_« Edward, tu ferais bien de surveiller tes arrières, tu viens juste de libérer mon côté sombre et je te le ferai payer » _pensai-je intérieurement tandis que je courais plus vite.

* * *

**Le vilain Edward a encore frappé ! **

**Quel est donc le côté sombre du parfait Carlisle ?**


	15. Chapter 16

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 15**

**Bella**

Au moment où Carlisle sortit par ma fenêtre, j'eus la sensation que l'on m'arrachait ma raison de vivre. Oui je sais que j'ai l'air de dramatiser mais c'est ce qu'il était devenu pour moi ces derniers jours. J'attrapai l'encadrement de la porte et lui criai de revenir. Emmett me saisit par les bras et me força à le regarder.

- Bella, tu dois absolument te calmer. Ils savent ce qu'ils font, d'accord ?

Je secouai la tête.

- Emmett ils peuvent être blessés et ce sera de ma faute.

- As-tu vu l'expression sur leurs visages quand ils sont partis ? Elle signifiait _travail_, ce n'étaient pas Carlisle et Jasper. Ils sont en mission. Ils ne seront pas blessés. Tu dois me croire pour cela, d'accord ? Maintenant rassemble quelques vêtements dans un sac, nous devons retourner à notre maison.

J'attrapai un sac à dos et jetai dedans quelques vêtements ainsi que mes livres d'école .

- Que fait-on pour Charlie ?

Emmett eut l'air pensif pendant un moment avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche et de composer rapidement un numéro.

- Alice, le psychopathe a encore frappé…Euh oui ! Ils sont partis tous les deux à sa poursuite. Je lui ai dit cela. Maintenant que fait-on pour Charlie ? D'accord, je le lui fais savoir, à bientôt !

Il raccrocha son téléphone et me regarda.

Alice va appeler ton père. Elle lui dira que tu ne te sens pas bien et que Carlisle a proposé de s'occuper de toi pendant quelques jours. Nous manquerons aussi le lycée pendant quelques jours. L'un d'entre nous pourra t'aider avec tes devoirs. Nous allons essayer de nous organiser.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux épais avant de mettre mon sac à dos sur son épaule et de m'offrir sa main. Je la pris et nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi alors que je fermai la porte à clé en frissonnant à l'idée qu'Edward était encore venu. Je m'estimais heureuse de ne pas avoir été là. Je sautai sur le siège passager en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais faire. Je me demandais si je pouvais prendre l'argent de mes économies et fuir. De cette façon, les Cullen seraient en sécurité. Je laissai un sourire apparaître sur mon visage. Oui, c'est ce que je ferai ! Je regardai dans le vague en me demandant si Carlisle allait bien. Je priai pour que Jasper les garde tous les deux sains et saufs.

Nous arrivâmes très rapidement devant la maison des Cullen et je me dirigeai vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et je fus accueillie par une Alice furieuse. Elle m'attrapa par le poignet et me traîna dans la maison en hurlant.

- Il en est hors de question Swan ! J'ai vu que tu allais t'enfuir. Mais cela n'arrivera pas !

Je m'assis sur le canapé en la regardant attentivement tandis que Rosalie et Emmett rentraient dans la pièce.

- Alice ! J'essaye seulement de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous tous !

- Ce qui est le mieux pour nous c'est que tu restes où tu es !

Elle s'agenouilla devant moi et posa sa tête sur mes genoux.

- Bella, tu es ma sœur ! Je veux te protéger et si tu t'enfuies, il te poursuivra. Au moins avec nous, il ne te touchera pas !

Je sentis les larmes couler de mes yeux.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai l'impression de rien apporter d'autre que du chagrin à votre famille.

- Ne sois pas stupide Bella, dit doucement Rosalie en s'asseyant près de moi et en me prenant dans ses bras. Nous ferons en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Je répondis à son étreinte tout en caressant les cheveux d'Alice. Je levai les yeux vers Emmett et vis qu'il se sentait un peu délaissé. Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir de l'autre côté. Il fit un large sourire et se jeta sur moi en nous enveloppant toutes dans une puissante étreinte.

Nous restâmes comme cela pendant un moment, perdus dans nos pensées.

- Et Charlie qu'en est-il pour lui ?

- Tout va bien Bella, je l'ai appelé avant que tu arrives. Il travaille sans arrêt cette semaine et il a dit qu'il sera chanceux si tu te souviens à quoi il ressemble à la fin de la semaine. Il a dit que tu pouvais rester avec nous autant que tu le voulais afin que tu ne sois pas toute seule, dit Alice en me souriant.

Quelque chose qu'Emmett avait dit plus tôt me revint en tête et j'étais curieuse. Je levai les yeux vers lui.

- Emmett, que voulais-tu dire tout à l'heure quand tu as dit que ce n'étaient plus Carlisle et Jasper ?

Il me rapprocha contre sa poitrine et s'enfonça davantage dans le canapé.

- Bells c'étaient deux fils de pute très en colère ! Il en faut beaucoup pour énerver Carlisle mais une fois qu'il l'est, il vaut mieux se cacher. Edward l'a poussé à bout en te poursuivant. Il est déterminé à faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus. En ce qui concerne Jasper, quand il considère quelque chose comme une menace, le soldat qui est en lui prend le dessus et va éliminer la menace.

Je frémis à la pensée de mon magnifique Carlisle en proie à la colère par ma faute. J'espérais qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Je pense réellement que je ne pourrais pas survivre s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je sentis quelqu'un serrer ma main. Je regardai les yeux couleur ambre d'Alice.

- Bella, cela fait un moment que tu n'as rien mangé. Allons te préparer quelque chose, d'accord ?

Je la laissai me remettre sur mes pieds et me conduire à la cuisine. Je pris un siège et elle me fit un sandwich.

- Est-ce que je peux te demander ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? Je n'ai eu qu'un petit extrait de l'histoire par Emmett.

Je lui parlai du mot et de la rose. Soudain son couteau lui échappa des mains. Elle leva des yeux rempli de peur vers moi avant de se précipiter sur moi et de jeter ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Oh Bella…Oh mon Dieu la rose ! J'ai vu une rose dans une vision. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais voir pour le futur d'Edward !

Mon corps tout entier se raidit et je reculai lentement.

- Que veux-tu dire Alice ? J'ai fait un rêve au sujet d'une rose également.

- Je sais ma chérie. Je sais mais rien de ce qu'il y'avait dans ce rêve ne deviendra réalité ! dit-elle avec un ton si bas que je pouvais à peine l'entendre.

Elle se sépara de moi et retourna faire mon sandwich. Elle le posa devant moi. Je jouais avec dans mon assiette, je n'avais pas le cœur à manger.

- Bella s'il te plaît mange ! Tu as besoin de garder tes forces !

Je ne pouvais pas regarder Alice dans les yeux mais j'entendis la supplique dans sa voix aussi je me forçai à avaler la nourriture. Je pensais sans cesse à mon rêve, allait-il devenir réalité ? Est-ce que je perdrai tous les gens que j'aimais ? Tandis que j'avalais les derniers morceaux, il y eut un coup de tonnerre en provenance de l'extérieur. Que se passait-il ? Ce n'était pas orageux quand je suis arrivée ici. Alice sauta de son siège et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Je la suivis et trouvai les trois Cullen sur le porche. Je posai la main sur le bras de Rosalie.

- C'était quoi ce bruit ?

Elle me regarda avec des yeux inquiets.

- C'était le bruit que les vampires font quand ils frappent quelque chose.

Je sentis le sang se vider de mon visage en pensant à ce que cela voulait dire.

- Emmett va les aider maintenant ! s'écria Alice.

Emmett acquiesça et courut vers les bois. Alice se tourna vers nous.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais Carlisle n'est plus lui-même. Bella tu dois rester à l'écart !

- Non Alice ! Il ne me fera pas de mal ! répondis-je en secouant la tête.

- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait maintenant. Il est si en colère. Edward a fait quelque chose et je ne suis pas encore sûre de savoir ce qu'il a fait. Nous ne voulons pas que tu sois blessée, argua-t-elle.

Juste à ce moment, je vis trois silhouettes émerger des bois et je les reconnus immédiatement. A l'instant où je les vis, je dévalai les marches vers eux en ignorant Alice et Rosalie qui me criaient de revenir. Tandis que je me rapprochai je vis que les yeux de Carlisle étaient noirs comme le charbon et qu'il grognait violemment. Alors que je m'avançai vers lui, Jasper m'attrapa par la taille et m'éloigna.

- Non Non ! Ma chérie, aucune chance !

- Jasper laisse-moi partir maintenant, il ne me fera pas de mal !

Je le regardai de travers et il sembla être en conflit avec lui-même pendant quelques secondes avant de me relâcher.

- Bien mais je serais juste derrière toi au cas où il s'en prendrait à toi.

Je grimaçai à ses mots et me rapprochai de Carlisle. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré, il avait l'air d'être le vampire qu'il est réellement. Je posai ma main sur sa joue.

- Carlisle c'est moi Isabella.

Il me gronda dessus et attrapa mes avant bras pour me rapprocher de lui. Je le sentis baisser la tête vers mon cou. Il renifla et effleura ma carotide. Mon corps se raidit mais je continuais, je ne voulais pas le perdre maintenant. Je caressai sa joue.

- C'est Isabella mon chéri, s'il te plaît reviens-moi.

Je sentis sa prise sur moi se relâcher et sa tête se redressa pour regarder brièvement mes yeux avant de me plaquer contre ses lèvres pour un baiser torride. Il poussa sa langue contre la mienne, ses lèvres bougeant contre les miennes presque violemment. Mes jambes m'abandonnèrent et je tombai sur le sol. Je le sentis partir avec moi. Nous finîmes à genou dans l'herbe. Je lui rendis son baiser avec autant de passion et d'amour que je le pouvais. Je forçai sa langue non pour batailler avec la mienne mais pour la caresser. Je sentis que je ne pouvais plus respirer et essayai de m'écarter mais il me maintenait avec une poigne de fer. Soudain je sentis le baiser évoluer de la colère à l'amour, il gémit dans ma bouche et cela me fit gémir à mon tour. Il s'écarta de moi et me regarda intensément dans les yeux. Les siens avaient retrouvé leur couleur dorée. Il posa sa main sur ma joue.

- Isabella mon amour, tu m'as ramené …Comment ? murmura-t-il.

Je sentis les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Il les essuya doucement.

- Ne pleure pas ma chérie.

- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu Carlisle, dis-je en gémissant avant de me jeter dans ses bras.

- Jamais tu ne me perdras. Mais comment as-tu fait cela ? Quand un vampire est dans cet état d'esprit rien ne peut normalement l'en faire sortir, dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

- Parce qu'elle est ton âme sœur Carlisle ! C'est comme cela qu'elle a pu te sortir de ta fureur. Même aveuglée par celle-ci tu ne pouvais pas lui faire du mal…à la place tu l'as embrassée. Nous t'avions dit que vous étiez des âmes sœurs, dit Alice doucement.

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers elle pour la regarder. Puis Carlisle et moi, nous regardâmes l'un et l'autre de nouveau. Je vis l'amour dans ses yeux. Elle avait raison. Cet homme était mon âme sœur et je ferai n'importe quoi pour l'aider et l'aimer avec toutes les fibres de mon être. Nous échangeâmes un sourire avant qu'il se remette debout et me porte dans ses bras pour retourner à la maison.

- Venez, nous devons discuter, dit-il aux autres par dessus son épaule.

J'entendis le reste de la famille nous suivre. Quand nous nous assîmes sur le canapé, nous ne nous quittâmes pas du regard comme si rompre le contact visuel ferait disparaître l'autre. J'étais dans le pétrin mais je savais que pour rien au monde je ne voulais être ailleurs qu'ici !

* * *

**Voilà c'est dit, Carlisle et Bella sont véritablement deux âmes soeurs !**

**Que s'est-il passé pour que Carlisle perde ses esprits ? La réponse dans le prochain épisode !  
**


	16. Chapter 17

**Notes de la traductrice** : mille mercis pour tous vos commentaires au fil de vos lectures, épisode après épisode !

* * *

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 16**

**Carlisle**

Nous avions suivi l'odeur d'Edward à travers la forêt jusqu'à la plage de La Push. La piste s'arrêtait devant une grotte. Jasper examina la zone.

- Carlisle, je pense qu'il s'est enfui dans l'eau.

J'acquiesçai nerveusement. Un brouillard rouge recouvrit mes yeux à cause de la fureur que j'essayai de contenir. Je frappai un arbre par frustration. Il se déracina et vola quelques mètres plus loin.

- Putain ! hurlai-je.

Jasper attrapa mon bras et m'obligea à le regarder.

- Carlisle, tu dois te calmer. Tes yeux deviennent noirs, bon sang !

Je haussai les épaules et pris la direction de la grotte.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de faire autre chose, Jasper, à part trouver ce salaud.

J'avançai vers l'entrée de la grotte et fus frappé par l'odeur de sang frais…de sang humain. Regardant attentivement partout je ne vis personne. Il avait dû l'emmener avec lui. Que Dieu ait pitié de son âme ! Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer que sa victime était morte maintenant. Je sentis Jasper arriver derrière moi.

- Oh merde ! L'odeur de sang est si forte !

Je l'écoutai à peine et remarquai une feuille de papier blanc s'agiter sous un rocher. Je marchai vers elle et la ramassai.

_Bien les garçons ! Vous étiez si prêts de m'attraper mais je suis plus intelligent que vous ! Je suis certain que l'odeur de sang ne vous a pas échappé. Carlisle, si seulement tu avais pu voir la terreur dans ses yeux pendant que je la saignais à blanc. C'était la chose la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais faîte. Ses yeux marrons si effrayés, c'étaient ceux de Bella, enfin une partie d'elle au moins. Je te promets père que je te ferai payer pour me l'avoir prise. Vous payerez tous pour avoir contribué à notre séparation. Je danserai sur vos tas de cendres._

_A bientôt la famille._

Je jetai le papier sur le sol tandis qu'un féroce grognement sortait de ma poitrine. Je remarquai que Jasper avait reculé par rapport à moi. Il tenait ses mains en l'air.

- Je ne vais pas t'attaquer mais tu as besoin de te calmer. S'il te plaît pense à Bella et à ce que cela lui ferait si elle te voyait comme ça.

A présent le brouillard rouge avait envahi mon corps et rien ne pouvait plus m'atteindre. En cet instant, j'étais complètement vampire, il ne restait plus aucune once d'humanité en moi. Tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était trouver Edward et le tailler en pièces, morceau par morceau et le brûler. Je bousculai Jasper pour passer et sortis de la grotte. Du coin de l'œil je le vis ramasser la lettre et la mettre dans sa poche. J'arpentais la plage, ma colère allait crescendo. Je partis dans les bois en direction de la maison. Je sentis Jasper à mes côtés. Au moment où nous arrivâmes à proximité de la maison, il attrapa mon bras pour m'arrêter.

- Non Carlisle, tu ne peux pas encore rentrer, tu n'es pas en état de le faire !

Je lui grognai dessus et m'accroupis avant de lui sauter dessus. Je lui donnai un coup de pied dans les côtes et l'envoyai dans un arbre voisin dans un bruit assourdissant. Il se releva rapidement et s'épousseta.

- Ne fais pas cela. J'essaye de t'aider.

Soudain il se trouva à côté de moi et attrapa un de mes poignets tandis que je sentis une autre poigne de fer sur l'autre. Je regardai rapidement et vis qu'Emmett nous avait rejoints. Il avait dû entendre le fracas.

Emmett me regarda.

- Nous allons te ramener à la maison Carlisle mais tu dois reprendre tes esprits.

Je lui grognai dessus, ses mots ne parvenaient pas à m'atteindre. Ils me conduisirent à travers les arbres jusqu'à ce nous puissions voir la maison.

- Merde ! marmonna Jasper.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il jurait jusqu'à ce je sente la soif de sang m'accabler pour la première fois depuis des siècles. Une femelle humaine courait vers nous. Je vis Jasper l'attraper par la taille et la tirer loin de moi. Je n'enregistrai pas ce qui se passait, j'étais uniquement concentré sur une seule chose, l'odeur de son sang. Je sentis une main chaude sur ma joue.

- Carlisle c'est Isabella.

Comment connaissait-elle mon prénom ? Je lui grognai dessus et attrapai son bras pour la rapprocher de moi. Je penchai ma tête vers son cou et reniflai, je pouvais voir le sang pulser. Il suffisait d'une seule morsure pour qu'il soit tout à moi mais quelque chose me retenait. Je ne pensais pas être capable de la blesser. Son corps entier se raidit au moment où je la reniflai mais elle caressa ma joue.

- C'est Isabella mon chéri, reviens vers moi s'il te plaît.

Cela commença à me revenir. Isabella ! Elle était ma raison de vivre. Je regardai dans ses yeux. Je vis de la peur et en même temps de l'amour se refléter à l'intérieur. J'attaquai ses lèvres avec les miennes avec férocité et forçai ma langue dans sa bouche. Ses jambes vacillèrent sous elle et nous tombâmes ensemble sur le sol. Je pouvais sentir mon humanité revenir en moi. J'étais en train d'essayer de la protéger. Le jour de notre rencontre resurgit dans ma tête. Je me rappelai comment j'avais compris que je ne pouvais pas laisser sortir de ma vie cette merveilleuse créature et combien j'avais voulu tout savoir sur elle. Elle m'avait ramenée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sa langue força la mienne à arrêter de batailler et nous nous caressâmes l'un et l'autre. Je sentis la fureur se dissiper et être remplacée par de l'amour pour cette magnifique femme qui venait à l'instant de risquer sa vie en venant à moi. Je la sentis essayer de s'écarter mais la fureur n'avait pas complètement disparu. Je la retins fermement et la fis rester, scellée à mes lèvres. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de mes lèvres, c'était merveilleux. Je m'écartai d'elle, je sus que mes yeux étaient devenus normaux, j'étais de retour …Je regardai ses yeux.

- Isabella mon amour, tu m'as ramené…comment ?

Je vis des larmes couler sur son visage. Cela me fendit le cœur de la voir si bouleversée. J'essuyai ses larmes.

- Ne pleure pas ma chérie.

- Je croyais t'avoir perdu Carlisle.

Elle pleura et se jeta ses bras autour de moi. Je savourais la chaleur de son étreinte, c'était quelque chose dont je ne pourrais jamais me lasser.

- Jamais tu ne me perdras. Mais comment as-tu fait cela ? Quand un vampire est dans cet état d'esprit, rien ne peut normalement l'en faire sortir.

- Parce qu'elle est ton âme sœur Carlisle ! C'est comme cela qu'elle t'a sorti de ta fureur. Même quand tu étais aveuglé par celle-ci tu ne pouvais pas lui faire du mal…à la place, tu l'a embrassée. Nous te l'avions dit que vous étiez des âmes sœurs, dit doucement Alice.

Je regardai Alice en réfléchissant. J'avais été un peu dubitatif au début quant à l'idée d'une âme sœur humaine mais je savais aussi combien un lien devait être puissant pour réussir à calmer un vampire en colère. Je me tournai pour regarder Bella et je vis clairement son amour se réfléchir dans ses yeux. Je sus instantanément qu'Alice avait raison. Contre toute attente, une humaine était mon âme sœur. Je lui souris et me relevai. Je me penchai et soulevai Bella dans mes bras pour la ramener à la maison. Je ne la voulais pas hors de mes bras plus longtemps que nécessaire.

- Allons-y, nous devons discuter, lançai-je à ma famille pendant que je marchais vers la maison.

J'entendis la famille nous suivre tandis que je m'asseyais sur le canapé avec Bella sur mes genoux. Nous nous regardâmes l'un et l'autre comme si nous avions peur que la perte du contact visuel fasse disparaître l'autre. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'au moment où nous entendîmes un toussotement. Soupirant, je me tournai vers ma famille et je vis Emmett essayer de ne pas rire.

- Je suis désolé Carlisle mais tu as dit que nous devions discuter.

- Ouais ! Tout d'abord, Jasper je voudrais te présenter des excuses pour t'avoir frappé. C'était inapproprié. Tu essayais seulement de m'aider.

J'étais honteux de mon comportement dans les bois. Jasper secoua sa main devant son visage.

- Tout va bien, je sais mieux que personne ce que l'on ressent quand on est autant en colère. De plus, je pense que nous avons des problèmes plus importants.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et sortit le mot en provenance de la grotte pour le passer ensuite aux autres.

- Le salaud ! piailla Rosalie.

- S'il pense qu'il fera du mal à l'un d'entre nous, il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend.

Bella lui prit la note de sa main et l'examina rapidement. Je remarquai que sa main tremblait et je mis la mienne dessus pour tenter de la calmer.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Mon rêve Carlisle, c'était plus que rêver, n'est-ce pas ?

- Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Cela pourrait être une prémonition de ce qui pourrait arriver mais tu dois m'écouter ma chérie, cela ne se produira pas.

Je plaçai mes mains sur ses joues et l'obligeai à me regarder. Elle acquiesça légèrement et bougea pour poser sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je regardai le reste de la famille.

- Bon, nous avons besoin d'un plan d'action.

- Bien, Bella ne va pas aller au lycée pendant quelques jours et rester ici. J'ai donné une explication à Charlie, il pense que tu vas t'occuper d'elle et de toute façon il est obligé de travailler. En ce qui concerne Edward, je n'en ai aucune idée, dit Alice en me souriant.

- Pour commencer, aucun d'entre nous ne doit rester seul. Nous devons être groupés au moins par deux voire trois s'il s'agit de Bella. Nous ne pouvons pas lui laisser l'élément de surprise et ce sera plus facile d'avoir le dessus sur lui si nous sommes deux. Quand je combattais dans l'armée, c'était toujours le plus grand nombre qui nous prenait en défaut, dit doucement Jasper.

Je le voyais se rappeler son passé.

- Nous savons tous qu'il va s'en prendre plus particulièrement à Carlisle et à Bella. Les autres sont seulement sur son chemin. C'est eux que nous devons surveiller, continua-t-il après avoir éclairci sa gorge.

Je gloussai et tout le monde me regarda.

- Je suis désolé, c'est seulement l'idée d'avoir des gens pour veiller sur moi. Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé.

Jasper me sourit.

- Vrai mais tu dois être prudent à présent ! Tu es la seule personne qui l'empêche d'avoir ce que son cœur désire donc tu sais c'est à toi qu'il va s'en prendre le plus durement. Même si je déteste dire cela parce que nous ne savons pas ce qu'il va faire ensuite, nous devons seulement prendre chaque jour comme il vient.

Nous acquiesçâmes tous.

- Carlisle tu devras aller à l'école pour aller chercher nos devoirs. Dis-leur que Bella est contagieuse ou autre chose, dit Alice.

Bella nous regarda tous avec une expression déterminée.

- Non je vais aller au lycée ! Nous ne pouvons pas suspendre nos vies à cause de lui. C'est ma dernière année, je veux la finir.

- Mais…, commença Alice.

- Il n'y a pas de _mais_ Alice ! De plus nous serons tous ensemble là-bas à part toi Carlisle rajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux sur moi.

- Je peux faire en sorte que mes services ne finissent pas longtemps après la fin de vos cours. Vous pourriez venir me retrouver à l'hôpital et nous pourrions ainsi tous rentrer ensemble à la maison, dis-je doucement.

- Très bien, nous ferons ce que tu voudras. Je suppose que tu as raison Bella, dit Alice en soupirant lourdement.

Elle eut un regard lointain avant de se tourner vers moi et de me faire un large sourire.

- Carlisle, allons faire un petit tour rapide à Port Angeles ! Ce que tu voulais acheter est disponible.

J'étais un peu confus jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'elle parlait du cadeau de Bella pour son anniversaire. Je secouai la tête en lui souriant.

- D'accord. Je ne pars que pour un petit moment, tout le monde sera avec toi, rajoutai-je pour Bella en me tournant vers elle.

Elle eut un air conflictuel sur le visage avant d'acquiescer. Je l'embrassai doucement et la déplaçai de mes genoux. Je me redressai et avançai vers la porte en attrapant mon manteau et mes clés de voiture.

- Tu viens Alice ?

Elle bondit sur ses pieds en piaillant. Je regardai le reste de ma famille et souris avec tristesse.

- Restez saufs, nous reviendrons bientôt.

Je tournai les talons et suivit Alice à travers la porte.

Le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles fut étonnamment calme étant donné qu'Alice était dans la voiture. Je l'observai du coin de l'œil. Elle contemplait ses genoux et soupirait doucement. Je déplaçai une de mes mains du volant pour toucher sa joue. Cela sembla la tirer de ses pensées et elle se tourna vers moi.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demandai-je.

- Pas vraiment, pour la première fois mon pouvoir est inutile. Et si jamais quelque chose se produisait et que j'aurais pu éviter cela ?

Je vis des larmes se former dans ses yeux.

- Alice, tu ne peux pas penser comme cela. Cela ne serait pas de ta faute. Hé ! Nous devons tous vivre notre vie sans savoir ce qui va se passer ensuite. Nous ne nous blâmons pas nous-mêmes quand quelque chose de mauvais survient.

- Je sais que tu as raison Carlisle mais c'est si frustrant ! J'aurais souhaité que Bella accepte de rester à la maison pendant les prochains jours. Je ne parviens pas à me débarrasser de la sensation que quelque chose va se produire cette semaine.

Elle parla si doucement que je pouvais difficilement l'entendre.

- Nous y ferons face si cela se produit d'accord ma chérie ?

Elle hocha la tête. Je me garai sur le parking du centre commercial de Port Angeles.

- Alors es-tu prête pour m'aider à faire un peu les boutiques ?

Elle retrouva son entrain, sourit et sauta hors de la voiture.

- D'accord, allons d'abord à la bijouterie en premier. Je dois dire Carlisle que ce que tu as choisi est splendide.

Je lui souris et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la boutique. Je voulais acheter à Bella un collier en argent avec un pendentif en diamant, en forme de larme. A la maison dans mon coffre se trouvait déjà son autre cadeau. C'était une bague avec l'emblème de ma famille dessus. J'espérais que cela lui plaise.

Il ne nous fallu que quelques minutes pour trouver son cadeau mais Alice m'entraîna dans toutes les boutiques du centre commercial. Elle fit assurément chauffer ma carte de crédit !

Sur le chemin du retour, elle fut bien plus joyeuse.

- Je te remercie pour la thérapie par le shopping Carlisle, cela m'aide quand je suis stressée.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil tandis que je m'arrêtai à l'extérieur de la maison. Nous rassemblâmes tous ses sacs avant de rentrer. La première chose que je remarquai c'était qu'il n'y avait personne dans le salon. Je les entendis à l'étage dans ma chambre à coucher. Nous montâmes les escaliers et en ouvrant la porte je vis Isabella endormie dans mon lit. Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie étaient assis autour du lit. Ils nous regardèrent avec un air amusé.

- Et merde ! Avez-vous acheté tout le centre commercial ? plaisanta Rosalie en se levant et en me prenant les sacs des mains.

Alice tira la langue à sa sœur. Elles gloussèrent ensemble. Rosalie se tourna pour me regarder avec un air brusquement sérieux sur le visage.

- Elle a rêvé de Charlie. Elle continue de parler de lui en disant qu'elle est désolée de la façon dont les choses ont tourné. Cela n'a aucun sens.

J'acquiesçai.

- D'accord, je vais prendre quelques dossiers dans mon bureau et ensuite je m'assoirai avec elle. Vous pouvez tous vaquer à vos propres occupations.

Emmett et Rosalie acquiescèrent et partirent dans leur chambre mais Jasper resta sur place. Je le regardai intrigué.

- Je ne vais pas la laisser hors de ma vue Carlisle. Je peux ressentir sa terreur et cela me brise le cœur. Je veux tenter de l'aider. Si tu veux que je parte, je le ferai.

J'étais ému par la sincérité de ses paroles.

- Bien sûr que tu peux rester.

- Je reste aussi, déclara Alice.

Je leur souris et sortis pour aller chercher quelques dossiers. Je retournai nonchalamment dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur le lit près de Bella. Je me penchai pour embrasser son front avant d'ouvrir mes dossiers. Elle sourit et murmura mon prénom.

- Tout va bien ma chérie, c'est moi ! Personne ne te fera du mal.

Les jours suivants furent tranquilles heureusement. Nous passions nos journées à travailler à l'hôpital ou au lycée et nos soirées à profiter de la compagnie des uns et des autres. Aucun de nous ne voulait être loin des autres. Le _problème Edward _nous avait rapprochés en tant que famille. J'avais déposé tout le monde au lycée ce mercredi matin et me dirigeai vers l'hôpital. J'avais une journée ennuyeuse quand soudain mon patron me fit venir dans son bureau pour me dire qu'il y'avait un appel téléphonique pour moi.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demandai-je.

- Je ne suis pas sûr mais c'est la police au téléphone, dit-il sérieusement.

Je pris le téléphone et le plaçai à mon oreille.

- Allo ici le Docteur Cullen.

- Docteur Cullen, c'est le Chef Adjoint Lang ! Nous avons un autre corps qui nécessite votre attention.

Je l'écoutai me raconter les détails. Mes yeux se fermèrent pendant qu'il me parlait. Je m'effondrai sur la chaise la plus proche et je passai ma main dans mes cheveux.

- Je me demandai Docteur Cullen si vous pouviez me retrouver au lycée ? J'ai besoin de voir Bella. Nous irons ensuite au poste de police.

- Bien sûr, Chef Adjoint. Pouvez-vous demander que mon fils Jasper l'accompagne ? Ils sont très proches.

- D'accord. A bientôt.

Je raccrochai le téléphone et le rendit à mon patron.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Carlisle ?

Je secouai la tête et lui racontai ce qui s'était passé. Il pâlit légèrement.

- Allez-y ! Je vais m'assurer que tout soit couvert ici.

Je le remerciai et courus, à la vitesse humaine la plus rapide qui soit, vers ma voiture. Je me précipitai vers le lycée en réfléchissant. Oh putain ! J'arrivai en un temps record là-bas. En vérité j'avais roulé à une vitesse terrifiante sur les routes tranquilles. Je traçais mon chemin à travers les portes du lycée quand soudain j'entendis un hurlement strident remplir les airs. Je me précipitai dans la direction du son et me retrouvai devant le bureau du Principal. Je pris une profonde inspiration et frappai avant d'entrer à l'intérieur…

* * *

**Quel drame vient-il de se produire ?**


	17. Chapter 18

**Note de la traductrice : **un grand merci pour votre fidélité et de revivre avec moi cette histoire palpitante jour après jour !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 17**

**Bella**

Je ne me souvenais pas de grand chose après le départ de Carlisle. Je pense que j'avais dû m'endormir sur le canapé. Je m'étais réveillée dans le lit de Carlisle en entendant Alice me dire de me dépêcher de me préparer pour aller au lycée. Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement sans qu'il ne se passe rien heureusement. Mais en revanche, toutes les nuits, pendant mon sommeil, j'étais constamment assaillie de rêves concernant Charlie. Je n'arrêtais pas de présenter mes excuses pour tous les événements qui nous impliquaient et que j'avais provoqués.

Mercredi commença normalement. Carlisle nous déposa à l'école avant de se rendre à son travail. Les cours furent aussi ennuyeux que d'habitude jusqu'à ce qu'arrive mon dernier cours avant le déjeuner. J'étais en cours d'anglais en train de discuter avec Angela quand je vis Jasper entrer et parler à mon professeur. Il lança un regard dans ma direction.

- Mademoiselle Swan, vous devez vous rendre dans le bureau du Principal, me dit Monsieur Duvall.

Confuse, je hochai la tête et rassemblai mes affaires. Je me dirigeai vers la porte en évitant de croiser les regards curieux. Je pouvais sentir Jasper dans mon dos pendant que je marchais dans le couloir.

- Jasper, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas ma chérie, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, on m'a dit de venir te chercher dans ta salle de classe et de t'emmener dans le bureau de Wood.

Il posa sa main dans mon dos et nous conduisit vers le bureau du Principal.

Une fois arrivés devant le bureau, je frappai à la porte et attendis d'avoir une réponse. Nous entendîmes la puissante voix de baryton du Principal Wood nous dire d'entrer. J'ouvris nerveusement la porte et entrai.

- Ah Mademoiselle Swan, Monsieur Hale, je vous remercie d'être venus. S'il vous plaît asseyez vous.

Au moment de nous asseoir, la première chose que je remarquai c'était Jesse Lang assis dans un coin, essayant d'éviter mon regard.

- Monsieur, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Jasper.

- J'ai bien peur que non. Votre père a demandé à ce que vous soyez présent Jasper. Il est en chemin, dit doucement Wood.

J'échangeai un regard confus avec Jaspe

- Bella, dit Jesse.

Sa voix se brisant, il se leva de sa chaise et vint s'agenouiller devant moi. Il respira profondément.

- Bella, je suis désolé d'avoir à te dire cela…Charlie a reçu un appel ce matin à propos d'un témoin potentiel des récentes attaques animales et il est parti pour le rencontrer. Il n'est pas rentré au poste quand il était supposé le faire, je suis alors parti à sa recherche…Je l'ai trouvé à La Push. Bella, il est mort. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Je vis les larmes briller dans ses yeux.

- Non Jesse, c'est faux, comment peux-tu dire cela ?

Je le giflai et bondis de ma chaise. Je traversai la pièce pour sortir. Au moment où je posais ma main sur la poignée, je sentis une main froide se poser dessus. Je levai les yeux et vis Jasper me regarder avec de la sympathie dans les yeux.

- Bella, c'est la vérité, tu dois me croire. Le Docteur Cullen est en chemin pour nous aider. Ce n'était pas une attaque animale Bells. Quelqu'un a tué le Chef. Nous avons trouvé une rose dans la poche de sa chemise, dit Jesse derrière moi.

Au moment où j'entendis le mot _rose_, je sus que c'était vrai…Mon père était mort et c'était de ma faute. Je tombai à genou et j'entendis crier _NOOOOOOOOON. _Il me fallut quelques secondes pour que je réalise que c'était moi qui criais. Je sentis les bras costauds de Jasper autour de moi, il caressa mes cheveux et me berça d'avant en arrière. Je compris qu'il essayait de me calmer mais cela ne marchait pas. J'avais vaguement enregistré que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce.

- Salut Docteur Cullen, merci d'être venu, dit Jesse.

Mes sanglots allant crescendo, je regardai à travers mes cheveux et je le vis me regarder avec de la peine dans les yeux. Je me levai en chancelant et titubai vers lui en jetant mes bras autour de lui. Je sentis ses bras enlacer fortement ma taille pendant que je sanglotai plus fort contre sa poitrine. Je sentis une autre main sur mon épaule et je sus instantanément qu'il s'agissait de Jasper. J'étais reconnaissante pour son geste. Je savais que mes émotions devaient pratiquement le paralyser mais il essayait quand même de me réconforter. Je n'arrivais pas à parler, je ne pouvais qu'écouter ce qui se passait autour de moi.

- Mon fils va ramener Bella à mon domicile, dit Carlisle à Jesse avant de se tourner vers le Principal Wood. Et si vous êtes d'accord, Principal Wood, je souhaiterais que mes autres enfants puissent quitter leurs cours pour être avec elle.

- Naturellement Docteur Cullen. Nous ferons ici tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour faciliter les choses. Je présume que Mademoiselle Swan restera chez vous jusqu'à ce que les choses s'arrangent.

- Vous présumez bien. Je suis heureux de prendre soin d'Isabella. Je sais d'après les conversations de mes enfants qu'elle aura 18 ans dans deux jours. Elle sera libre de faire ce qu'elle voudra à ce moment-là, mais en attendant elle sera sous ma garde.

Je sentis ses mains serrer davantage ma taille en me rapprochant de lui.

- Jasper peux-tu aller chercher ton frère et ta sœur s'il te plaît ?

J'entendis jasper quitter la pièce.

- Chef Adjoint Lang, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je ramènerai d'abord Bella à la maison et je m'assurerai qu'elle est bien installée avant de vous rejoindre au poste, dit Carlisle.

- Il n'y a pas de problème.

Je regardai attentivement Jesse pour la première fois et je vis des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Je m'arrachai des bras de Carlisle pour aller retrouver Jesse et le serrer dans mes bras. Nos sanglots s'accordèrent ensemble.

- Bella, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû l'accompagner mais je te jure que je trouverai celui qui lui a fait ça.

Je grimaçai intérieurement en pensant que personne en dehors de moi-même et des Cullen ne saura jamais qui a fait cela.

Je reculai et retournai dans les bras de Carlisle.

- Jesse est-ce que mon père se trouve au poste ?

- Oui

- J'aimerais le voir s'il te plaît, dis-je en sentant une nouvelle salve de larmes sur le point de s'échapper. J'ai besoin de le voir de mes propres yeux.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, affirma Jesse pour me dissuader.

- Va te faire voir Jesse ! Tu viens ici m'annoncer que mon père est mort et je ne peux pas le voir ? C'est de la connerie et tu le sais, rétorquai-je en sentant la colère monter en moi.

- Chef Ajoint Lang, cela pourrait être une bonne idée si Isabella pouvait voir son père, ajouta doucement Carlisle.

A ma surprise, Jesse abandonna et accepta. Avant de quitter la pièce, Carlisle déclara que nous le retrouverions au poste.

Au moment d'atteindre la porte du lycée donnant vers l'extérieur, je me tournai vers Carlisle.

- C'est de ma faute Carlisle. C'était Edward.

- Isabella ma chérie, ce n'est pas de ta faute et je jure que lui ferai payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

Je regardai les yeux de Carlisle et je revis le regard animal qu'il avait eu l'autre jour dans les bois. Il ouvrit la porte et me poussa doucement vers l'extérieur. J'aperçu la famille qui nous attendait devant la voiture.

Tandis que nous les rejoignions, je pouvais voir la sympathie dans leurs yeux. Rosalie s'avança vers moi.

- Bella, Jasper nous a raconté. Nous sommes tous désolés et nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour t'aider, déclara-t-elle solennellement.

Je pouvais à peine les regarder au cas où mes larmes deviendraient intarissables.

- Je vous remercie tous, j'apprécie votre sollicitude. J'aurai besoin de votre aide pour les arrangements funéraires.

Oh mon Dieu l'enterrement ! Tout ça n'était pas réel, n'est-ce pas ? Charlie ne reviendra pas, mes jambes m'abandonnèrent mais soutenue par Jasper et Carlisle je ne touchai pas le sol.

- Je vais amener Isabella au poste de police. Elle veut voir son père. Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît aller à la maison et vous assurer que tout va bien, d'accord ?

Alors qu'ils partaient, je ressentis un sensation de perte.

- Ne pars pas Jasper, s'il te plaît viens avec nous ! criai-je.

Il se retourna et nous regarda avec un air confus.

- Pourquoi moi Bella ? Peut-être serais-tu mieux seule avec Carlisle ? dit-il doucement.

- J'ai besoin de toi et de Carlisle avec moi. Je ne peux pas faire cela toute seule et tu étais avec moi quand on m'a prévenue.

- Viens avec nous mon fils, dit Carlisle en haussant le ton.

Jasper haussa les épaules et acquiesça en montant dans la voiture de Carlisle. Je ne remarquai pas que les autres Cullen étaient déjà partis tandis que Carlisle commençait à rouler vers le poste. Je regardai par la fenêtre sans rien voir en particulier, rien ne me semblait être réel maintenant. Je voulais seulement me rouler en boule et mourir…peut-être que comme cela j'arrêterai de faire du mal à ceux que j'aime. Pendant tout le trajet, j'essayai de persuader mon esprit qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Mon corps était en pilotage automatique. Je ne réalisai même pas que nous étions arrivés au poste jusqu'à ce que je vois la porte du bureau de Charlie. Je me séparai de Carlisle et marchai dans sa direction. Fermant la porte derrière moi, je m'appuyai contre la porte en fermant les yeux. Je pouvais presque entendre son rire. Je m'éloignai de la porte pour me diriger vers la table de travail de Charlie et observer ce qu'il y avait dessus. Mon regard tomba sur un cadre en argent situé au milieu.

C'était une photo de moi et de Charlie juste après mon arrivée à Forks. Quelque chose en moi disjoncta et je poussai tout ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau en hurlant de colère. Je pris des dossiers sur une étagère et les jetai au sol. Je trouvai un vieux presse papiers et je le lançai contre le mur. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Carlisle se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il me regarda avec un air inquiet. Je devais avoir l'air d'une folle mais je m'en fichais, tout ce que je voulais c'était de faire des dégâts. Je donnai des coups de pieds et des coups de poing dans le bureau quand brusquement, il attrapa mes poignets et me serra contre lui. Je tentai de frapper la poitrine de Carlisle, je poussais encore des cris mais ceux-ci se transformèrent peu à peu en sanglots.

- Pourquoi ? répétai-je à plusieurs reprises.

C'était tout ce que je pouvais dire encore et encore. J'arrêtai de frapper Carlisle et mes mains agrippèrent son tee-shirt à la place. Il était mon gilet de sauvetage, je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir ou bien sans lui je mourrai.

- Shhh ma chérie, les choses vont s'arranger, dit-il en caressant mes cheveux pour m'apaiser.

Mes sanglots commencèrent à se calmer.

- Si tu es prête, c'est le moment de voir ton père, rajouta-t-il.

Je hochai la tête contre sa poitrine et lui donnai l'autorisation de m'emmener vers le bureau principal. Je vis tous les officiers me regarder avec tristesse et compréhension. Je remarquai qu'ils avaient tous les yeux rougis à force d'avoir pleuré. Ce fut à cet instant que je réalisai combien mon père avait été aimé et cela me fit encore plus mal.

Quand je vis mon père, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser c'était qu'il avait l'air de dormir. Je touchai sa joue juste pour prouver que c'était réel. Je vis les marques de morsure sur son cou et mon souffle se coupa…Je posai mon doigt sur les marques et en retraçai les contours quand soudain je sentis une main retirer la mienne. Je vis Carlisle à côté de moi.

- Ne fais pas cela Isabella, concentre-toi sur ton au revoir et non sur les blessures, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai légèrement et examinai la pièce jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce dont j'avais besoin, une chaise. Je la tirai et m'assis près de lui. Carlisle posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Veux-tu que Jasper et moi attendions dehors ?

Posant mes mains sur les siennes, je hochai la tête.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai avoir quelques minutes, seule avec lui.

Je sentis ses lèvres toucher mes cheveux tandis que je me perdais dans mes pensées pour Charlie. Je reconnus le contact familier de la main de Jasper sur mon épaule avant d'entendre la porte se fermer, me laissant ainsi dans le silence.

- Tu sais ce que je regrette vraiment…l'appréhension que j'avais en arrivant ici pour la première fois. Tu étais si heureux que je revienne à la maison et moi tout ce à quoi je pensais c'était au temps qu'il faisait. Une partie de moi ne voulait pas être ici. A présent, j'aurais souhaité avoir été plus heureuse à propos de mon déménagement et nous aurions pu passer plus de temps ensemble.

Je parlai un plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce que je sois prête à rejoindre les garçons à l'extérieur. Je caressai sa joue une dernière fois.

- Je suis désolée…, murmurai-je.

En quittant le poste, tout le monde me donna ses condoléances mais je ne les entendis pas, j'étais une coquille vide. Mon esprit fonctionnait mais mon corps était tombé dans un trou noir. De retour à la maison des Cullen, je vis que tout le monde me regardait avec inquiétude. Je ne le supportai pas et marmonnai rapidement que j'allai au lit. C'était trois heures de l'après-midi mais je m'en fichais. Je me débarrassai de mes vêtements et c'est en sous-vêtements que je grimpai dans le lit. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent de mes yeux et je sentis l'étreinte familière des bras de Carlisle me serrant contre sa poitrine… Les larmes coulèrent plus vite quand il me dit de me laisser aller et qu'il était là pour moi si je voulais parler. Je laissai la misère envahir mon corps pendant que je gisais dans ses bras…Je tombai plus profondément dans le trou noir qui attendait de m'engloutir …pendant que la dépression s'installait. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de me demander si j'en sortirai ?

* * *

**Voilà qu'Edward a commis le crime ultime !**

**Comment Bella va-t-elle survivre à cette épreuve ?**


	18. Chapter 19

**Note de la traductrice** : j'ai modifié les deux premiers chapitres réécrits par l'auteure. Vous pouvez donc les relire si le coeur vous en dit !

**Maintenant, sortez les mouchoirs !**

* * *

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 18**

**Carlisle**

A l'instant où je vis Bella effondrée sur le sol du bureau du Principal, je crus que mon monde s'écroulait. La voir ainsi le cœur brisé m'anéantit complètement. J'avais juré que personne ne serait blessé … Savoir que j'avais aidé à mettre un terme à la vie de Charlie sera l'une des choses les plus dures à supporter pour le reste de ma vie. Même si les gens disaient que ce n'était pas de ma faute, comment pouvais-je penser autrement ?

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Charlie était mort et nous étions tous en train de nous préparer pour aller à ses funérailles. En raison de la cause de sa mort, nous avions dû attendre cinq jours avant de pouvoir envisager de l'enterrer. En nouant correctement ma cravate noire, je revis les événements de la semaine dernière.

Après l'avoir ramenée à la maison, Bella pleura dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Je devais retourner au poste de police pour examiner le corps du Chef aussi j'avais laissé Bella sous la responsabilité de Jasper. En mon absence, elle pouvait se tourner vers lui quand elle en avait besoin et cela me réconfortait de savoir qu'il était là pour elle.

Revoir Charlie à nouveau m'avait presque paralysé. J'étais resté pendant vingt minutes à observer les dommages faits à son corps. J'avais retracé la blessure de son cou avec mes doigts comme Bella l'avait fait…Ma tête entre les mains, j'avais sangloté un peu à cause du chagrin mais surtout à cause de ma colère envers _mon fils_ pour les dégâts qu'il avait engendrés. Jamais autant dans ma vie je n'avais regretté mes actes. J'aurais dû le laisser mourir et ne pas le transformer. Il avait été mon premier fils pour ainsi dire. Repensant à ma vie humaine et à la religion dans laquelle je m'étais immergé, je m'étais demandé si tout cela n'était pas une sorte de punition divine. Etait-ce un châtiment en quelque sorte ? Avais-je défié Dieu lui-même ? Etais-je en train d'être jugé ? J'avais pu sentir mon corps disjoncter à cause de toutes les questions parcourant mon esprit. Je fus ramené à la réalité par le Chef Adjoint Lang, venu pour savoir si je pouvais déterminer ce qui s'était passé.

Je fronçai les sourcils en me rappelant de ma conversation avec Jesse. Il était déchiré de l'intérieur. Cela avait été très difficile pour lui d'avoir été obligé d'annoncer cette horrible nouvelle à Bella. Je savais que cet homme n'aboutirait jamais avec cette affaire. Je lui avais dit qu'il s'agissait d'un être humain avec sans doute des tendances cannibales afin d'expliquer les marques de morsures. Dieu seul savait s'il avait tout gobé ! Au moment de partir, il m'avait donné une enveloppe contenant une chaîne en argent avec une croix attachée dessus. Il m'avait dit que Charlie l'avait toujours sur lui et je lui avais promis de la donner à Bella.

De retour dans le présent, j'arrachai ma cravate avec frustration. Bon sang ! J'étais un foutu vampire alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais pas à faire cela correctement ? Je baissai les yeux sur le morceau de tissu noir présent dans ma main prêt à le déchirer en mille morceaux quand soudain il fut retiré de ma main. Je levai les yeux et vis Bella debout devant moi revêtue d'une robe noire et de ballerines. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, plaça la cravate autour de mon cou et la noua rapidement. Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire.

- J'avais l'habitude de le faire tout le temps pour mon père, dit-elle presque silencieusement.

Je la regardai avec étonnement. C'était la première fois depuis que je l'avais ramenée à la maison qu'elle prononçait un mot à quelqu'un. Je posai ma main sur sa joue. Elle savoura le contact de ma main sur son visage avant de mettre ses bras autour de mon cou et d'enfouir son visage dans ma poitrine. La sensation nous fit soupirer tous les deux…

A mon retour du poste de police, Bella était encore endormie avec Jasper allongé à côté d'elle tandis que le reste de ma famille était assis dans le salon avec un air sombre. Je m'étais assis sur le canapé et je les avais regardés en observant bien leurs visages. Chacun exprimait la même peine. Je leur avais raconté ce qui était arrivé à Charlie et j'avais vu leurs visages passer de la peine à la colère. Alice avait parlé de l'organisation des funérailles. Nous avions d'abord décidé qu'il était préférable de parler d'abord à la mère de Bella mais cela n'avait pas fait une grande différence. Je grimaçai en me rappelant ma conversation avec Renee. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment inquiétée pour Bella. Elle avait seulement voulu savoir si elle allait retourner à Phoenix. Je lui avais alors dit que je serai heureux que Bella reste avec nous. Cela avait eu l'air de l'apaiser et avant que je ne puisse lui demander si elle comptait venir aux funérailles, elle m'avait raccroché au nez. Après ce coup de fil, j'avais décidé de laisser Alice se charger de l'organisation des funérailles.

Quand Bella s'était réveillée, tout ce qu'elle avait fait c'était de mentir et de fixer le mur en ignorant tout le monde. Tous, nous avions tenté de la faire parler mais elle était resté assisse enfermée dans son petit monde. Nous avions pris des tours pour s'asseoir près d'elle. Le jour de anniversaire était arrivé et Alice avait essayé de lui parler , de l'habiller et de la faire descendre pour qu'elle mange quelque chose…Elle avait de bonnes intentions mais Bella avait juste tiré la couverture sur sa tête et pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Et à présent, elle était là, debout, habillée et elle parlait ! Je m'écartai d'elle légèrement et la regardai avec attention, ma main caressant sa joue.

- Je suis heureux de ne plus te voir alitée Isabella. Tu n'as pas dit un mot à qui que ce soit pendant une semaine, tu n'as fait que rester allongée dans le lit !

Elle embrassa la paume de ma main.

- Je ne voulais rien affronter, je pensais que si je me cachais dans le lit, tout disparaîtrait mais cela n'a pas été le cas. Aujourd'hui, cela va être dur mais tu seras avec moi.

Je lui souris doucement.

- Je serai toujours là mon amour. J'étais si inquiet pour toi ! Nous serons tous là avec toi aujourd'hui.

Elle hocha la tête en regardant le sol avant de me regarder franchement dans les yeux. Je pouvais voir les larmes se former dans ses yeux.

- Ne lâche pas ma main aujourd'hui s'il te plaît. Cela m'est égal que les gens soient au courant pour nous, j'ai seulement besoin de ton réconfort.

- Bien sûr ma chérie.

Je me rappelai brusquement de l'enveloppe que Jesse m'avait donnée au poste de police. Laissant Bella, je me dirigeai vers le secrétaire situé dans le coin de la chambre. Je sortis une enveloppe du secrétaire et je retournai vers elle en la lui tendant.

- Ouvre-la ! C'est le Chef Adjoint Lang qui me l'a donnée, la semaine dernière.

Elle la regarda avec curiosité et en retira le collier contenu à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand comme des soucoupes quand elle toucha du doigt la croix. Sa respiration devint laborieuse et elle tomba à genoux avant que je ne puisse réagir. Les larmes que j'avais vues briller dans ses yeux commencèrent à couler.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je croyais qu'il l'avait perdue, il y a des années de cela.

Je m'agenouillai devant elle et je lui pris les mains dans les miennes.

- Jesse a dit qu'il la portait constamment.

Elle me regarda avec un air confus.

- Quoi ? Il m'avait dit qu'il l'avait perdue un jour au poste de police. Renée la lui avait achetée en tant que cadeau de mariage. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier Renee, tu sais ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il l'avait sur lui pendant tout ce temps. Pourrais-tu me la mettre ?

J'acquiesçai et lui pris la chaîne des mains. Elle pivota sur les genoux pour me présenter son dos et j'enlevai les cheveux de son cou pour pouvoir l'attacher. Je me remis debout et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever. Tandis que je l'aidais, il y eut un coup frappé à la porte et une Alice anormalement morose passa sa tête à travers la porte.

- Carlisle, Bella c'est l'heure. La limousine est là.

Je vis Bella respirer profondément et se diriger vers la porte. Je lui pris la main en entrelaçant mes doigts avec les siens et l'embrassai rapidement.

- Je ne te quitterai pas d'une semelle, d'accord ?

Elle me sourit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la famille. Ils serrèrent tous rapidement Bella dans leurs bras en lui disant qu'ils seraient tous, toujours là pour elle. Elle leur sourit et les remercia, ce qui les choqua tous. Je crois qu'ils pensaient qu'elle serait encore muette aujourd'hui. Nous nous installâmes tous dans la limousine et nous roulâmes vers l'église. En arrivant là-bas, je remarquai que la ville entière s'était déplacée pour assister à la cérémonie. Bella agrippa fermement ma main. Pendant que nous marchions vers l'entrée du temple, j'entendis les murmures de la ville au sujet du Docteur et de la lycéenne mais je m'en fichais royalement. J'étais là pour Bella et non pour eux. Nous nous installâmes dans les sièges situés tout devant. Je vis Bella saisir la main de Jasper ainsi que la mienne quand soudain je sentis une main saisir mon autre main. En me tournant, je vis Rosalie me sourire tristement.

- Je suis désolée Carlisle, je pense que nous avons tous besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

- Tout va bien Rose, je comprends complètement.

Je comprenais vraiment. Nous étions tous là pour Bella mais dans une certaine limite nous étions aussi tous présents les uns pour les autres. Bien qu'aucun d'entre nous ne l'ait clairement dit, nous nous sentions tous coupables pour la mort de Charlie. Je regardai ma famille et remarquai que nous nous tenions tous les mains les uns les autres. Je souris doucement. Nous étions ensemble comme une vraie famille.

- Je sais que son père vient juste de mourir mais pourquoi est-elle avec eux, mec ? Ils ne devraient pas être avec elle, entendis-je en provenance de derrière nous.

Je remuai sur mon siège légèrement pour tourner la tête et je vis Mike Newton qui nous regardait de travers. Je sus aussitôt que ce commentaire venait de lui. Je lui lançai subtilement un regard mauvais et cela eut pour effet qu'il se trémoussa sur son siège de façon inconfortable et regarda ailleurs. Je vis Jasper m'observer avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres, en secouant légèrement la tête.

Au moment où le service religieux commença, je sentis la détermination de Bella s'affaiblir grandement. Je serrai sa main doucement. Elle me regarda avec des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Je retirai brièvement ma main de celle de Rosalie pour les essuyer avant de la replacer dans la poigne de Rosalie. Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule, les larmes détrempant mon manteau. J'enlevai ma main de celle de Bella et entourai son épaule pour la rapprocher contre moi. Pendant que le Pasteur parlait de la vie après la mort, je me demandais ce qu'il adviendrait pour chacun d'entre nous…Etions-nous des monstres ou bien avions-nous une chance d'aller au paradis ? Je fus tiré de mes pensées par Bella se séparant de moi et marchant lentement vers l'avant de l'église. Elle eut un moment de faiblesse en passant devant le cercueil de Charlie. Elle le caressa doucement en murmurant qu'elle était désolée. Elle se ressaisit et se plaça devant l'assemblée.

- Comme la plupart des gens savent que moi et mon père n'avons jamais été forts pour parler en public, je voudrais vous lire un poème pour exprimer mes sentiments.

_« Personne ne veut voir quelqu'un mourir_

_Personne ne veut voir l'homme qui leur a donné la vie,_

_L'homme qui leur a tout appris jusqu'à ce jour mourir._

_Mon père n'a jamais eu une seconde chance dans la vie_

_Et je n'ai jamais eu une seconde chance pour être une meilleure fille._

_J'aurais aimé avoir quelques minutes de plus avec mon père pour lui dire ce que je ressentais._

_Il était un homme merveilleux et je ne savais pas combien il était vraiment merveilleux jusqu'à ce qu'il meure._

_Papa, tu m'as appris tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir._

_Mais papa j'aurais aimé que tu puisses rester sur cette terre pour me guider un peu plus longtemps._

_Je veux que tu me conduise à l'autel en tant que future mariée._

_Etre là pour ma remise de diplôme du lycée_

_Voir tes petits enfants. J'ai besoin que tu reviennes papa._

_J'apprendrai à vivre sans ton fort caractère mais je ne l'oublierai jamais._

_Tu continueras à vivre papa. J'ai une partie de toi en moi._

_Et tant que je serais encore sur cette terre, tu le seras aussi._

_Je sais que tu veilleras toujours sur moi papa et je t'aime tant. »_

Bella bougea pour revenir s'asseoir à sa place mais à mi-chemin ses jambes s'effondrèrent et elle tomba sur le sol. Je bondis de mon siège et la pris dans mes bras pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

- C'est trop pour moi, je ne peux pas le faire ! dit-elle en sanglotant dans ma poitrine.

Je frottai doucement son dos pendant que le Pasteur concluait le service religieux.

Je m'écartai d'elle un peu en la regardant.

- Isabella, nous devons nous rendre au cimetière maintenant, ma chérie.

Elle pouvait à peine hocher la tête tandis que je l'aidais à se lever. Pendant que nous nous dirigions vers l'extérieur je vis Rosalie mettre son bras autour de la taille de Bella et la serrer contre elle. Heureusement, le trajet vers le cimetière fut court et nous fîmes rapidement notre chemin jusqu'à la tombe. Pendant que nous regardions le cercueil de Charlie être déchargé, je captai une odeur dans les airs. Non, il n'oserait pas ! Un grondement s'échappa de ma poitrine et Bella me regarda alarmée. Je me forçai à sourire en la regardant et je ne fis presque pas attention au cercueil en train de descendre dans le sol.

- Il est ici, dis-je à voix basse à ma famille.

- Nous le savons Carlisle, dit doucement Alice.

Je pouvais voir leur yeux scruter le cimetière quand tout à coup j'aperçus un mâle aux cheveux couleur bronze, pas très loin de nous. Avec ma vue, je pouvais voir que c'était lui. Un autre grondement s'échappa alors de ma poitrine.

Bella posa une main sur ma poitrine.

- Edward est là, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle doucement.

Je la regardai avec surprise et acquiesçai.

- Je suis désolé ma chérie mais il ne te fera pas de mal.

C'est à cet instant que j'entendis la voix musicale d'Edward.

- Je suis là pour elle Carlisle. Viens me rejoindre quand ce sera fini…as-tu apprécié ? Il est mort en sachant ce que nous sommes. Le pauvre Chef Swan est mort en sachant que j'allais emmener sa fille. Veux-tu savoir ce qu'il m'a dit avant de partir ? Il m'a dit que toi, Carlisle tu m'en empêcherais…C'était risible, aucun d'entre vous ne pourra m'arrêter.

Je pouvais voir ma famille se raidir. Jasper avait saisi la taille de Bella et l'avait plaçée légèrement derrière lui.

- Je vais te tuer, fils de pute, persiflai-je.

- Tu peux essayer père, tu peux toujours essayer !

Au moment où les funérailles se terminèrent et que tout le monde quittait le cimetière, Jasper porta Bella et nous nous dirigeâmes vers Edward.

- Je veillerai sur elle, me promit-il calmement.

- Si jamais quelque chose arrive, prend-la et cours Jasper !

Il acquiesça de manière tendue.

Alors que nous nous approchions d'Edward, la première chose que je vis ce fut ses yeux rouges. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi cassa et je me jetai sur lui. La collision de nos deux corps émit un bruit assourdissant. Je le poussai contre le mausolée derrière lequel il s'était caché auparavant. Mes mains serrèrent fortement son cou .

- Je vais te mettre en pièces, morceau par morceau, salaud ! dis-je en lui crachant en plein visage.

Je vis passer un éclair de peur dans ses yeux cramoisis et j'en tirai un peu de satisfaction. Je pouvais donc effrayer le petit con alors !

- Carlisle, tu dois le laisser partir, tout le monde n'est pas encore parti, me dit Alice avec insistance.

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours et je vis que quelques personnes étaient encore dans le cimetière et nous regardaient avec intérêt. Je relâchai ma prise et repoussai Edward au loin.

- Ceci prendra bientôt fin Edward, moi et toi…Je te tuerai mais pas aujourd'hui.

Je pouvais sentir la colère monter en moi et il dût s'en apercevoir. Il se leva précipitamment et recula.

- Tu la laisseras venir à moi Carlisle. Elle n'est rien pour toi mais moi, je l'aime ! dit-il en se tournant pour partir.

Avant que je ne sache ce qui se passait, Bella se précipita vers lui et lui cracha en pleine figure.

- Toi le salaud ! Je ne serai jamais avec toi, tu as tué mon père, dit-elle.

Edward tendit sa main en avant comme pour toucher sa joue mais j'intervins avant qu'il ne puisse le faire et la poussait derrière moi.

- Bella, je me suis seulement débarrassé d'une interférence dans notre relation de couple.

Bella enlaça ma taille avec son bras et le regarda froidement.

- Interférence ? Va te faire foutre toi le psychopathe ! C'était mon père…Je l'aimais et tu me l'as enlevé à tout jamais. Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu n'aurais jamais fait cela. Sans compter le fait que c'est Carlisle que j'aime et pas toi.

Il secoua la tête violemment.

- Tu penses cela mais c'est moi que tu aimes…C'EST MOI ! hurla-t-il.

Nous le regardâmes avec tristesse et stupéfaction. Il avait vraiment perdu l'esprit. Ses yeux brillèrent sous l'effet de la colère et il avança d'un pas menaçant vers nous. Je sentis Rose et Emmett s'accroupir pour prendre une position d'attaque tandis que je repoussai Bella vers Jasper et Alice. J'étais prêt pour qu'il fasse un mouvement.

- Je vais seulement m'en aller maintenant mais je reviendrai Bella, tu viendras avec moi…Peut-être que je vais devoir laisser un autre souvenir ou peut-être que Carlisle te laissera partir…Tu sais Carlisle qu'Aro l'aimerait beaucoup.

Mon corps tout entier se glaça à l'évocation de Aro tandis qu'Edward partit en courant vers les arbres. Je regardai ma famille. Ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir peur. Est-ce qu'Edward nous dénoncerait vraiment aux Volturi ? Je pensais qu'il en était capable. Je pris Bella dans mes bras et embrassai le sommet de sa tête. J'observais mes enfants s'étreindre les uns les autres comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils pouvaient le faire. Bella s'écarta de moi.

- Qui est Aro ? me demanda Bella

- Nous devrions rentrer à la maison et je te dirai tout là-bas, répondis-je après avoir fermé les yeux.

Tandis que je guidais ma famille vers la limousine mon esprit fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Qu'allions-nous faire ? Aurions-nous à nous enfuir ? Je savais que je n'allais pas laisser Bella partir et que Volturi ou pas, je resterai toujours avec elle…

* * *

**Bella remonte la pente peu à peu**

**Edward est de plus en plus détestable**

**La menace des Volturi est-elle sérieuse ?**


	19. Chapter 20

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE**: je vous remercie de lire cette traduction et de laisser des commentaires.

Si vous aimez mon travail de traductrice et si vous avez des suggestions d' autres histoires anglophones que vous aimeriez lire, n' hésitez pas...

* * *

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 19**

**Bella**

L'obscurité m'avait attirée de plus en plus profondément vers elle. J'avais tenté de résister pour m'échapper mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Rien n'avait été… La semaine après la découverte du corps de Charlie, tout ce que j'avais réussi à faire cela avait été de m'asseoir et de regarder fixement le mur dans la chambre de Carlisle. Tous les Cullen étaient venus les uns après les autres pour me parler et essayer de me sortir de ma dépression. Mon cœur sombrait encore plus loin quand je voyais Carlisle. Son visage magnifique avait l'air fatigué. Ses traits étaient tirés, ce qui était inhabituel pour un vampire. Je savais que j'en étais la cause. Tout ce que je voulais c'était aller vers lui et le serrer contre dans les bras. Je voulais dire quelque chose mais je me sentais muette.

Pendant une semaine, je n'avais pas dit un seul mot, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées... L'image de Charlie mort passait en boucle dans ma tête. Finalement la dépression disparut et fut remplacée par une haine dévorante pour Edward. Tout ce que je voulais c'était le tuer moi-même.

La nuit avant les funérailles j'avais rêvé que j'étais assise dans mon ancien salon en train de discuter avec mon père. Il m'avait dit qu'il était heureux, que je devais m'extirper de ce trou et commencer à m'occuper de ma vie. Je lui avais dit que j'étais désolée et je l'avais serré dans mes bras. Il m'avait dit de ne pas être stupide, qu'il m'aimait et qu'il veillerait toujours sur moi. La dernière chose dont je m'étais souvenue c'était qu'il m'avait embrassée sur la joue. A mon réveil, j'aurais pu jurer que je sentais encore la fraîcheur de son baiser sur ma joue. J'avais porté ma main à mon visage et pour la première fois en une semaine j'avais souri.

Aujourd'hui, je sortis du lit et je commençai à me préparer pour les funérailles. Je me regardai dans le miroir. J'avais perdu beaucoup de poids et avais vraiment des valises sous les yeux…pour être franche, j'avais l'air d'une loque ! Une fois prête, je partis retrouver Carlisle. Il avait des problèmes avec sa cravate. Je la lui pris des mains en lui racontant que j'avais l'habitude de le faire pour mon père. Il baissa les yeux sur moi avec un air à la fois surpris et joyeux parce que je parlais.

Avant notre départ, il me donna une enveloppe qui contenait une chaîne en argent avec une croix attachée dessus. Quand je la vis, ma résolution s'effrita et je tombai à genoux. Je ne pouvais pas croire à ce que je tenais dans mes mains. Renée l'avait achetée pour Charlie pour leur mariage. Quelques années après leur divorce, il m'avait dit qu'il l'avait perdue et maintenant je découvrais qu'il l'avait eu en sa possession pendant tout ce temps. Je savais qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment oublié ma mère. Je ressentis un accès de colère face à cela. Il l'avait aimée et pourtant elle ne viendra même pas à ses funérailles. Je demandais à Carlisle de me mettre la chaîne autour du cou quand Alice annonça qu'il était temps de partir.

Je respirai un bon coup et me dirigeai vers l'extérieur. Je fus accueillie par une embrassade de ma famille et cela, je pouvais le gérer. C'était l'église que je redoutais. Je fis promettre à Carlisle qu'il ne lâcherait pas ma main quoiqu'il arrive. Je pouvais entendre les murmures de tout le monde sur le fait que nous nous tenions les mains mais je m'en foutais. Il essayait de me soutenir et s'ils n'appréciaient pas cela, ils pouvaient tous aller au diable. Alors que Carlisle me conduisait à mon siège, j'aperçus Mike Newton observer ma famille avec mépris. C'était quoi son problème ? Je devinais qu'il était jaloux. Angela m'avait dit qu'il avait l'intention de me demander de sortir avec lui. Je me tournais pour me concentrer plutôt sur le cercueil de Charlie. J'avais des choses plus importantes à gérer que ce gamin stupide.

Je pris la main de Jasper dans ma main libre et je profitai du calme qu'il m'envoyait pendant que le Pasteur commençait à parler. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Rose prendre la main libre de Carlisle dans la sienne. En jetant des coups d'œil à Alice et à Emmett je vis qu'eux aussi tenaient les mains de Jasper et de Rosalie. Ce fut à cet instant que je réalisai que je n'étais pas complètement seule. J'avais une famille avec moi en ce moment et nous souffrions tous. Je savais que les Cullen se sentaient coupables pour la mort de Charlie mais je ne les blâmais pas. Comment le pourrais-je ? Ce n'était pas de leur faute si Edward était devenu dingue. Je sentis mes épaules commencer à trembler et les larmes couler de mes yeux. Je sentis Carlisle les essuyer avant de passer un bras autour de moi pour me rapprocher de son épaule.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, on me demanda de venir et de dire quelques mots... MOI ? Je déteste parler en public mais je voulais le faire cette fois-ci. Je m'éloignai de Carlisle et avançai vers l'avant de l'église. En passant devant Charlie, je caressai le couvercle en bois de son cercueil en murmurant que j'étais désolée. Je commençai à réciter un poème que j'avais écrit quand j'étais à Phoenix. Cela avait été pour un devoir pour le cours d'Anglais. Il fallait écrire un poème au sujet de la perte d'un de nos parents. Il semblait être de circonstance à présent. En retournant vers mon siège je pouvais voir les collègues de Charlie sangloter dans leurs mouchoirs. Mon cœur se fendit en deux et j'eus la sensation que je ne pouvais plus respirer… Je réalisai brutalement que tout ceci était réel et que mon père n'allait pas revenir. Je tombai à genoux en sanglotant bruyamment. Je réalisai vaguement que Carlisle me portait dans ses bras et me ramenait à mon siège. J'étais tellement accablée par le chagrin que je ne fis attention à rien d'autre jusqu'à ce que Carlisle m'aide à me tenir debout pour m'amener au cimetière. Rosalie mit un de ses bras autour de ma taille et je m'appuyai contre elle, reconnaissante pour son soutien. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte nous étions arrivés dans le cimetière. J'observai aveuglément mon père être mis en terre quand j'entendis un grognement. Je regardai Carlisle avec un air confus mais il se contenta de me sourire. Je me retournai pour regarder le Pasteur parler quand je l'entendis à nouveau. Jasper se déplaça alors légèrement pour se mettre devant moi.

Instantanément je sus… Edward. Un accès de pure colère me traversa le corps au moment où Carlisle le confirma. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, nous fîmes notre chemin jusqu'à un mausolée. Jasper me souleva pour me porter là-bas. Je tentais de voir ce que nous faisions quand je le vis se tenir là. Jasper me reposa au sol, mes poings se serrèrent. C'est alors qu'aussi rapide que l'éclair Carlisle attrapa Edward par le cou et le pressa contre le mur du mausolée. Je pouvais jurer avoir vu de la peur sur le visage de cet enfoiré. Bien ! J'espérais vraiment que Carlisle aller le tuer ! Intérieurement, j'étais choquée par mon attitude. Je n'aurais jamais ressenti cela auparavant mais ce garçon avait détruit ma vie et en cet instant tout ce que désirais c'était de lui faire du mal. J'étais vaguement consciente de ce qui se passait autour de moi tandis que Carlisle le laissait partir. Mais pendant qu'il parla de moi, quelque chose en moi disjoncta. Je me jetai sur lui et lui crachai au visage. Sérieusement, comment pouvait-il penser que je voudrais être avec lui et spécialement après ce qu'il avait fait ?

Il avait l'audace de me dire qu'il m'aimait et qu'il essayait seulement de se débarrasser des interférences dans notre vie... Qu'est-ce que ce gars fumait ? Je le regardai avec un air qui aurait pu glacer l'enfer.

- Interférence ? Va te faire foutre toi le psychopathe ! C'était mon père… Je l'aimais et tu me l'a enlevé à tout jamais. Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu n'aurais jamais fait cela. Sans compter le fait que c'est Carlisle que j'aime, pas toi ! criai-je.

Il secoua la tête violemment.

- Tu penses cela mais c'est moi que tu aimes… C'EST MOI ! hurla-t-il.

Je fis un petit pas en arrière à cause du venin dans sa voix. Il était vraiment en train de perdre la boule. Carlisle me poussa vers Jasper comme s'il était prêt à être sur la défensive. Je fus surprise quand Edward se redressa soudainement.

- Je vais seulement m'en aller maintenant mais je reviendrai Bella et tu viendras avec moi… Peut-être vais-je devoir laisser un autre souvenir ou peut-être que Carlisle te laissera partir ?…Tu sais Carlisle qu' Aro l'aimerait.

Je ressentis une vague de confusion. De qui parlait-il ? La confusion fut vite mise de côté par la peur que je vis sur les visages des membres de ma famille. Ils avaient l'air terrifiés. Carlisle me prit dans ses bras et embrassa ma tête. Je m'écartai de lui légèrement.

- Qui est Aro ? demandai-je.

Je le vis tressaillir.

- Nous devrions rentrer à la maison et je te dirai tout là-bas, répondit-il.

Nous repartîmes vers notre limousine. Sur le chemin du retour à la maison, je pouvais sentir que ma famille était tendue. Je ne savais pas qui était cet Aro mais il ne devait pas être une bonne personne. Une fois arrivés à la maison, nous nous entassâmes dans le salon et nous nous assîmes en face les uns des autres. Carlisle s'assit en me posant sur ses genoux et entrelaça nos mains ensemble.

J'appuyai ma tête contre sa poitrine.

- Te souviens-tu ? Je t'ai parlé de ce clan avec lequel j'avais passé un certain temps en Italie, Isabella ?

- Les non végétariens, dis-je en acquiesçant.

- C'est exact. Les Volturi, ils sont je suppose ce que tu pourrais appeler les rois des vampires. Ils établissent des lois pour protéger notre secret. Aucun humain ne peut connaître notre existence et rester en vie. Aro est le leader et c'est un impitoyable fils de pute… Edward a raison, il t'aimerait mon amour, tu es exactement le genre d'humaine qu'il aime séduire et tuer ensuite.

Je frissonnai légèrement. Carlisle porta ma main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement.

- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, crois-moi, je mourrai avant qu' Aro puisse te toucher. La seule chose que nous avons à faire est de déterminer ce que nous allons faire ensuite.

Je me tournai vers ma famille.

- Puis-je dire quelque chose en premier ? demandai-je calmement.

- Bien sûr Bella, vas-y, dit Alice en souriant.

- Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier pour m'avoir aidée aujourd'hui. Vous avez tous été merveilleux. Ensuite je sais que vous vous sentez tous coupables pour la mort de mon père mais je veux que vous sachiez que je ne vous blâme pas. Aucun d'entre vous ne peut être blâmé à la place d' Edward. Je veux que sachiez tous combien je vous aime et que je vous considère comme ma famille.

Avant que je puisse cligner des yeux, tous se précipitèrent sur moi et Carlisle pour nous envelopper dans une embrassade collective. Carlisle sourit.

- Nous sommes ta famille Bella, ce qui me rappelle que j'ai quelque chose à te donner plus tard.

Ohhh ! Je me demandais ce qu'il avait à me donner plus tard. Je me perdis dans un rêve éveillé de ce que cela pourrait être. Je voulais aussi lui demander de devenir un vampire. Après la journée d'aujourd'hui, je ne voyais pas de raison de rester humaine. J'avais perdu mon père et pour être honnête, ma mère semblait s'en ficher pas mal. Cela me faisait très mal, je venais seulement de réaliser le peu que j'avais représenté pour elle pendant toutes ces années. Je voulais être un vampire… Je voulais être suffisamment forte pour tuer Edward. J'aurai ma revanche sur lui. Il me voulait, ah ! Cela n'arrivera jamais. Je regardai le magnifique blond qui me tenait sur ses genoux et je souris. Comment Edward pouvait-il penser qu'il pouvait se comparer à ce dieu ? Je fus tirée de mes pensées par Jasper.

- Nos options en ce qui concerne les Volturi sont soit de rester ici et d'espérer le meilleur ou bien de nous enfuir et espérer qu'ils ne nous attraperons pas.

Carlisle respira profondément.

- Je ne sais pas Jasper, je pense que nous devons soumettre ceci à un vote familial…

* * *

**Les choses se précisent...**

**Même les vampires connaissent la démocratie !  
**


	20. Chapter 21

**Note de la traductrice : merci pour votre enthousiasme !**

* * *

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 20**

**Carlisle**

Au moment où je dis « _vote familial »_ je devins anxieux. Quel en serait le résultat ? Pouvions-nous vraiment rester ici ou allions-nous fuir ? Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais choisir. Bella descendit de mes genoux et s'assit à côté de moi en prenant ma main dans les siennes. Je sentis ses doigts dessiner de tendres motifs sur ma paume. Je regardai chaque personne.

- D'accord, il est temps de voter. Rosalie tu commences, annonçai-je.

Rosalie me regarda avec de la tristesse dans les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas partir d'ici Carlisle mais considérant tout ce qui s'est passé, je pense que nous devons partir.

Ses yeux se baissèrent sur ses genoux. Je pouvais voir la peine que cela lui causait. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de partir.

- Emmett ? demandai-je calmement.

Mon fils d'habitude hyperactif avait l'air pour une fois morose.

- Je pense que nous devons rester. Pourquoi devrions-nous fuir ? Si cela se trouve, Edward a raconté des conneries.

- Alice ? interrogeai-je en me tournant vers mon lutin de fille.

- Je suis d'accord avec Rose.

Je la regardai un air surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse provenant d'elle.

- Je ne peux pas voir le futur d'Edward et cela le rend vraiment dangereux pour nous. Si cela se trouve, il pourrait déjà être en ce moment chez les Volturi.

Je tournai mon regard vers Jasper qui me sourit doucement.

- Je vote pour que nous restions. Si les Volturi veulent nous voir, laissons-les venir. Peut-être que nous parviendrons à leur faire comprendre la situation avec Edward et peut-être qu'ils nous aideront ? En ce qui concerne Bella, tu leur diras que tu la transformeras. S'ils ne veulent pas nous aider nous nous battrons et tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous avons beaucoup d'amis qui représentent une menace pour les Volturi.

Ses yeux brillaient avec une émotion non reconnaissable mais quelque chose me dit que je ne voulais pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Je regardai alors la brunette silencieuse près de moi et je lui touchai la joue avec ma main libre.

- Isabella que veux-tu faire ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi avec un air surpris. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas qu'elle faisait partie de cette famille.

- Je veux rester Carlisle, c'est mon chez moi, mon seul lien avec Charlie et je ne veux pas partir maintenant.

J'acquiesçai en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Alice se pencha en avant et tapota mon genou.

- C'est à toi de décider Carlisle. Nous ferons ce que tu décideras.

Je retirai ma main de celle de Bella et me penchai en avant sur mes genoux en enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains.

- Je ne sais pas les gars, je ne sais pas, répliquai-je en gémissant de désespoir.

- Carlisle, tout va bien. Prend un peu de temps et réfléchis. Tu nous diras après, s'exprima Rosalie.

Je levai les yeux vers elle et lui souris.

- Je te remercie, j'ai besoin de bien réfléchir à tout cela. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais donner quelque chose à Isabella.

Je me levai en lui tendant la main. Elle la prit et me suivit vers les escaliers.

- Carlisle, nous serons dehors. Peut-être que nous allons partir chasser un peu, annonça Alice.

- Bien, soyez prudents s'il vous plaît ! répondis-je tandis que nous marchions vers ma chambre.

J'ouvris la porte et fis signe à Bella d'entrer. Je me dirigeai vers mon coffre et en sortis ses cadeaux. En me tournant, je la vis assise sur le lit. Je m'assis près d'elle et lui tendis les écrins.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle avec un air confus.

- Tes cadeaux d'anniversaire ma chérie. Je pensais que maintenant était un bon moment pour les ouvrir.

Elle tira sur les rubans et ouvrit les écrins. Sa mâchoire tomba ouverte légèrement.

- Oh mon Dieu Carlisle ! balbutia-t-elle.

Je lui souris.

- Est ce que tu les aimes ?

- Aime ? Je les adore. Je te remercie.

Elle sortit le collier de son écrin et me le tendit. Je déplaçai les cheveux dans son cou et le lui accrochai. Je déposai un baiser sur le côté de son cou avant de m'écarter.

Elle étudia la bague avec précaution avant de la mettre. Son doigt traça le blason de famille pendant qu'elle le regardait avec confusion.

- C'est le blason des Cullen. Ceci est pour que tu saches que tu fais vraiment partie de cette famille. Nous le portons tous, regarde, dis-je en lui tendant ma main pour lui montrer ma bague.

Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

- Je te remercie Carlisle. Je sens vraiment que je fais partie de ta famille.

Je me penchai et l'embrassai doucement.

- Je suis content ma chérie. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras aussi avoir mon nom.

Je lui souris avec insolence tandis qu'elle me regarda choquée.

- Vraiment ? balbutia-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête et soudain, son visage devint sérieux.

- Je veux te parler de quelque chose.

Je m'appuyai en arrière sur le lit en restant sur mes coudes.

- Vas-y Isabella !

Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Je veux être un vampire !

Oh merde ! Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je commençai à tripoter le dessus de lit.

- Je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester humaine. Mon père est mort et ma mère a été très claire sur le fait que je n'avais pas de réelle importance dans sa vie.

Elle me regarda comme pour évaluer ma réaction. Mon expression resta neutre et je vis une pointe d'agacement sur son visage. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et commença à se diriger vers le secrétaire avant de tourner autour de moi avec de la furie embrasant ses yeux.

- Bon sang ! Zut Carlisle ! Vas-tu enfin daigner dire quelque chose au lieu de rester assis là ?

Je sentis une bouffée de colère me traverser et je me déplaçai vers elle pour attraper ses bras et la tirer vers moi vigoureusement. Je sentis le venin affluer dans ma bouche.

- Ne me parle jamais plus comme cela Isabella ! Je t'aime mais je te permettrai pas de me parler de cette manière à nouveau !

Je la laissai partir et je m'apprêtai à retourner sur le lit quand soudain un vase en cristal s'écrasa sur le mur près de moi. Je me retournai alarmé. Je vis les épaules de Bella s'affaisser et des larmes briller dans ses yeux.

- Alors quoi ? Je suis supposée laisser un vampire, que tu as connu autrefois, venir me baiser et me tuer ensuite parce que je l'intéresse ! Et en toute honnêteté je veux faire mal à Edward, le faire souffrir comme il m'a faîte souffrir.

Sa voix se brisa et elle tomba à genoux en couvrant son visage avec ses mains. Je marchai vers elle et me courbai pour la prendre dans mes bras.

- Isabella, je n'ai pas dit que je te transformerai pas ! C'est juste que je n'aime pas cela quand tu me parles sous le coup de la colère.

Elle s'écarta de moi avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Tu vas me transformer ?

- Naturellement ma petite idiote ! Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais vivre une éternité sans toi à mes côtés ?

Elle jeta ses bras autour de moi et me rapprocha le plus près possible d'elle. J'embrassai le sommet de sa tête et en cet instant je sus ce que j'allais voter…

* * *

**Partir ou rester ?**


	21. Chapter 22

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 21**

**Carlisle**

Après sa mini crise, j'emmenai Bella au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre le reste de la famille et nous prîmes place sur le canapé.

- Tout d'abord, vous devez tous savoir que j'ai accepté de transformer Bella, annonçai-je.

Rosalie sourit.

- Super, quand vas-tu le faire ? demanda-t-elle.

Je regardai Bella étant donné que je ne savais pas quand elle voudrait le faire et elle me sourit.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je veux d'abord finir le lycée et ensuite être transformée, répondit-elle en me regardant avec incertitude.

- Je préfèrerais attendre que tu sois un peu plus âgée, Isabella. Pendant ta première année en tant que vampire, tu auras besoin d'être gardée à l'écart des gens. La soif de sang est si importante que tu pourrais attaquer quelqu'un. En conséquence la seule éducation que tu aurais, serait celle que tu auras eue au lycée. Et puis j'aimerais bien que nous ayons à peu près le même âge, rajoutai-je en la regardant avec espoir.

Elle grimaça.

- Alors quoi ? Je suis supposée m'asseoir et attendre qu' Edward nous attaque pendant encore quatre années juste pour que je puisse faire des études ?

Elle plissa les yeux vers moi en me défiant de la contredire. Mon tempérament avait été trop éprouvé ces derniers temps, ce fut un faux pas de sa part.

- Alors quoi ? Tu n'as pas en confiance en notre protection ? haranguai-je.

- J'ai confiance en vous mais je veux être capable de me protéger aussi moi-même ! riposta-t-elle.

Je pouvais voir que le reste de ma famille s'échangeait des regards inconfortables. Bella et moi nous regardions en chien de faïence.

- Nous allons dans la cuisine Carlisle. Fais-nous savoir quand vous aurez terminé, murmura Jasper.

J'acquiesçai pour le remercier.

- Isabella, je souhaite seulement que tu sois capable d'avoir une bonne éducation. Tu auras plusieurs occasions au fil des années mais c'est la seule et unique fois que tu pourras vivre cette expérience en étant humaine, expliquai-je après leur départ.

Son regard coléreux s'adoucit et elle prit ma main dans les siennes.

- Je suis désolée Carlisle, je n'aurais pas dû être aussi hargneuse. J'apprécie la pensée et je suppose que ce serait plus facile pour toi si j'étais un plus âgée. Me promets-tu de me transformer après l'université ?

- Je te le promets Isabella et d'ici là, tu seras toujours protégée.

J'agrippai son poignet et la tirai sur mes genoux jusqu'à ce qu'elle me chevauche. Je pris son visage entre mes mains pour la regarder.

- Je t'aime Isabella. Il ne t'arrivera rien tant que je suis près de toi.

J'attirai son visage vers le mien. Ma langue quémanda l'accès à sa bouche. Nos langues bataillèrent pour le contrôle et elle gémit de plaisir contre ma bouche. Mes mains remontèrent le long de ses cuisses et emprisonnèrent ses fesses. Je les serrai doucement et elle susurra mon prénom. Je souris et nous manœuvrai de telle façon à ce qu'elle soit allongée sur le canapé avec moi au-dessus d'elle. Ses mains se glissèrent sous mon tee-shirt et elle massa mon dos. Je ronronnai et enfouis ma tête dans son cou en suçant son point de pulsation.

- Oh Carlisle ! Je veux plus, s'il te plaît !

Ses mains se déplacèrent sur mes fesses et revinrent sur mon cou. Je remontai sa robe vers ses hanches et caressai l'os de sa hanche. Nous étions complètement perdus l'un dans l'autre. J'oubliai même que ma famille se trouvait dans la pièce à côté. Toute ma colère disparut au moment où je m'autorisai à être submergé de désir pour la magnifique femme sous moi. Je m'écartai et baissai les yeux sur elle en caressant sa joue.

- Femme, que me fais-tu ?

Elle gloussa et gigota sous mon corps.

- Je suis désolée, je vais arrêter !

- Je n'ai pas dit d'arrêter ! grognai-je tout bas tout en abaissant mes lèvres contre les siennes à nouveau.

Mon attention fut soudainement sollicitée quand j'entendis un sifflement bruyant. Je grondai et m'écartai.

- Bien joué Carlisle ! tonitrua Emmett.

Je me retrouvais devant ma famille qui me regardait avec un air amusé. Bella était devenue rouge écarlate et avait enfoui sa tête dans ma poitrine.

- Tout va bien ma chérie, la rassurai-je en caressant ses cheveux.

- Donc vous êtes réconciliés maintenant ? demanda Emmett avec espièglerie.

Je le regardai de travers.

- Ma réponse est oui bien que cela ne te regarde pas ! Maintenant prenez tous un siège, je vais vous révéler mon vote.

Chacun attrapa rapidement un siège et me regarda.

- Je pense que nous devrions rester ici. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu' Isabella finisse le lycée. Ensuite nous verrons bien. Si quelqu'un a un problème avec cela, qu'il me le dise maintenant.

Chacun secoua la tête.

- Je suis contente Carlisle. Je sais que j'avais voté pour la fuite mais c'est ici ma maison et je ne voulais pas avoir à déménager tout de suite. Qu'en est-il de la transformation de Bella ? demanda Rosalie.

- Isabella et moi avons décidé d'attendre qu'elle finisse l'université. Je veux qu'elle fasse cette expérience une première fois en étant humaine, avant que la soif de sang ne l'accable.

Tout le monde acquiesça en guise d'agrément.

- Bon ! Qu'allons-nous faire pendant le reste de la journée ? s'inquiéta Alice.

- J'aimerais bien sortir un peu, peut-être aller au centre commercial, répondit Bella.

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur elle avec un air surpris. Nous ne l'imaginions pas demander à aller faire les magasins.

- Je veux juste sortir un peu, la journée a été stressante et c'est la meilleure chose que je puisse faire tout de suite.

- C'est bien Bella, je vais venir avec toi ! s'extasia Alice.

- Si cela ne te dérange pas je vais aller chasser, annonçai-je.

Bella fronça un peu les sourcils.

- D'accord mais tu vas me manquer, déclara-t-elle en m'embrassant doucement.

- Carlisle est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ? demanda Rosalie

- Bien sûr Rose. Qu'en est-il pour les autres ?

Nous décidâmes que moi et Rose allions chasser et que les autres iraient au centre commercial. J'étais excité à l'idée de passer un peu de temps seul avec ma fille. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu un moment familial. Je la guidai vers la porte pendant qu'Alice traînait Bella vers la voiture. J'attrapais sa taille avant qu'elle ne monte dedans et la serrai contre moi.

- Reste saine et sauve ma chérie ! chuchotai-je dans ses cheveux pendant qu'elle s'asseyait.

- Les gars soyez tous prudents ! lançai-je tandis que je courais vers les bois avec Rosalie.

Nous courûmes pendant une demi-heure et nous tuâmes une paire de cerfs avant de trouver un tronc d'arbre tombé sur le sol pour nous asseoir. Rosalie se tourna vers moi.

- Comment vas-tu Carlisle ? Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu la chance de discuter tous les deux.

Je me tournai vers elle en souriant doucement.

- Je vais bien Rose. Je m'inquiète seulement de savoir si j'ai pris la bonne décision.

Elle tapota mon bras.

- Tu l'as fait ! Tu lui donnes une chance d'avoir quelques expériences humaines. Elle t'aime, tu sais ? C'est magnifique de voir les regards que vous échangez.

- Je te remercie Rose. C'est bon de savoir que tous, vous nous acceptez.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai rapidement avant de discuter de la vie et des endroits où nous pourrions aller avec Bella en tant que vampire nouveau-né. Nous discutâmes de la façon de gérer l'état mental d' Edward et du meilleur itinéraire de protection.

Mon téléphone sonna tout à coup. Nous nous regardâmes l'un et l'autre avec curiosité tandis que je le sortais de ma poche. Je l'ouvris et le mis à mon oreille.

- Carlisle, tu dois venir au centre commercial, c'est Edward ! demanda Jasper.

Rosalie me lança un regard horrifié et nous nous dépêchâmes de rentrer à la maison.

Qu'avait donc encore fait Edward ?

* * *

**Oui, qu'a donc fait Edward ?**


	22. Chapter 23

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 22**

**Carlisle**

Le nom d' Edward s'enfonça dans mon corps, qu'avait-il fait ? S'il vous plaît, dîtes-moi qu'il n'avait pas attaqué au beau milieu du centre commercial ! Des visions surgirent dans mon esprit. Rosalie agrippa fortement ma main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Carlisle, tout va bien se passer.

Je l'ignorai et à la place je me concentrai sur la route. Nous arrivâmes rapidement au centre commercial. Je m'extirpai de la voiture aussi vite qu'un humain pouvait le faire et me dirigeai vers l'entrée quand je vis Jasper tenant Alice dans ses bras juste à proximité des portes. Je vis qu'elle tremblait. Jasper saisit mon regard et acquiesça un peu. Je posai ma main sur son dos après les avoir rejoints. Alice leva les yeux sur moi et laissa échapper un sanglot en se jetant dans mes bras. Un vent de panique passa sur moi… Où se trouvaient Bella et Emmett ? Je pouvais voir Rose regardant les alentours avec un air paniqué.

- Emmett a emmené Bella à la librairie, murmura Alice.

Rosalie et moi soupirâmes en même temps.

- Qu'en est-il d'Edward ? Jasper, tu as prononcé son prénom !

Alice et Jasper échangèrent un regard.

- Dis-lui chérie, la pressa-t-il.

Ma fille respira profondément.

- Nous attendions d'être à la maison pour te le dire mais Jazz a pensé que tu devais le savoir immédiatement. Il a téléphoné Carlisle. Il était en train de torturer quelqu'un, une fille. Elle était à l'agonie. Il l' a obligée à me dire que nous devions lui remettre Bella. Il m'a dit qu'elles se ressemblaient tellement, que Bella était encore un peu plus près de lui et ensuite il a raccroché. J'ai eu une vision immédiatement après Carlisle. Il va prendre contact avec Bella et il va réussir à la convaincre de le rejoindre. Il va aller parler aux Volturi et il lui dira que le seul moyen de nous sauver c'est de le rejoindre.

Mon corps se glaça et j'agrippai le bras d'Alice.

- Non elle ne peut pas faire ça !

- Je sais Carlisle mais il va jouer avec sa compassion.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen d'empêcher cela ? m'enquis-je.

- Je ne sais pas, sa compassion est si profonde qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour nous sauver, pleura Alice.

- Quand va-t-il se rendre chez les Volturi ? demandai-je.

- Dans un an ou deux au maximum, murmura-t-elle.

Je libérai Alice et fonçai dans le centre commercial en direction de la librairie. Je cherchai du regard Bella et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour la trouver. Elle était de dos et feuilletait un livre. Je m'avançais vers elle et enlaçai sa taille.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, chuchotai-je dans son oreille.

Elle se crispa et se jeta dans mes bras.

- Carlisle que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle tout en mettant ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Tu me manquais Isabella. Je ne pouvais pas attendre que tu reviennes à la maison.

Elle me sourit et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. A ma surprise, sa langue poussa contre ma lèvre inférieure pour forcer le passage dans ma bouche. J'avançais en la poussant contre une bibliothèque. Elle râla de plaisir. Ses mains descendirent le long de mon dos tandis que j'attrapai ses hanches et la tirai contre mon érection. Elle gémit bruyamment dans ma bouche et je revins à la réalité. Nous étions au beau milieu d'une librairie et je m'écartai en souriant.

- Ma chérie nous devons arrêter, nous sommes en public.

Elle devint cramoisie et enfouit sa tête dans ma poitrine en riant.

- Oh mon Dieu j'ai oublié !

Je ris et je fis un pas en arrière. J'attrapais le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains pour le regarder.

- _L'autre fille Boleyn _?

- Ouais ! Je pensais l'acheter depuis un moment déjà, reconnut-elle.

Elle voulut le reprendre de mes mains mais je le plaçai hors de sa portée. Elle me jeta un regard exaspéré.

- Carlisle ! supplia-t-elle.

Je lui lançai un regard innocent et lui pris sa main.

- Laisse-moi te l'acheter.

- D'accord mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix !

Elle me regarda l'air amusée pendant que je la conduisais vers la file d'attente de la caisse.

- Au fait est-ce qu'Alice va bien ? Elle a répondu au téléphone et elle est sortie précipitamment.

Ainsi elle ne savait pas pour l'appel.

- Alice va bien, elle voulait seulement utiliser son téléphone à l'extérieur. Maintenant je suis curieux de savoir où se trouve Emmett.

- Il s'ennuyait aussi je l'ai envoyé dans un magasin de jeux vidéo.

Je lui lançai un regard désapprobateur.

- Isabella tu sais que nous devons tous rester groupés. Je dois lui parler du fait qu'il t'ait laissée seule. Que se serait-il passé si Edward était venu ici ?

- Tu n'as pas intérêt Carlisle, laisse le tranquille ! Je lui ai dit de partir et tu sais qu'Edward ne viendra sûrement pas ici.

Elle pleura sous l'effet de la colère jusqu'au moment d'atteindre la caisse. Tandis que j'achetai son livre je sentis sa colère disparaître et son visage s'adoucit.

- Je te remercie pour le livre. Je suis désolée pour mes sautes d'humeur Carlisle ! Je ressens tellement de colère.

Je la regardai l'air inquiet.

- Je comprends ma chérie, tout va bien, je déteste seulement me disputer avec toi.

Nous sortîmes du magasin et nous nous dirigions vers le reste de la famille quand elle serra fortement ma main.

- Merde ! chuchota-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Jessica Stanley ! cracha-t-elle pendant que je remarquai qu'une brunette aux cheveux bouclés s'approchait de nous avec un air suffisant sur le visage.

Je savais d'après ce que mes enfants m'avaient raconté à son sujet, que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- Salut Jessica ! dit Bella.

- Bella, Docteur Cullen ! dit-elle sournoisement en regardant nos mains entrelacées, ainsi les rumeurs sont donc vraies ?

Je pouvais voir ma famille s'approcher grâce à ma vision périphérique.

- Ouais nous sommes ensemble, as-tu un problème avec cela ? répondit hargneusement Bella.

Jessica regarda de travers Bella avec ce qui ressemblait à de la jalousie dans les yeux.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut aimer chez toi ! Regarde-toi Bella ! C'est vrai quoi !

Je pouvais voir la colère de Bella aller crescendo.

- Ecoutez attentivement Mademoiselle Stanley. Je suis amoureux de Bella et en ce qui concerne ce que je vois en elle, elle est magnifique ce qui est loin d'être votre cas ! déclarai-je avant de me pencher et d'embrasser doucement Bella.

En m'écartant, je vis que ma famille nous observait avec amusement tandis que Jessica lançait un regard mauvais à Bella qui souriait sereinement.

- Contente maintenant Jessica ? dit-elle doucement.

- Il pourrait avoir mieux que toi Swan !

- Quelqu'un comme toi Jessica ? gronda-t-elle.

Ma famille se rassembla autour de nous.

- Casse-toi Stanley et laisse Bella tranquille ! s'écria Rosalie en grognant.

Je lui lançai un regard d'avertissement. Bella était déjà en colère et j'essayai de la calmer. Je n'avais donc pas besoin en plus d'avoir à calmer un vampire furieux.

Jessica nous regarda en souriant avec un air satisfait.

- Ta famille adoptive te défend maintenant Bella ? lança-t-elle avant d'avoir un air pensif pendant un moment. Je suppose qu'ils doivent le faire, personne d'autre ne le fera puisque OUPS ! TON PERE EST MORT !

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet du choc, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Cette fille était démoniaque, je pouvais voir Rosalie s'apprêter à dire quelque chose quand tout à coup Bella se projeta vers l'avant.

- Tu ne viens pas de dire cela ! Tu es une salope ! hurla-t-elle en donnant un coup de poing dans le visage de Jessica.

J'entendis un os se casser dans son nez. J'attrapai Bella par la taille et la traînai hors du centre commercial avant qu'elle ne puisse faire autre chose.

- Nom de Dieu ! Tu es une véritable chatte sauvage ! tonitrua Emmett en glissant dans la voiture à côté de Rosalie.

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais avant d'installer Bella et de démarrer. Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux en dehors des bavardages occasionnels d'Emmett.

A l'instant où nous arrivâmes à la maison, Bella alla directement dans notre chambre et claqua la porte pour la fermer. Je regardai mes enfants en silence avant de me diriger vers mon bureau. Je m'assis et mis ma tête entre mes mains. Comment est-ce que j'allais gérer cela ? Je devais supporter les sautes d'humeur de Bella et maintenant la possibilité qu'elle aille vers Edward. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se produire. Je mourrai avant qu'il ne pose un doigt sur elle. Sa colère augmentait lentement. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'explose complètement. Il y' eut un timide coup frappé à ma porte et Jasper passa sa tête à travers la porte.

- Carlisle, est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Je hochai la tête et quand il entra, je vis qu'il avait une assiette dans ses mains.

- Elle a besoin de manger, la lui donneras-tu ? Carlisle, elle souffre tellement que ça en devient presque insupportable. Je pense que la colère est sa façon à elle d'essayer de se sentir mieux.

Je lui pris l'assiette des mains.

- Je sais Jasper mais si la colère empire, elle nous rejettera. Je la lui donnerai et je tenterai de lui parler.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule en guise de réconfort avant que je parte en direction de ma chambre. Je ne pris même pas la peine de frapper à la porte et à la place j'entrai simplement. Je pouvais la voir recroquevillée sous les couvertures du lit en train de regarder dans le vide.

- Voici un peu de nourriture, dis-je calmement.

- Je ne veux rien, marmonna-t-elle sous le duvet avec une voix à peine audible.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et posai la nourriture sur la table de chevet.

- Isabella ma chérie tu as besoin de manger.

Elle se redressa dans le lit avec des larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues.

- Je viens de te dire que je ne voulais rien ! Est-ce que tu vas m'écouter bordel de merde ?

Le calme que je conservais jusqu'à présent tant bien que mal disparut soudainement et avant que je ne m'en rende compte de ce que je faisais, je l'avais poussée sur le lit et avais plaqué ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Je la fixai alors que les larmes s'écoulaient. Je pouvais voir qu'elle essayait de cacher la vulnérabilité qu'elle ressentait mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. D'un baiser, je séchai ses larmes.

- Je t'aime Isabella, ne laisse pas cette colère me repousser, s'il te plait.

Je la suppliai, quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé être capable de faire un jour. J'appuyai mes lèvres contre les siennes et forçai l'entrée de sa bouche avec ma langue. Elle répondit avec autant de passion qu'elle le pouvait. Je m'écartai ensuite et baissai les yeux sur elle.

- Je vais te laisser te relever, mangeras-tu pour moi s'il te plaît ?

- D'accord, chuchota-t-elle pour me répondre.

Je l'aidais à se redresser en position assise et lui tendis l'assiette de nourriture.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant qu'elle mangeait. Quand elle eut fini, je lui repris l'assiette et je m'assis pour l'observer. Elle regardait ses genoux quand tout à coup ses épaules commencèrent à trembler violemment. J'attrapai ses bras et la plaçai sur mes genoux, en caressant son dos avec des mouvements circulaires apaisants.

- Je suis désolée Carlisle, je ne veux pas être en colère. C'est juste que quand je suis en colère, la douleur s'éloigne…Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

- Tout va bien ma chérie, je comprends, je veux seulement que tu ne nous repousses pas.

- Je ne te repousserai pas, je te le promets.

Elle eut un regard lointain.

- Je réalise seulement que Charlie ne reviendra jamais. Je ne cuisinerai plus pour lui ou je n'entendrai plus ses bavardages sur le base-ball ou le football et cela me rend enragée. Je suis furieuse parce qu'il ne sera pas là pour ma remise de diplôme ou pour me voir me marier. Je souffre tellement Carlisle. Je veux que la douleur s'en aille…s'il te plaît, fais-la partir ! me supplia-t-elle en sanglotant dans ma poitrine.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un moment puis elle leva sur moi ses yeux remplis de douleur.

- Il m'a tout pris.

- Je sais et il va payer pour cela, lui promis-je.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? murmura-t-elle.

Je la serrai davantage contre moi en ne sachant pas ce que j'allais dire. Nous restâmes enlacés. J'écoutai Bella me parler de son père jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Je m'allongeai près d'elle et l'observai dormir. Je savais que je serai bien obligé à un moment donné de lui parler de la vision d'Alice mais quand pourrai-je le faire ? Peut-être demain, en fonction de son état ? Pendant toute la nuit, sa question me hanta. Qu'allions-nous faire ? Un fils dément et une visite possible des Volturi…Tout ce que je savais cependant c'était que quand le moment viendra, je serai prêt !

* * *

**Une vraie garce, cette Jessica !**


	23. Chapter 24

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 23**

**Bella**

Je pouvais dire que la famille marchait sur des oeufs autour de moi, ne sachant jamais quand j'exploserai. Cela me faisait mal de penser que je faisais cela. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était veiller sur moi. Je pensais que le catalyseur de ceci avait été le fait de casser le nez de Jessica… Bien que pour être juste, je pensais que j'étais dans mon plein droit, quelle salope stupide !

Ma colère commençait à être plus facile à gérer mais par moments, je sentais qu'il y avait un volcan à l'intérieur de moi, prêt à exploser. Le pire moment pour moi c'était quand j'étais au lycée et que je pouvais voir tous les regards que me lançaient les gens. Je ne voulais pas de leur pitié… Ce que je voulais le plus, c'était ma revanche sur Edward et lui causer de la douleur pour changer. Cela faisait une semaine que mon père avait été enterré et j'étais sur des charbons ardents en attendant le prochain événement… C'était seulement une question de temps n'est-ce pas ?

Carlisle et moi avions réussi jusqu'à présent à éviter de nous disputer et je vivais maintenant officiellement avec les Cullen. J'étais allée chez mon père, il y a trois jours de cela pour tout emballer. J'avais découvert qu'il m'avait laissé la maison au cas où il viendrait à décéder mais honnêtement je ne voulais pas rester là-bas. Il y avait trop de souvenirs. Jasper était venu m'aider car Carlisle travaillait. Je laissai mon esprit vagabonder vers ce jour précis. En allant dans la chambre de Charlie et en voyant son uniforme suspendu sans la penderie, cela avait été plus que je ne pouvais supporter et j'étais tombée inconsolable sur le sol. Jasper était entré et s'était assis sur le sol en me prenant dans ses bras. Il m'avait laissée sangloter jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus pleurer. Après cela, nous nous étions levés et sans parler, nous avions commencé à mettre les affaires de Charlie dans des cartons. Cela m'avait pris deux jours pour vider la maison et je pensais maintenant vendre la maison.

La seule personne qui savait réellement ce que je ressentais, c'était Jasper. Et c'était seulement parce qu'il pouvait ressentir mes émotions. Mais dans le même temps, c'était bon de savoir que je n'étais pas seule. Quand Carlisle travaillait les nuits et que j'avais un mauvais rêve, je me réveillai normalement en le trouvant assis à côté de moi. Cela paraissait sans doute être un accord étrange mais grâce à lui, je me sentais mieux.

Depuis les funérailles, j'avais été assaillie de rêves… enfin plutôt des cauchemars. J'étais trop effrayée pour en parler à qui que ce soit. J'avais l'impression qu'il y'avait des choses qui allaient se produire. J'avais fait aussi un rêve pendant lequel Edward tuait Charlie. Je m'étais réveillée en hurlant à faire trembler la maison cette nuit. Carlisle m'avait suppliée de lui raconter de quoi il s'agissait mais je n'arrivais pas à le croire. J'avais rêvé que mon père roulait vers La Push pour parler à son témoin mais qu'à la place, il avait rencontré Edward. Il avait tenté de s'enfuir mais il n'avait pas pu le semer. Edward l'avait poussé sur le sol en lui révélant ce qu'il était et qu'il allait le tuer avant de me prendre pour lui-même. Charlie avait été courageux de lui dire que Carlisle me protégerait. Cela avait semblé si réel, comme si j'avais été présente là-bas. La nuit suivante, j'avais rêvé d'Edward tuant Alice en riant comme un maniaque tandis qu'il la taillait en pièces. Il jubilait parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être présents avec moi en permanence. Chaque nuit, il y'avait une nouvelle mort. Cela avait semblé si réel à mon réveil que je ne savais plus quoi penser !

En vérifiant l'heure je réalisai que Carlisle était sur le chemin du retour et je descendis en courant dans les escaliers pour aller à sa rencontre. Il m'avait dit qu'il y avait quelque chose dont il devait me parler. Tandis que j'attendais impatiente près de la porte d'entrée, je pouvais voir les membres de ma famille s'échanger des regards amusés. Je tirai ma langue à Emmett qui commença à ricaner.

- Bon Dieu Bells ! Il sera bientôt là !

- Je sais mais je veux être là pour le rencontrer, répliquai-je en riant.

Juste à cet instant, je les vis tous avoir un air concentré sur leurs visages.

- Ton prince charmant arrive, dit Emmett.

Je fis un doigt d'honneur à Emmett et sortis par la porte juste à temps pour voir Carlisle se garer. Je dévalai les escaliers pour le rencontrer tandis qu'il sortait de la voiture. Je jetai mes bras autour de son cou et respirai son odeur. J'étais contente pour la première fois de la journée. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux rebelles tombée devant ses yeux et me sourit.

- Bonjour Isabella, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, tu m'as manqué cependant !

Ma voix prit un ton pleurnichard et cela le fit rire. Puis il effleura mes lèvres avec les siennes et me reconduisit à l'intérieur.

Il déposa son sac et son manteau sur Emmett avant de me regarder.

- Aimerais-tu sortir dîner ce soir ma chérie ?

Je me moquai d'Emmett qui était devenu ainsi invisible. Celui-ci me fit un geste grossier.

- Ce serait bien, es-tu sûr ?

- Naturellement. Je pensais au café-restaurant en ville.

Je fronçai les sourcils en me souvenant combien Charlie appréciait cet endroit.

- Ce sera bien Carlisle, répondis-je en hochant lentement la tête.

Il se rapprocha et prit mes mains en me regardant avec inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Isabella ?

- Je suis désolée, j'étais en train de me souvenir combien Charlie appréciait cet endroit.

- Oh zut ! Je suis désolé…Nous pouvons aller ailleurs si tu veux. J'ai seulement besoin de te parler ce soir.

Je le vis échanger un rapide regard avec Jasper et cela éveilla mes soupçons.

- Non c'est bon Carlisle, j'ai besoin de faire cela.

- Si tu en es sûre…J'ai besoin de travailler un peu. Nous partirons dans un peu plus d'une heure d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai en guise d'agrément et il se tourna vers Jasper.

- Fils, puis-je te dire un mot ? A toi aussi Emmett !

Je vis les trois se regarder les uns les autres avant de monter à l'étage… Que se passait-il ?

Je pris place sur le canapé à côté d'Alice et la regardai.

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, probablement un truc de garçons, maintenant Bella…le bal de promo va bientôt arriver, est-ce que tu vas y aller ?

Elle changea de sujet tellement rapidement que je sus qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne le laissait entendre.

- Je ne sais pas Alice, avec tout ce qui s'est passé je ne sais vraiment pas.

- Ce sera amusant, cela te videra l'esprit. Nous y serons tous et nous pouvons convaincre Carlisle de t'y amener. Et tu pourrais le voir en smoking !

Hum, elle me tentait...Carlisle en smoking, il fallait vraiment que j'y aille maintenant !

- D'accord, j'irai !

Elle couina et se lança sur moi.

- Ce sera amusant je te le promets. Je vais nous trouver des robes. Cela me fait penser que je t'ai laissé des vêtements pour t'habiller ce soir.

- Alice, c'est seulement le café restaurant ! argumentai-je en pensant combien j'étais à l'aise dans mon jean abîmé et mon vieux tee-shirt.

Elle me regarda avec dédain.

- Bella je sais qu'il s'agit uniquement du café-restaurant mais au moins change de haut. Maintenant vas-y ! ordonna-t-elle en me poussant hors du canapé pour que j'aille dans ma chambre.

En montant les escaliers, je vis Alice et Rose discuter calmement de quelque chose. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que cette famille me cachait quelque chose ? Je poussais cette idée hors de mon esprit et allais dans ma chambre. Sur le lit se trouvaient un jean cigarette et un tee-shirt noir. Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement. Cela aurait pu être pire !

Je m'habillai rapidement et décidai ensuite de m'allonger sur le lit pour attendre que Carlisle vienne me chercher. Je commençais à apprécier le calme et le fait d'être seule bien que parfois cela me fasse penser à des choses que j'essayais d'oublier.

Finalement Carlisle vint me chercher. Il était superbe dans un jean bleu et une chemise noire impeccable. Quand s'était-il habillé ?

- Es-tu prête ma chérie ? demanda-t-il en me tendant sa main.

Je me levai et lui pris la main.

- Allons-y !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture et nous partîmes pour le café restaurant. Ce fut un trajet quasiment silencieux bien que je le vis régulièrement me jeter des coups d'œil. En sortant de la voiture et en voyant le café restaurant, je sentis mon cœur se serrer… Etait-ce trop tôt ? Carlisle posa sa main sur mon bras pour que j'arrête de marcher. Je secouai la tête et souris.

- Je dois le faire ! Ce sera dur spécialement en sachant que tous ces gens seront là mais il le faut.

Il me sourit.

- Je comprends, je suis là avec toi !

Nous entrelaçâmes nos doigts et rentrâmes. Je sentis les yeux se poser sur mon corps et j'entendis les murmures à mon sujet. Nous trouvâmes rapidement une place et je regardai le menu en regardant subtilement tout autour de moi…Ouais, tout le monde me regardait !

- Tu sais, tout le monde nous observe, chuchotai-je.

- Oui je le sais et j'entends aussi les murmures à propos du Docteur qui sort avec une lycéenne mais ils peuvent aller se faire voir ! affirma Carlisle en souriant.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire puis la serveuse s'approcha de nous.

- Oh Bella ma chérie, comment tiens-tu le coup ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

- Je vais bien merci, répondis-je en ne souhaitant pas vraiment parler à quelqu'un.

Elle posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Ecoute ma chérie, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi, d'accord ? Charlie me manque tu sais. A chaque service il venait pour son hamburger. Et ma chérie ne laisse pas les commérages de la ville au sujet de toi et du Docteur t'ennuyer !

Je ressentis une immense gratitude envers elle et lui adressai un véritable sourire.

- Je vous remercie, j'apprécie vraiment cela.

- Que veux-tu commander ?

J'examinai rapidement le menu.

- Puis-je avoir un coca et un hamburger s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr, et vous Docteur ?

Carlisle sourit.

- Rien pour moi je vous remercie, j'ai mangé à l'hôpital ce soir.

Tandis que la serveuse s'en allait, Carlisle m'adressa un sourire.

- Crois-tu qu'elle a gobé cela ?

Je me penchai au dessus de la table et lui pris sa main.

- Je suis sûre que oui… Pourquoi le bon Docteur mentirait-il ?

Je lui rendis son sourire.

- Maintenant de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Je pouvais voir de l'excitation dans ses yeux.

- Je dois te parler d'Edward ma chérie. Alice t'as vue aller vers lui dans une vision.

J'ouvris ma bouche pour argumenter mais il tendit sa main pour me faire taire.

- Laisse-moi finir. Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais apparemment il aurait joué avec tes émotions en te racontant que le seul moyen de nous sauver était d'aller à lui. Dis-moi Isabella, s'il te disait qu'il pouvait empêcher les Volturi de venir à nous, irais-tu à lui ?

Je regardai la table, ne voulant pas trahir mes vrais sentiments mais je sentais que Carlisle était en train de m'étudier attentivement en essayant d'estimer ce que je pensais. J'adoptais ce que je pensais être ma meilleure expression neutre et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

- Tu m'as dit un nombre incalculable de fois que tout ira bien pour toi d'accord, que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour toi. Si c'est le cas, pourquoi irais-je à lui ?

- Parce que je te connais Isabella, tu es tellement altruiste et si tu penses pouvoir protéger quelqu'un, tu le ferais !

Ah ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait si bien me connaître ? Il avait raison. Si je pensais que je pouvais sauver les Cullen par n'importe quel moyen, je le ferais sans hésitation.

- Promets-moi seulement Isabella que s'il t'appelle ou te contacte de quelle que façon que ce soit,

tu me le diras. Je veux te protéger.

Je lui adressai un sourire.

- Bien sûr Carlisle, je le ferai.

_« S'il vous plaît ne le laissez deviner que je suis en train de mentir à propos de cela » _priai-je intérieurement. C'est alors que mon repas arriva sur la table, marquant ainsi la fin de notre conversation. Après avoir fini de manger, Carlisle suggéra que j'aille au lit et il partit dans son bureau en compagnie de Jasper en disant qu'il avait du travail à faire.

Cette nuit là, je m'étais allongée dans le lit éveillée en me demandant si je poussais au loin Carlisle. Je me sentais encore proche de lui mais parfois nous nous comportions comme des étrangers…Je savais que j'étais en partie responsable à cause de mes sautes d'humeur mais je pensais que nous avions commencé à dépasser cela. Je voyais les regards que me lançait ma famille au quotidien. Ils se sentaient tous coupables. Peu importe le nombre de fois où je leur avais dit que je ne les blâmais pas pour la mort de Charlie, je savais qu'ils ne me croiraient jamais. Le truc c'était que je ne les blâmais vraiment pas. Je savais qu'Alice se sentait la plus responsable de tous en raison de son don. Si seulement je savais comment l'aider… Je me fis le serment de réparer ma famille à n'importe quel prix. Alors que je sombrais dans le sommeil je sentis Carlisle se glisser dans le lit près de moi et enlacer ma taille.

- Je t'aime Isabella, chuchota-t-il.

Comme toutes les autres nuits depuis le décès de Charlie j'avais fait un cauchemar mais cette fois-ci il y avait un autre vampire aux yeux rouges avec un accent étranger qui se battait avec Edward pour savoir lequel des deux m'aurait pour lui. Je m'étais réveillée au matin recouverte de sueur. J'avais été tentée de raconter mon rêve à ma famille mais j'y avais finalement renoncé.

Je descendis les escalier pour constater qu'il y avait du soleil… Zut ! Je devais aller toute seule à l'école aujourd'hui. Alice essaya de me convaincre de rester à la maison mais j'insistai pour aller en cours. Emmett accepta de me déposer et de venir me rechercher à l'école. La journée fut très ennuyeuse. Je réalisai combien j'avais pris l'habitude de compter sur ma famille pour me tenir compagnie. Tout au long de la journée, Jessica et ses amis me lancèrent des regards mauvais et j'entendis les messes basses mais je m'en foutais. Je m'assis toute seule à une table pendant le déjeuner en tentant d'ignorer les regards que je récoltais… Soudain mon portable sonna, je souris en espérant qu'il s'agissait d'Alice ou de Rosalie. Je l'ouvris sans prêter attention à l'identification de mon interlocuteur.

- Allo ? dis-je

- Bella…

Ma main se figea en entendant la voix prononcer mon prénom.

- J'attendais ton appel …que veux-tu… Edward ? balbutiai-je en m'étouffant.

* * *

**Les choses se précisent avec Edward...**


	24. Chapter 25

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 24**

**Bella**

- Bella...

Ma main se figea en entendant la voix prononcer mon prénom.

- J'attendais ton appel…que veux-tu…Edward ? balbutiai-je en m'étouffant…

- Ne raccroche pas Bella, je veux seulement parler, d'accord ? demanda-t-il.

Ma main commença à trembler et je sentis ma respiration se bloquer dans ma poitrine.

- Pour la deuxième fois, que veux-tu ?

- Tu sais ce que je veux Bella, je te veux dans mes bras.

- Cela n'arrivera jamais Edward ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me laisser tranquille ? le suppliai-je avec une sensation de nausée dans l'estomac.

- Quand réaliseras-tu que tu es supposée être avec moi ? riposta-t-il.

Je marquai une pause en ne parlant plus. J'avais peur de discuter avec le meurtrier de mon père.

- Alice a l'air ravissante aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas Bella ? Je me demande pourquoi elle est toute seule !

J'arrêtai de respirer… Alice ? Il était près d'elle, est-ce qu'il allait lui faire du mal ? Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne pouvais plus supporter cela.

- Edward ne lui fais-pas de mal s'il te plaît ? Je t'en supplie.

- Personne n'aura à souffrir Bella si tu viens à moi, rétorqua-t-il avec une menace évidente dans sa voix.

Ma main commença à trembler violemment, la sensation de nausée augmentait en pensant à ses paroles.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela Edward ? Ils sont ta famille.

Il rigola comme un détraqué.

- Famille…tu me fais rire Bella, ils ne sont pas ma famille. Pendant des années ils ont pollué mon esprit avec ces idées de ne pas chasser les humains. Ils ne savent pas le pouvoir ce que cela te donne. Il faut voir ces mauviettes pathétiques me supplier à genoux de les épargner. Comment peuvent-il renier ce pouvoir ? En ce qui concerne le pourquoi, toute ma vie c'étaient moi et Carlisle en marge de l'existence. Satané parfait Carlisle, l'homme à l'excellente maîtrise de soi. Et bien quand j'ai su qu'il te voulait, je sus que cela n'arriverait pas. Je suis meilleur que lui et je devais t'avoir.

Il y eut un silence entre nous pendant quelques secondes.

- Viens à moi Bella et je te promets que personne ne mourra. Si tu le fais pas, les Volturi interviendront et je serai là pour regarder le spectacle quand ils seront taillés en pièces. Donc dans tous les cas, je gagnerai.

Mon sang se glaça tandis que je repensai à ses paroles. Je savais que je devais penser à quelque chose rapidement. Il était hors de question qu'une autre personne, chère à mes yeux, meure. En cet instant je sus ce que je devais faire.

- Ils ne me laisseront pas simplement m'en aller, tu sais cela.

- Bien, tu as un mois et je viendrai pour toi, affirma-t-il avant de me raccrocher au nez.

Mes jambes m'abandonnèrent et je tombai par terre. Les larmes dégoulinant le long de mes joues, j'étais sur le point de commettre la plus grande trahison et je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'ils pourraient d'une certaine façon me pardonner. Soudain je me rappelais d'Alice et repris mon téléphone.

- Allo ? répondit Jasper.

- Jasper, est-ce qu'Alice va bien ? demandai-je en hurlant presque dans le téléphone.

- Bella, c'est toi ? Elle va bien, elle est assise à côté de moi, dit-il confus.

- Bella est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Je soupirai de soulagement en entendant sa voix mais mes pleurs augmentèrent et avant que je ne m'en rende compte je sanglotai.

- Oh Alice ! Je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! parvins-je péniblement à dire.

- Je vais bien Bella. Nous sommes tous ici depuis ton départ. Pourquoi pensais-tu que quelque chose n'allait pas…Oh mon Dieu ! Je sais pourquoi tu pensais ça. Ecoute, Jasper est en chemin pour te retrouver, d'accord ? Ne va pas dehors avant d'entendre sa moto. Il n'a pas la voiture, d'accord Bella ?

- D'a...ccord, soupirai-je avant de raccrocher.

Je patientais devant la porte principale jusqu'à ce que j'entende le vrombissement de la moto de Jasper. Après avoir ouvert violemment la porte, je me ruai vers le parking. Je le vis descendre de sa moto. Je courus vers lui et jetai mes bras autour de lui.

Les bras autour de ma taille, il me serra contre lui.

- Chut ! Tout va bien Bella, je sais que tu es effrayée mais tout ira bien.

Je m'écartai de lui et le regardai.

- Je te crois Jazz.

Il me donna un sourire réconfortant.

- Veux-tu faire une ballade en moto au lieu de rentrer directement à la maison ? Il y a moins de soleil, nous pourrons marcher et discuter si tu en as envie.

- J'aimerais bien cela.

Il me tendit un casque et m'aida à monter sur sa moto avant de s'installer lui-même. Nous roulâmes pendant quinze minutes environ avant d'arriver à une zone montagneuse tranquille. Il m'aida à descendre et nous marchâmes en silence sur un chemin menant à une des montagnes.

- Grimpe sur mon dos Bella ! dit-il.

Je sautai rapidement sur son dos. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou pendant qu'il courait. Il s'arrêta brusquement et j'ouvris mes yeux. Nous étions au sommet de la montagne. Ma bouche tomba ouverte devant la vue. C'était magnifique. Jasper me sourit.

- C'est un de mes endroits préférés quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- C'est magnifique Jasper.

Je m'assis sur le sol en admirant le paysage autour de moi. Je regardais Jasper s'avancer vers le bord. Il resta debout silencieusement à observer la vue pendant quelques minutes avant de revenir et de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Il a appelé, n'est-ce pas ?

Baissant les yeux vers le sol je hochai la tête.

- Il veut que je vienne à lui Jazz. Et le problème c'est que je ne pense plus avoir le choix. Si je ne le fais pas, il va aller voir les Volturi et vous mourrez tous.

Il tendit sa main pour prendre la mienne.

- Bella nous ne mourrons pas. Tu ne peux pas aller à lui. Il gagnera si tu le fais.

De rage, je retirai d'un coup sec ma main.

- Tu ne comprends pas Jasper. J'ai rêvé de cela, vous allez tous mourir. Chacun d'entre vous va mourir et je ne peux pas vivre avec ça ! Ces rêves sont réels, je sais qu'ils le sont. J'ai même rêvé de mon père en train de mourir.

- Je sais Bella mais tes rêves pourraient être subjectifs, tu sais. Ecoute je vais appeler Carlisle et voir s'il est possible qu'il quitte son travail pour venir nous rejoindre. Nous avons tous besoin de discuter, d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête et il sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

- Salut Carlisle…Ouais je l'ai rejointe…Alice t'a appelé…Non, nous sommes dans mon coin préféré dans les montagnes, tu le connais n'est-ce pas ?…Très bien, viens nous rejoindre…D'accord à tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha et me sourit.

- Il est en chemin. Bella s'il te plaît, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je lui souris doucement. Je voulais désespérément le croire. Nous restâmes assis dans le silence pendant un moment en digérant tout cela. Soudain Jasper se leva avec un air concentré sur le visage et se mit à sourire.

- Carlisle est ici.

Mon cœur s'accéléra quand mon amour blond nous rejoignit. Il portait encore ses vêtements de travail et je ressentis une faiblesse au niveau de mes genoux. Il était superbe. Instantanément je me fustigeai moi-même et je me demandais comment diable j'avais pu considérer le quitter.

Il était mort d'inquiétude, cela se voyait sur son visage. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et posa ses mains sur mes genoux.

- Isabella que s'est-il passé ?

Je revins rapidement sur le coup de téléphone et son inquiétude se transforma en colère. Je me penchai en avant et caressai sa joue.

- Je suis désolée Carlisle. Me pardonneras-tu ?

Il me regarda avec un air confus.

- Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de te pardonner ?

- Pour avoir pensé à prendre la fuite.

- Oh ma petite fille stupide ! Même si tu avais pris la fuite, nous t'aurions poursuivie. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement mes lèvres avant de se tourner vers Jasper.

- Ainsi nous avons un mois. Que faisons-nous ?

Jasper se pencha en arrière en se retenant avec ses mains. Il avait l'air pensif.

- Nous devons apprendre comment combattre Edward et gagner. Je suggère d'appeler le clan des Denali pour nous aider au cas où il ramènerait avec lui les Volturi. Bella tu dois lui dire que tu n'iras pas vers lui. Cela doit se terminer maintenant, déclara Jasper avant de regarder Carlisle qui hochait la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord avec lui.

- Je veux devenir un vampire, déclarai-je.

Les deux hommes me regardèrent surpris.

- Je ne veux pas attendre Carlisle et je veux me battre avec lui quand le moment viendra.

- Isabella ma chérie, en tant que vampire nouveau-né tu ne seras pas rationnelle. Attaquer Edward ne signifiera rien pour toi. Tout ce que tu voudras, c'est tuer et te nourrir, dit doucement Carlisle en m'observant attentivement.

- Je sais tout cela Carlisle mais peut-être que je serai différente, s'il te plaît ? plaidai-je.

- Cela fera très mal Bella, ton corps tout entier aura l'impression d'être en feu, rajouta Jasper.

Je commençais à me sentir vexée et reniflai.

- Très bien, si vous ne voulez pas que je devienne comme vous…

- Ce n'est pas que nous ne voulons pas que tu ne sois pas comme nous ma chérie. Nous voulons seulement que tu saches ce que tu ressentiras, murmura Carlisle.

Le téléphone de Jasper commença à sonner. Il vérifia l'identité de son interlocuteur et sourit.

- C'est Ali, je reviens dans une minute.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, je regardais Carlisle qui était en train de m'observer avec une indescriptible expression sur le visage.

- C'est bien plus tôt que je ne le pensais.

Il se redressa et m'offrit sa main. Je la pris et le laissais me remettre sur mes pieds.

- Isabella, je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même. J'irai jusqu'au bout de la terre juste pour être avec toi. Mais avant que tu ne deviennes ce que je suis, je veux que tu consentes à être avec moi pour le reste de l'éternité.

Je sentis une onde de choc me traverser.

- Es-tu…

Avant que je ne puisse finir, Carlisle posa un genou à terre avec un air penaud sur le visage.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de bague mais Isabella Swan me feras-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? Je te promets que chaque jour où nous serons ensemble, nous serons heureux et je serai toujours là pour te protéger.

- Oui bien sûr que je le veux ! répondis-je en jetant mes bras autour de son cou.

Il se redressa rapidement. Ses bras autour de ma taille, il me fit tourner en riant.

- Tu me rends si heureux Isabella, murmura-t-il avant de me reposer sur le sol et de m'embrasser passionnément. Nous entendîmes un toussotement derrière nous. En nous retournant, nous vîmes Jasper nous regarder avec un immense sourire.

- Félicitations les gars ! Alice dit qu'elle organisera tout.

Nous rîmes puis, soudain il nous regarda sérieusement.

- Il y a plus ! Alice a eu une vision au sujet d'Edward. Il ira voir les Volturi dans six mois. Bella, tu sembles être capable de le retarder mais ils viendront avec lui. Carlisle, cela va devenir une vraie bataille. Nous avons besoin d'un plan.

Carlisle acquiesça.

- Je vais entrer en contact avec les Denali et essayer de voir qui d'autre pourrait venir nous aider. Maintenant rentrons à la maison. Je pense que nous avons quelque chose à célébrer.

Nous sourîmes. Je nouai chacun de mes bras avec l'un des leurs et les menai jusqu'au sentier.

Puis Carlisle me prit dans ses bras pour courir jusqu'en bas. Arrivés en bas, je vis sa voiture à côté de la moto de Jasper et je me tournai vers eux.

- Je dois appeler Edward et essayer de reporter sa venue. Maintenant vous devez être calmes pendant que je le fais, d'accord ?

Les deux acquiescèrent tandis que je sortais mon téléphone. Avant de composer son numéro je souris doucement en pensant que le salaud n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

- Allo Edward…

* * *

**Ça y' est Carlisle s'est finalement jeté à l'eau !**

**Il reste cependant toujours le problème d'Edward...  
**


	25. Chapter 26

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 25**

**Carlisle**

J'écoutais Bella parler à Edward au téléphone en essayant d'éviter que la colère qui bouillonnait en moi ne s'échappe. Elle venait à peine d'accepter de m'épouser et maintenant elle parlait avec la seule personne déterminée à l'emmener loin de moi. Je sentis la main de Jasper sur mon épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Carlisle, tu sais que cela doit être fait, dit-il avec une voix douce.

- Je sais Jasper mais cela ne signifie pas que je doive aimer ça, argumentai-je.

Je sentis sa main serrer mon épaule comme s'il était d'accord avec moi mais il n'ajouta rien de plus. Nous restâmes debout à écouter Bella. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en raccrochant.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ma chérie ? demandai-je doucement.

Elle acquiesça légèrement.

- J'ai réussi à le convaincre d'attendre plus longtemps. Il sait que vous ne me laisserez pas partir facilement mais il dit qu'il vous fera payer le fait qu'il soit obligé d'attendre. Maintenant les garçons, rentrons à la maison !

Elle me fit un petit sourire avant de glisser sa main minuscule dans la mienne.

Sur le chemin du retour je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que Bella avait accepté de m'épouser. La joie me submergeait, je pensais que j'allais exploser. Je me penchai pour attraper sa main et y déposer un baiser.

- Je t'aime ma chérie !

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire réconfortant.

- Je t'aime aussi Carlisle ! Je te remercie. Tu es vraiment tout pour moi.

Nous retombâmes dans un confortable silence jusqu'à notre arrivée devant la maison. Elle se tourna alors vers moi.

- Es-tu prêt pour l'ouragan Alice ?

- Avec toi à mes côtés je suis prêt à tout affronter, répondais-je en riant.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et nous avions à peine posé un pied sur le sol qu'une tornade noire nous accosta.

- Félicitations ! cria-t-elle avant de nous serrer fortement dans ses bras.

Je pouvais entendre la respiration de Bella devenir laborieuse parce qu'Alice la serrait trop fort.

- Alice ! Libère Isabella avant qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer !

Alice la libéra rapidement et baissa les yeux vers le sol comme si elle était punie. Je ris et la pris dans mes bras.

- Là ! Tu peux me serrer aussi fort que tu le veux !

Elle commença à rire et me serra de toutes ses forces. Je vis Emmett et Rosalie étreindre rapidement Bella. Tout le monde rayonnait de plaisir.

Alice s'écarta avec un air malicieux sur le visage.

- Donc c'est bien moi qui vais organiser ce mariage n'est-ce pas ?

Je partageai un regard conspirateur avec Bella et secouai la tête.

- Non, nous avons décidé de le faire nous-mêmes !

Le visage d'Alice se décomposa et je me sentis coupable.

- Alice nous plaisantons bien sûr que tu organiseras le mariage ! dis-je gentiment.

Alice couina et sortit en courant de la pièce en criant qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail devant elle. Jasper la regarda partir, un petit sourire sur les lèvres avant de se tourner vers moi.

- J'espère que tu sais que tu viens de libérer un monstre du mariage.

- Carlisle félicitations! Nous sommes tous les deux si heureux pour toi, dit Emmett le sourire aux lèvres, en attrapant mon épaule tandis que Rosalie enlaçait ma taille avec un bras.

- Tu en as mis du temps pour trouver quelqu'un ! plaisanta-t-il.

Je leur souris et me libérai de leur emprise pour prendre la main de Bella.

- Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ma chérie ?

- Volontiers, chuchota-elle pendant que je la tirai vers la cuisine.

Je la forçais à s'asseoir sur une chaise et commençai à sortir de la nourriture du réfrigérateur.

- Carlisle tu n'as pas besoin de cuisiner pour moi, je peux le faire !

- N'importe quoi Isabella, j'ai envie de cuisiner pour ma fiancée.

Je lui souris en pensant que cette merveilleuse femme était maintenant ma fiancée. Comment diable pouvais-je être aussi chanceux ? Juste au moment où je lui servais sa nourriture, Alice redescendit les escaliers les bras chargés de magazines qu'elle voulait montrer à Bella. Le téléphone commença à sonner et je partis répondre.

- Allo, ici la résidence des Cullen.

- Docteur ? C'est Jesse Lang. Nous avons un autre cas et j'aimerais que vous veniez pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, que se passait-il ?

- Bien sûr, je vais me mettre en route. Où dois-je vous rejoindre ?

- Au poste de police. A tout à l'heure, précisa-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Je me tournai vers Isabella et Alice.

- Je dois aller travailler maintenant, je vous reverrai tout à l'heure.

Alice me regarda avec un regard entendu.

- Vas-y Carlisle ! Tu nous raconteras quand tu reviendras à la maison, chuchota-t-elle à voix basse pour qu'Isabella ne l'entende pas.

Je hochai la tête rapidement et partis. En m'installant au volant de ma voiture, je sentis que mon corps se mettait en mode automatique. La dernière fois que j'avais été appelé au poste de police cela avait été pour Charlie. Comme j'arrivais au poste, je me ressaisis et entrai à l'intérieur. Je fus aussitôt frappé par l'odeur d'un corps en état de décomposition avancée. Jesse vint à ma rencontre à la porte principale.

- Merci Docteur, j'apprécie votre venue ici.

- Pas de problème. Qu'y a t-il ?

- Nous avons un autre corps. C'est très moche, préparez-vous.

Il me conduisit en bas, à la morgue. Sur la table se trouvait le corps d'une jeune femme pas plus âgée qu'Isabella. Ma mâchoire se décrocha légèrement. Si je n'avais pas su qu'Isabella était à la maison, j'aurais pensé qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Les cheveux, la peau semblaient être les siens. Jesse s'aperçut de ma réaction.

- Je sais. J'ai pensé que c'était elle au début. Nous avons trouvé une rose sur son corps comme pour le Chef. Docteur, que se passe-t-il ici ?

Je fus incapable de parler pendant quelques instants.

- Je ne sais pas Jesse, parvins-je finalement à dire en retrouvant ma voix.

Je me sentais mal d'avoir à mentir en sachant tout le temps et tous les efforts déployés en vain pour retrouver leur meurtrier. J'examinai le corps et trouvai de multiples traces de morsures et des égratignures à sa surface. Plus je descendais le long de son corps et plus mon estomac se retournait. Sur le haut de ses cuisses, des parties de sa peau avaient été arrachées. _« Oh Edward ! Tu es vraiment tordu ! Salopard ! »_ pensais-je intérieurement.

- Ce sont les mêmes traces de morsure que les victimes précédentes mais cette fois il a pris des morceaux de peau.

Jesse jura entre ses dents et me regarda avec un air inquiet.

- Est-ce que nous devons nous inquiéter pour Bella, ne croyez-vous pas ? D'abord le Chef et maintenant cette fille qui pourrait être sa jumelle, Docteur, je dois savoir. Nous aimions tous le Chef et nous ferions n'importe quoi pour aider sa fille.

- Tout ira bien pour Isabella. Elle est constamment avec ma famille. Je me porte garant de sa sécurité, dis-je avec un ton confiant.

Je vis un regard s'afficher dans ses yeux comme s'il savait que quelque chose était différent à mon sujet mais qu'il avait conscience que nous la protégerions jusqu'à notre dernier souffle. Je rassemblais mes affaires.

- Ainsi vous et Bella ? demanda-t-il

Mon corps se figea à sa question, j'étais incertain de sa réaction.

- Oui c'est arrivé. Je peux vous assurer Chef Adjoint que tout est clair et que je tiens sincèrement à elle.

Nous nous regardâmes l'un et l'autre dans les yeux et il finit par m'adresser un sourire.

- Je comprends Docteur et je peux voir combien vous tenez l'un à l'autre. C'était évident lors des funérailles. Je suis content qu'elle ait quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle.

Je hochai la tête pour agréer et attrapai mon sac. Je me dirigeais vers la porte quand soudain je m'arrêtai pour le regarder.

- Soyez prudent Jesse ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce à quoi vous avez affaire. Nous avons eu assez de morts, il ne faudrait pas qu'un autre officier de police succombe.

Un regard de compréhension passa entre nous. A cet instant, je réalisai qu'il savait peut-être plus de choses que je ne le pensais.

Je fis mon chemin jusqu'à la voiture. En m'installant derrière le volant, je fus assailli par des images de la fille morte. Qu'est-ce que mon fils était devenu ? Je savais qu'il était déséquilibré mais ceci était trop pour moi. Mon téléphone sonna. Sans regarder l'identificateur d'appel, je l'ouvris et le portai à mon oreille.

- Docteur Cullen à l'appareil.

- Alors alors Carlisle ! Tu as été un vilain vampire n'est-ce pas ? C'est une délicieuse humaine que tu caches ! dit une voix traînante familière.

Je frappai ma tête contre le volant par frustration.

- Aro…

* * *

**Le drame continue...**


	26. Chapter 27

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 26**

**Carlisle**

- Que veux-tu Aro?

Je grognai en levant finalement la tête du volant.

- Mon vieil ami, je voulais seulement te féliciter pour avoir capturé une si délicieuse jeune créature. Si je te le demandais gentiment, partagerais-tu ?

Un accès de fureur me traversa le corps et je lui grognai dessus.

- Oh Carlisle ! Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, je faisais comme ils disent, une blague !

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et ris doucement.

- Bien Aro, je sais juste combien tu es sensible aux jeunes et jolies femmes.

Il rigola avant de poursuivre.

- Est-ce que je dois être inquiet ? Ton fils est venu nous voir et je dois dire que c'était assez troublant. Il avait l'air brisé, racontant sans cesse que tu t'étais lié d'amitié avec une humaine qui lui était destinée et que tu l'avais trahi. Tu peux voir pourquoi je devais t'appeler. Il a affirmé que tu étais en train de trahir notre monde mais je te connais Carlisle. Tu ne nous tournerais pas le dos quelle que soit ton opinion sur le choix de notre mode de vie.

- Edward est devenu encore plus instable récemment. Il est tombé amoureux de mon Isabella qui ne retourne pas ses sentiments. Je suis désolé pour lui que nous en soyons arrivés là. En ce qui concerne le fait que je ne t'ai rien dit auparavant, c'était parce que je n'étais pas sûr de ta réaction, dis-je avec hésitation.

- Caius était inquiet mais Marcus et moi-même sommes contents d'apprendre que tu aies finalement un peu de bonheur dans ta vie. Tu as été seul pendant si longtemps.

- Je te remercie, il y a certaines choses que tu dois savoir cependant. Edward est sur le point de nous exposer. Après qu' Isabella a refusé ses avances, il s'est mis à tuer avec plaisir des humains. Il a pris pour cible son père et il l'a assassiné Aro. Je l'ai demandée en mariage et elle a accepté. Je vais aussi la transformer. Mon fils l'a terrorisée pendant trop longtemps. S'il revient te voir, j'aimerais être mis au courant pour que je puisse le tailler en pièces, grognai-je.

La voix de Aro se durcit.

- Mon cher, nous n'étions pas au courant. Si cela avait été le cas, le garçon ne serait pas reparti vivant. Carlisle, tu es l'un de mes plus vieux amis et je ne tolérerai aucune violence envers toi ou ta famille. Il a accepté de revenir dans quelques mois. Nous pourrions le garder avec nous sous le prétexte d'être un invité pour te donner le temps de venir. Tu pourrais peut-être emmener ta fiancée afin que je puisse la rencontrer.

- Elle ne voudra peut-être pas venir mais je le lui demanderai certainement. Je te rappellerai au sujet d' Edward. J'ai besoin d'établir un plan avec ma famille. Quand nous l'aurons fait, je prendrai contact avec toi. Je dois y aller maintenant car j'ai des choses à faire.

J'avais prévu d'aller à Port Angeles pour choisir la bague d' Isabella.

- J'attendrai avec impatience d'avoir de tes nouvelles, Carlisle, prends-soin de toi.

Sur ce, nous raccrochâmes et je me dirigeai vers Port Angeles.

Une heure et demi plus tard, j'avais choisi une bague. Dès l'instant où je la vis, je sus qu'elle était parfaite. C'était un simple anneau en or blanc fendu en son milieu, pour encadrer un diamant magnifique. Mettant l'écrin dans ma poche, je souris avec un air ravi. Je savais qu' Isabella n'aimait pas les bijoux clinquants et massifs. Cette bague était petite et jolie, à son image.

Après avoir rangé la voiture dans le garage, je rassemblai mon manteau et ma sacoche de docteur. Puis je rentrai dans la maison, tout le monde sauf Bella était assis en train de regarder les informations à la télévision. Je haussai les sourcils avec un air interrogateur tandis qu'ils se tournaient vers moi.

- Elle est dans son bain, répondit Alice.

Un flot d'images remplit ma tête tandis que j'imaginai son corps nu sous une montagne de bulles de mousse. Je mourrais d'envie de me déshabiller pour la rejoindre dans son bain et parcourir son corps avec mes mains.

- Par pitié, Carlisle, arrête d'avoir des pensées salaces, dit Alice en gloussant.

Embarrassé, je regardai le sol. Je sentis tout à coup une main sur mon bras. Levant la tête, je la vis debout devant moi.

- Je plaisantai Carlisle. Nous allons chasser, je pense que toi et Bella avez besoin d'être seuls.

Je regardai ma famille se lever et sortir par la porte. Alice se retourna vers moi avant de partir.

- N'aies pas peur Carlisle ! Vous vous aimez. Pour une fois, laisse-toi aller !

Elle disparut tandis que je restai choqué par ce qu'elle voulait me faire comprendre.

J'essayai de rassembler mes pensées. Les commentaires d'Alice m'avaient laissé perplexe. Est-ce que j'allais oser ? Est-ce qu' Isabella voudrait cela ? J'avais été toujours déterminé à ne faire l'amour pour la première fois que pendant ma nuit de noces mais j'en avais tellement envie que je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir attendre plus longtemps. Je n'avais jamais expérimenté le sexe. En toute honnêteté je n'en avais jamais eu envie mais Isabella avait éveillé en moi des désirs dont j'ignorais l'existence. Tandis que j'atteignais la porte de notre chambre à coucher, ma main trembla légèrement. En entrant, je la vis debout devant la fenêtre. Je ne pouvais voir que son dos. Elle était recouverte uniquement par une serviette entourée autour d'elle. Je voyais les gouttes d'eau couler le long de son dos. J'avançai calmement vers elle.

- Tu es magnifique, susurrai-je dans son oreille tout en plaçant mes mains sur ses hanches.

Je la retournai vers moi et posai un genou à terre devant elle. En fouillant dans ma poche, je l'entendis avoir le souffle coupé. Je la regardai dans les yeux et lui tendis un écrin.

- Je n'ai pas eu la chance de faire cela convenablement mais je vais le faire maintenant. Isabella Swan, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. J'ai marché sur cette terre pendant des centaines d'années en souhaitant trouver la seule personne qui pourrait me compléter. Je l'ai trouvée et c'est toi. Cela me rendrait si heureux si tu acceptais de devenir ma femme.

Les larmes commencèrent à se déverser sur ses joues tandis qu'elle tirait sur mes bras.

- Naturellement que j'accepte.

Je passai la bague à son doigt et je bondis sur mes pieds en la prenant dans mes bras pour l'étreindre tendrement.

- Je t'aime Carlisle.

- Je t'aime aussi ma chérie.

J'enlaçai sa taille et abaissais mes lèvres vers sa bouche. J'appuyai ma langue contre ses lèvres qu'elle ouvrit rapidement. Nous bataillâmes l'un avec l'autre avec une ferveur équivalente quand soudain elle gémit dans ma bouche et s'affala dans mes bras. Je sentis ses mains se promener sur ma poitrine et défaire ma cravate avant de déboutonner les premiers boutons de ma chemise. Elle s'écarta et me regarda timidement, demandant silencieusement si elle devait continuer. Je lui répondis en enfouissant mes mains dans ses cheveux et en l'attirant de nouveau contre mes lèvres. Elle déboutonna rapidement ma chemise et la fit descendre le long de mes bras.

Je m'écartai d'elle et lui pris la main pour la guider vers le lit.

- Allonge-toi, dis-je calmement.

- Que fais-tu Carlisle ?

- Je veux te faire l'amour Isabella. Je sais que j'avais dit que je voulais attendre que nous soyons mariés mais je te veux maintenant.

Elle me sourit et s'allongea en me tirant vers son corps. Mes mains remontèrent le long de ses cuisses, elle frissonna contre moi et gémit doucement.

- Si douce, tu as la plus douce des peaux, ma chérie.

Je m'agenouillai et défis ma ceinture avant de la lancer par terre. Je la regardais défaire le nœud de sa serviette et se révéler à moi. J'étais émerveillé tellement elle était superbe.

- Carlisle ton pantalon, murmura-t-elle, semblant embarrassée par mon examen de son corps.

Je souris pour m'excuser et la laissai me retirer mon pantalon ainsi que mon caleçon jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous les deux nus. Tous les deux à égalité, nus et vulnérables en terrain inconnu, incertains de ce qu'il fallait faire. Nous nous observâmes pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne me penche en avant et que je fasse courir mes paumes sur sa poitrine, entre ses seins et sur la zone plate de son ventre. Je sentis sa respiration s'accélérer et entendis son cœur palpiter. Je devins soudain pleinement conscient de l'érection douloureuse que j'avais. Mon Dieu ! Les émotions que cette femme éveillait en moi !

Je lissai ses cuisses avec mes mains, massant lentement sa peau soyeuse avant de m'attarder entre elles. Elle gémit tandis que ma peau fraîche touchait la sienne qui était brûlante. Je posai mes lèvres sur le bord saillant de sa clavicule avant de lécher et d'embrasser lentement sa peau en descendant vers ses seins. J'admirai les pointes roses de ses mamelons avant de les prendre dans ma bouche l'un après l'autre. Elle rua contre mon corps en gémissant bruyamment. Je continuai avec mon supplice et je la léchai lentement en descendant le long de son ventre jusqu'à ce j'arrive au centre humide entre ses cuisses.

J'introduisis mes doigts entre ses plis et je fus soulagé qu'elle soit mouillée et prête pour moi. Je massai circulairement son clito pendant un certain temps.

- Carlisle…n'arrête pas !

Je souris doucement en posant rapidement mes lèvres sur son clito avant de prendre du recul par rapport à son corps.

Je me soutenais sur un seul bras et plaçai mon érection contre sa fente.

- Ma chérie, cela peut faire mal, tiens-toi à moi, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça tandis que je la pénétrai lentement. Sa chaleur me rendait fou. J'essayai de me concentrer pour ne pas être trop brutal. Au moment de traverser sa barrière, j'abaissais ma bouche sur la sienne pour dévorer ses lèvres. Elle suffoqua dans ma bouche tandis que je bougeai lentement. Je pouvais sentir le sang mais heureusement cela ne me gêna pas. Je restai immobile pendant un moment pour la laisser s'ajuster à ma taille.

- Bouge Carlisle, murmura-t-elle soudainement.

J'adoptai un rythme lent et facile en me contrôlant difficilement. C'est alors qu'elle commença à remuer sous moi. Ses hanches se soulevant et roulant sous les miennes, ses mains m'agrippant et me serrant comme si elle tentait désespérément de me faire accélérer mon rythme, augmenter la force avec laquelle je la possédais. J'accélérai légèrement mon rythme en essayant de ne pas la blesser.

- Oh…oui, juste là ! s'exclama-t-elle en criant presque au moment où je déplaçai mon poids sur mes genoux, mes mains empoignant ses hanches pour calmer ses mouvements.

Le changement de position modifia l'inclinaison de ma queue de telle façon qu'à chaque pénétration, mon gland frottait contre ce doux point à l'intérieur d'elle tandis que mon pelvis frottait contre son clito.

- N'arrête pas...s'il te plaît, n'arrête pas…Je vais…Oh ! Mon Dieu !

Elle se raidit, son dos s'arc bouta, ses cuisses tremblèrent alors qu'elle commençait à palpiter autour de moi. Cette sensation, le resserrement de sa chatte autour de moi était trop intense. Je commençai à la pénétrer plus fortement pendant le développement de son orgasme. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur mes fesses tandis que j'allais et venais en elle, l'amenant toujours plus haut. Je me laissai aller à l'intérieur de son corps avec un cri rauque, poussant aussi loin que je pouvais aller tandis que je vibrai et me déversai en elle. Je me retirai et roulais sur le côté en me retenant sur un bras avant de baisser les yeux sur elle.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien, est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?

Isabella me regarda et me sourit avec un air ensommeillé.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait mal. Mon Dieu Carlisle ! C'était génial !

- Je sais.

Je lui souris et l'embrassai doucement. La tournant sur le côté, je la tins contre moi en caressant son dos.

- Détends-toi et endors-toi. Je t'aime Isabella.

- Je t'aime aussi Carlisle.

Elle murmura et blottit sa tête contre ma poitrine. Je m'assis et j'entendis sa respiration devenir plus profonde. Je souris. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose pour gâcher cette journée ?

* * *

**Enfin, le moment que tout le monde attendait ! **


	27. Chapter 28

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 27**

**Bella**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ces derniers mois s'étaient écoulés aussi rapidement. Demain, je serai la nouvelle Madame Cullen et j'étais morte de peur. Alice et Rose voulaient que nous passions la nuit en ville pour célébrer ma dernière nuit en tant que célibataire mais j'avais refusé catégoriquement. Je voulais passer cette nuit toute seule. Tout le monde était parti chasser sauf Jasper resté pour veiller sur moi. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et laissai mon esprit ressasser les événements des derniers mois. Je souris en repensant à la première fois où Carlisle et moi avions fait l'amour.

Cela avait été meilleur que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je savais qu'il s'était retenu mais bon sang, si c'était aussi génial en tant qu'humaine, qu'est-ce que ça sera quand je serai un vampire ! Après l'acte, je m'étais endormie dans ses bras en l'écoutant me chanter une chanson. Sa voix était comme du miel liquide, elle pouvait me rendre gaga ! Le matin suivant, je m'étais réveillée un peu raide et j'avais trouvé quelques bleus sur ma peau. Carlisle avait été horrifié et j'avais dû lui rappeler que nous savions que ce ne serait pas facile et que je n'étais pas fâchée contre lui. Le petit déjeuner ce matin là fut épique. Emmett n'arrêta pas de faire des sous-entendus, ce qui obligea Carlisle à le faire sortir de la cuisine par l'oreille et à se battre avec lui.

Alice se chargea de l'organisation du mariage et bien que cela me coûtait de le reconnaître, elle avait fait du bon boulot. Elle avait réussi à convaincre Emmett d'être ordonné prêtre en ligne afin qu'il puisse nous marier Carlisle et moi. Que Dieu nous garde !

Alice et Rose allaient être mes demoiselles d'honneur. Nous avions décidé qu'elles pouvaient choisir elles-mêmes leurs robes. Elles s'étaient décidées pour des robes noirs sans bretelles, brodées sobrement avec des perles, s'arrêtant au niveau du genou. Quand ce fut le moment d'essayer ma robe, je pleurai presque de joie en voyant la robe choisie par Alice. Elle était parfaite avec un blanc immaculé. Il y avait des perles brodées sur le corset recouvert de dentelles. La dentelle descendait le long de mes bras jusqu'aux coudes. La jupe tournait autour de moi avec une multitude d'épaisseur d'étoffes avec de la dentelle partout. Il n'y avait pas eu besoin de faire beaucoup de retouches, ce qui me surprit. C'était comme si elle avait été faîte pour moi. Alice débordait d'émotions, je pense que si elle en avait été capable, elle aurait pleuré à chaudes larmes.

Tout aurait pu être parfait avec les préparatifs du lendemain s'il n'y avait pas eu la menace d'Edward planant sur nos têtes. J'avais lu les articles dans le journal mentionnant le nombre croissant de jeunes femmes mortes retrouvées à l'extérieur de Forks. Ils parlaient de lui comme d'un tueur en série. Je sentais mon cœur se briser à chaque fois que je lisais les articles car je savais de qui il s'agissait et pourquoi il les prenait pour cible. Ma famille essayait soigneusement de faire de la rétention d'informations pour m'épargner mais je finissais toujours par être au courant. Je voulais que tout cela prenne fin. Je savais par Jasper que nous attendions des nouvelles des Volturi et qu'ensuite Edward sortirait de nos vies.

Regardant ma montre, je réalisai qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Soudain j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir. Levant les yeux, je vis Jasper passer sa tête à travers.

- Je pensais que tu étais sans doute sur le point d'aller te coucher, je voulais seulement te souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Je lui souris largement.

- Merci Jasper, je te reverrai demain matin.

Il hocha la tête.

- Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai dans ma chambre.

Il ferma la porte et je posai ma tête sur mon oreiller, laissant le sommeil m'envahir.

A mon réveil, le lendemain, je vis la lumière du soleil entrer massivement par la fenêtre. Je balançai mes jambes hors du lit avec un sentiment d'abandon : c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je me réveillai sans Carlisle à mes côtés. J'allais dans la salle de bains pour prendre rapidement une douche. Quand je sortis, je trouvai Alice et Rose dans la chambre avec une trousse de maquillage et différents objets. Alice eut un large sourire et s'avança pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien, Bella ?

Je hochai légèrement la tête tandis que Rosalie se pencha et me serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis juste un peu nerveuse.

Les deux filles se mirent à rire et m'installèrent sur une chaise.

- Nous allons nous occuper de ta coiffure et de ton maquillage mais il faut tout d'abord que tu manges, dit Rosalie en me présentant une assiette de nourriture.

Je sentis mon estomac gronder et j'engloutis rapidement la nourriture tandis qu'elle commençaient à sécher mes cheveux. Nous passâmes la matinée à bavarder. Après avoir tout fini, je sentis mon estomac se nouer, dans l'appréhension de ce qui allait bientôt se passer. Rosalie sembla ressentir ma détresse et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

- Tout se passera bien, Carlisle est lui aussi nerveux mais vous vous aimez tous les deux, dit-elle doucement.

Je lui souris, me sentant un peu plus détendue. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, ce fut le moment d'enfiler ma robe et de descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

En descendant les escaliers, Alice s'occupa de ma traîne et de mon voile tandis que je regardai silencieusement autour de moi. J'étais admirative, elle avait complètement transformé la maison. Le couloir était recouvert de fleurs blanches et de pétales de roses avec une rangée de bougies autour des portes fermées derrière lesquelles se trouvait mon Carlisle. Je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers elle.

- Merci beaucoup !

- De rien ! Maintenant allons-y !

Elle me fit un grand sourire et prit mon bras tandis que Rose me prenait l'autre. Comme Charlie n'était pas là et que Jasper était le garçon d'honneur de Carlisle, j'avais décidé que mes deux sœurs devaient me conduire à l'autel. Alice posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et se tourna vers moi.

- Es-tu prête ?

Je respirai profondément et hochai la tête tandis qu'elle ouvrit la porte.

Au moment où nous commençâmes à nous avancer vers l'autel, mon souffle se coupa devant la pure beauté de Carlisle. Il se tenait sous un auvent recouvert de fleurs, de feuilles de vigne et de bougies. Revêtu d'un costume noir avec une cravate, il était superbe. Pour au moins la millième fois, je me demandai ce qu'il avait vu en moi mais au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochai de lui, mes doutes disparurent. En regardant dans ses yeux, je vis l'amour éternel. Finalement je réalisai combien il m'aimait. Je lui souris doucement et il prit ma joue dans sa main.

- Tu es magnifique.

Je rougis tandis que Emmett s'éclaircit la voix.

- Puis-je commencer ?

Nous rîmes tous les deux et acquiesçâmes en nous regardant dans les yeux. Je n'écoutai pas vraiment Emmett. A la place de cela, je me perdis dans les yeux de Carlisle. Tout à coup, Emmett agita une main devant mes yeux, me ramenant ainsi à la réalité.

- Tes vœux, Bella ! exhorta-t-il en souriant d'un air moqueur.

Je rougis intensément alors que je commençai réciter les vœux que j'avais répétés à plusieurs reprises.

- De nombreuses personnes passent leur vie à la recherche de leur âme sœur, leur véritable amour. Certaines ont la chance de trouver la personne qu'ils peuvent considérer véritablement comme la meilleure moitié d'elles-mêmes tandis que d'autres ne la trouvent jamais. Je suis heureuse de me compter moi-même parmi les chanceuses parce que sans aucun doute, je t'ai trouvé. Le jour où j'ai été amenée aux urgences et que je t'ai vu pour la première fois, cela a été clair pour moi, tu étais mien. Je t'aime Carlisle Cullen et je te donne entièrement mon cœur et mon âme. Je chéris la pensée d'une éternité avec toi.

Je sentis les larmes se déverser sur mes joues. Posant mon regard sur Carlisle, je vis des larmes briller dans ses yeux. S'il était capable de pleurer, je savais qu'elles couleraient le long de ses joues.

Il inspira profondément avant de parler.

- Dans la vie, tout ce que les gens veulent, c'est un amour qui soit sincère et qui dure jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. J'ai le bonheur d'avoir trouvé en toi, le plus véritable des amours et aujourd'hui je remets ma vie à la tienne. Je jure de t'aimer en tout temps, de te rester fidèle et d'être loyal avec toi. Je te réconforterai dans la douleur et t'encouragerai dans tes rêves. En ce premier jour de notre vie ensemble, je te promets de rester éternellement à tes côtés et d'être prêt à affronter tout ce que le monde nous offrira. Ma magnifique Bella, j'ai attendu presque 400 ans pour rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi. J'ai été comblé le jour où je t'ai rencontrée. Je te donne mon cœur ainsi que mon âme. Ensemble, nous verrons le monde changer.

Emmett unit nos mains.

- Je vous prononce maintenant, mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Carlisle attrapa ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes avant que nous nous retrouvâmes pris dans une embrassade collective.

Alice nous pressa dans la salle à manger qui avait été vidée de son mobilier. Il y avait une petite quantité de nourriture pour moi dans un coin. Elle mit de la musique.

- C'est le moment de la première danse de Monsieur et Madame Cullen, déclara-t-elle.

La chanson _Amazed_ du groupe Lonestar résonna dans la pièce et mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. C'était la chanson que j'avais toujours voulue pour mon mariage.

Carlisle me prit dans ses bras et nous commençâmes à danser.

- Je t'aime Madame Cullen.

Mon corps s'embrasa à ces quelques mots et je levai la tête pour l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime aussi Monsieur Cullen.

Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit, en famille, à danser et à nous amuser pendant que Alice courait partout en prenant des photos. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie. J'aurais tellement aimé que Charlie soit présent. Je sentis la tristesse m'envahir à cette pensée. Carlisle dut le remarquer car il vint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- Il nous regarde de là-haut en ce moment, Isabella, crois-moi.

J'avais confiance en lui, cet homme merveilleux ………..mon époux. J'emprisonnai son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser avec avidité. J'appuyai ma langue contre ses lèvres pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche. Au moment où il l'ouvrit, il gémit bruyamment.

Nous nous séparâmes tout penauds et regardâmes le reste de notre famille qui souriait avec un air moqueur. Jasper s'approcha et nous serra tendrement dans ses bras.

- Félicitations, maintenant nous allons vous laisser seuls pour que vous puissiez profiter du reste de la soirée.

Le temps de cligner des yeux et nous nous retrouvâmes tout seuls.

Carlisle me tendit silencieusement la main. Je la pris, lui permettant de me conduire à l'étage.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans notre chambre, il commença à défaire le dos de ma robe. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

- Chut, pas de mots Madame Cullen , seulement des actes.

Je sentis mes genoux flancher tandis qu'il me parlait. Je saisis sa veste avant de dénouer silencieusement sa cravate et la jeter sur le côté. Il réussit finalement à défaire tous les lacets du dos de ma robe. Elle tomba à mes pieds, me laissant uniquement revêtue de mon soutien-gorge blanc, de mon string et de mes bas. Carlisle fut bouche bée en réalisant ma tenue. Il s'avança silencieusement vers moi, posa ses mains sur mes hanches et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je lui enlevai sa veste et lentement déboutonnai sa chemise tandis que je sentais ses mains dans mon dos défaire mon soutien-gorge. Il s'écarta et m'emmena vers le lit.

Il me poussa en arrière et lentement retira mon string, reniflant un peu mon excitation. Je rougis et il me caressa la joue.

- Ne sois pas gênée, ma chérie.

Il m'enleva mes bas avant de se remettre debout et de se débarrasser lui-même de son pantalon et de son caleçon.

J'observai son corps parfait, encore une fois ébahie par tant de perfection, quand il vint sur le lit et couvrit mon corps avec le sien. Il observa mon visage. Je me rapprochai de lui et posai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Mes mains remontèrent le long de ses bras et caressèrent ses épaules avant que mes doigts s'enfoncent dans ses boucles blondes. Je sentis mon corps se soulever légèrement dans le lit, essayant d'être plus près, désirant douloureusement être plus près et il approfondit le baiser.

Sa langue parcourut ma lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès à ma bouche. Je le lui donnai aussitôt. Tous deux nous délections du plaisir de nos langues dansant ensemble.

Je sentis ses mains quitter mes hanches et remonter jusqu'à mes seins. Mon corps s'arc bouta contre le sien en réaction au froid au moment où il délaissa mes lèvres pour s'emparer de mes seins. Sa langue glacée titillant mes tétons douloureusement sensibles, j'enfonçai mes ongles dans son dos. Cela ne laisserait aucune marque. Il retourna soudain à ma bouche. Je le sentis se placer à l'entrée de mon intimité et me pénétrer lentement. Je me cambrai, ce qui fit gémir Carlisle tandis qu'il s'enfonçait davantage.

- Je t'aime Isabella, gémissait-il tandis qu'il me possédait complètement.

Mon souffle se coupa, je n'étais pas encore habituée à la taille de son sexe.

- Je t'aime aussi, Carlisle, haletai-je en soulevant mes hanches, le faisant s'immobiliser.

Carlisle adopta un rythme lent et régulier, tandis que je me perdais dans la sensation de l'avoir en moi. Il était fantastique. Nous étions parfaitement complémentaires. Nos mouvements étaient synchrones comme si nous avions été faits l'un pour l'autre. Il baissa la tête et captura mes lèvres tandis que mes mains sur ses fesses le forçaient à s'enfoncer plus profondément.

Je sentis les parois de mon vagin se contracter autour de son sexe, ce qui lui fit approfondir ses pénétrations mais avec encore une certaine retenue.

- Ouiii Carlisle ! gémissais-je pendant que je sentais mon orgasme arriver.

Je criai son nom au moment où je jouis. Il donna encore quelques puissants coups de reins avant d'exploser en moi.

Carlisle baissa les yeux sur moi et m'embrassa doucement.

- Je t'aime Madame Cullen, dit-il en se retirant de moi.

Il roula sur son dos en m'attirant avec lui.

- Je t'aime Monsieur Cullen, marmonnai-je en me blottissant contre sa poitrine avant de m'endormir.

Je rêvais de mon mariage, cette journée avait été parfaite, quand j'entendis des murmures dans la chambre. Combien de temps m'étais-je endormie ? Qui était là ? Alors que je commençai à m'étirer, je sentis une main froide sur mon épaule et j'entendis Carlisle chuchoter.

- Isabella, tu dois te réveiller ma chérie. La famille est ici et nous avons un avion à prendre, bébé ! c'est l'heure !

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et je m'assis en regardant mon mari dans les yeux.

- C'est l'heure ?

Il hocha la tête tandis que je sautai hors du lit.

- Aide-moi à faire mon sac, Carlisle, il est temps d'en finir.

* * *

**Quel beau mariage !**

**Que va-t-il ensuite se passer ?  
**


	28. Chapter 29

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 28**

**Carlisle**

Ma vie était enfin complète. Regarder Isabella descendre les escaliers dans sa robe bleue m'époustoufla. Elle était splendide. Je souhaitais être capable de verser une larme. Jetant les vêtements de ma femme dans un sac, je la vis respirer profondément. Voilà, c'était ce que nous attendions depuis ces derniers mois et cela allait prendre fin dans quelques jours. J'espérai seulement qu'à la fin, je sois toujours vivant et qu' Edward soit réduit en un tas de cendres.

Bella attrapa ma main alors que je mettais son sac sur mon épaule.

- Es-tu prêt ? demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête et l'attirai vers la porte et le salon où était rassemblé le reste de ma famille. Ils avaient tous un air sombre sur leurs visages.

Nous nous mîmes en demi cercle.

- Il est temps que nous mettions un terme au règne de terreur d' Edward. Avant que quelqu'un n'argumente, je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois, il est à moi… Personne d'autre ne doit le toucher. Aro m'a donné sa parole qu'il nous aidera mais que chacun reste sur sa garde au cas où il s'agirait d'un piège.

Tous acquiescèrent lentement. Je pus voir la même lueur de peur dans leurs yeux au moment où les mots sortirent de ma bouche.

Rosalie prit ma main et la serra.

- Carlisle, tout ira bien, nous allons tous revenir vivants.

A tour de rôle, nous nous embrassâmes les uns les autres avant de nous répartir dans les voitures pour nous rendre à l'aéroport. Bella et moi roulâmes en silence, nous lançant des regards de temps en temps quand soudain je vis une larme couler le long de sa joue. Je la lui essuyai avec le dos de ma main.

- Isabella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela va bientôt se terminer, Carlisle. J'en ai rêvé mais maintenant je ne peux pas m'enlever de l'esprit que quelque chose de mauvais va se produire.

- Ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

J'essayai de la rassurer alors que je n'en étais pas persuadé moi-même. Si je devais être honnête avec moi-même, j'avais peur de ne pas remporter le combat. Mais je n'allais pas m'avouer vaincu sans avoir combattu.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport prit moins de temps que je ne l'avais prévu et avant de nous en rendre compte, nous étions dans un avion à destination de Voltera. J'allais m'asseoir à côté de Bella quand Jasper suggéra que les femmes s'assoient d'un côté et les hommes de l'autre afin que nous puissions élaborer une stratégie. Une fois dans les airs, de mon siège, j'observai Bella. Elle était nerveuse et essayait de le cacher mais sans trop de succès. Je me tournai vers Jasper.

- C'est toi le soldat, ici, Jasper, que devons-nous faire ?

- Si ce n'est pas un piège alors tout ira bien mais si c'en est un, Carlisle, nous avons besoin de savoir qui nous devons surveiller particulièrement, dit-il sérieusement.

Je m'enfonçai dans mon fauteuil tandis que je passai mentalement en revue tous les Volturi que je connaissais. J'attirai l'attention sur le fait qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'ils aient de nouvelles recrues dans leurs rangs. Cela nous prit pratiquement la moitié du voyage pour élaborer notre plan de bataille. Je devais me retrouver seul avec Edward. Si quelqu'un essayait de nous arrêter alors Jasper et Emmett assureraient nos arrières. Je voulais que Jasper reste avec Bella en permanence, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se retrouve sans protection.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma nouvelle épouse et vis qu'elle s'était assoupie sur l'épaule d'Alice.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien, demandai-je doucement à Alice, pour que nous soyons les seuls à entendre.

Alice se retourna vers moi, son visage était sévère.

- Elle ira bien quand tout ceci sera fini. Carlisle, elle est terrifiée et je le suis aussi, avoua-t-elle.

- Alice, je te promets que tout ira bien.

Son visage sembla s'apaiser avec ma promesse. Je fermai les yeux pendant le reste du vol, perdu dans les souvenirs du passé. Je me rappelai la transformation d'Edward, mon premier fils. J'aurais détesté l'idée de le perdre en ce temps là, il avait sa vie devant lui. Je pensais vraiment que je pouvais lui donner une chance de vivre. Regarde où cela m'a mené, je devais maintenant tuer mon fils !

J'essayai de me convaincre que cela serait facile, que je pourrais l'attaquer et le tuer sans avoir de remords. Mais comment pourrais-je le faire ? J'avais passé plus de cent ans avec lui, je l'aimais mais son comportement, son obsession pour Bella avaient dépassé l'entendement de la raison. Je n'avais plus le choix.

Je sentis l'avion amorcer sa descente. J'espérai que la prédiction d'Alice pour un temps maussade s'avérerait exacte sinon nous allions avoir de gros problèmes. Je vis Bella s'éveiller et ouvrir les yeux. Elle me vit immédiatement et me lança silencieusement un _je t'aime_.

Je le lui retournai alors que nous touchions la piste d'atterrissage.

Un peu après, je tenais dans mes bras ma femme et traversai la porte. Au moment d'atteindre la sortie, je vis un grand humain avec une pancarte indiquant _Cullen_. Je fis un signe à ma famille et nous nous dirigeâmes vers lui. Il nous lança un regard critique avant de sourire.

- Bonne après-midi, je m'appelle Alessandro. Aro m'a demandé de venir vous chercher.

Il nous montra l'extérieur et nous conduisit à une grande limousine dans laquelle nous nous installâmes.

Je regardai défiler un paysage familier tandis que le silence dans la voiture devenait pesant. Soudain, la respiration de Bella s'accéléra comme si elle était prise de panique. Je me mis face à elle et plaçai mes mains sur ses joues.

- Isabella, regarde-moi, respire lentement, inspire et expire.

Elle fit ce que je lui avais dit de faire et commença à se calmer.

- Je suis désolée, mes nerfs sont à vifs.

Nous la regardâmes tous avec compréhension tandis que nous arrivions à une ville qui nous était trop familière. Mes nerfs commencèrent à me lâcher tandis que nous nous garions.

Une fois la voiture arrêtée, je regardai ma famille afin d'observer leurs visages. Ils étaient si courageux et pourtant apeurés. J'ouvris la porte et sortis pour suivre Alessandro.

- Docteur Cullen, Aro m'a dit qu'il vous retrouverait dans la cour principale et que son visiteur se joindra à vous. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît, dit Alessandro.

Je serrai la main de Bella dans la mienne tandis que nous le suivîmes.

- Carlisle, mon vieil ami, que c'est bon de te revoir, entendis-je Aro me dire alors que nous arrivions dans la cour des Volturi.

Il regarda ma famille avant de poser longuement son regard sur Bella, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise et provoqua mon grognement. Il leva ses mains en l'air en signe de reddition et se mit à rire.

- Oh Carlisle ! Je ne faisais rien de mal ! Je voulais juste voir l'humaine qui a capturé ton cœur. Quant au reste de ta famille, je leur souhaite la bienvenue.

Je regardai autour de moi et ne vis personne en dehors de Aro. Bien que cela ne semblait pas être un piège, je testai la température de l'eau.

- Où se trouvent Marcus et Caius ainsi que la garde ?

- Nous sommes ici, Carlisle. Puis-je dire combien c'est merveilleux de te revoir ?

Je me retournai et vis Marcus et Caius entrer dans la pièce. Marcus s'arrêta devant moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule en signe de bienvenue avant de baisser les yeux vers Bella.

- Enchanté ma chère ! dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Bella plaça timidement sa main dans la sienne. Je regardai avec attention au cas où je devrais l'éloigner de lui. Marcus porta sa main à son nez.

- Quel parfum merveilleux ! dit-il avant de la porter à ses lèvres et d'aller se placer à côté de Aro.

- Où est Edward ? demandai-je, voulant que tout cela se termine le plus vite possible.

- Il sera là dans cinq minutes, je suppose que tu n'auras pas besoin d'aide ? dit Caius avec dédain.

- Non, je n'en aurai pas besoin, répondis-je avec un ton cassant.

J'enlaçai Bella et la tins contre moi.

- Sois prudent Carlisle, me supplia-t-elle tandis que je m'emparai de sa bouche.

- Naturellement, murmurai-je en m'écartant d'elle.

Soudain je reconnus une odeur familière et je me mis à grogner.

- Veille sur elle, Jasper, dis-je tandis qu'Edward était escorté dans la cour, l'air confus jusqu'à ce qu'il pose son regard sur nous.

- Que se passe-t-il ici Aro? demanda-t-il.

Aro le regarda froidement. Sa voix était glaciale.

- Monsieur Cullen, il y a quelques mois, vous êtes venus nous parler de Carlisle. Vous souhaitiez sa mort. Après lui avoir parlé, nous sommes maintenant au courant que c'est vous, le problème. Je suis d'accord pour laisser Carlisle s'occuper de vous.

Edward se tourna vers moi. en ricanant.

- Ainsi tu crois que tu peux l'emporter sur moi, Carlisle ? ricana-t-il avant de se jeter sur moi.

Je me préparai pour l'impact. Cela résonna tel l'orage. Je lui donnai un coup de poing dans le visage. Il valsa au loin sur plusieurs mètres mais fut de nouveau sur ses pieds en un instant et revint vers moi. Nous luttions au corps à corps, aucun d'entre nous ne prenant le dessus sur l'autre, quand soudain, il agrippa mon poignet et me retourna le bras derrière le dos. Je sentis mon épaule commencer à se déboîter. Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans l'estomac ce qui lui fit relâcher son emprise sur mon bras.

Nous nous tournâmes autour comme deux loups se défiant mutuellement. Je lui sautai dessus, il attrapa mes bras et nous nous écrasâmes contre le mur. Il me frappa dans la poitrine ce qui m'envoya valser dans la cour. Me suivant, il me sauta dessus et me martela le visage avec ses poings.

Tournant la tête, je vis ma famille effrayée me regarder. Je sentais qu'Edward avait pris le dessus sur moi dans ce combat. J'allais perdre et ils le savaient. Jasper inclina sa tête vers moi et je vis ses lèvres remuer comme s'il priait. Emmett tenait Rosalie dans ses bras. Alice se tenait debout, impassible. La dernière personne brisa mon cœur, Bella était à genoux, des larmes ruisselant de ses yeux.

Je regardai les yeux cramoisis de mon fils, dégoûté de ce que mon venin avait crée.

Il me fit un sourire narquois.

- Je savais que te frapper serait agréable, Carlisle. Après le meurtre de Charlie, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux comme sensation.

Il enveloppa mon cou dans ses mains et le serra.

Je sentis que je perdais la bataille quand tout à coup j'entendis la voix de mon ange.

- Edward, laisse le partir. Si tu le fais, je te promets que nous pourrons être ensemble.

Edward tourna la tête pour regarder Bella qui marchait vers nous et un sourire se forma sur son visage.

- Vraiment ?

Il relâcha son emprise sur ma gorge. J'en pris avantage et le frappai dans l'estomac. Il recula en arrière et commença à grogner.

- Salope, tu ne veux pas de moi, c'était une ruse !

Bella marcha vers lui lentement et posa une main sur son visage.

- Ce n'était pas une ruse, je t'aime Edward, rappelle-toi que j'étais prête à m'enfuir avec toi.

Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna au contact de sa main.

_« Isabella fais attention ! »_ pensai-je en moi-même. Je savais ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle voulait me donner une chance pour l'attaquer et gagner. Je me rapprochai un peu avant de m'arrêter brusquement. Les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrirent et il lui toucha le visage. Avant de se tordre de rage, il attrapa sa main qui portait son alliance.

- Tu me mens Bella, qu'est ce que ceci ?

Il retira la bague de son doigt et la tint devant son visage.

- Isabella, éloigne-toi immédiatement ! hurlai-je prêt à bondir tandis qu'il lançait sa bague dans ma direction.

Bella commença à s'éloigner mais c'était trop tard. Edward était enragé et il la frappa d'un revers de la main. Elle s'écrasa contre le mur en béton. Tout ce que je pus faire, c'était regarder avec horreur son corps rebondir sur le sol. Ma famille se précipita à ses côtés tandis que je me baissai et ramassai sa bague.

- Oh mon Dieu ! cria Alice.

Je vis le corps brisé de ma femme et mon cœur se fendit en deux. J'espérais terminer cela rapidement et être capable ensuite de la sauver d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si jamais je n'y parvenais pas, je mourrai volontairement. Je serai incapable de vivre sans elle maintenant.

Edward se tourna vers moi avec un sourire narquois.

- Prêt à en finir, Père ?

Sa voix était remplie de sarcasme.

Je regardai Bella une nouvelle fois, lui promettant que je la sauverai, tandis qu'un voile rouge recouvrit mes yeux. Je grognai férocement et me jetai sur lui.

* * *

**Qui va gagner ?**

**Que va-t-il arriver à Bella ?**


	29. Chapter 30

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**CHAPITRE 29**

**Carlisle**

Alors que je laissais libre cours à mes instincts primitifs, je vis la peur envahir le visage d' Edward. Il semblait finalement comprendre que nous allions nous battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et que j'allais m'assurer de ma victoire. J'entendais Jasper tenter de calmer Alice derrière moi. Je mourrais d'envie de courir vers ma famille et voir comment se portait ma femme. Je pouvais entendre les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Dieu merci ! Elle était encore vivante mais elle s'affaiblissait rapidement. J'avais une tâche à accomplir avant d'aller la rejoindre.

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire cela Edward ! grognai-je.

La peur de mon fils s'évanouit et il eut un sourire narquois.

- Mais Père cela t'a blessé et cela m'a fait du bien ! Pendant toutes ces années, je suis resté dans ton ombre. Toi mon créateur si supérieur, pourquoi m'as-tu refusé la vraie vie de vampire ? Quand enfin, j'ai rencontré l'amour, tu me l'as enlevé. Salaud ! Tu m'as volé la seule bonne chose que j'ai jamais eue dans ma vie. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Carlisle ? Dis-moi pourquoi ? hurla-t-il.

- Edward, ce n'était pas de notre faute. A l'instant où nous nous somme rencontrés, nous avons su que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Ce que tu as fait est inexcusable. Tu as tué de pauvres innocents dont son père ! crachai-je tandis qu'il se précipitait vers moi.

Je m'armai de courage et l'attrapai.

Je le sentis se débattre contre ma poigne. Je le retournai, son dos contre moi et lui attrapai le menton dans ma main pour le forcer à regarder sa famille. Jasper nous regarda, les yeux apeurés.

- Dépêche-toi Carlisle, je pense que nous allons la perdre.

Je vis les Volturi, y compris Alessandro se rapprocher d'eux.

- C'était ta famille, Edward, nous t'aimions tous ! sifflai-je dans son oreille. Maintenant, ils veulent tous que tu meures. Fils de pute !

Je libérai son menton et déplaçai ma main pour effectuer une pression sur son cou. Je commençai à le rompre.

- Que ressens-tu, sachant que tu es sur le point de mourir et qu'elle ne t'a jamais aimé et ne t'aimera jamais ?..

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller tandis que je lui arrachai la tête.

Je taillai son corps en pièces. J'allumai ensuite un petit feu pour y jeter les morceaux de son corps avec un air de satisfaction sur mon visage. Je m'interrompis brusquement pour laisser à ma famille des morceaux à brûler. C'était la fin pour nous. Je voulus voir Bella.

Je me précipitai auprès de Bella et je m'aperçus soudain que son cœur ne battait plus. Au moment où j'arrivai à ses côtés, Alessandro et Jasper avaient commencé une réanimation cardio-pulmonaire. Je tombais à genoux et saisissais sa main.

- Mon Dieu ! Je vous en supplie ! Je vous en supplie ! marmonnai-je encore et encore quand tout à coup j'entendis un petit _ boum boum_.

Son cœur recommençait à battre un peu.

- Carlisle, c'est le moment. Si tu ne la mords pas, elle mourra, dit Alice calmement.

Je hochai la tête, sachant qu'elle avait raison.

Je mis son poignet à ma bouche.

- Pardonne-moi mon amour, murmurai-je avant de transpercer sa peau.

Je sentis un afflux de sang dans ma bouche mais je ne le goûtai pas. A la place, je lui injectai mon venin jusqu'à ce qu'il circule dans tout son corps. Je la mordis à plusieurs endroits et refermai les plaies avec mon venin.

Les Volturi nous autorisèrent à la déplacer dans une de leurs suites. Tout ce qu'il nous restait à faire, c'était attendre.

Alors que nous attendions que la transformation commence, ma famille et moi brûlâmes les restes d'Edward, tout en sauvant un morceau pour Bella. Nous devions lui donner un moyen de se venger de lui. Les membres de ma famille me tapèrent sur l'épaule et vinrent s'asseoir avec Bella tandis que je regardai le feu brûler.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien Carlisle ?

Je sentis une main dans mon dos. Je me tournai pour voir Aro, debout derrière moi.

- Je vais bien, mon vieil ami, c'est seulement que je ne pensais pas que les choses tourneraient ainsi.

Il resta à mes côtés à regarder les flammes.

- Moi non plus Carlisle mais tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire pour protéger ta famille, dit-il calmement.

Nous parlâmes pendant quelques minutes quand tout à coup Alice courut vers moi en hurlant.

- Carlisle, nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe mais Bella arrive à la fin de sa transformation.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent … Que se passait-il ? Cela devrait prendre des jours et non des heures pour que le processus soit complet. Je courus auprès de ma femme, suivi par Aro.

Dans le lit, elle semblait paisible... Que se passait-il donc ? Elle devrait normalement se tordre de douleur !

Ses cheveux étaient plus longs avec des ondulations supplémentaires. Sa peau était plus pâle que d'ordinaire, ses lèvres légèrement plus pleines. Elle avait des courbes là où elle n'en avait pas avant. Elle était superbe. Je m'inclinai et pris sa main.

- Isabella, mon amour, murmurai-je.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient rouges cramoisis et cela me coupa le souffle. Elle étudia mon visage pendant quelques minutes avant de secouer la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées puis elle sourit et posa sa main sur ma joue.

- Carlisle, dit-elle avec une voix qui ressemblait à un carillon.

C'était magnifique. Elle se pencha en avant et pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**Bella**

A quoi pensais-je donc en allant vers Edward ? Je croyais que je pouvais le convaincre de ne pas faire de mal à Carlisle. Le voyant à terre, Edward en train de gagner, j'avais pensé que je devais absolument intervenir.

Il avait paru me croire quand tout à coup il me frappa et m'envoya valdinguer dans les airs.

Je sentis mon corps heurter quelque chose de dur puis ce fut l'obscurité. A un moment, j'entendis Carlisle me demander de lui pardonner avant que quelque chose d'acéré n'attaque ma peau.

Je sentis son venin se répandre dans mon corps. La douleur était insupportable, je voulais crier quand tout à coup je vis Charlie. Il avait l'air serein et heureux.

- Bells, allez mon petit cœur, tu peux le faire, me dit-il calmement.

- Papa ? bredouillai-je surprise.

Il hocha la tête.

- Oui Bells, c'est bien moi. Je n'allais pas te quitter alors que tu avais besoin d'aide.

Je me recroquevillai sous la douleur. Mon corps souffrait le martyr. Quand il saisit ma main, je sentis la douleur s'estomper.

- Sois forte, cela ne sera pas long avant que tu puisses ouvrir les yeux. Oh mon bébé ! Tu m'as tellement manquée.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue.

- Tu m'a manqué toi aussi, je suis désolée Papa.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Ne le sois pas, je suis heureux maintenant. Je dois m'en aller mon bébé. Il est temps pour toi de te réveiller. Je t'aime tant. Tu seras magnifique. Sois heureuse, mon bébé, d'accord ?

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis il commença à disparaître devant moi.

- Papa, non ! hurlai-je, voulant qu'il revienne.

Puis je sentis une pression sur ma main.

- Isabella, mon amour dit-une voix masculine.

Mon cœur s'attendrit, cette voix était chaude et suave, de qui s'agissait-il ? Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je vis un homme blond magnifique, assis, en train de me regarder. Il m'intimidait.

Il m'était familier. Pourquoi ? Je balayai rapidement des yeux la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Tout me paraissait brillant et neuf, je pouvais voir voler le moindre grain de poussières. Puis je me souvins des Cullen, de mon Carlisle, de notre mariage et puis d' Edward.

Je plaçai ma main sur sa joue.

- Carlisle.

Il s'assit en me regardant tandis que je mettais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles ne me semblaient plus dures. Il était doux et plus aussi froid qu'avant. Il s'écarta et me montra ma bague. Je l'avais perdue plus tôt. Il la glissa à mon doigt et le reste de la famille nous sauta dessus.

Une douce chaleur envahit mon corps. Je pouvais commencer une éternité avec mon mari et ma famille à mes côtés.

* * *

**Fin du méchant et une nouvelle vie pour Bella, qui dit mieux ?**

**Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue...**


	30. Epilogue

**Note de la traductrice : je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette histoire avec moi et vous dis à bientôt pour une autre traduction ou pour une de mes fictions.**

* * *

**THE ONE FOR ME by belladonnanoir**

**EPILOGUE**

**50 ans plus tard.**

**Bella **

Cela faisait maintenant 50 ans que Carlisle m'avait transformée. Ma famille avait été étonnée par la rapidité de ma transformation. Dans l'intimité, j'avais raconté à Carlisle que Charlie avait été présent et qu'il avait fait partir ma douleur. Nous étions parvenus à la conclusion que cela avait été grâce à mon père que j'avais été transformée aussi rapidement. Il avait fait partir la souffrance. Quand on cédait à la douleur, cela prolongeait les effets du venin et donc la durée de la transformation.

Je m'étais très bien adaptée à ma vie de vampire. J'avais eu la chance de ne pas trop souffrir de la soif. Cependant, nous décidâmes de rester avec les Volturi pendant un an afin d'êtres sûrs que j'étais capable de résister à la tentation. Pendant ce temps, nous nous rendîmes compte que j'avais développé un talent pour manipuler les émotions, comme Jasper.

Forks me manquait beaucoup car contrairement à la plupart des vampires, j'avais réussi à conserver tous les souvenirs de ma vie humaine. C'était le seul endroit que je considérais comme étant ma maison. Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le principe que nous allions prendre du temps et visiter le monde avant de revenir à Forks.

Le jour où mes yeux prirent la couleur intense du miel, je me réjouis intérieurement car je n'avais jamais aimé leur couleur rouge cramoisie. Désormais je pouvais sortir et découvrir le monde avec ma nouvelle vision plus nette. Je ne m'étais jamais habituée à mes yeux rouges. Ils me rappelaient Edward vers la fin. D'ailleurs, cela me faisait toujours frissonner. En ce qui concernait le dernier morceau du corps d'Edward, je le conservais dans une boîte, pour le jour où nous pourrions retourner à Forks. J'allais le brûler à l'endroit même où il avait tué mon père afin de me permettre de pouvoir enfin faire mon deuil.

La dynamique dans notre famille avait changé. Nous étions complètement unifiés et nous pouvions compter les uns sur les autres pour tout. Une nuit, Carlisle me confia que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Avec Edward, l'ambiance était trop tendue mais maintenant, chacun pouvait être vraiment lui-même.

Je passais beaucoup de temps avec Jasper. Il m'avait aidée à maîtriser ma force et mon pouvoir que je venais d'acquérir. Je pensais que c'était le fait de partager le même pouvoir qui nous avait rapproché davantage. Il ne se considérait plus comme un monstre, il était devenu mon roc, celui à qui je pouvais parler quand je me sentais faible.

J'étais heureuse plus que jamais avec Carlisle. Bien que je racontais beaucoup de choses à Jasper, mon mari était celui qui était au courant de tout. Nous étions chaque jour davantage amoureux l'un de l'autre. Cet homme était vraiment mon âme sœur. Et bon sang ! Le sexe en tant que vampire, c'était fantastique. Je n'avais jamais réalisé combien il s'était retenu quand j'étais humaine avant qu'il ne se lâche totalement avec moi à présent.

Quand mes yeux changèrent d'aspect, nous décidâmes de quitter Volterra et de partir de notre côté.

Nous nous rendîmes à Londres pour permettre à Carlisle de revoir sa ville natale. Cela avait été merveilleux de voir sa réaction. Il y avait de nouvelles constructions à l'endroit où il était né mais il avait pu tout voir dans sa mémoire. Il était resté debout silencieux pendant vingt minutes puis il m'avait enlacé et enfoui son visage dans mes cheveux en murmurant des remerciements. Ce fut plus tard cette même nuit, qu'il m'avait expliqué qu'il avait été submergé par les émotions qui étaient apparues. Il aurait voulu rester plus longtemps mais les souvenirs de ce qui lui était arrivé l'avaient plus marqué que ce qu'il aurait cru. Nous étions revenus le jour suivant et il m'avait montré le lieu où il avait été mordu et l'immeuble où il s'était caché. Il avait raconté ses souvenirs et moi je l'avais écouté. Arrivés à l'hôtel, j'avais sangloté en réaction à tout ce que cet homme merveilleux avait subi. Il m'avait déjà raconté son histoire auparavant mais voir les lieux, tout avait été plus concret et plus réel.

Après Londres, nous partîmes à Paris. Jasper avait été en alerte rouge dès l'atterrissage de notre avion. Alice avait énuméré toutes les boutiques qu'elle voulait voir et j'avais pu voir ses yeux s'écarquiller avec horreur alors qu'elle venait de citer le centième nom. Cette nuit-là, il était revenu chargé d'une multitude de sacs en commentant que ce n'était qu'un tiers de ce que Alice avait acheté. Nous étions allés à la Tour Eiffel et Carlisle avait dû dissuader Emmett de se jeter par dessus bord pour s'amuser. Il voulait voir si cela pouvait le blesser. J'avais roulé les yeux. J'aimais mon frère mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois !

Nous voyageâmes pendant un moment avant de rejoindre la famille Denali en Alaska.

Là-bas, j'avais annoncé que je voulais retourner à l'école pour terminer mon éducation. Il ne me restait que quelques mois avant de passer mon diplôme quand tout était arrivé. Alice avait été d'accord pour me tenir compagnie. Comme prévu, tout le monde nous avait évités, intrigués par notre beauté. Carlisle avait aimé plaisanter sur le fait que c'était fabuleux d'être marié à une lycéenne, ce qui lui avait valu une claque sur le bras.

Après avoir obtenu mon diplôme, nous partîmes à Boston pour que je puisse étudier l'histoire à l'université. Après la fin de mes études, nous fîmes le tour de l'Amérique jusqu'au moment où nous décidâmes qu'il était temps de retourner à Forks.

Nous étions arrivés la veille et maintenant il était temps pour moi de brûler Edward.

J'entendis Carlisle derrière moi et je me retournai pour le voir me regarder avec un air inquiet.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien, Isabella ?

- Je vais bien, Carlisle.

Je pris la boîte dans mon placard et pris la main de mon mari.

- Allons-y !

Nous avions décidé de retrouver la famille à La Push. Ce fut Carlisle qui conduisit. J'essayai de parler mais j'étais muette. C'était la première fois que j'y retournais depuis la mort de Charlie.

Une fois garés, je sortis et m'accrochai à Carlisle comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je vis ma famille se rassembler à un endroit, à côté d'un arbre. En nous rapprochant, je vis briller quelque chose sur le tronc. C'était une plaque. Rosalie et Emmett se déplacèrent pour que je puisse la lire.

_A mon père bien aimé_

_A notre cher collègue et ami_

_Chef Charlie Swan_

_Parti, mais jamais oublié, sa vie se termina ici mais sa mémoire sera perpétuée._

Mes doigts parcoururent la plaque. Les gens se souviendront toujours de lui. Je souris tandis que je sentais mes yeux se remplir de larmes que je ne verserai jamais. Je posai la boîte sur le sol et allumai un mini feu. Je m'agenouillai devant et ouvris lentement la boîte pour trouver le dernier morceau d' Edward. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Levant les yeux, je vis Carlisle me sourire pour m'encourager. Je me blottis contre son bras avant d'attraper le morceau de chair d' Edward que je regardai avec dégoût.

- Tu m'as brisé le cœur ici, cinquante ans auparavant, quand tu as tué mon père. Ce n'est que justice que je te tue finalement ici ! crachai-je avant de le jeter dans le feu.

Je me sentis libérée, tandis mon corps tremblait avec des sanglots sans larmes.

- C'est terminé, c'est enfin terminé !

Carlisle s'agenouilla et me prit dans ses bras. Il me berça doucement tandis que le reste de la famille vint aussi m'enlacer.

Nous étions assis depuis quelques minutes quand soudain je sentis une odeur boisée familière et entendis une voix douce.

- Je te remercie Bells, souviens-toi que je t'aime mon bébé.

- Avez-vous entendu cela ? demandai-je en regardant le reste de ma famille.

Carlisle acquiesça.

- Cela avait l'air d'être Charlie. Je pense que c'était sa façon de te remercier.

Je me remis debout, enfin prête à aller de l'avant.

- Rentrons à la maison, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la voiture.

J'étais sereine, Charlie reposait en paix maintenant.

Plus tard, cette nuit, je me retrouvais à contempler le lac derrière la maison en repensant à ces dernières années, à la tragédie et à nos joies vécues. Nos pertes furent énormes. Je perdis mon père, Carlisle, son fils et le reste des Cullen, leur frère. Mais malgré tout, nous réussîmes à garder le sourire et avions puisé notre force les uns dans les autres. Je sentis une paire de bras enlacer ma taille. Je reconnus immédiatement le parfum de cannelle et de pluie après la tempête et m'enfonçai dans les bras de mon mari. Il posa ses lèvres sur mon cou.

- Je t'aime Madame Cullen.

- Je t'aime aussi Monsieur Cullen, murmurai-je en me rapprochant plus prés de lui.

Nous étions enlacés, debout regardant le paysage jusqu'au lever du soleil… Le début d'un nouveau jour et de mon éternité, dans le bonheur en compagnie de celui qui m'était destiné, mon amour.

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ne pleurez pas, l'auteure a prévu d'écrire quelques outtakes...**_

_**A bientôt !  
**_


End file.
